Road to Redemption
by marissa275
Summary: They said she would be out for six months...she was back in four. However, many things are different than before. Some friends become enemies and some enemies become friends. Don't forget about the old enemies as well. And her love life...is way more complicated than it should be. But she still has her eyes on championship gold. (Sequel to Ready to Change) Part of the DoD Series.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Surprise! It's the sequel to Ready to Change. I decided to upload the first chapter before I finish Daniel's Retirement. I might not update until the last two chapters of Daniel's Retirement are uploaded though.

* * *

 _ **Money in the Bank: July 18, 2010**_

"Not even four months." Michelle says. "How did you do it?"

"Lots of therapy." I say. "And a little luck."

"Does _he_ know you're back?"

I knew exactly what _he_ Chelle was talking about.

"No. We don't talk anymore. Plus his new girlfriend is a bitch and not worth it to be harassed by her again."

"What about Daniel?"

"Daniel isn't too fond of Randy either."

"Does Daniel know that you're here?"

"No."

"You should go find him."

"Yeah. Find my boyfriend and avoid Randy and Brie."

"He said it was to protect you."

"I know, Chelle, but he told you. Not me. Randy didn't even tell from who he was protecting me from anyways."

"According to John, he told him but was sworn to secrecy."

"I am not surprised."

* * *

I went to enter Daniel's locker-room, but I stopped. I heard moaning.

I'm not going crazy. Am I?

"Oh Daniel!" I hear.

I know that voice...Brie.

"Oh Brie!"

That...little...bitch.

Randy happened to hear the moaning as he walked by.

"Is that your boyfriend and my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ex-boyfriend now." I say.

Randy smiles at me. "She's my ex now too."

He opens the door. I hide behind the wall.

"Brie," Randy says. "We're over."

Daniel looks at Randy. "Randy, dude, please don't tell Marissa. You already broke her heart."

"She knows already."

"How?"

I walk in. "Cause I'm cleared to compete now. So I was going to surprise you, but no, today I found out that you are an asshole. When Chris cheated on me, I cried, but you aren't worth my tears. Go fuck yourself."

I walk out of his locker-room. Randy walks out behind me.

"I'm not even sad." I say. "I'm pissed."

"I might be the only one who understands what you mean." Randy replies.

"You okay?"

"I'm feeling just like you right now. Pissed."

Maryse runs over to us and gives us an awkward look before speaking. "You were right, Rissa. Alicia did attack Eve."

We head to the Trainer's room to see Eve.

Alicia Fox was supposed to defend the Divas Championship against her tonight, but I had a feeling Alicia would attack Eve before the match tonight. So I snuck something into the match contract. A clause that says: If for any reason Eve Torres is unable to compete, she will be able to pick a replacement and the match will still be for the Divas Championship. Alicia never noticed that we did that.

* * *

We enter the Trainer's room to weird looks from our friends, but no one says anything about Randy and I being together.

"Do you know who you want?" I ask.

She smiles. "I already did."

"Who?"

She looks at me seriously. "You."

"Me? But, Eve, I haven't wrestled since WrestleMania."

"But you're the Queen of Chaos. You can do it. Beat Alicia and become the New Divas Champion."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

* * *

"I am the best WWE Diva of all time!" Alicia says. "There isn't a Diva past, present, future, injured, or active even comparable to me! I will be the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time! Eve Torres can't beat me. She can't even compete tonight...so that means that there is no Divas Championship match tonight. And-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I enter the ring with the match contract. "Alicia, I want you to read this."

"If for any reason Eve Torres is unable to compete, she will be able to pick a replacement and the match will still be for the Divas Championship! Who is it?!"

I smirk. "Me…"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alicia hits me with a Clothesline. I hit the ground remembering the rush I used to get in the ring. I smile as I feel it again.

I get up. She goes after me, but I duck. I hit her with a Dropkick. I then go up to the top rope and hit a Crossbody on her. I pin Alicia.

1...2...kickout!

She hits me with a Big Boot. She then picks me up and hits a Scissors Kick. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a few Right Hands. I then hit her with a Clothesline.

I smirk. "Figure-Four." I mutter.

I grab Alicia's legs and lock in the Figure-Four Leglock. She tries to reverse it, but I keep from successfully doing so. She taps out.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

I smile as I take the championship belt. I raise it in the air. The crowd cheers loud...especially since it's my home state.

* * *

I walk backstage. I hug my girls.

"Champions together." Chelle says. "Best friend goals."

"Obviously we are." I say.

"Good job." Ryse says. "You were impressive."

"You vowed to come back better than ever." Eve says. "You did. You're gonna be a great Divas Champion."

"Do you want a match for it?" I ask.

"No. I will earn my opportunity."

"Okay then."

Ted and Cody walk up behind me.

"My bro for life is Divas Champion!" Ted says before high-fiving me.

"Good job, Rissa." Cody says.

"Thanks you guys." I reply. "Where's John?"

"With Randy…" Ted says. "They're going to meet us at John and Michelle's locker-room. Randy told us what happened."

So that's why no one asked about Daniel.

"Oh...he did?"

"Yeah…" Chelle says.

"We had restrain him from finding Daniel and beating the shit outta him." Eve says.

"Except Ted." Ryse says. "Ted was encouraging Randy and wanted to come with."

"And Randy was going to let him." Codes says.

"We were going to get Chris too. Maybe a few others as well." Ted says.

"Do it." I say.

"What?" Ryse asks.

"Let them do it."

"Why?"

"Daniel deserves it. And Randy deserves revenge. And I will enjoy knowing he got the shit beat outta him."

"What about Brie?"

"We'll figure that out later."

"We should go." Chelle says. "Randy and John aren't patient men."

* * *

"Took you long enough." John says.

I flip him off.

"See?" Randy says. "I told you that she was okay, John."

"I'm happy actually." I say. "I just won my first Divas Championship."

"You should be."

"John," Chelle says. "We gotta go do that thing."

"Oh yeah." John says. "Let's go."

"Eve, Cody, Ryse," Ted says. "We got to go do something too."

"Let's go." Eve says.

Everyone except me and Randy leave.

"They couldn't have been more obvious." Randy says.

"I think they think that we're dumber than we actually are." I say.

"Neither of us are even dumb."

"True."

"Except in our recent choices in people to date."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"It kind of is."

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't break up with you, then none of this would've happened."

I didn't feel like crying when I caught Daniel cheating, but I did now. Randy always made me feel vulnerable.

"Let's just blame whoever you tried to protect me from."

"Michelle told you?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend, Randy."

"I should've saw that coming when I told her."

"Yeah…"

Randy pulls something out of his bag. "The Nexus."

"What about the Nexus?"

"I was protecting you from the Nexus."

"Why?"

"This piece of paper is a threat they sent me." He reads it. "Randal, we aren't going to spare you, but we will spare your pretty, little, injured girlfriend. On one condition...you break up with her. We're watching-The Nexus."

"Assholes."

Randy chuckles. "Daniel was with them at one point too."

"The Nexus is assholes."

"Oh. I definitely agree."

"Forget about them for now. You have a Money in the Bank match tonight."

"And I plan on winning. By the way, do you have a place to stay now that you and Daniel are done?"

"No…"

"You can stay with me."

"Really?"

"I'm serious."

"Thank you, Randy."

* * *

I groaned as Miz won the Money in the Bank match. The only person I didn't want to have it.

Ted and Maryse walk backstage.

"Did you see that?!" Ted asks. "My girlfriend tried to get the briefcase."

"It was awesome." I say. "She almost had it too."

"But Miz won." Randy says walking up to us.

"Yeah…"

"By the way," Ted says. "We're sorry for leaving you two earlier."

Randy rolls his eyes. "We know you did it so we could talk. Plus we're going to share a hotel room tonight anyways."

"I better not hear you guys having sex."

"No promises." Randy says.

"Rissa?"

"Like Randy said no promises."

Brie walks up to us and looks at me. "Don't think you can steal Randy from me."

"Brie," I say. "Randy's a big boy. Okay? He can make his own decisions. As far as I'm concerned, if Randy and I end up back together it will be because we both want to get back together. Plus, he already dumped you like I dumped Daniel. Speaking of Daniel, why don't you get out of my face and go fuck him like you were earlier. You two are perfect for each other. You're both assholes."

She goes to walk away, but she stops and goes to slap me. Maryse stops her. I smirk. Randy decides to do something that'll piss Brie off more.

He grabs me and whispers. "May I kiss you?"

I smile and nod yes.

He brush my hair back before kissing me passionately. He ends up pressing me against the wall. It was just like we were together again. We were making out in the backstage area.

Randy lets out a growl. I never realized how attracted to him I still am until he did that. It was making me not wanting to stop. We finally stop.

Brie stomps away angry.

"That was a little much." Ted says.

"We caught them having sex." Randy says.

"He's got a point, Ted." Ryse says.


	2. Chapter 2: Power Couple

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm adding five chapters to Road to Redemption today.

* * *

 _ **Raw: July 19, 2010**_

"Chelle!" I say. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, Rissa." I'm still surprised that you two made out yesterday."

"Ryse and Ted witnessed it."

"And Brie. Brie witnessed it too."

"We did it to piss her off."

"You enjoyed it."

"True, but Creative is still making us a couple. They're pushing us as a power couple."

"Does this mean you are feuding with Ted and Maryse?"

"Maybe. Tonight I'm defending my Divas Championship against Eve and Alicia as well as a surprise opponent."

"Do you have any idea of who they are?"

"A Bella."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. I hope Brie, so I can beat her up."

"I hope so too, but didn't Eve say that she wanted to earn a match?"

"Dad gave it to her."

"You knew that he would. Didn't you?"

"Yeah. I also asked for him to consider Brie for the match."

"Of course you did."

"Does Randy know that you are being pushed as a power couple?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Why don't you guys just pretend that you are still really together when on TV?"

"That could work."

"I am a genius."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"I am going to go visit Chris Jericho. Come with."

* * *

I knock on Chris's locker-room door. He opens the door.

"There she is!" He says. "I've been waiting months for this."

"Stop exaggerating, Chris." I say.

"I missed you."

"Did you miss me?" Chelle asks.

"I see you all the time."

"True…"

He lets us in.

"Anyways...did Randy and Ted tell me the truth?"

"Is it about Daniel?" I ask.

"He cheated on you."

"Yes. It's true."

"You already got cheated on once. He's a stupid idiot."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.O.V.**_

"A power couple?" John asks.

"Yes." I say.

"This is going to be interesting. Does she know?"

I sigh. "Yes, John."

"You know what this is?" Ted asks.

"What?"

"Your opportunity to get Marissa back."

"What if-"

"We all know you still love her."

"I um-"

"He's in denial." Cody says.

"Shut up, Rhodes."

I walked out of the room and listened "It's Been Awhile" by Staind on my MP3.

I knew I loved her, but I wasn't denying it. Cody cut me off.

I know one thing: it's going to be awhile before we can get back together.

* * *

 _ **Brie's P.O.V.**_

I got my ring gear on as I talked to Daniel. "They made out yesterday."

"Who told you that?" He asks.

"I saw it."

"They're making fools out of us." Daniel says. "And no one makes a fool out of Daniel Bryan."

"And Brie Bella." I mutter.

"Yeah. Kick her ass and take her title tonight, Brie. They won't make fools of us."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V.**_

"You ready, Eve?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies. "One of us wins."

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

Eve heads out to the ring. Alicia and Brie were in the ring.

"And their opponent, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alicia goes after Eve, and Brie goes after me. I easily take Brie to the ground with an Arm Drag. She gets up and hits me with a Dropkick. I fall to the mat. She pins me.

1…

Alicia and Eve pull her off of me. I roll out of the ring. Eve takes Alicia out with a DDT. Then, she goes up for a Moonsault, but Brie shoves her off to the ground. Brie gets up there for a Missile Dropkick, but I move the ring rope causing her to fall.

I get in the ring. Alicia rolls me in a Cradle.

1...kickout!

Eve beats on Alicia. Since Brie is going to be down for awhile, I decide to help Eve with Alicia. Eve and I hit Alicia with DDTs. Eve hits her with a Moonsault. Brie hits Eve with a Bella Buster. I hit Brie with a Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

* * *

I hug Eve as we head backstage.

"I don't think we even hit each other." Eve says. "But it was good match. Congratulations. I will earn my next title match."

"Okay."

Maryse walks up to us. "Rissa, we're going to feud." She hands me a script. It's pretty big.

"It's got stuff about your on-screen relationship too." She tells me.

I start to read it. Apparently, Randy and I have a small segment to reestablish us as a couple tonight.

"I have to be a girlfriend tonight." I say.

"Good luck." Eve says.

"Thanks."

* * *

I walk into Randy's locker-room. "What's up, Randy?"

"Not much." He says. "I'm assuming you got the script too."

"Yes."

"That's soon isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Okay."

"Chelle says we just need to act like we're still together when on-screen."

"We can do that. It should be easy."

"Yeah."

A cameraman walks in. "We need to shoot your segment."

I exit the room. He starts filming Randy getting ready for his match tonight.

I enter the room. "I won."

He smiles. "Congratulations, Babe. You deserve it."

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around him from behind. "Do you need me to come to ringside for your match?"

"My match is going to be so easy that you would be wasting your time, and I don't want you to waste your time."

"Are you sure? Who are you facing?"

"The Miz." He smirks before kissing me.

The segment ends and the cameraman leaves.

"Good luck." I say.

"Thanks." Randy replies. "You can watch from here if you want."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Ted and Maryse walk in as Randy is making his entrance to the ring. They sit with me.

"You guys made it look like you were actually dating." Ted says.

"It was perfect." Ryse says.

"Thank you." I say. "I've been brushing up on my acting skills."

"What acting skills?" Ted asks. "You don't got any."

"Ryse!"

"Ted!" She says.

"I'm gonna tell Randy." I say as Randy pins Miz for the win.

"Please don't!" Ted says.

"I take what you said as an insult, Ted! So I will!"

"You don't have to tell Randy!"

Randy walks into the locker-room. "You don't have to tell me what?"

"Ted told me that I have no acting skills!" I quickly let out.

"What did you say to her Ted?" Randy says in a menacing voice.

"I um...let's go Maryse."

"Don't forget we start feuding next week, DiBiase." Randy says as they leave. "Either she or I will get you back for this."

Ted starts walking away a little bit faster.

Randy and I laughed.

"Who do you think he was scared of?" Randy asks.

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

_**Raw: July 26, 2010**_

"So you face Melina in a Number One Contender's match tonight to face me at SummerSlam that you win?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ryse replies.

"Okay."

"How's Randy?"

"Good…"

"Just wondering…I wanted to see how well you two are getting along."

"We're getting along great, Ryse. Don't worry. We're going to a bar tonight with the Canada Squad (Christian[Jay], Edge[Adam], and Chris Jericho)."

"Cool."

"I need to go get drunk."

"I question whether or not you have a drinking problem."

"I probably do."

"Have you seen Daniel or Brie lately?"

"Not since Money in the Bank. Except Brie during the Fatal Four Way."

"I think they're up to something…"

"Me too."

Just then Daniel walks up.

"Hello babe." He says to me. "How's my girlfriend today?"

"I am not your girlfriend." I say.

He puts an arm around me. "We're going to be dating until _I_ say we're not."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I am not an object. I am a person. I make my own decisions. You don't control me."

Daniel goes to pull me down the hall. I see someone behind him and smirk.

He sees me smirking as he runs into the person behind him. "Why are you- Oh shit!"

He turns around to come face-to-face with Randy. He lets go of me. I run to Ryse.

"Did you text him?" I ask.

"I texted Ted." She replies.

Ryse holds me as if to protect me. Such a sweet friend.

Daniel tries to avoid Randy. Randy blocks him every time. Daniel punches Randy.

"Oh shit." I say. "Daniel's done for."

"Totally." Ryse agrees.

She and I watch as Randy goes to punch Daniel. Daniel ducks and runs…only to be brought back by Ted and Chris. Randy smirks.

I know the look in his eyes that he has. It's the one he has when he knows he will be able to have his way with someone.

Randy unloads punches on Daniel. Ryse and I watch along with Ted and Chris. Chris puts his arm around me, not in a romantic way just as a good friend.

Randy throws a barely conscious Daniel against the wall. Brie walks up and slaps him.

Randy can get in trouble for hitting Brie, but I won't. I remove Chris's arm and approach her.

She slaps me too. I start punching her. She tries to grab my hair, but I stop her. I throw her across the hall. Randy has Daniel unconscious and on the ground. He walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Okay…I don't want him near you again. If he does come near you again, I'll hurt him even worse."

"Got it."

Randy wraps an arm around me. "Good."

He smirked as I smacked his ass as a tease. He drags me to his locker-room.

"Such a tease." He says. "I might have to punish you…"

"Oh you wouldn't-"

He kisses me before smacking my ass back.

I look at him in surprise. He smiles before kissing my forehead. Why the hell is he kissing me?

"I missed you…" He whispers.

"I missed you too, Randy." I whisper. "Why are you kissing me?"

He pulls me close. "Cause I haven't been able to do it for a long time. I'm sorry. I can stop."

"It's okay…I enjoyed it."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and Melina lock up in the ring. I sit down at ringside with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. Jerry smiles at me as Michael glares at me.

"Ah…" I say. "I missed Commentary. Hi, Jerry."

Melina locks Maryse in a Sleeper Hold. Maryse gets out of it.

"We missed you too, Marissa." Jerry says.

"I didn't." Michael says.

Jerry shrugs him off. "Who are you wanting to win?"

"I'd say Maryse." I reply.

"Why?"

"She simply deserves it more. Maryse and I haven't got to be on opposing sides much before. It will be more of a challenge."

"Okay...do you think that she would possibly use Ted DiBiase as a way to cheat her way to winning?"

"Absolutely. And I have a plan to stop that."

"Randy Orton?"

"Randy Orton."

Maryse hits Melina with a French TKO and pins her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Maryse!"

Maryse grabs a microphone. "Je suis la femme qui prendra le Championnat Divas de vous!" (I am the woman who will take the Divas Championship from you!)

I get up from Commentary. "Viens et prend le!" (Come and take it!)

"Je vais!" (I will!)

She and I stood face-to-face. She shoved me to the ground. I move my hair out my face. I got up off the ground. I knock her down with a hard Right Hand. I walk backstage.

* * *

"I fight and beat Truth. Then Ted attacks me from behind." Randy says. "But you get to go in to help me and slap Ted. And the anonymous GM makes a Intergender Tag Team match for next week."

"I love slapping Ted." I said. "I'm in."

Randy laughs. "Figured…"

"So weird being an onscreen couple."

"Blame your dad."

"I know."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Truth lock up. Randy immediately snatches the upper hand. He continuously unloads punches. I watch on eagerly. He then hits Truth with a Backbreaker. Randy then looks at me.

"RKO or Punt Kick?" He asks.

"Punt." I reply.

He smiles. He then lines and successfully Punt Kicks Truth. He pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I get in the ring and celebrate with him. Ted attacks him from behind. Randy falls to the ground.

I glare at Ted. He smirks at me. I slap him across the face.

The email notification for the anonymous GM goes off as I check on Randy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Michael Cole says. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager...and I quote: "Ted, your attack on Randy Orton was uncalled for. As was Marissa slapping you. It seems that there is some issues here that need to be settled in the ring, so next week it will be Ted DiBiase and Maryse facing off against Randy Orton and Marissa in an Intergender Tag Team match with everyone else banned from ringside."

Ted and I look at each other before he exits the ring.

* * *

 _ **The Bar**_

I sat between Jay and Randy. Chris sat on the other side of Randy, and Adam sat on the other side of Jay.

Jay downed a shot of tequila. "Daniel needed his ass kicked. Good job, Randy."

"I enjoyed every second of it." Randy says as he looks at me. I hadn't even drank anything. It didn't feel right right now.

"Come on, Randy." Chris says. "Let's go get some more shots."

Randy and Chris leave. This leaves me with Adam and Jay.

"He still likes you." Adam says.

"A lot." Jay adds.

"We're talking about Randy." I say. "Right?"

"Yeah…"

"He kissed me today…twice."

"What?!" Adam says.

"Don't let him hear you."

"Where did he kiss you?"

"Once on the forehead and once on the lips."

"You let him kiss you?"

"He didn't ask…but I told him I enjoyed it. Which I did."

"You aren't leading him on. Are you?" Jay asks.

"I have known you two for six years. Hell, Adam is part of the reason I'm here. Do I look like I would use him?"

"No…just being sure."

"Good…I still like him too."

"Not surprised." Adam says.

"I'm just not sure if I am ready to be in a relationship again so soon."

* * *

 _ **Randy's P.O.V.**_

"She still likes you." Chris says.

"No…she doesn't." I reply.

"I know that you're in denial, but she does."

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Trust me. She does, but she's being careful. She doesn't want hurt again. I don't think she deserves to be hurt again. I trust you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What about the Nexus?

"She's not injured. She can kick their asses."

"True…Chris, I miss her so much."

"Take her back."

We grabbed shots and went back to the table. I looked at her as we sat down.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I'm fine." She replies.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I then notice Brie and Daniel walk in.

Marissa gets up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V.**_

I walk into the bathroom with a sigh. Why did Daniel and Brie have to be here?

Someone walks in. It's Brie.

"Your dress is hideous." She says. "And you lost your boyfriend to me. You must be upset."

"You had both Randy and Daniel after me." I reply. "Enjoy my Sloppy Seconds."

She shoves me to the ground. I trip her before walking out.

Daniel grabs my arm. "Marissa-"

I smack him and head to my table. "I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. I am going to call a cab to the hotel."

Randy stands up. "I'll drive you."

* * *

"What happened with Daniel?" Randy asks.

"He grabbed my arm and I smacked him." I reply.

"And Brie?"

"She made fun of me and shoved me…I tripped her."

"Good."

"Thanks, Randy."

"For what?"

"For everything you have done for me lately."

"Oh…no problem. I'd help you anytime."

We pull into the hotel parking lot. Randy gets out of the car after me.

"I thought you were going back to the bar." I say.

"You look like you need some company." Randy replies.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4: I Still Like You

_**Raw: Aug. 2, 2010**_

I took pictures in the blue bikini I was wearing and held my Divas Championship. It was for a Divas photoshoot.

I was on my last photo. Randy walked in as I finished up. I walked up to him.

"I hate photoshoots." I say.

"I don't blame you." He replies.

"It sucks."

"But you're in a bikini."

"True…of course you would point that out."

"We might not be dating, but I think I am still allowed to call you hot."

"Are you trying to tell me I look hot in the bikini?"

"It's not just in the bikini."

"Wow…thanks, Randy." I blush a little.

"No problem. Just saying the truth."

* * *

Chelle walks into my locker-room. "Hey, Rissa."

"Hey, Chelle." I say.

"You said you needed to talk?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Randy called me hot."

"He called you hot? This is what you had to talk about?"

"Yeah."

"He called you hot when you were dating. What makes it a big deal now?"

"Cause it's different. And I still like him."

"If Randy didn't still like you, he wouldn't have called you hot…at least not in front of you."

"I don't know-"

"He still fucking likes you." Ted says as he walks in.

"Damn, Ted. Calm down."

"He likes you. Just saying. Listen to your friend."

"I'm her friend." Chelle says.

"So?"

"Why can't I be listened to?"

"I hang out with Randy more."

"No you don't."

"You know I'm right."

"Shut up, Ted."

"Make me."

"If you two don't stop, I'll kick both of your asses." I say.

"Fine then…"

"Good."

He rolls his eyes. "Bitch…"

I glare at him. "Do I kick your ass myself in our match later?"

"No. Please don't."

"I guess I'll tell Randy then."

"Rissa! Don't! I'm sorry! Don't tell Randy!"

"What don't you want Randy to know?" Randy asks as he walks in.

"Nothing…"

"He called Rissa a bitch." Chelle says.

"Rissa…"

"He did. I was just teasing him about telling you. It's no big deal." I say.

"It's no big deal? No big deal?! Calling you a bitch isn't something you shrug off! And-"

"Ted, Chelle, go." I wave them out.

They go, and I shut the door.

"What the hell, Randy?" I ask. "I told you that it was no big deal."

"I know, but I don't like it when someone calls you that."

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

"I just don't like it."

"Why, Randy?"

"Cause I still feel like you and I are still together, and it makes me feel like I shouldn't let people call you that."

"Why do you feel like you and I are still together?"

"Cause I still like you. I know you just got out of a relationship with Daniel, but I'm just gonna put it out there." He goes to leave.

"Randy, wait." He turns around and looks at me. "I might not be ready yet, but I still like you too. And I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"They won't."

* * *

I smile as we exit the entrance ramp.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their opponents, the team of Randy Orton and the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Ted start the match off. Randy nails him with tons of Right Hands. I watch on eagerly. Randy lets Ted fall to the ground. Randy and I make eye contact. He sends me a wink.

Was that for TV or real?

Randy stomps on Ted. I watch on. Randy pins Ted.

1...2…

Maryse breaks the pin. I hit her with a Dropkick. She rolls out of the ring.

Ted hits Randy with a Dropkick as I exit the ring. He picks up Randy for the Dream Street, but Randy gets away before Ted is successful. Randy hits Ted with a RKO. Randy pins Ted. I get in the ring to hold Maryse off.

1...2...kickout!

Randy looks to me and offers a tag in. I tag in.

He holds Ted so I can get a few shots in before heading to the apron. I hit Ted with a Clothesline. I go to lock in the Figure-Four Leglock, but he kicks me away and tags in Maryse.

Maryse hits me with a French Kiss. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Maryse with a hard Right Hand which knocks her to the ground. I hit Ted with a cheap shot, and Randy goes to take care of him.

Maryse goes to kick me, but I duck and hit her with a Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I groaned in frustration. I hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I pin her again. Randy pulls Ted off the apron.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and grab my Championship. Randy meets up with me and pulls me into a kiss. I wrap my arms around him as we kiss. I knew we were still on TV and going pretty far, but I didn't want to stop. It just felt right.

He pulled me backstage without breaking the kiss. He obviously didn't want to break the kiss either.

I was perfectly fine with that. I grab him and deepen it even further. He brings me to his locker-room. Next thing I know, I am pinned against the wall.

He stops and looks at me questioningly.

"Go ahead and do it." I say. "You're not the only one who wants to continue our little make out session."

He starts kissing me long and hard. He and I are both enjoying every moment of it. I wrap my legs around him. He keeps the kiss going.


	5. Chapter 5: Pick Your Poison

_**Raw: Aug. 9, 2010**_

"So did you and Randy get back together or not?" Eve asks.

"No…" I say. "It was just a hook-up."

"Rissa…" Lay says.

"I know. I told myself that I wouldn't let that happen, but it's so hard around Randy."

"At least it's with Randy." Chelle says. "She could've gone and drunkenly hooked up with Wade Barrett or something."

"Yeah…" I laugh nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how Randy broke up with me to protect me from someone?"

"Yeah…"

"It was the Nexus."

"Oh…the Nexus? Why?"

"I don't know. They sent him a threatening note."

"Don't worry about it." Ryse says. "They haven't touched you, and none of us will let them."

"Okay…ready for our Pick Your Poison matches tonight?"

"Yeah…who'd you pick for me?"

"You'll find out…"

* * *

I smirked at Ryse as she heads backstage after beating Eve.

"Good luck against my choice." She says.

"I will beat whoever it is." I reply.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following Pick Your Poison match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the Divas Champion, Marissa!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, she is one-half of the self-professed co-Women's Champions, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and I lock up. I should've known.

I press Michelle into a corner and unload punches on her. I toss her across the ring with an Arm Drag. Layla gets on the apron. I hit her with a Right Hand to knock her off.

I hit Michelle with a Dropkick. I then lock in the Figure-Four. She almost taps out, but Layla drags her to the ropes. I release.

I knock Layla over with a kick. Michelle rolls me into a pin.

1...2...kickout!

I hit Michelle with a Picture Perfect and knock Layla out with a hard Right Hand. I pin Michelle.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and take my Championship with me backstage. I run into Randy. I had stopped staying with him after our hook-up. This is my first time seeing him since then.

"Nice match…" He says.

"Thank you." I reply. "I was taught well."

"Are you complimenting me or the others who taught you?"

"You. Duh, Randy."

"Hey. I was making sure."

"Or you're not that bright."

"Oh, sweetheart. You know I am smart."

"Keep telling yourself that, Orton."

"Ahem."

We both turn to see Wade Barrett. Randy immediately gets in front of me.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, Orton." Wade says. "I want to ask Miss McMahon out…on a date."

Randy's eyes got wide. I gripped his shoulder.

"A date?" I ask. "Give me one reason why I should even consider going out with you, Wade. After all that you have done."

"What has made you so pissed off at me?!"

"She knows about the threat." Randy says.

"Why did you tell her?!"

"I deserved to know." I say. "You've also done many other things that include attacking my father. Why the hell would I date you?! I have someone else in mind anyways."

Wade stomps away. Randy looks at me.

"After you're ready for a relationship." He says. "I think I know who it is."

"Do you?"

"Yep. Are we okay? After the-"

"The hook-up? Yeah. We're more than okay. We're great."

"Good. I believe we have a promo to cut."

"I believe so. Lead the way, Randy."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Randy Orton and the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

I enter the ring with Randy behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Randy Orton." Randy says. "You should know that already. But that's not why I'm out here. I'm here to challenge Ted DiBiase to a match...at SummerSlam. I might have beat you last week, but I still want to face you one-on-one. And SummerSlam is the perfect place to beat you. See you next week."


	6. Chapter 6: SummerSlam

_**SummerSlam: Aug. 15, 2010**_

"I can't believe the Women's and Divas Championships will be unified at Night of Champions." Chelle says.

"Me either." I reply.

"So Lay and I attack whoever wins between you and Ryse. Right?"

"Yep. And Eve saves who you attack."

"Okay. Did you hear about her and Codes?"

"I knew they would get back together."

"Don't forget her birthday is on Saturday."

"I won't. Did you get the stuff?"

"Yep. Ryse hid it."

"Is the party set up?"

"It's all done. Don't worry."

"Good."

"This is going to be fun. Party time!"

"Woo!"

"This is what we get when you are mentored by Ric Flair."

"Yep."

"How's Randy?"

"Overprotective as fuck."

"And you aren't even dating…"

"Yep! Guess what."

"What?"

"I'll be a pro on the next season of NXT."

"This is great! If you need pro advice, I will give it. Kaval is still in and is going to win. It's an all Diva group of rookies. Right?"

"Yep."

"Do you know who your rookie is?"

"The one and only, DJ Hardy."

"What?! Are you joking?!"

"Nope. DJ is my rookie."

"She's awesome."

"Definitely."

"Who are the other pros?"

"The Bellas, ugh. Kelly Kelly, ugh. Vickie Guerrero, ugh. Alicia Fox, ugh. Primo, meh. And Goldust, my buddy."

"I thought you still liked Nikki Bella."

"I do, but it means that I have to see Brie."

"True. Who are their rookies?"

"The Bellas have Jamie. Kelly Kelly has Naomi. Vickie has Aloisia. Alicia has Maxine. Primo has AJ. And Goldust has Aksana."

"Counting DJ that is 4 good rookies. Her, Naomi, AJ, and Aloisia."

"I feel bad for Naomi and Aloisia."

"Me too. At least AJ can do decent with Primo."

"Yeah. Who else knows you are a pro?"

"Just you."

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Soon, Chelle, soon."

"Good. Do you have any segments tonight?"

"With Randy."

"Oooh…"

"Shut it, McCool."

"It's Cena, Bitch."

I give her the bird. "Blue and black or red and black?"

"Red and black attire."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Don't tell Ryse but I am rooting for you."

"Thanks."

"Now, Sweetie, go shoot your segment with Randy."

* * *

I knock on the door to Randy's locker-room. He opens it.

"Hey…" He says before licking his lips. "You look nice today."

"Thank you." I reply. "We have a segment to shoot. Right?"

"Yeah. We talk about our matches and stuff."

"Okay."

He lets me in. "You ready to beat Ryse?"

"You seem confident in my in-ring abilities."

"I helped teach you. I can be."

"Touché."

"You'll win."

"I plan on it."

He smirks. "I heard Barrett is still pissed off about last Monday."

"Oh well."

"I guess that doesn't matter."

"Nope."

The cameraman enters the room. We start shooting.

"If DiBiase tries a damn thing while you are defending your Championship, I'm kicking his ass even worse than I already had planned." Randy says.

"Baby," I say. "He is supposed to be backstage getting ready for your guys's match. Like you."

"I'm not letting him cost you your Championship."

"He won't." I kiss Randy on the cheek.

The segment ends and the cameraman leaves.

I smile at Randy. "I got to go. See ya later, Champ."

* * *

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oh je me sens tout nu…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Montreal, Quebec, Maryse!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up in the middle of the ring. Maryse locks me in a Sleeper Hold. I make it to the ropes. She releases. I hit her with a Clothesline. She falls to the ground. I lock in a sharpshooter. She just barely makes it to the ropes. I pull her by her hair and throw her into the turnbuckle closest to us. I go to grab her, but she shoves me into the turnbuckle. She grabs me and hits a French Kiss. Maryse pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Maryse with a Clothesline. Then, I go next to the ropes and do her signature hair flip taunt. She runs at me and unloads lots of Right Hands on me. I block one and hit her with a Headbutt. I pick her up and hit her with a Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

She hits me with a Clothesline, but I roll out of the ring immediately after. I rebalance myself and get back in. I hit Maryse with a Thesz Press and unload punches on her. The referee pulls me off of her. I jump on Maryse's back and lock in a Sleeper Hold on her. She runs backwards into the turnbuckle to get me off. I hit her with a Backbreaker. I then lock in a Crippler Crossface. She barely reaches the ropes. I hit her with a Dropkick and do the hair flip again. She hits me with a French TKO and pins me.

1…kickout!

I grab Maryse and hit a Tornado DDT. I then hit her with a Missile Dropkick. I then picks her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

I grab my Championship and hold it up. I then get blindsided by Lay-Cool.

Layla starts unloading Right Hands on me, and Michelle joins in.

"You think you are better than us? Huh? You think you're better?" Michelle asks.

"You are nothing!" Layla shouts. "Nothing!"

Layla goes to shove me into a Big Boot from Michelle, but Eve comes in from behind and attacks Michelle. Layla goes to help Michelle, but I attack her from behind and throw her out of the ring. Eve throws Michelle out of the ring. Lay-Cool runs up the ramp as my music plays and Eve raises my arm in the air.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nexus

_**Raw: Aug. 16, 2010**_

"I'm going to kick your ass tonight, Chelle." I say.

"You can't beat me." She replies.

"Did John let you borrow his golden shovel to bury me?"

"No…"

"Then, Eve and I are winning."

"John's using the golden shovel on Randy tonight."

"Not happening. I have to be the great on-screen girlfriend and stop your husband."

"You won't."

"Watch me."

"You won't. Have you seen Barrett since last week?"

"Nope."

"What about Daniel?"

"Haven't seen him since Randy beat the shit outta him."

"Good. Did you tell the others yet?"

"About NXT?"

"Yeah."

"Nope…"

"Rissa…"

"I will."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, they are the self-professed co-Women's Champions, Lay-Cool!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their opponents, the team of Eve Torres and the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve starts off the match with Layla. They unload Right Hands on each other repeatedly. Eve Irish Whips Layla into the ropes and knees her in the face. I watch on eagerly. Eve hits Layla with a DDT and pins her.

1…2…

Michelle breaks the pin. Layla tags Michelle in. Michelle hits Eve with a Big Boot. I watch on and extend my arm out, hoping that Eve can make a tag. Eve almost makes it, but Michelle pulls her back. Michelle hits Eve with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. She pins Eve.

1…2…kickout!

Eve hits Michelle with a Dropkick and tags me in. I run in and Clothesline Michelle. I do it again after she gets up. I then line up in the corner for a Punt Kick. When I go for it, Michelle pulls me down by my leg and locks in the Heel Hook. I make it to the ropes and kick her off. I then hit her with a Superkick. I pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin Michelle.

1…2…3!

"Cut the music!" Michelle says. "Real talk! Now, it's not like that wasn't impressive, Marissa, but in the end this little victory is quite frankly just like you completely…forgettable."

"Oh, Michelle." Layla says. "She's gonna cry."

"It's okay. She always cries."

"She does. Well…we think that we need to find out who the real champ is in WWE."

"You're the champ!"

"No you're the champ!"

"We're both the champs! Go ahead."

"So…here's our proposal. You tell em."

"So here's the deal…we challenge you, Marissa, to a Unification match at Night of Champions. Here's the deal…one of us…we'll face you…when we win we you unify the Divas and Women's Championships."

"Yay!"

"So…what do you say, McMahon?"

"You know I had a feeling that you were gonna propose something like this." I say. "So I came prepared…I accept…but only under one condition. That it's a Lumberjack match!"

"Fine!" Layla says.

"Fine!" Michelle says.

They look at each other. "Fine!"

My music hits and all the other Divas walk out and stand next to me and Eve as I stare down Lay-Cool.

* * *

"This Unification match is going to be fun!" Layla says.

"Totally!" I agree.

"This is going to be amazing!"

"Yep! How are you deciding on who faces me?"

"Kaval is going to draw a name out of a hat."

"Oooh…Kaval."

"Do I need to remind you that you and Randy have been getting awfully close lately…hmm?"

"Shut it, Lay. Guess what."

"What?"

"I get to be a Pro on the next season of NXT."

"Cool!"

"Guess who her rookie is." Chelle says.

"Who?"

"DJ Hardy."

"That…is…awesome!"

"Definitely!"

"I heard Matt plans on leaving the WWE soon."

"I heard that too." I say.

"At least DJ will have us."

"True…I got to go see Randy. See ya!"

"See ya!"

* * *

"I think Lay has the hots for Kaval." I tell Randy.

"It's obvious." He replies. "She did kiss him in the kissing contest. Sometimes things get a little crazy on NXT."

"Yeah…speaking of that…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm sorta going to be a Pro next season."

"To a guy?"

"No! This season all the rookies are Divas."

"Oh…who's your rookie?"

"DJ Hardy."

"That's cool. They did find a rookie as crazy as you."

"Yep!"

"You better still have time for me."

"I will. I always have time for you."

"Good."

"Don't worry. I will leave plenty of time for you."

"My match is next. Let's go."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and John lock up. John locks Randy in a Sleeper Hold. Randy gets out of it. Randy hits John with a Dropkick. He then locks John in a Sleeper Hold. John gets out of it. They start unloading Right Hands on each other. John gets the upperhand and hits Randy with an Attitude Adjustment. He pins Randy.

1...2...kickout!

Randy hits John with a Clothesline. He then hits John with a Scoop Slam. John goes for a Clothesline, but Randy ducks and hits a RKO. He pins John.

1...2…

The six members of the Nexus attack Randy and John. Barrett, Slater, and Otunga go after Randy. Tarver, Sheffield, and Gabriel go after John. I start to panic. No one was coming to help. I guess I'll have to.

I look at Justin Roberts. He stands up so I can have the steel chair he was sitting on. I take it and get in the ring. I take a swing at Barrett. I am successful, but I get the attention of the rest of the Nexus. With quick thinking, I go after Slater (a.k.a. the Chick from Wendy's). Otunga pulls me off of Slater and takes the chair from me.

Well…shit. Does anyone happen to wanna save my ass? Please?

I suddenly hear some cheering. I look towards the ramp. Edge and Chris Jericho are running towards the ring. Gotta love the Canada Squad.

Edge immediately Spears Slater, who had beat him earlier tonight. Chris goes after Justin Gabriel. However, they are still outnumbered. That is until...John Morrison and R-Truth get involved in this. They brawl with the Nexus, minus Otunga. Otunga still holds me.

John starts to get up and goes after Barrett. I start kicking at Otunga. He keeps me in his grasp. Then, I see Randy start to get up. He glares at Otunga. Randy then gets up and approaches Otunga. Randy then punches Otunga. I get out of his grasp. Randy goes to check on me, but Otunga strikes Randy from behind with the chair that I was using earlier. Randy blacks out, but the Nexus is sent out of the ring. I kneel down by Randy. John gets out of the ring and carries Randy backstage.

* * *

I run my fingers across Randy's tattoos as he lies unconscious in the Trainer's room. I start to feel some tears at my eyes as I think of him getting knocked unconscious while going to check on me. I go to leave.

"Rissa…"

I turn around. "Randy…"

"God, my head is killing me right now."

I run back over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just a headache."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Baby Girl."

"Baby Girl?"

"Sorry. Old habit."

"It's fine."

"Good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I just don't want you hurt…trying to help me."

"I'm okay. I owe that to you."

He stands up. "Maybe you do."

"Oh I know I do."

He smacks my ass. "I'm sure you can help me win a match or something."

"I could do that anyways."

He wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, Rissa. It's not. This is my fault. I am going to talk to your dad. I can't put you in harm's way anymore. I'm ending this storyline. It's to keep you away from the Nexus."

"But Randy I-"

"Rissa, it's for the best."

"But I don't want to end this. I want to continue this storyline. It's how I spend most of the time I get with you. I don't wanna lose that. I know we share a hotel room, but that is not enough for me."

"It doesn't mean that we can't continue this later on. After Nexus is over."

"Randy, I don't care about the Nexus! See what they're doing to us?! We were perfectly fine and working on fixing our relationship and look what happens! I wanted to fix it, and I wanted to have you back so bad, Randy!" I walk out of the room without turning back.


	8. Chapter 8: Wade's Game

_**SmackDown Filming: Aug. 17, 2010**_

"I am so happy to get a break from Randy." I say.

"You needed it." Chelle says. "So I took you here with me."

"I hope he's okay…"

"He'll be fine. John's keeping an eye on him."

"I think he's upset with me."

"Why?"

"I flat out said I wanted him back, but I can't talk to him now. I am sending him mixed signals."

"He kinda deserves it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to keep you out of this issue without talking about it with you. He knows you better than anyone else. Doesn't he realise that you always get yourself involved?"

"I told you that he is not the smartest person."

"True…"

"Ugh…I don't understand him."

"He thinks that he is protecting you, but he isn't. It's just like the whole Kane situation last year. It was actually starting right around this time last year if I remember correctly."

"You are right."

"If he wants you that bad, if he needs you like you need him, which I know that he does, he'll find his way to get you back. He is just as in love with you as you are him. He'll find you. He'll claim you and kick Nexus ass in the process."

"I wanna kick Nexus ass too."

"You will not." I turn to see Wade Barrett at the door. "And neither will Orton. Mrs. Cena, when was the last time you heard anything from your husband?"

"A few hours ago." Chelle replies.

"Well you won't hear from him or Orton anytime soon. My boys took care of them both."

"That's it!" I say. "I don't give a shit about who this anonymous GM is that seems to be so fond of the Nexus! You have crossed the line, Barrett! Your match next week won't be made by the anonymous GM! It'll be made by me! So you will shut your ass up because I can and will be more than willing to make your life a living hell!"

"You can't do that!" He says.

"I am a McMahon. I can and will."

"I'd watch what I'm doing if I were you."

"And what do you think you are doing?" Kaval asks shoving past Barrett. "Stay away from my mentors and their friends."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"Maybe not of the rookie, but you should be of me and Rhodes." Drew McIntyre says entering the locker-room with Cody.

Barrett scoffs. "As if."

"Since Randy and John aren't here, and I know what you did to them, I have to protect Chelle and Rissa." Cody says. "And if it means getting into a fight with you…so be it."

"I'll be more than willing to fight him instead, pal." Drew says.

"We both could beat him up."

"Can I join in?" Kaval asks.

"Sure. We can go get some others too. It's not like Barrett has Nexus with him. He had to use the other five to beat on Randy and John."

"Fine!" Wade says. "You win…for now. I'll be back, McMahon."

Wade leaves.

"You okay?" Cody asks.

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Hell no." I say.

"You'll get through this, Rissa. By the way, meet my new Tag Team partner, Drew McIntyre. Drew, meet the one and only Marissa McMahon."

Drew extends his hand for a handshake. "Nice to finally meet you. I have heard lots of things about you."

I shake his hand. "I've heard lots of things about you too."

"He's been going through some marriage issues, so he's hanging around with me for now." Cody says.

"I heard about that. You're married to Taryn (Tiffany). Right?"

"And already planning on filing for divorce." Drew says.

"I never liked her."

"We were fine…until we got married. Then, she turned into a total bitch."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"I'm sure. Don't worry I won't hit on you or anything. I know about your complicated relationship with Randy Orton."

"Rhodes running his mouth?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, Rissa." Cody says.

"It's Randy you need to apologize to."

"How's that going?"

"Terrible." The realization of John and Randy being attacked finally hits me. "Someone has to go back for those two."

"Ted can handle it." Cody receives a text. "They got him too…"

"Well…shit. What do we do?"

"I'm going. You stay here."

"I'll go too." Drew says.

"Can I go?" Kaval says.

"Why not?" Cody says. "Ladies stay here."

"What if Barrett-" Cody cuts Chelle off.

"Big Show will be keeping an eye on you guys and Layla."

"But-"

"No buts."

"At least call us when you get there." I say.

"Will do. This is going to piss Teddy off…"

"Fuck Teddy!" Chelle says. "My husband and friends got attacked! Your friends got attacked!"

"I will handle Teddy." I say.

"Okay. Thank you." Cody says. "Bye."

"Bye."

Cody, Drew, and Kaval leave and shut the door.

"Thank God Big Show is keeping an eye on us."

"Why?" Chelle asks.

"I just remembered that Kane is on SmackDown."

"He's not as bad anymore. Don't worry about him."

Layla and Big Show walk in.

"I'm here." Layla says. "And I brought the Giant."

"Going on my list of random conversation quotes." I say.

Show laughs. "You and your lists. How are you, little one?"

"Terrible! Nexus attacked Ted, John, and Randy. And Barrett is here!"

"I understand."

"But I thought you weren't talking to Randy." Lay says.

"Doesn't matter. He got attacked!" I say.

"If you don't tell anyone," Show says. "After SmackDown is over, I'll take you to LA to see them. Don't tell anyone. Not even Rhodes."

"Why not?" Lay asks.

"He won't let it happen."

"What do you drive?" Chelle asks.

"A van."

"Good. Plenty of space."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And their opponents, the co-Women's Champions, Lay-Cool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I sit at Commentary with Matt Striker and Todd Grisham for Lay-Cool's Tag Team match against Kelly Kelly and Tiffany.

Michelle starts the match off against Tiffany. Michelle and Tiffany start hitting each other with Right Hands. Michelle then hits Tiffany with a Big Boot. She pins Tiffany.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Lay-Cool!"

I glare at them before heading backstage. They follow me back. Show approaches us.

"Someone overheard us." He says.

"Who?" I ask.

Darren Young, who got kicked out and beaten by the Nexus yesterday, walks out from behind him.

"Him."

"I wanna go too." Darren says. "The Nexus has bigger plans than you have seen so far. It'll be best to explain what those are on the way to LA."

We all look at each other.

"Fine…" I say. "Everyone except Show needs to start packing. We'll leave after he finishes his match."

"Thank God I already packed." Show says before handing me the keys. "You can start the van as soon as you're ready. I'll meet you four out there."

* * *

I started Show's van. Darren, Lay, and Chelle sit in the back.

"Can we get food on the way?" Lay asks.

"Talk to Show." I reply. "He's driving."

"He'll understand."

"Shit." Darren says.

"What?"

"Barrett is in the area."

"Maybe he forgot something in his car."

"You better hope."

I hop into the passenger seat as Show gets in the driver's seat.

"Let's go. We're stopping by McDonald's for food."

"Yay!" Lay says.

* * *

The Drive (after McDonald's)

"You cut in line cause the people in front of you knew who you were?"

Darren asks me.

"It's one of the perks of being a veteran." Show replies.

"I'm a veteran?" I ask as I start eating my Quarter Pounder.

"For a Diva, yes."

"Cool."

"Michelle is too."

"Awesome." Chelle says.

"What about me?" Lay asks.

"Almost."

"Yay!"

"So Darren…what are these Nexus plans you wanted to tell us?"

"Well…they attacked Orton, Cena, and DiBiase. You know that. But you don't know why." Darren says.

"Why?"

"They plan on kidnapping Eve and Maryse to get Marissa to meet up with them…alone."

"Wait a second." I say. "I'm calling Ryse."

I call Ryse.

Otunga: "About time you-"

I hang up. "Fuck!"

Chelle calls Eve and hangs up. "Her too."

I look at Darren. "Keep talking. Chelle, text Chris and Adam. We need some backup."

"But-" I cut Show off.

"It doesn't matter now. We're on our way there already."

Darren continues. "They plan on not letting you have Maryse and Eve until…Marissa agrees to date Wade."

"I guess I could go on a date with-"

"Actually date him. Not going on one little date with him."

"What the actual fuck is wrong with him?!"

"A lot of things. But this thing with you, it's his obsession. He has pictures of you. I walked in on him one day getting a boner from watching a Bra and Panties match you were in from like 2005."

"Oh God."

"And we thought Mickie James was bad…" Chelle says.

"That's just fucked up." Lay says.

"What else about the plans?" Show asks.

"The rest of them want to use Marissa to get inside Randy's head. And they have mentioned using Michelle to get inside John's. I'm not sure if that's for sure, but I would be careful. They want to get rid of Randy Orton for good, and they want to force Cena to join them."

"What about everyone else?" I ask.

"After they get Cena and get rid of Orton, they were planning on taking complete control of Monday Night Raw and eventually Friday Night SmackDown."

"This can't happen."

My phone starts to ring. It's Chris. I answer it.

Me: "Hello."

Chris: "There's a McDonald's 10 minutes from the hotel we were staying at. When you get to LA, meet us there."

Me: "Who's us?"

Chris: "Me, Adam, and Sheamus. Do you want me to contact the Rhodes Squad?"

Me: "Cody's gonna be mad at me."

Chris: "He'll get over it. Do you know much of their plans?"

Me: "Darren is telling us now."

Chris: "Okay. Thanks for the info, McMahon Squad. Jericho Squad, out."

Chris ends the call.

"Keep talking, Young." I say. "Show, we're meeting the others at the McDonald's 10 minutes from the hotel we stayed at."

"Got it." Show says.

"Okay." Darren says. "There's three possible places that they could have Eve and Maryse."

"Where?" Lay asks.

"Our hotel, an abandoned building in LA, I know where it's at don't worry, and Staples Center."

"Staples Center?!" Chelle asks.

"Yep…"

"How do we…they're at Staples Center."

"How do you know?"

I get a text from Cody.

Cody: They're at Staples Center.

I then receive one from Ryse's phone.

Maryse: You'll find us at Staples Center.

"She got texted." I say. "I just did too."

Cody: And we have Mark Henry now.

"And Cody has Mark Henry now."

"We can get to Staples Center." Show says. "We're almost to McDonald's."

Show pulls into the McDonald's parking lot. Jericho Squad is already here, so he parks next to them. They're sitting outside the car. I exit the van with the others following behind me.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asks.

"Alotta shit." Chelle says.

"Rhodes Squad pulling the parking lot."

We wait for them to park and exit the car. We all sit in a circle in the outside eating area.

I explain what Darren told us to those that weren't in the van.

"We've got to bring the fight to Nexus." Cody says.

"We've got two giants, many veterans, Drew and Sheamus, the girls, and the rookie." Adam says. "We'll be able to handle this."

"I love to kick ass!" Mark says.

"We need a way to distract some of them." Lay says.

"Rookie," Drew says. "You just became useful."

"He won't be able to do it himself." Sheamus says. "I'll join him."

"What the hell." Lay says. "I'll go too."

"We need fighters." Chelle says.

"We do." I say. "And what about the boys? They should be recovered."

"I'll call John." She calls him. "We're at McDonald's. Come meet us…bring Ted and Randy…wait. What?…how the hell did that happen?…Bring Ted then…Okay. Bye…Love you too." Chelle hangs up.

"What's wrong?"

"Rissa, they took Randy too."

Those words hurt me, and they hurt me bad. Chris wraps an arm around me.

"Barrett is a dead man…" I say. "Two can play his game."

* * *

John and Ted exit John's car and sit with us.

"Wade is back in LA." John says. "We passed him on the way here."

"Fuck!" Chris says.

"Don't worry." I say. "I'll take care of him."

"Rissa-" I cut Ted off.

"You get your girlfriend. I'll kick Wade's ass."

"What about Randy?" John asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Wade is going for Randy."

John bites his lip. "That's likely, but you should take one person for backup at least."

"Fine…you can go. Everyone else plan to take out the other Nexus members and save Eve and Ryse. Except Lay, Kaval, and Sheamus. Be a distraction. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone except Chris says.

"Chris?"

"You're crazy if you don't think I'm going with you and Cena." He says.

"Fine…"

Chris, John, and I go in Chris's car. Lay, Kaval, Sheamus, and Ted take Kaval's car. Cody and Chelle take her and John's car. Show, Drew, Mark, Darren, and Adam take the van.

"Okay." John says into a walkie-talkie. "Me, Rissa, and Chris are the Blue Squad. Ted, Lay, Kaval, and Sheamus are the Green Squad."

"The color of money!" Ted exclaims from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Ted. Chelle and Cody are the Red Squad, and everyone in the van is the Yellow Squad. Everyone got it?"

"Got it." Ted says.

"Got it." Chelle says.

"Got it." Adam says.

"Green Squad is the distraction. Okay, DiBiase?" John says.

"Got it, Cena." Ted says.

"Yellow Squad is the attackers. Okay, Copeland?"

"Got it, Cena." Adam says.

"Red Squad is the rescuers for Eve and Ryse. Got it, Chelle?"

"Yes, Babe." Chelle says.

"And us Blue Squad are going to kick Wade's ass and save Randy."

"Got it." Chris and I say.

We pull into the Staples Center parking lot. As we get out of Chris's car, I spot Wade's car.

"He's here." I say.

Show pulls up. Then, Ted does. The Green and Yellow Squads exit their respective vehicles.

"We'll be spotted easily if we go in together." I say. "Green Squad, go in and start the distraction. Yellow Squad will be in a little after you."

Ted, Sheamus, Kaval, and Layla enter the Staples Center as Red Squad pulls up. Chelle and Cody exit the car.

"Green is starting the distraction." I say.

"What is it?" Chelle asks.

"I left it up to them."

"Between those four, it'll be good."

"Yep. Yellow Squad go."

Show, Darren, Adam, Drew, and Mark enter Staples Center. I look at the other four people left. Then, I hear the Evolution theme song, Line in The Sand by Motorhead.

"Ted." We all say.

I look at Chelle and Cody. "Yep. Red Squad…"

"We're going." They say before entering Staples Center.

I watch the entrance of Staples Center.

"We good yet?" Chris asks as Miz's theme song started.

"Yeah, Rissa." John says. "I came to play."

"Shut up." I say. "Wait a few minutes."

"Fine…"

"You really wanna do this?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." I say as Show's theme song started. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Them

If the section says Blue Squad, it's regular Marissa P.O.V. If it says Green Squad, it's Ted P.O.V. If it says Red Squad, it's Chelle . If it says Yellow Squad, it's Darren's P.O.V.

* * *

 _ **Fighting the Nexus: Aug. 18, 2010 12:58 a.m. (Red Squad)**_

I spot Blue Squad out of the corner of my eye. We enter a locker-room.

I watch behind us. No one is around except for Blue Squad. Me and Cody frown as we exit the locker-room.

"Still nothing." I tell Blue.

I hear a female scream. So do the others.

Cody goes pale. "Eve."

* * *

 _ **Blue Squad**_

"Red Squad," Chris says. "Go."

Chelle and Cody head in the direction of the scream. We hear another scream just like the first.

"What are they doing to her?" I wonder aloud.

"Who knows…" John says.

"Codes and Chelle will save her." Chris says.

"I hope so…" I say.

"They will."

Legacy's theme song comes on, and the three of us share a laugh. Of course Ted would play this song.

* * *

 _ **Yellow Squad**_

"I know you got kicked out of Nexus on Monday, Darren." Adam says. "But I feel like this hate you have for Nexus is from before that. Like you have this anger boiling inside you for a while."

"It has been." I say.

"Why?" Drew asks.

"They constantly picked on me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I got myself eliminated from the Tag Team match at SummerSlam in less than a minute on purpose. I wanted them to kick me out. As soon as they did, I knew I had to tell Marissa about Wade's plan."

"What did they pick on you for?" Show asks.

"I don't know. They always said I was the weak link. I am going to prove them wrong. Daniel would've made them even more dominant, but he was kicked out. I'm going to make more of a difference than Daniel. I'm not the weak link. I'm the missing link."

"That was beautiful, Darren." Mark says.

Adam shushes us. "Slater heading towards the distraction. Let's go."

We follow Adam towards Ted's musical distraction as Cody's theme song plays.

* * *

 _ **Green Squad**_

"Is it not working?" Lay asks.

"It's going to work." I say. "Trust me."

"No one's came yet, Fella." Sheamus says.

"I trust Ted." Kaval says. "If this wouldn't work, then we wouldn't be doing it. His girlfriend is one of the kidnapped. Trust him."

We hear Mark Henry's voice through the walkie-talkie. "Heath Slater heading your way, Green."

"Got it, Yellow." I reply.

I smirk at Lay and Sheamus. "What were you saying?"

Heath Slater runs into the audio room, where we were.

"Where is she?" Heath asks.

"Who?" Lay asks.

"Marissa." He seethes.

The four of us shrug.

"Where is-" Adam attacks Heath. The rest of Yellow Squad enter.

"What do we do with him?" I ask.

"Let's tie him up." Show says.

"Yeah." Sheamus says. "We can get some answers outta him."

"Good idea." Lay says as I start John's theme song.

Chelle's voice comes through the walkie-talkie. "We found Eve! We found Eve!"

"Good." I say. "We got Slater."

"What'd you do with him?"

"Tied him up. I think we can get some answers from him."

"Yep. Codes, Eve, and I are heading your way. She'll do better with you guys. She says that she doesn't know where Ryse is. Then again, she's out of it. Do you know where Blue Squad or Yellow Squad are?"

"Yellow Squad is with us."

"Good. Nothing from Blue?"

"Nothing from Blue."

"Okay. See you soon."

* * *

 _ **Blue Squad**_

"Red Squad has Eve." John says.

"Good." I say.

"What about Nexus or Ryse?" Chris says.

"Green and Yellow Squads have Heath tied up in the Audio Room. They're going to try to get answers out of him." John says. "Sadly nothing on Ryse."

"Or Randy and Wade."

I sigh.

Chris wraps his arm around me. "We'll find him."

"No you won't."

We turn around to face David Otunga.

John pulls out the walkie-talkie. "Found Otunga."

"Good." Chelle responds. "Does he know where Ryse is?"

"I was assigned to check in on Torres." Otunga says.

"Damn. Neither does Slater."

Otunga lunges at Chris. Chris dodges and throws him against the wall.

"Listen up, you creepy little bastard," Chris says. "You're Barrett's favorite. You know something."

"I was just told to watch Torres and look for you three, more specifically Marissa."

"I call BS."

"I don't know where Maryse is!"

"What about Randy?" John asks.

"Wade took him. I know they're still here. I just don't know where."

"That's fucking useless." I say.

"We're sending Show your way." Chelle says through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay." I say. "Once he's here, we're going to go find Randy."

"Good. Ted and I are going to go look for Ryse."

"What about Cody?"

"Staying with Green and Eve."

"What about Yellow?"

"Once Show gets back, they're going Nexus hunting."

"Can I go with Show or you, Chelle?" Chris asks. "I think John and Rissa we'll be able to handle Barrett."

"Come back with Show. We'll wait on you."

"Okay."

Show gets there. Otunga lunges at him, but Show hits him with a KO Punch. Show then picks up Otunga and gestures for Chris to follow him. They leave.

* * *

 _ **Red Squad**_

I walk with Chris and Ted. We still haven't found Ryse. Rissa's theme song comes over the speakers.

"This is really getting to her." Chris says.

"Yeah…" I say.

"I understand her." Ted says. "Not having Ryse is doing the same to me."

I hug Ted. "We'll find her and Randy."

"Yeah…" Chris says. "We're not giving up till we do."

"Yeah." I say. "Nexus won't stop us."

"But I will." I hear the voice of Alex Riley. He's with Michael Tarver.

"What the fuck?" Chris says.

"Miz and I are temporarily part of Nexus."

"Where's Miz?" Ted asks.

"With your little girlfriend."

Ted attacks Alex. Chris pulls him off and punches Alex and Tarver.

"Where's Maryse?" I ask.

"A few rooms down that way." He points.

"I got them." Chris says. "You get Ryse."

"Okay." Ted says.

Ted and I walk three rooms down and hear voices.

"You're a dick!" Ryse shouts.

"Why thank you." Miz says. "At least I'm not tied up."

I crack the door and see her spit in his face.

"You little bitch!" Miz shouts.

Ted runs in and tackles Miz to the ground. I work on untying Ryse.

"You're here." She says. "Who else is?"

"Chris is fighting Alex Riley. Show, Mark Henry, Kaval, Cody, Drew McIntyre, John, Adam, Lay, Darren Young, and Rissa are here." I say.

"Did you find Eve?"

"Codes and I did."

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah."

"What about Randy?"

"Rissa and John are still looking for him."

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

* * *

 _ **Green Squad (now Eve's P.O.V.)**_

I started calming down. I was safe now. I'm with Cody, Lay, Kaval, and Sheamus as well as a tied up Heath Slater and David Otunga.

"Why were you screaming?" Cody asks.

"Cause I heard those two idiots over there talking about you guys getting here. I knew it would help you find me." I reply.

"Thank God I found you."

"Do you think they'll find Ryse and Randy?"

"Yeah."

"They took them off together. One might know where the other is. I would assume that they were separated."

"That would help a lot."

"Yeah."

We hear Ted through the walkie-talkie. "Green? We found her. We found Ryse."

"Great!" I say.

"And she knows where Randy was taken."

* * *

 _ **Yellow Squad**_

I watched as Show knocked out Justin Gabriel, and Mark threw him over his shoulder.

"Should we head back?" Drew asks.

"Yeah." Adam says. "He doesn't know where Sheffield is."

We start to walk but stop when we hear DiBiase through the walkie-talkie.

"Green? We found her. We found Ryse."

"Great!" We hear Eve say.

Adam is about to tell them we found Gabriel when Ted speaks again.

"And she knows where Randy was taken."

* * *

 _ **Blue Squad**_

John and I were still looking for Randy and Wade. We've had no luck at all. Where the hell are they?

"How have we not found them yet?" I ask.

"We will." John says. "What's my motto?"

"Never give up…"

Randy's old theme song, Burn in my Light, comes over the speakers.

"Maybe that's a sign." John says. "Maybe we're close to him."

"I highly doubt it."

"You never know."

"I don't think we are close."

"You think they found Ryse yet?"

"They'll tell us when they do."

"Maybe they got so happy that they forgot."

"I highly doubt it."

"You never know."

We hear Ted through the walkie-talkie. "Green? We found her. We found Ryse."

"Great!" We hear Eve say.

"And she knows where Randy was taken."

I stopped and couldn't move. I snatched the walkie-talkie from John.

"Where…is…Randy?" I slowly say.

"The area where the ring is." Ryse says. "Watch out though. Gabriel and Sheffield are still running around."

"Actually…" Adam's voice comes through the walkie-talkie. "We have Gabriel. It's just Skip Sheffield running around."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"By the way," Ryse says. "Miz and Alex Riley were involved in this too. They were the ones watching me."

"Another reason to hate Miz." John says. "Rissa and I actually aren't too far from where Randy and Wade are. We're going to take care of that. You guys do what you want."

"Okay." Chelle says. "We just got to the Audio Room."

"We're on our way there now." Adam says.

"Okay." John says. "What did you do with Miz and Alex?"

"Left them tied together along with Tarver where Ryse was." Chris says.

Shawn's theme song plays. We find Skip Sheffield dancing to it guarding the way to Randy.

"Found Sheffield." I say. "This is some funny shit."

"What's he doing?" Cody asks.

"Dancing to Sexy Boy."

I hear laughter. "Awesome."

"We'll take him out after this."

The song ends. John attacks Sheffield from behind. He knocks him unconscious.

"Clean up in the guerilla." I say.

"Yellow Squad is on it." Drew says.

"If you guys wanna come, you can." I say. "But John and I are going to go."

"Okay." A person from all the other Squads says.

"Stay back here for a few." John says.

He walks out there as the old SmackDown theme song, Rise Up, comes over the speakers.

* * *

I waited. John and Wade are fighting from the sounds of it. I hear Wade.

"Where is she?" He says.

"Rissa?" John says.

"Yes, Marissa!"

"She's nearby. She's actually closer than you think. Why wouldn't she be? You have her boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. Randy and I aren't dating.

"I know they aren't dating, dumbass."

"Doesn't mean that they don't want to be."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You, Mr. Barrett, are trying to keep two people who are head-over-heels for each other apart? It's impossible to do. We all know you want Marissa. She wouldn't be in a relationship with you if the human race depends on it."

"She might if Orton's health depends on it."

I run halfway down the ramp. "Wade! Stop!"

John attacks Wade, but Wade gets a steel chair and hits John with it leaving him barely conscious. I try to get to Randy, but Wade's voice stops me.

"Get any closer to Orton, and I end Cena's career."

I don't move.

Wade laughs. "Cat got your tongue, Rissa?"

"Don't ever fucking call me Rissa." I spit at him.

He gets closer to me. "You can end this. Just date me."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's the only way to save everyone. Cena, Maryse, Eve-"

"They don't need my saving."

"What about Lover Boy over there?"

I see John struggle to get up. Wade goes to hit him with the chair again, but I stop him.

"Fine!" I say. "I'll do what you want! Just stop!"

Wade approaches me. "Kiss me, Babe."

I go to kiss him, but instead punch him in the jaw.

I'm not crazy. I know what I'm doing.

He looks at me pissed. He shoves me to the ground hard. He then aims the steel chair at me.

This was not according to plan. I am paralyzed with fear.

He swings the chair back…

…but it never hits me.

Randy stands near Wade glaring daggers at him seething.

John hadn't untied him.

He got so pissed off at Wade that he broke the ropes.

Wade swings the chair at me again, but Randy tackles him to the ground.

John gets up and looks at me.

"Told ya." He mouths to me.

I flip him off.

"I'm going to go find the others." John says. "I think he's got this."

I had hit the ground hard, so it was hard to move. I do the one thing I can do. I move the chair far away from Wade.

Randy has lost all his sanity. He was beating the shit out of Wade, but I think he deserves it. Not like it was easy to move and stop Randy as it is. Randy gets off of Wade, who is now barely conscious, and looks at him before turning his gaze to me.

He kneels by me. "He's dead meat…I want him in the ring one-on-one."

"I can arrange that." I say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Good. Might need my girlfriend to help me kick his ass."

"You mean _on-screen_ girlfriend."

"No I don't. This whole thing that just went down with Wade made me realize something…you love me and I love you. And if you're not ready yet, I'll wait for you, but as soon as you're ready, you're mine."

I laugh. "Okay, Randy. I'm ready."

Suddenly, his current theme, Voices comes over the speakers.

"You know what'd piss people off?" He asks.

"What?"

"If we pretended that we weren't talking still."

"That would. Especially Chris."

"The biggest Marandy shipper of all time."

"Yep."

"Let's do it."

He helps me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

He kisses me. "I'll continue later."

I walk out a little in front of him to make it look like I'm still upset. We meet up with the others in the Audio Room.

"It's done." I say.

"What happened?" Chelle asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Randy?"

"Me either." He says.

* * *

Randy and I end up riding with Chris in his car. Instead of going to the hotel, he parks in an Arby's parking lot. He leaves the doors locked.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I'm not talking about it." I say.

"What happened?"

"It's not important." Randy says.

"Not important my ass. You can cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. I thought you two would've kissed and made up by now. Or is it sleep together and make up for you two?"

"Shut up, Chris."

"Chris, neither of us are in a mood to talk." I say. "So please drop it."

"Fine…" Chris says.

The drive back is silent. Chris immediately leaves the car. Randy and I look at each other. I get out of the car. Randy follows.

The others were waiting for us in the lobby.

"Are you two gonna tell us what happened?" Ted asks.

"You wanna know what happened?!" I say. "Fine…"

I pull Randy into a long, hard kiss. He kisses back with just as much force. Once we stop, he pulls me to his chest.

"Mine." He says.

The others are passing money to each other.

"You bet on us?" I ask.

"Yep." They say.

"Assholes." Chris says.

I shrug. "Whatever. I'm tired."

We go to the elevator and then our floor.

"My room or yours?" Randy asks.

"I don't have my stuff or a room." I say.

I go to ask Show if I can get my stuff from his van, but Randy stops me.

"I still have some of your clothes." Randy says. "You can get your stuff after we sleep."

"Fine…" I say. "Let's go."

Randy drags me to his room and shuts the door. He takes his shirt off, and I smile before changing into pajamas. When we lay in bed, I notice that he's starting to bruise.

I look at him with concern. "What did they do to you?"

"Knocked me out, beat on me after, and Wade…hit me with a chair." Randy says.

"He's so getting his ass kicked."

Randy kisses my cheek. "Can we get some sleep now?"

"Yeah…"

He pulls me close, and we fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Back Together

_**Raw: Aug. 23, 2010**_

Randy and I walked into the arena together. We have been back together for five days now, and it's been great. However, most of our coworkers didn't even know yet. Neither did my family. My dad wants to talk to me tonight though. I need to tell him then.

I notice the stares of coworkers. I shrug it off. Randy stayed by my side.

"My dad wants to talk to me tonight." I tell Randy.

"Do you think it's about the Nexus incident?" Randy asks.

"Yeah…probably. Should I tell him about us?"

"It'd be a good idea."

Nikki Bella walks up to us. "I'm not going to tell my sister, but not knowing is killing me. Are you two…back together?"

Randy and I look at each other before he speaks. "Yeah…we are back together."

"Awesome!"

She walks away.

"Maybe I should go talk to my dad." I say.

"It would be a good idea."

"See you in a little bit." I say before blowing him a kiss and leaving.

* * *

I opened the door to my dad's office slightly. "Dad?"

"Yes, Marissa." He says as he straightened up some paperwork. "Come in and shut the door behind you."

I do as he says.

"Take a seat." Dad says.

I sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Cena told me about the Nexus incident that happened Tuesday night." Dad says.

"I had a feeling that was what this was about." I say.

"So it's all true then? Wade tried to hit you with a chair?"

"He didn't though. Randy stopped him."

"According to Cena, the Nexus kidnapped Orton, Maryse, and Eve."

"That's true."

"Are they okay?"

"Yes."

"What about Orton? From what I was told, he had it the worse."

"He's doing fine, Dad. Trust me. I know."

"Do you now? What happened to 'we're not getting along, Dad'?"

"I was a part of his rescue party, and he saved me from Barrett."

"I like him better than that Daniel Bryan. He wouldn't have been able to save you from Barrett's chairshot. Randy really does love you. You know that?"

I smiled. "I know, Dad. He's been telling me that a lot for the past five days."

"Did he…you're dating again?"

"Yes."

"Good. It'll make you two even better on-screen than you were already. By the way, Orton vs. Barrett is the main event tonight. You and Randy are involved in the opening segment along with the WWE Champion, Sheamus, John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho, and Wade Barrett…as long as you're comfortable with that."

"I am."

"And the WWE Championship match for Night of Champions will be announced tonight. Also, Lay-Cool will be announcing who faces you at Night of Champions tonight. You also have a match against Brie Bella tonight."

"This is going to be an excellent episode of Monday Night Raw."

"That's the plan. Did we cover everything?"

"We did."

"Then our conversation is over. You can do whatever you want now. Just, please, don't prank too many Superstars."

I laugh. "Okay. Bye Dad."

"Bye."

I leave.

* * *

I enter the locker-room. Randy is sitting expectantly. I sit on his lap.

"So?" He asks.

"He was more happy about it than Nikki was."

"Good."

"You and Barrett are the main event tonight."

"Awesome."

"The WWE Championship match for Night of Champions will be announced tonight. He wouldn't have told me unless you are in it."

"Great!"

"Also, we're in the opening segment."

"With who?"

"Sheamus, Chris, Adam, John, and…Wade."

"You don't have to be a part of it."

"I'll be fine. I'll also be in your corner tonight."

"Okay. Do you have a match?"

"Yes."

"Against who?"

I smirk. "Brie."

"About time."

"That's what I was thinking."

"I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

"By the way…" He hands me the promise ring he had given me last year. I had given it back when we broke up. "This is yours."

I take it from him. "Thank you."

He kisses my forehead. I smiled. John and Chelle walked in.

"Back to no privacy." I say.

"Sorry." Chelle says. "Did you hear tonight's plan?"

"We find out who faces me at Night of Champions."

"Yep!"

"And I face Brie."

"Nice…"

"So…where's Layla?"

"With Kaval…"

"Ooh…"

"She really likes him."

"Is she going to ever tell him?"

"She says when he wins NXT."

"You are confident in your rookie."

"We have every reason to be."

"I am not going to argue."

"It's impossible to."

"When's the finale?"

"August 31."

"Then the premiere for mine is September 7."

"Yep."

* * *

"You don't deserve a title shot, Cena!" Chris says. "I do! I am-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"Chris," Randy says as we enter the ring. "You're right. John Cena doesn't deserve yet another title shot, but...you don't either." He turns to Edge. "And neither do you."

"And what makes you think you do?" Sheamus asks.

"Sheamus," I say. "I want you to ask yourself a question."

"What is that?"

"Have you ever beat Randy Orton one-on-one?"

"No…"

"And the last time we fought one-on-one for the championship," Randy says. "You got yourself disqualified!"

"Randal…" Wade says as he heads to the ring. "You're gonna have to wait in line. I won NXT so I have a guaranteed title shot, and I plan on using it at Night of Champions."

"You might have won NXT, but it doesn't mean you can win the WWE Championship."

The email alert goes off. Michael Cole gets up to read it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager." He says. "And I quote, gentlemen, each of you has a good reason to fight Sheamus for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions. Therefore, at Night of Champions, Sheamus will defend the WWE Championship in a Six Pack Challenge against Edge, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Wade Barrett, and Randy Orton."

Randy and I smirk at each other.

"Now," Michael Cole continues. "As for tonight, each member of the Six Pack Challenge will go one-on-one against another member of the Six Pack Challenge. It'll be Chris Jericho vs. John Cena, Edge vs. Sheamus, and the main event tonight, Wade Barrett vs. Randy Orton."

Wade smirks at me and Randy.

"One more thing, Mr. Barrett." Wade turns to Michael Cole. "If any member of the Nexus interferes in your match tonight, you will be taken out of the Six Pack Challenge."

Michael Cole goes back to Commentary as Raw's theme song plays. The men all look at each other before Edge and Chris Jericho head backstage. Randy and I follow suit.

* * *

"Do you need me at ringside?" Randy asks.

"Nope…" I say.

"But there's two Bella Twins and one of you."

"I never said I was going out there by myself."

"True…who are you bringing?"

"Eve."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Don't get hurt. I need you in my corner."

"I won't."

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch  
You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Eve, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Brie and I lock up. She pushes me into a corner and holds me there by my neck until the referee counts to four. She let's go, and I fall to the ground. She picks me up and hits a Bella Buster. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I roll out of the ring. Brie goes to come after me, but I pull on the ropes as she is going through them. I slide back in the ring and hit Brie with a Running Bulldog. I then lock her in a facelock. She makes it to ropes. I then hit her with a Chaotic Ending. I then line up in the corner for a Punt Kick. Nikki tries to interfere, but Eve attacks her. I hit Brie with the Punt Kick successfully. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and grab my Divas Championship. Eve follows me. I then see Lay-Cool and Kaval on the titantron.

"Hey Marissa!" Michelle and Layla say.

"We thought it would be a good idea to announce who you are facing at Night of Champions right now." Michelle says.

"Go ahead and draw a name, Kaval." Layla says.

He draws and whispers in Michelle and Layla's ears.

Michelle laughs. "You know what we'll announce who you're facing next week on the 900th Episode of Raw. Cause we'll be there."

"See ya then." Layla says.

* * *

"That was cruel." I tell Chelle and Lay.

"We know." They say.

"Do I really have to wait another week?"

"Yes."

"You guys suck."

"Get over it."

Randy wraps an arm around me. "It'll be fine. We still have my match."

"True…let's go." I say.

* * *

We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, Wade Barrett!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Wade start unloading Right Hands on each other. I watch on from ringside. Randy Irish Whips Wade into a corner. He starts punching Wade in the corner. The referee has to force Randy off. Wade attacks Randy from behind. Wade then smirks at me.

He starts walking towards me. I back away slowly. Wade laughs and goes after Randy again. I return to my original spot. Wade picks up Randy for Wasteland, but Randy slides off Wade's back and shoves him towards the ropes. I pull on the second rope, so it comes back and hits Wade in the face. Randy grabs Wade and hits the RKO. He pins Wade.

1…2…kickout!

Wade smirks deviously at me. He approaches me. The referee is checking on Randy, so I slap Wade across the face.

"You bitch!" Wade yells.

I shrug. Wade turns around into a RKO. Randy then lines up in a corner for the Punt Kick. He punts Wade and laughs as he pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy and I head up through the crowd as the rest of Nexus runs down the ramp.

* * *

I laugh with Randy as we make it to the locker-room. He holds me in his arms.

"That was pretty damn great." He says.

"It was." I agree.

"I am going with you to SmackDown tomorrow."

"Good."

"Nice slap."

"Thank you for the distraction so I could do it."

"It was worth it."

"Yep."


	11. Chapter 11: Kelly

**_SmackDown Filming: Aug. 24, 2010_**

I put my T-shirt on over my ring gear. "Queen of Chaos" was on the front in fancy gold text along with a fancy pattern around the rest of the front of the shirt. The back just said "Bow Down".

"That shirt is amazing." Randy says.

"Thank you."

"It tells everyone to bow down to you like you're really a queen. In my eyes, you are and people should be bowing down."

"I am not a queen that wants to be bowed down to by everyone. I just want to be a queen that the people like."

"You are."

"I know."

"You are an amazing queen."

"Thank you."

"I love you, my queen."

"I love you too."

"Damn right you do."

"You're so egotistical."

"And you aren't?"

"Good point."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Attacking Chelle and Lay."

"Fun!"

"I know. Right?"

"You'll do great."

"Thank you."

Chelle walks in. "You get to beat me up."

I smile. "I know."

"You're enjoying this. I can tell."

"Yep."

"You're evil."

"What do you expect?"

Chelle chuckles. "I know…"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And the opponent, accompanied to the ring by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, she is one-half of the self-professed co-Women's Champions, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle locks up with her opponent, Kelly Kelly. She then shoves Kelly to a corner and punches her repeatedly. Kelly falls to the ground. Michelle grabs her by her hair and slams her on the mat. I watch as she picks Kelly up and throws her out of the ring. Michelle distracts the referee so Layla can kick Kelly and throw her back in.

I know Michelle is about to end the match.

She picks up Kelly and hits a Faithbreaker. Michelle pins her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle and Layla attack Kelly. They take turns punching her while the other one holds her back. I then run down to the ring and immediately go after Michelle. Layla pulls me off of her. I throw Layla out of the ring. Michelle goes to hit me with a Big Boot, but I duck. I hit her with a Superkick. Layla pulls Michelle out of the ring. My music hits. Kelly raises my arm in the air. I give her a weird look. I grab a microphone.

"Listen up, Tweedledee and Tweedledum." I say. "It doesn't matter who I face at Night of Champions. I will become the one who unifies the Women's and Divas Championships. Nothing the two of you can do will stop me!"

I drop the microphone and walk out of the ring passing Lay-Cool glaring on the way.

"You nailed it!" Chelle says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Why did Kelly raise your arm in the air?" Lay asks.

"I don't know."

"Because I am not trying to be a bitch anymore." Kelly says.

"What do you mean you aren't trying to be a bitch anymore?"

"I want to be on good terms with you three and Eve and Maryse again."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry."

I sigh. "I accept your apology. But to become as good of friends as we used to be, you're going to have to prove you're able to be trusted."

"Okay. See ya later."

"See ya."

Lay, Chelle, and I watch Kelly walk away with confused looks.

"Wonder what caused her to be so sorry." Lay says.

"Me too." Chelle says.

"I am sure we'll find out." I say.

"We will."


	12. Chapter 12: Raw 900

**_Raw 900th Episode: Aug. 30, 2010_**

"Let's make this episode great!" I say.

"What are you doing tonight?" Chelle asks.

"I have to defend the Divas Championship against Jillian."

"But we already have a match at Night of Champions."

"I can beat Jillian."

"True…"

"Are you wrestling tonight?"

"No…just revealing who your Night of Champions opponent is. But Kaval is."

"That's great!"

"He's teaming with Daniel Bryan…"

"Poor Kaval."

"Yeah. Cody and Drew have a match tonight too."

"Ooh…"

"And I heard Mark(Taker) is wrestling Bret."

"Awesome!"

"Kane is here too."

"Is all of SmackDown here?"

"Pretty much. Did Randy tell you what his match is yet?"

"No…"

"I already know. John's in it too."

"What is it?"

"John, Randy, Adam, Chris, and Sheamus vs. The Nexus."

"5-on-6 Handicap Match?"

"No! Skip Sheffield broke his ankle."

"I shouldn't be happy about that but I am."

"Me too."

"I am so ready for Night of Champions."

"Me too."

"So…who's facing me?"

"You'll find out later on tonight."

"Fine…"

"Don't pout about it."

I roll my eyes. "Fine…"

"Calm down, Rissa."

"I'm calm."

"Okay…do you know what's up with Kelly yet?"

"Nope."

"I'm a little worried she has other intentions."

"Me too."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep."

"We will find out her intentions."

"I know."

* * *

"You shouldn't have to defend your Divas Championship tonight." Randy says.

"I know, but I will." I reply.

"Who is it against?"

"Jillian."

"Oh. You'll retain."

"That's what I plan on doing."

"Good. I am in a 5-on-5 Tag Team match against Nexus tonight. Sheffield got injured."

"Chelle told me."

"Damn her. Are you going to be at ringside?"

"Sorry but she beat you to it. I'll be at ringside."

"Good."

"You might need my help."

"Maybe…"

"I'm useful."

"That you are."

"They all know I am."

"Yes, you are, Lady Viper."

"Lady Viper?"

"I saw it on a crowd sign last week. I think it suits you."

"It does."

"You're my Lady Viper then."

"Guess that'll be on my next T-shirt."

"I like the one that you have now."

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

You know you want me,

You can't take your eyes away from me,

I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread,

When the boys see me they turn red…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Jillian. She pushes me into a corner but I duck when she goes to punch me. I shove her to the ground. I then hit Jillian with a Dropkick. I pick her up and hit a Neckbreaker. I pin Jillian.

1…2…kickout!

I scream in frustration. I hit Jillian with a RKO as soon as she gets up. I pin her again.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

I take a bow in the middle of the ring and smile.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

I turn towards the stage as Lay-Cool walks out.

"Marissa," Layla says. "It's time."

"We said we were going to tell you who you are facing at Night of Champions." Michelle says. "And we are."

"Get on with it already!" I say. "I'm not going to stand around all night to see which one of you two idiots is facing me at Night of Champions."

"Idiots? I am a former middle school science teacher!"

"Keyword former."

"Fine! You wanna know who your facing at Night of Champions?! At Night of Champions it will be the Divas Champion, Marissa versus me! Michelle McCool!"

"Bring it on, McCool!"

* * *

"I'm going to beat you, McCool." I say.

"We'll see…" She says. "And it's Cena."

"Whatever."

Randy walks up to us and wrap his arms around me. "Hey girls."

"Hey yourself."

"I'm leaving." Chelle says.

"Bye."

Randy turns me around to face him. "You did great."

"Thank you."

"I am going to do better."

"Sure…"

"I get my hands on Nexus tonight. I will be kicking Nexus ass."

"Can I join in?"

"When the referee isn't looking, get in a few hits."

"Okay!"

"I've never met anyone else who loves to beat up people like you do."

"Have you met yourself?"

"Not including me."

I laugh. "Me either."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their partner, accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"And their opponents, the Nexus!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris starts the match off against Tarver. Chris punches Tarver a couple times. Then he walks away. He gets counted out.

"Chris Jericho has been eliminated!"

Edge gets in the ring and shoves the referee causing a disqualification.

"Edge has been eliminated!"

John steps in the ring. He immediately hit Tarver with Attitude Adjustment and pins him.

1...2...3!

"Michael Tarver has been eliminated!"

Heath Slater steps into the ring. John and he hit each other with repetitive punches. John suddenly picks up Slater and hits another Attitude Adjustment. He pins Slater.

1…2…kickout!

John tags in Sheamus. Sheamus hits Heath with a few punches. Sheamus then catches Slater with a Suplex and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

I watch on intensely. Randy and John are too. Sheamus puts Slater in a corner and puts his knee in Slater's gut. Sheamus then pulls Slater onto the apron and hits a Neckbreaker on the apron. Sheamus mouths "now" to me before getting into the ring and distracting the referee. Slater starts to get up, but I hit him with a Superkick. I roll Slater back in the ring. Sheamus pins him.

1…2…kickout!

"Damn it!" I yell louder than I should have.

Slater smirks at me. He turns and makes eye contact with Randy, who had saw him smirk at me and wasn't happy about it.

Slater hit Sheamus with his finisher and pinned him.

1…2…3!

"Sheamus has been eliminated!"

John knocks Slater down and hits a Five Knuckle Shuffle on him. John then hits Slater with an Attitude Adjustment and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Heath Slater has been eliminated!"

Barrett throws John out of the ring and distracts the referee. Gabriel and Otunga go to attack Cena. I run over to help John. Gabriel approaches me. I hit him with a Superkick like I did with Slater. John takes care of Otunga and gets back in the ring to go after Barrett.

I walk over close to Randy. He looks down at me and smiles.

Otunga tags in and goes for a Suplex, but John counters it into a Fisherman's Suplex. Otunga gets up first, but I can tell John is faking. Otunga goes to get John, but John manages to lock in the STF. Otunga taps out.

"David Otunga has been eliminated!"

Gabriel hits John with a 450 Splash and pins him.

1…2…3!

"John Cena has been eliminated!"

Randy looks at me and sends me a wink before entering the ring.

Randy throws Gabriel so his head is hanging between the second and third ropes. Wade has the referee's attention so I run over and jump and hit a Dropkick like move directly on Gabriel's head. Randy grabs Gabriel and hits the RKO. He pins Gabriel.

1…2…3!

"Justin Gabriel has been eliminated!"

Wade comes in and hits Randy with his finisher, Wasteland. He pins Randy.

1…2…3!

"Randy Orton has been eliminated!"

I stare at the ring in shock.

"Here is your winner, the Nexus!"

Wade raises his arms in victory. I look on debating on whether or not to check on Randy while Wade's in the ring. I do.

I slide in the ring. I kneel by Randy. Wade hands me an envelope before leaving the ring. I keep it with me.

I'll open it later.


	13. Chapter 13: The Letter

**_SmackDown Filming: Aug. 31, 2010_**

I make Chelle open it, the envelope from Wade. I didn't even tell Randy about it and swore the others to secrecy.

As soon as she reads it, her face pales.

"Oh my god."

"What?" I ask as Layla enters the locker-room.

Chelle doesn't speak. Lay and I look at each other.

"Chelle?" Lay asks.

She just hands it to Lay.

"Oh my god."

"What's going on?" Eve asks entering.

Layla hands it to me. As I read it, I start to feel lightheaded. Eve helps me sit down.

Eve snatches it. "Wade wants a match?"

I nod. She frowns.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything." I say. "This is all about me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you gonna tell Randy?"

"I don't know how."

"So you are?"

"It looks like I'm gonna have to."

"Good luck with that." Chelle says.

"He's gonna be pissed." Lay adds.

"Yeah. Are you going to be able to go on tonight?"

"Nothing's gonna stop me." I say immediately.

"That's our girl."

I receive a text.

Ted: Randy decided to rewatch the match from last night to see where he messed up.

"Shit."

"What?"

I show the girls Ted's text.

"You're gonna have to tell him now." Lay says.

I text Ted back.

Me: Did he?

Ted: He saw the envelope.

Me: Fuck.

Ted: He said that he was gonna call you when you text him at the hotel. What was in the envelope?

Me: Does he know you're texting me?

Ted: Nope.

Me: It's Wade's challenge for a match...against me.

Ted: This is a bad idea.

Me: What?

Ted: You facing Barrett in a match. If you accept, you're facing Wade without any of us. If you don't, he'll go after you until you do or he'll go after Randy again.

Me: I'll talk with Randy about it later before I make a decision.

Ted: Okay.

I sigh. This is getting out of hand. I am going to have to do something.

I grab the Divas Championship and leave the locker-room by myself. I run my fingers through my hair. I am going to focus on tonight. Wade can wait.

* * *

"Here are your winners, Lay-Cool!"

Michelle grabs a microphone. "On Monday, Marissa had the audacity to call us dumb. Real talk! She's the dumb one. There's two of us and one of her. Our match at Night of Champions might be a Lumberjack match but Lay-Cool will outsmart every other Diva and become the Unified Divas Champions. And if-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk out onto the stage. "Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait a minute. You're going to outsmart all the other Divas? I highly doubt that is going to happen. The two of you are going to have to work really hard on that. Personally, I think it is a little much for Lay-Cool. We'll just have to see. I am prepared for everything you could possibly throw at me."

"You think you are smarter than us. We'll prove you wrong."

"Kaval might've won NXT, but it doesn't mean you will win."

* * *

I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I stayed a little late at the arena so I could push back talking to Randy some. I grab the bag with all the stuff I took to the arena and my key card for the hotel room before heading inside. Some fans wanted pictures and autographs, so I did those before heading to the elevator.

I pressed the button for my floor, 7, and stood in the elevator by myself. It went to the seventh floor without stopping at all. I got off the elevator and waved at Show as I passed him opening the door to his room, 716. My room is 725. Cody and Eve were next door at 727 if I needed anything.

I opened the door to my hotel room. I then decided to change into my pajamas before texting Randy. My pajamas were a pair of shorts and one of his shirts that I took from him so it is huge on me. I finally text Randy.

Me: At the hotel room.

Instead of giving me a regular phone call, he gave me a call from Skype. I roll my eyes knowing that I will have to answer it.

I answer it.

"Hey, beautiful." Randy says as his face appears on the screen.

"Hey, handsome." I reply.

"How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"The same. Nice shirt."

I smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Rissa. So…I was rewatching my match on Raw and I noticed something. Wade Barrett handed you an envelope after the match was over."

"Yeah." I say nervously.

"So…what was in it? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I had Chelle take it so you didn't see it yet and worry. She opened it today. Are you sitting down?"

"Okay. Yes I'm sitting down. Why?"

"You're gonna want to for this…in the envelope from Wade was a challenge to a match against him."

"For me? I've already fought him last week."

"Not for you."

The realization hit Randy. "For you…"

"Yep…"

"I'm kicking his ass, but I will have to wait because I don't know his room number."

I frown. "What do we do?"

Randy sighs. "I'll think of something."

"What, Randy? Think about it. If I say yes, I have to fight him. If I say no, he'll most likely go after me and maybe even you again until he gets what he wants."

"Accept it."

"What?"

"On Raw next week, accept it. But make the match the Raw after. That's the Raw Roulette. For all we know you could end up in a Song-and-Dance match. Just in case it's something else, I'll start helping you train."

"Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome, Rissa. We'll get through this. Now, I'm tired, and you look like you are too. How about we talk in the morning? Goodnight my love. I love you."

"Goodnight, Randy. I love you too."

He ends the Skype call, and I smile to myself.

Randy has a plan. That's great!

I put my phone on the charger and crawl under the sheets. I go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Taking Over

**_Raw: Sept. 6, 2010_**

I walked into the locker-room with a small smile on my face. The others look at me curiously.

"I'm in the opening match." I say.

"So what if the anonymous Raw General Manager doesn't want you and Wade to have your match next week?" Chelle asks.

"Then I'm breaking the computer tonight and hijacking Raw for the night at least."

"You mean?"

"I'll break the computer and become the new Raw General Manager for tonight."

"What about your dad?"

I shrug. "It'll bring in ratings. He likes ratings."

"True."

"You gonna kick ass tonight? Who's your opponent?"

"Melina. I am facing Melina."

"Fun."

"By the way, anyone want to help me find DJ? The new rookies are here tonight."

"I'm in."

"Me too." Ted says.

"Why not?" Ryse says.

"I'll join you." Eve says.

"I'll stay here and wait for Randy." John says.

"I'll keep John company." Cody says.

"Okay." I say. "Bye."

"Catering." Ted says. "Everyone loves food."

We walk into Catering. I see DJ, but she's getting harassed by Heath Slater. I approach them and push Slater up against a wall.

"Listen, you little bastard." I say. "Stay away from my rookie. Or else I will have no problem with kicking your ass myself. Got it?"

"Got it." Slater says.

I let him go, and he runs off.

DJ Hardy smiles at me. "Thank you so much for that, Rissa."

"No problem, DJ. You could've probably kicked his ass yourself though."

"Maybe…"

"You would've."

The six of us walk back to the locker-room with Ted, Chelle, Eve, and Maryse telling DJ all of the guys that she could date that we're on good terms with. I roll my eyes and open the door to see that Randy has joined Cody and John.

"Slater was harassing DJ." Ted says.

"I'll have to beat him up. Did anyone get hurt?" Randy says.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?"

"Rissa made him almost shit himself."

"How?"

"Pushed him against a wall and threatened him."

"Good job, Babe."

I smirk. "Thanks."

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going to accept Wade's challenge right after my match."

"Good."

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Melina and I lock up. I get the advantage and hit a Running Bulldog. I then throw her in a corner and place her on the top turnbuckle. I hit her with a Superplex. I then go back up to the top turnbuckle and hit a Moonsault on Melina. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

"Cut the music!" I say. "Michael Cole, come here."

Michael enters the ring. I hand him a microphone and Wade's letter.

"Read this out loud." I say.

"My dearest Marissa," Michael reads. "You seem to be enjoying interfering in our matches with your little snake boyfriend. So...I am challenging you to step into the ring yourself and face me one-on-one. Yours Truly, Wade Barrett." Michael chuckles. "See? You have been silenced. There's no way you'd-"

"Wade, I accept your challenge. You and me one-on-one next week here on Monday Night Raw. Since it's also gonna be Raw Roulette, we'll let the Roulette wheel pick a stipulation. Now as for Lay-Cool, I-" I get cut off by the signal of an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager.

Michael Cole goes to get it, but I stop him and do it myself.

"I've always wanted to do this." I say. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote…Marissa, Wade Barrett might've have challenged you to a match and you accepted but all matches made have to be approved by me. And I do not approve this match."

I roll my eyes. "Well you know what, Anonymous Raw GM? I'm Marissa McMahon. I don't need your approval for anything."

He sends another email.

"And I quote, yes you do. And I still say no."

I smirk. "Well…I know you aren't a McMahon. Therefore, you don't hold any authority over me. Wade Barrett and I will have our match next week. And if you have a problem with that, you can kiss my ass!"

He sends another email.

"And I quote, are you directly disobeying your Raw General Manager?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

I grab the computer from the podium and chuck it all the way to the entrance ramp, breaking it. The crowd cheers loudly.

"How you like that, Anonymous Raw GM?" I wait for the email notification noise. It doesn't come. "What? I can't hear you."

The crowd laughs.

Michael Cole storms over to me. "What the hell are you doing?! Without the General Manager, Raw is going to be full of chaos. This-" I cut off Michael Cole with a RKO.

"You know what, guys?" I address the audience. "I don't have anything else to do for the rest of the night…what if I am the General Manager of Monday Night Raw tonight?"

The crowd cheers.

"Then it's settled. I am the General Manager of Monday Night Raw. But before I go backstage, there is one more thing I want to address. Edge and Chris Jericho got themselves eliminated from the 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match last week intentionally. Which, quite frankly, is disrespectful towards everyone on Monday Night Raw. As a punishment, you both will be competing in singles matches tonight, but if you lose, your respective opponents will take your place in the Six-pack Challenge at Night of Champions. Speaking of that, Chris Jericho, your match starts right now and it's against The Prince of Parkour, John Morrison!"

Now Listen!

This ain't no make believe!

Come on!

Open your eyes and see!…

JoMo walks by me as I walk up the ramp and gives me a fist bump.

* * *

"You just took over Raw." Randy says.

"Yep." I say. "Ted and Ryse's segment is right after this match. John, your match is right after their segment."

"Who's my opponent?" John asks.

"Justin Gabriel."

John smiles. "Thanks, Rissa." He leaves.

Randy wraps his arms around me."Who's my opponent?"

"Barrett. You're the main event."

"Trying to get me to weaken your opponent for next week?"

"Maybe…"

"Definitely…" DJ says from the other side of the room.

Randy chuckles. "I don't mind doing that."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I've been working on my strategy."

"Good. Thanks for putting me against him. I've been needing to kick his ass."

"You're welcome." I watch as Miz denies Daniel Bryan a United States Championship match at Night of Champions. "I will be back."

"Are you giving Daniel the title shot?"

"I might not like either of them, but I would rather see Daniel as United States Champion."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Miz," I say as I walk down to the ring. "At Night of Champions, all of the championships in WWE are to be defended. I might not like Daniel Bryan, but he is currently the number one contender for the United States Championship. Granted I could probably beat both of you in one match and take the title, Daniel Bryan will be facing the Miz at Night of Champions and the United States Championship will be on the line."

"Who do you think you are?!" Alex Riley asks. "You're just making Miz defend his championship because you have to defend your Divas Championship."

"Alex, I don't think I have properly introduced myself. I'm Marissa McMahon, daughter of Vince McMahon, your boss, and I am the General Manager of Monday Night Raw tonight. Since you have questioned me, you can fight Daniel Bryan next week at Raw Roulette. And, Miz, if you get counted out or disqualified at Night of Champions, Daniel Bryan will become the NEW WWE United States Champion."

I walk back up the ramp and head backstage. Daniel follows.

"Thanks." He says. "Listen. Can we-"

"Randy and I are dating. No, we can't be friends again. At this point, I don't even respect you. The only people that I like less than you right now are Miz and Alex Riley and the Nexus. That is why I gave you the match for the United States Championship. I would rather see you as champion." I say. "But I am serious about the fact that I could probably beat you and Miz in one match and take the title. Maybe if I don't win my match at Night of Champions. I'll do just that. By the way, tell Brie I said hi and that I am happily enjoying being back with Randy. I mean if you two hadn't cheated on us, we wouldn't even gotten back together."

Daniel rolls his eyes and walks away.

Adam and Chris walk up to me.

"They want us to film a segment about our matches." Chris says. "With you."

"Okay." I say.

They start filming.

"Marissa!" Edge says. "Please make Zack Ryder my opponent tonight."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because…he deserves the opportunity."

"No…"

"If you don't do it, I'll…break the anonymous Raw General Manager's computer."

"Already did that. Listen, Edge, I would consider Zack Ryder but I already decided on who you're facing."

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Chris walks up to us. "Marissa! What did you do?! I can't be in the Six-pack Challenge at Night of Champions just because Morrison had a fluke victory over me! It was a fluke!"

"A fluke? Okay…prove it's a fluke victory, Chris. Next week on Raw Roulette, you'll face John Morrison in a rematch. If you win, you get your spot back."

"Fine!"

"Good. And, Edge, your match is next."

* * *

7!

Khali is still on the ground.

8!

Edge is smirking.

9!

Khali is trying to get back up.

10!

"Here is your winner by count out, Edge!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Wait a minute, Edge, I don't like seeing matches end by count out." I say. "So we're going to restart the match as an Over The Top Rope Challenge! Good luck!"

I head to the locker-room as Edge and Khali fight.

"Cena, Sheamus, Edge, if he wins, and I are going to be on Commentary for your match." I tell Randy.

"Why are you?" He asks.

"To scout the competition."

"Barrett?"

"Yeah."

"Might be a good idea."

"Yep."

I sit in Michael Cole's normal seat next to Jerry Lawler at Commentary. John Cena, Edge, and Sheamus sit with us.

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, Wade Barrett!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Wade lock up in the middle of the ring. Jerry starts talking.

"So, guys," He says. "Who do you want to win this match?"

"Randy." I say.

"Yeah." John says. "I say Orton too."

"It doesn't matter because at Night of Champions I'll become the WWE Champion." Edge says.

"You have to beat me first, Fella." Sheamus tells him.

"I will…"

Randy and Wade are brawling with each other. The referee has to separate them. Randy grabs Wade and hits his Backbreaker. He pins Wade.

1…2…kickout!

I groan in frustration. John puts a calming hand on my shoulder.

"So…Marissa," Jerry says. "You're going to be a Pro on Season Three of NXT?"

"That is correct." I say.

"Who's your rookie?"

"Her name is DJ Hardy. She's the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy."

"She's also a former Queen of FCW and FCW Divas Champion." John chimes in.

"That's right." I say.

"Are you excited for this all Diva Season?" Jerry asks.

"Yes I am. This means new Divas. And new Divas mean new competition."

"Good. How many rookie Divas are there?"

"Counting DJ, there is seven."

"Who are they?"

"Alicia Fox's rookie is Maxine. The Bella Twins's rookie is Jamie. Primo's rookie is AJ. Goldust's rookie is Aksana. Kelly Kelly's rookie is Naomi. And Vickie Guerrero will be showing us her new rookie tomorrow."

"Uh oh."

Wade picks up Randy and hits Wasteland. He pins Randy.

1…2…

Wade gets off of Randy. Darren Young is heading towards the ring. Wade stares at Darren.

"Can Darren do this during the Six-pack Challenge too?" Edge asks.

Sheamus, Jerry, John, and I chuckle at that.

"Who knows?" Sheamus says. "It would be nice."

"He is more than welcome to do this during my match at Night of Champions too." I comment.

"You'd love it." John says.

Randy gets up while Wade is staring at Darren. Randy turns Wade around and hits a RKO. Randy pins Wade.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I start to leave Commentary as Darren enters the ring and watches Wade. Randy turns him around and hits another RKO. Randy leaves the ring and grabs me and pulls me into a kiss.

I whisper. "Did you have to RKO Darren too?"

Randy acts like he's thinking for a second. "Hmm…yes."

"You're mean."

"Yep."


	15. Chapter 15: NXT

**_NXT: Sept. 7, 2010_**

This is going to be awesome!" I say.

"Yep!" DJ says.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep. Why do I have to wear a dress?"

"All the rookies are. Don't worry. I have to wear one too. I hate dresses too."

I see Kelly and a woman I don't know. I wave them over to me. Kelly sees and brings the woman with her.

"Marissa! Hi!" Kelly says.

"Hi, Kel!" I say. "I wanted to introduce to you my rookie Diva. Kelly, this is DJ Hardy."

They shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Kelly."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly." DJ says.

"Marissa, meet my rookie Diva, Naomi Knight."

I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Naomi!"

"This is awesome!" She says. "I'm shaking hands with the Divas Champion."

DJ smiles. "It's unreal."

"It is. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nope. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Do you know each other?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah. We became friends in FCW."

"Do these two actually think that they can beat my rookie?" Alicia says walking up to us with her rookie. "Maxine is better than both of you."

"With the guidance of the woman who beat you for the Divas Championship." I say. "DJ will be able to beat Maxine."

They roll their eyes and walk away.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"My Rookie Diva is the best of the best." I say. "She is the definition of smart, sexy, and powerful and can get a little extreme. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to my Rookie Diva, DJ Hardy!"

DJ walks next to me, and we enter the ring. Goldust and Aksana follow with Vickie after introducing her new rookie, Kaitlyn.

Matt Striker then has this long speech about the Rookie Divas. He then lets them introduce themselves.

Kaitlyn goes first. I don't really listen, but it sounds like she and Vickie started arguing.

Aksana goes next. All I know is that she likes to talk in third person.

Then, it's DJ's turn.

"To make things clear," She says. "I won't give any of the fans wedgies like Kaitlyn or talk in third person like Aksana. My name is DJ Hardy. I'm sure you recognize the name. But don't vote for me because of who my brothers are. I'm here for prove that I deserve to be here. I will fight and scratch and claw my way to the top. I'm a fighter. Wait until you see me in the ring. I'll prove myself there."

Maxine, Jamie, AJ, and Naomi do their introductions. In my opinion, Naomi's was the best. She talked about how her actions in the ring will speak louder than words.

We go to commercial break.

* * *

We pros are now sitting in chairs on the stage. I'm sitting between Kelly and Goldust.

The first challenge is announced as a Divas Dance Challenge. Naomi is going to be first. Michael Cole gets in the ring to dance with her.

"I actually feel really bad for them." Goldust says.

"He's going to make my rookie look bad cause I hit him with a RKO last night." I say. "But dancing isn't really DJ's thing anyways."

"My rookie Diva is dancing with him right now." Kelly says.

I see Michael Cole's dancing. "That is the worst dancing I have ever seen."

All the pros, even the ones that I don't like, laugh in agreement.

After dancing with Naomi and Jamie, Matt makes Michael Cole sit down and has Tony Chimel, the ring announcer, come dance.

AJ's dancing is okay. Maxine's is well…trashy.

"She's dancing like a slut." Goldust whispers so only Kelly and I only hear.

"Yep." I laugh.

After that, Matt makes Tony sit down and has Josh Mathews enter to dance with the Rookie Divas.

"Guess DJ gets to dance with Josh." I say. "It works."

"I hope Aksana gets to too."

Josh does a little slow dance routine with DJ and another one with Aksana.

I then laugh and clap as he and Kaitlyn do some sort of Robot dance thing.

After asking the crowd, Matt announces the winner. "Here is your winner, Naomi!"

I clap for her. In my opinion, she was the best. She and Kelly face Maxine and Alicia next.

* * *

I watch as Naomi catches Maxine in a Cradle.

1…2…3!

Alicia and Kelly are brawling outside of the ring. Naomi hits Maxine with a Suplex and pins her, not realizing that it's over and she won. The referee explains that to her, and Kelly pulls her out of the ring. Alicia grabs Maxine.

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Naomi!"

The next challenge is a Capture the Flag Challenge.

The Rookie Divas race to grab a flag at each station. The one who fails to grab one is eliminated with one Rookie Diva being eliminated per station.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The seven rookie Divas race to the first station. DJ grabs one, but I can't tell who didn't.

"Jamie! You have been eliminated!"

Matt Striker makes sure all the remaining Rookie Divas are lined up.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

AJ doesn't get the flag this time.

"AJ! You have been eliminated!"

Matt checks on them again.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

DJ is the first one to grab a flag this time. Aksana fails to.

"Aksana! You have been eliminated!"

Kaitlyn, Naomi, DJ, and Maxine are left.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

I couldn't tell at all who got one and who didn't. I hope DJ did.

"Kaitlyn! You have been eliminated!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

DJ gets one, and Maxine shoves Naomi down so she can get hers. Kelly and I glare at her.

"Naomi! You have been eliminated!"

This is the last one.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The two struggle to grab it, but DJ does.

"Here is your winner, DJ!"

DJ jumps around the ring in excitement. Most of the Pros clap for her.

"Looks like our rookies are in the lead, Kel." I say.

"Yep!"

* * *

I watch as AJ pins Aksana.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Primo and AJ!"

"Excuse me!" Vickie says. "I want to take this time to have Kaitlyn redo her introduction."

"Woah." Primo says. "This is AJ's moment. She just won her first match-"

"I don't care about your Rookie Diva. You're used to living with failure. I'm used to living with success." Vickie looks at Kaitlyn. "Go!"

"You know what, Vickie?" AJ says. "Why don't you go? Why don't you just go away?"

"Amen, sister!" I say from the stage.

AJ smiles.

"Sick her!" Vickie shouts.

Kaitlyn goes after AJ, but AJ shoves her into Vickie. This causes Vickie to have a fit.

I love NXT already.

* * *

 ** _SmackDown Filming: Sept. 7, 2010_**

"I loved that." I say.

"What?" Chelle asks.

"Vickie had a fit on NXT."

"That's funny. Even though, I am supposed to be aligned with her."

"I'm so ready to kick your ass come Night of Champions."

"What makes you so confident?"

"We had a cage match last year. I beat you."

"That was last year. I've gotten better."

"So have I."

"I guess we'll find out who the better woman is at Night of Champions."

"Yep."

We stare down each other for a while until Randy and John enter the locker-room.

"What did you two do?" John asks.

"Nothing!" We both say.

"I don't know if I believe that."

"Vickie threw a fit on NXT." I say.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"No!"

"We did nothing, John." Chelle says.

Actually we kinda pranked Alberto Del Rio. He's been a pain in the ass. But I can't tell Randy. He'll get all butt hurt.

John grabs Chelle's face and looks at her eyes. "You're lying."

Randy smirks deviously at John. "How about you try to get an answer from your wife, and I will try to get an answer from my girlfriend? Whoever gets their significant other to fess up first wins. The winner makes the loser do him a favor, but it can't be involved with our Six-pack Challenge."

Chelle and I look at each other with panicked looks.

"Deal." John says.

"Shit." Chelle mouths to me so they won't hear.

"Don't let them win." I mouth back.

"What do we do?" She mouths.

"Make up some lie so they leave us alone." I mouth.

"Leave it to me." She mouths.

"Come on, Chelle." I say. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" The boys ask at the same time.

"We got segments to film."

* * *

"So what should our lie be?" Chelle asks.

"Um…" I say. "How about that we hid Dolph's bags from him?"

"But what if they ask him?"

"He'd cover for us."

Just then, Dolph starts heading in our direction. I wave him over.

"We pranked Alberto Del Rio." I say. "But if Randy finds out he'll be all butt hurt because he wasn't involved."

"And if John finds out. He'll tell Randy." Chelle says.

"They knew we did something. So…we need you to tell them that we hid your bags if they ask."

"Why me? Wouldn't it still be considered as a prank?" Dolph asks.

"To Randy, that would be teasing."

"Fine…but you owe me."

"Thanks, Dolph."

We go to film our segment.

* * *

"Lay-Cool is the best." Michelle says.

"Not a single other Diva not even Marissa is comparable to us." Layla says.

This segment is cut from backstage. I walk up behind them.

"You're the best?" I ask. "I'm not even comparable to you?"

"That's right."

"Who singlehandedly took over Raw last night? Who has fought inside Hell in a Cell? And who beat you, Michelle, last year at Night of Champions in a Steel Cage match? Me."

"I can still beat you." Michelle says. "You aren't even worthy of your championship. You won it with a fluke victory. And all your defenses were fluke victories. I-"

I slap Michelle. "Come Night of Champions, I am going to do all I can to beat you. I'm going to end the reign of Lay-Cool once and for all."

Layla tries to attack me but I shove her into Michelle. They fall over.

* * *

Chelle and I walk back to the locker-room bracing ourselves for the boys.

I open the door. They are sat down on the couch watching us. John gets up and drags Chelle out of the locker-room. This leaves me and Randy by ourselves. He smirks.

He turns me around and pulls me onto the couch with him. Our bodies are touching.

He runs his finger down to the waistband of my shorts and starts playing with it. "What'd you do?"

"Like I said before nothing." I reply.

Randy removes my shorts and starts playing with the hem of my shirt. "I don't believe you. Try something else."

"Nothing."

He takes my shirt off in a flash. "I know that isn't true."

"I am not changing my answer."

I know this is hard for him like it is me.

He smirks. "Fine. No sex then."

I look at him in shock. "Are you sure that you aren't hurting yourself with that?"

"I'm serious. No sex."

"That's not fair!"

"Just tell me-"

"Nope!"

I put my clothes back on and exit the locker-room. I run into Chelle.

"What was John's way of trying to get you to fess?" I ask.

"He tried to steal my phone, but I outsmarted him. What about Randy?"

"He's refusing sex."

"Looks like this is going to be a long struggle."

"Why?"

"Cause he needs it more than you."

"True…victory to the girls today."


	16. Chapter 16: Raw Roulette

**_Raw: Sept. 13, 2010_**

It's been six days since Randy and John's bet. Neither Chelle or I had even told them the lie we made up. We wanted to see how long Randy can last without sex. He hasn't let up yet. Even though I have been teasing the crap out of him.

Tonight's Raw Roulette. My match against Wade Barrett is tonight. I am ready.

Speaking of that, I have to go spin the Roulette wheel soon. I head to the interview area where the wheel is. Randy and John had Eve spin the wheel for the main event match earlier and got a Tables match. Alicia had spun the wheel earlier for the Miz and got a Submission match. Josh Mathews was already in there with Wade.

"About time you showed up…" Wade mutters.

"Still came before the time you stopped being an ass." I say.

"Okay." Josh says. "So we decided that Marissa will spin the wheel?"

"Yes." Wade says. "I want to see her decide her own punishment."

I grab the wheel and spin it. It was so close to being a Song-and-Dance match but it is a…Steel Cage match.

I frown.

Wade smirks. "See ya there." He leaves.

I grin. "I think Barrett's forgotten that I have been in a Steel Cage match before."

* * *

"A Steel Cage match?!" Randy asks. "Who spun that?!"

"I did. Actually." I reply.

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. If you have to, use one of your tricks to beat Barrett."

"I got it covered."

"Good." Randy tosses me his current T-shirt in my size.

I put it on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You ready for the Tables match?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so ready to fight him."

"Good. You need to be."

I start to lace up my boots. "I've been training hard for this. I won't disappoint."

He starts to lace up his boots next to me. "You can't disappoint me. It's impossible."

I smile. "That's good to know."

"Yeah…you ready to fess up what you did?"

"Nope."

"You should be. Why aren't you?"

"You need it more than I do."

"Shut up."

I blow him a kiss. "Wish me luck."

* * *

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"The following Steel Cage match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Manchester, England, Wade Barrett!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

The cage gets lowered.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Wade immediately attacks me with a barrage of punches. I struggle to get him off of me. Once I do, I try to take a breather, but he throws me into the cage.

Hitting the cage made something inside of me snap.

I attack him like he did me earlier. I throw him into the ringpost. I then go for a Superkick, but he moves. Wade picks me up for the Wasteland but I get myself off his shoulders and shove him into the cage. I finally get my breather but Wade manages to surprise me and hit a Wasteland.

Wade starts climbing the cage. I struggle to get up. Once I do, I start pulling on Wade's leg. I manage to yank him off and hit a RKO.

I then start to climb the cage myself. I almost make it but Wade manages to pull me down. He hits me with Wasteland. He pins me.

1…2…kickout!

"Stay down!" He yells.

He goes to climb the cage, but he doesn't see me coming. I pull him off the cage and hit a RKO again.

This time I pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

The referee opens the cage door. I walk out with a smile on my face. I head backstage.

Randy meets me with a hug. I wrap my arms around him.

"You used my move." He says.

"So?" I ask.

"It was beautiful."

"Thanks."

He cups my cheek and smiles. "You win."

"Huh?"

"You win. I need to be able to have my ways with you. I know I can't now, but later."

I laugh. "Okay, Viper."

Randy licks his lips. "Good. I am kidding. I'm not giving up."

"Of course not."

He kisses my lips. I kiss him back.

"PDA." Chelle says walking up.

"Shut up." I say. "You're married."

Chelle gives me the middle finger.

Randy laughs. "She's my girlfriend. We're going to make out sometimes."

I nod in agreement. Chelle rolls her eyes.

"You guys are way more open with your relationship than me and John were when dating."

"It's just how we are." Randy says. "I have to get ready to go, Rissa."

"Bye." I say.

"Bye."

Chelle and I watch him walk away.

"He's still being stubborn." I say.

"I think this is starting to get to you." Chelle says.

"I won't let it."


	17. Chapter 17: Del Rio Tells

**_NXT: Sept. 14, 2010_**

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie yells. "After my rookie Diva, Kaitlyn, embarrassed me last week. I have decided to invite someone to the show that makes me proud. He is the Intercontinental Champion and he is my boyfriend. Ladies and gentlemen, Dolph Ziggler!"

I am perfection

Perfection

I am perfection

So take your best shot…

Dolph and Kaitlyn have a match against AJ and Primo.

"Who's the winner?" I ask. "I say Team Dolph."

"Same." Nikki says.

"Me too." Goldust says.

"Primo." Brie says.

"I agree." Kelly says.

"I do as well." Alicia says.

Ziggler wins after hitting a Zigzag on Primo. I high-five Goldust and Nikki.

* * *

Next the rookie Divas have a Joke-off. None of them were that good except Jamie's.

Hers was: "Knock, knock. Who's there? (Insert rookie Diva's name here). (Rookie Diva's name) who? Exactly."

"Here is your winner, Jamie!"

Jamie cheers, but Michael Cole starts hitting his gong.

"You know what?" Michael says. "All you rookie Divas should be gonged. Matt Striker should be gonged. This crowd should be gonged. Everything on this show except me and Josh Mathews should be gonged."

He starts hitting the gong again.

I grab a microphone. "Stop the gonging, Michael! You're so annoying! Nobody gives a shit about who you think should be gonged. Your gong is stupid. Just sit and shut the fuck up!"

He sits down.

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki and Brie Bella, Jamie!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, DJ Hardy!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ and Jamie lock up in the middle of the ring. I watch on. Jamie goes for a Clothesline, but DJ ducks and hits one of her own. She then hits a Tornado DDT. She pins Jamie.

1…2…

Brie puts Jamie's foot on the rope. I walk over to the side of the ring to confront Brie.

"Oh look who it is." Brie says. "Randy Orton's little slut."

My face got red with anger. I give Brie a huge bitch slap. This distracts Jamie, letting DJ hit a Twist of Fate. She then goes to the top rope. DJ hits a Swanton Bomb. She pins Jamie.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, DJ!"

Jamie rolls out of the ring to check on Brie. Nikki looks at me.

"Sorry." She mouths to me.

"It's fine." I mouth back to her before entering the ring to celebrate with DJ.

* * *

Next is the Obstacle Course competition. Vickie comes from backstage and decides to run it because she is "the best Pro on NXT".

She does the hurdles, tires, and push ups great, but falls off the balance beam. Her second try is successful. She then falls and throws a fit.

The rest of us Pros laugh.

Kaitlyn goes first. She finishes the Obstacle Course in 36.5 seconds. Aksana finishes it in 37.2 seconds. AJ finishes it 46 seconds. Maxine finishes in 39.1 seconds.

DJ goes next. She quickly goes through the tires, but she struggles with the last hurdle. However, she gets through. She does the balance beam quickly and pushes the cart without issue.

Her time is…36.6 seconds. Kaitlyn beat her time by a tenth of a second.

Jamie runs it in 36.8 seconds. Making her also close to Kaitlyn's time.

Naomi runs it last. She runs it in 57.4 seconds.

"And your winner of the Obstacle Course, Kaitlyn!"

Vickie's rookie actually won. I'm surprised, but good for Kaitlyn.

Michael gongs before grabbing a microphone. "This is ridiculous! This whole show is ridiculous! This whole show violates everything about my journalistic integrity."

I roll my eyes.

He continues. "I was a war correspondent and now I'm covering this! I'm done! I'm done with you! I'm done with this entire show!"

He starts walking backstage.

All of us Pros get microphones and start singing. "Na Na Na Na! Na Na Na Na! Hey Hey Hey goodbye!"

* * *

 ** _SmackDown Filming: Sept. 14, 2010_**

I walked around backstage angry. I was still mad about what Brie said. DJ stayed with Kelly and Naomi to give me some space to calm down. However if any of my other friends find me, they'll want to talk to me. I was looking at the ground, but I almost run into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I say.

"It's okay." I hear a familiar voice.

I look up. It's Kaitlyn. Vickie is walking up behind her.

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine."

Vickie looks at me curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little frustrated."

"It's about Brie isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"I could tell what she said to you. You should've kicked her ass more."

"Wouldn't have been a bad idea."

"Listen, I know that you're showing AJ, Naomi, and DJ some moves. I'm not really much of an in-ring competitor. Do you think you could possibly teach Kaitlyn too?"

"Sure…I guess."

"Thanks. I don't hate you anymore. You're a good person. I just hope you can forgive me."

I shrug. "You've never done anything to me. We're good."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Thanks, Marissa." Kaitlyn says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"By the way I heard that the Bellas aren't going to be on NXT next week."

"Yes!"

* * *

I continue walking around, but I'm not as frustrated but still frustrated. I run into Randy. He grabs my arm.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I reply.

"No you aren't."

I sigh. "You're right."

"What happened?"

"Your ex girlfriend called me your slut."

"Brie?"

I nod. "Yep."

"Ignore her. She's a stupid bitch."

"I know."

"Good. Let's go to the locker-room. I bought chocolate while you were filming NXT."

"Right behind you."

He hands me a bag of Fun sized Snickers. I start to eat them.

"I'm surprised that you aren't asking me about what Chelle and I did right now." I say.

"Not today." He says. "After Brie calling you a slut, I don't think you need to be teased."

"Thanks."

He wraps an arm around me. I cuddle up to his chest.

I hand him a Snickers. "Here."

He smiles and eats it. He then leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back. He smiles and stops.

"You look beautiful." He whispers. "And you're not a slut."

"Thanks." I whisper back.

Michelle and John enter. Michelle looks at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Brie called her a slut." Randy says.

"Rissa, Brie's the slut."

"I know." I say.

"Are you doing okay now?"

I nod. "Randy gave me chocolate."

"John never gets me chocolate."

"John isn't as awesome as Randy. Plus it calms me down."

"True…"

John rolls his eyes. "Randy, Marissa's match is next."

Randy lets me go. "Okay."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, from Miami, Florida, she is one-half of the self-professed co-Women's Champions, Layla!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Layla. I throw her into a corner and hit her with Ric Flair chops. Once I let her go, she falls to the mat. I grab her by her hair and throw her across the ring. I go to pick her up, but Layla rolls me into a Cradle.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Layla with a Dropkick. I throw her outside of the ring and onto Michelle. I drag Layla into the ring and line up for the Punt Kick. As I go to Punt her, Michelle hops up on the apron. Layla attempts to attack me, but I duck. And she hits Michelle. I hit Layla with the Chaotic Ending and pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Michelle attacks me from behind. Layla joins in. I pretend to be knocked unconscious.

* * *

I kiss Randy as I walk backstage. He smirks as we finish kissing.

"What?" I ask.

"Just thinking about how we'll be a Champion couple in 5 days." He says.

"I'm already a champion."

"Shut up."

"Are you getting butt hurt, Orton?"

"No."

"Orton!" I hear someone yell.

It's Alberto Del Rio.

"I'm going to go talk to Chelle." I say.

"Okay." Randy says.

I run to Chelle's locker-room. Luckily, it's only her in there. I shut and lock the door.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Del Rio was shouting for Randy and found us. So…I came here." I explain.

"Shit. We've been figured out."

"Yep."

"Let Randy tell John that you told him. It'll cheer him up. Plus, I wanna see what Randy was going to make John do."

"Okay. I do too."

"What if he lets Del Rio know where we are?"

"He wouldn't."

Someone knocks on the door. I look at Chelle.

"Marissa!" Del Rio yells.

I'm going to kick Randy's ass.

I open the door. "Hi, Alberto. What's up?"

"¿Por qué me travesura?" (Why did you prank me?)

"It's what I do. Nothing personal."

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" (Why should I believe you?)

"Ask anyone. It's just what I do."

He sighs. "Fine. Just don't do it again."

"I can't promise anything."

He laughs and walks away.

I shut the door. "I'm so kicking Randy's ass."

"Might wanna go do that now. John should be back soon."

"Okay."

* * *

I enter my locker-room to see Randy glaring at me.

"Hi." I say.

He's silent.

"Randy?"

He just keeps looking at me.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

He rolls his eyes and starts playing a game on his phone. I frown and leave.

I run into Kelly and our rookies.

"Randy's mad at me." I say.

"Is it because you pranked Alberto Del Rio and didn't tell him?" DJ asks.

"Yeah. He didn't speak to me. All he does is look at me and roll his eyes before playing on his phone."

"Just take his phone." Kelly says.

"Wait." Naomi says. "You pranked Alberto Del Rio?"

"It's her thing to prank."

"Oh. And that's why Randy's mad?"

"He usually pranks with me." I say.

"Oh…"

"I should probably get back to him."

"Yeah…"

He was still playing on his phone when I got back. I walked over and took it right out of his hands.

He looks at me and crosses his arms. "Give me my phone."

"No." I reply. "We're going to talk."

"About what?! The fact that you pranked Alberto Del Rio without me and didn't tell me?!"

"He was being a pain in the ass! And this is exactly why I didn't tell you! Fine! You wanna be an ass about it?! I'm done!"

He grabs my arm. "No you aren't."

I'm not even going to try to fight his grasp. I look at him.

"Just tell John I told you." I say.

"But Michelle knows about Alberto."

"She wants to see what you are going to make him do."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry."

He cups my cheek. "It's okay."

I blush a little bit. "Thanks."

"But still no sex."

I frown. "Fine."

He kisses me. "I win."


	18. Chapter 18: Night of Champions

**_Night of Champions: Sept. 19, 2010_**

I show Randy my ring attire for tonight. It's skin tight leather shorts and a top that showed more cleavage than any of my previous attires.

He licks his lips. "I have a really hot girlfriend."

"I'm asking you about the attire!" I say.

"You look really hot in the attire. Skin tight leather. Ooh."

"Thanks."

He smirks. "I'm going to win tonight."

"Yes you will."

"Thanks."

"I will win my match too."

"I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks."

I laced up my boots. Randy smirked at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says suspiciously.

"Fuck you."

"No sex. Remember?"

"Shut up."

"Fine…"

"I love you, but you are a pain in the ass."

"Sorry…"

I kiss him. "No you aren't."

"You're right…"

"I know."

* * *

The Lumberjills were already surrounding the ring.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Lumberjill match is scheduled for one fall and is a Unification match for the WWE Divas and Women's Championships! Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida, she is one-half of the co-Women's Champions, Michelle McCool!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle and I lock up. I put her in a Sleeper Hold. She gets out of it and shoves me into a corner. She goes to hit me with chops, but I block her and hit her with a Headbutt. She falls to the ground. I throw her into the Lumberjills. They beat on her some before throwing her back in. I go to pick her up, but Layla distracts me. I see her look behind me, and I duck. Michelle hits her with a Big Boot instead of me. I hit Michelle with a Tornado DDT. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I laugh at myself. I then shove Michelle. Then, I throw her to the Lumberjills. Michelle manages to pull me into the Lumberjills too. Some beat on me and some beat on her. I manage to get back in the ring first. Layla grabs me and hits a Layout. Michelle makes it to the ring and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I nail Michelle with Right Hands. I then hit her with a Running Bulldog. Layla gets on the apron again. I nail her with a Dropkick. I grab Michelle by her hair and throw her into the turnbuckle hard. I put her on the top turnbuckle and hit her. She punches me trying to get me off. I stop her and hit a Superplex. We both hit the ground hard. I manage to pin her.

1…2…kickout!

She hits me with a Big Boot. I fall to the ground. Michelle locks me in the Heel Hook. I manage to get out of it. I then hit Michelle with a Superkick. She falls hard, and I roll her out of the ring. The Lumberjills go after her. I turn around to see Layla. I then get attacked from behind by Michelle. She picks me up and hits a Faithbreaker. She then pins me.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW Unified Divas Champion, Michelle McCool!"

Michelle holds up the Divas Championship. Layla runs in the ring with the two halves of the Women's Championship and hugs Michelle. I roll out of the ring and frown as I walk up the ramp.

* * *

Randy hugs me as I arrive backstage. I bury my face in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay." He says.

"Is it?" I ask.

"It is. Plus I am going to win my match. I am going to become the WWE Champion."

"Good."

"I'm going to kick Wade Barrett's ass."

"I would love that."

"I know that."

* * *

The Nexus runs down to the ring and beats down John. Wade hits John with Wasteland and pins him.

1…2…3!

"John Cena has been eliminated!"

John attacks some of the Nexus. The rest of them get hit with RKOs by Randy. Randy hits Wade with one and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Wade Barrett has been eliminated!"

Wade picks Randy up for Wasteland but Randy reverses it and hits another RKO. He then dodges a Brogue Kick and hits another one and pins Sheamus.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy grabs the championship and raises it in the air. I run down the ring and kiss him. He kisses me back.


	19. Chapter 19: New Objective

**_Raw: Sept. 20, 2010_**

"Hey…" I say to Michelle.

"What'd you do?" She asks.

"Nothing…"

"You're happy."

"My boyfriend won the WWE Championship last night. Of course I am."

"You should at least be a little upset. You lost your championship."

"I have a rematch tonight."

"What happened?"

"Okay…Randy finally gave in."

"What?!"

"He couldn't resist a little celebration last night."

"You must be happy."

"Oh I am."

"Good."

"He kicked Wade's ass."

"I know. It was great. Do you know what he's making John do?"

"Nope."

"Dang it."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Good."

"I am so tired."

"Why?"

"Don't you think that John and I had to celebrate too?"

"Haha. I understand."

"You should."

"Shush."

"Haha. I am ready to go out this weekend."

"I know. We need a Girl's Night Out."

"I think the boys are having a night out too."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yep. Just don't tell them what bar we're going to."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I am so ready to kick your ass…again."

"Sweetie, I will be the winner this time."

"Will you now?"

"I will."

"We'll see when I stand tall."

"I'm watching you, McCool."

"I am watching you too."

"Bye." I walk towards mine and Randy's locker-room.

* * *

"Hey, Champ." I say flirtatiously.

"Hey, Hottie." Randy replies.

"How are you?"

"Good…how about you?"

"Good."

"Ready for your rematch tonight."

"Yep."

"Good. I open up the show."

"Okay. I think I will sit this one out."

"Okay. See you soon."

"See ya."

* * *

"I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title!" Randy says. "And then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face! I am the WWE Champion. Which means that I am the only man that carries the championship. Now if you really wanna do something about it…if you really want it that bad…you know what? Just go ahead and take it."

Randy throws the championship at Sheamus and hits a RKO.

"Damn!" I say.

"I like Randy's grandmother." Ted says. "Why does he want to RKO her?"

"I don't think he's serious."

"I don't know-"

"You don't know what?" Randy asks standing in the doorway.

Ted looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Ted thinks that you would actually RKO your grandmother." I say.

"I wouldn't do it unless she told me to. But she values this championship too. I think she'd tell me to if it meant keeping the championship."

"Orton family logic."

"Yep. Ready for your match?"

"Damn right I am."

"Good. I want to see you kick some ass."

"Even if I lose, I have a plan for my next objective."

"What is it?"

"Become the first woman ever to become the United States Championship."

"You could do it." Ted says.

"Yeah…" Randy agrees. "Daniel would never live down losing his championship to a woman."

"He wouldn't." I say. "I'd fight him and Miz."

"I'd pay to see that."

"Me too." Ted says.

"But don't throw the Divas Championship match on purpose."

"I won't." I say.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Unified Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And the opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, she is one-half of the self-professed Co-Unified Divas Champions, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up and I shove Michelle into a corner. She grabs my hair to get me off of her. She throws me across the ring. I poke Michelle in the eye when she goes after me. I then hit her with a Tornado DDT. I pin her.

1…

Layla distracts the referee. I get off of Michelle and hit Layla with a Right Hand to knock her off of the apron. Michelle rolls me into a Cradle.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Michelle with a Clothesline. I then go for the RKO, but she shoves me off. She picks me up for a Faithbreaker. I fight to get into a Powerbomb position. I then jump off of her and hit a Facebuster. She rolls out of the ring.

I go after her, but she rolls back into the ring. I go back in and get hit with a Big Boot. Michelle then picks me up and hits a Faithbreaker. She pins me.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the Unified Divas Champion, Michelle McCool!"

Laycool walks up the ramp while celebrating.

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

Miz walks down to the ring. "I see you got what you deserved. You made me defend the United States Championship and you lose the Divas Championship. What are you going to do now, Marissa? You-"

I slap him. "I thought you and Daniel realized that I was serious about being able to beat you both for the United States Championship. I am and it's my next goal."

I drop the microphone and head backstage.


	20. Chapter 20: Lay-Cool on NXT

**_NXT: Sept. 21, 2010_**

I walked around backstage with Chelle, Lay, and Kel. Naomi and DJ are off doing their own thing.

"I'm so happy that you're on NXT tonight." I say to Chelle and Lay.

"Me too." Kel says.

"They asked us to do it and we love NXT." Lay says.

"So we're here." Chelle finishes.

"Also we like to wrestle Rissa."

"I like to wrestle you two." I say.

"Good." Chelle says. "Cause we're kicking your ass tonight."

"You'll try, but you won't succeed."

"Watch us."

"Friendly competition." Matt Striker says. "This is what I like to see."

"Hi, Matt." The four of us say.

"Hi. Don't forget that the Bella Twins are not here tonight."

"Seriously?!" I say. "I've been excited for a week about Brie not being here."

"What about Nikki?"

"I like her…just not Brie."

"I understand why. See ya out there."

"See ya."

* * *

Vickie is in the ring with the rookies. She's admonishing Kaitlyn right now.

"So…I've gotten you some assistance. They will help you. Ladies and gentlemen, your co-unified Divas Champions, Lay-Cool!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle and Layla walk down to the ring.

Knowing that the cameras are going to want to get a shot of me, I roll my eyes.

Layla and Michelle greet Kaitlyn and Vickie before criticizing the other rookie Divas.

"DJ?" Michelle says. "Sorry to break it to you, but with Marissa as your Pro, you're guaranteed to be the first rookie Diva eliminated."

"Yeah." Layla says. "Everyone here knows the only reason you're here is because you're a Hardy."

DJ rolls her eyes at them. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

They shrug her off.

"And Jamie," Michelle says. "Who are your Pros? The Bella Twins? Where are they now? Not here!"

Jamie grabs a microphone. "Why don't you-"

"No…we're the ones that are in charge around here."

"Woah…woah wait a minute, dumb and dumber," I say while walking down to the ring. "I'm not going to let you get away with insulting the rookie Divas like that."

"Like what?"

I ignore them. "Jamie's Pros might not be here, but DJ and I are…so I am challenging you to a Six Diva Tag Team match. Me, DJ, and Jamie versus Lay-Cool and Kaitlyn."

Michelle and Layla look at each other. "Fine. You're on."

* * *

The first competition is Musical Chairs. The music starts playing. The rookie Divas walk around the chairs. DJ barely beats Kaitlyn to a chair.

"Kaitlyn has been eliminated!"

One chair is taken away. The music starts again. The rookie Divas are extremely careful now as they go around the chairs. The music stops, and Jamie fails to make it to a chair.

"Jamie has been eliminated!"

A chair is removed, and the music starts. When the music stops, Maxine is left without a chair.

"Maxine has been eliminated!"

Maxine attacks Aksana. They remove another chair. The music starts again. Aksana ends up without a chair this time.

"Aksana has been eliminated!"

The music starts. AJ, DJ, and Naomi are left. Sadly, DJ is the one who doesn't have a chair.

"DJ has been eliminated!"

The music starts up. AJ and Naomi watch each other intensely. When the music stops, AJ gets the chair.

"Here is your winner, AJ!"

* * *

The next competition is the Talk the Talk competition. As much as I am enjoying NXT, I am disappointed because Michael Cole returned. I was 100% behind Punk and Josh Mathews on Commentary.

Jamie's topic was molars. She didn't even talk about molars. Can I have a new partner? Nikki said she didn't see much potential in Jamie. I can see why now.

Naomi had toupee as her topic. She flat out admitted she had nothing to say.

I don't think the rookie Divas understand the purpose of this competition.

AJ was next. Her topic is caffeine. She talked really fast the entire time like she had caffeine. I like her.

Aksana was after AJ. She didn't even do hers because she didn't know what a llama was, that was her topic.

Maxine went next. Her topic was foot. She talked about how she used her foot to squash AJ.

Kaitlyn went after Maxine. Her topic was ignition. She pretended that everyone was in their underwear and said that someone's underwear gave her "ignition".

TMI, Kaitlyn.

DJ went last. Her topic was stupidity. She talked about how Michelle and Layla insulting the rookie Divas was stupid. And how Kaitlyn was stupid for letting Vickie and Lay-Cool push her around.

"If DJ doesn't win," Kel says. "We riot."

"Amen, sista!" Goldust says.

I high-five Goldust.

"Here is your winner, DJ!"

DJ is officially in the lead.

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following content is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kaitlyn and, the co-Unified Divas Champions, Lay-Cool!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponents, the team of Jamie, DJ Hardy, and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jamie starts the match off against Layla.

DJ and I had tried to strategize with Jamie before the match, but she didn't like any of our plans. Therefore, DJ and I strategized without Jamie. We're still winning this match.

Layla took Jamie's flower out of her hair. Layla put it in her own. She starts mimicking Jamie. Jamie grabs Layla by her hair and slams her on the mat. She then starts stomping on Layla. Layla pokes Jamie in the eye and shoves her to the ground. Jamie scrambles to our corner. I roll my eyes and tag myself in. Jamie gives me a pissed off look.

I go after Layla. She ducks under my clothesline. I duck under hers. I hit Layla with a Right Hand, and she hits me with one. We just repeatedly hit each other with Right Hands for about a minute. She then goes to kick me, but I grab her foot and throw her on the floor. I lock in the Figure-Four. Michelle runs in the ring and stomps on me, making me break the hold. Layla tags her in.

I lock up with Michelle. She shoves me into a corner and goes to chop me, but I block her and hit a Headbutt. I then hit Michelle with a Superkick. Layla goes to attack me, but I hit her with another Superkick. Kaitlyn tags herself in.

Kaitlyn and Michelle start arguing. I tag DJ in. DJ rolls Kaitlyn into a Cradle.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Marissa, Jamie, and DJ Hardy!"

DJ and I celebrate. Jamie just watches us. Lay-Cool then attacks Kaitlyn to end the show.

* * *

 ** _SmackDown Filming_**

This is the last SmackDown Filming that I'll be on in a while. Randy wraps his arms around me.

I smile. "Hey…"

"Hey…" He says before kissing my cheek. "How are you?"

"Good…I want you to come to NXT with me next week."

"How about I go to the rest of NXT Season 3?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah…Brie's going to be back next week. I don't want you to have to deal with her shit again."

"Thank you."

"Plus I heard that she and Daniel are actually together now."

"Yeah…you can go with me."

"I will be the best Superstar on NXT."

"You'll have to talk to Goldust about that."

"Are saying that he's better than me?"

"He's been wrestling longer."

"Good point."

"I don't have to be on SmackDown after tonight."

"That's nice."

"Yep."

"I can spend time with you then."

"We spend time together…"

"Not as much as we used to."

"True…but I'll be done working with Creative soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Steph is coming back."

"Cool."

"Then, I'll have lots of time for you."

"I like having time with you. When do you announce your intentions to go for the United States Championship?"

"Monday."

"Did Creative approve?"

"I just went straight to my dad about it."

"And he approved…"

"Even before I was known to be his daughter, did he ever say no?"

"No…he always really liked you."

"Exactly…and so did Stephanie."

"And Triple H and Shane."

"Don't forget Linda."

"All McMahon's liked you."

"I am pretty damn likeable."

"Good point. What are you doing tonight?"

"Segment with Natalya and I team with her against Lay-Cool."

"Haven't seen her in a while."

"Me either."

"Let's go find her and go over your segment."

"Okay."

* * *

"Lay-Cool had no right to make fun of my family like that." Natalya says. "I will find a partner to help me beat Lay-Cool. I won't let them get away with this disrespect."

"What if you don't find a partner?" Todd Grisham asks.

"I-"

"Ahem." I cough. "I agree with you, Natalya. Lay-Cool shouldn't get away with this disrespect of the Hart family. Those two have no clue how big the Hart family legacy is…or any wrestling family in general. As another multi-generational Diva, I understand. I know that our families don't get along well, hell my dad wrestled against your uncle at WrestleMania, but I have nothing against you. However, I don't like Lay-Cool just as much as you. I want to be your Tag Team partner tonight." I extend my hand. "Will that work?"

She shakes my hand. "Lay-Cool better be ready."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following content is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the co-Unified Divas Champions, Lay-Cool!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponents, the team of Natalya and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I start off against Layla. She immediately locks me in a Headlock. I shove her into the ropes. I then hit her with a Clothesline over the top rope. Michelle goes after me and I duck and hit her with a hard Big Boot. Layla goes after me, but I hit her with a Superkick. I pin her.

1…2…

Michelle breaks the pin. I slap her. Layla rolls me into a Cradle.

1…2…kickout!

I pick up Layla and hit the Picture Perfect. I pin her again.

1…2…kickout!

She runs straight to her corner and tags in Michelle.

Michelle hits me with a Big Boot. I fall hard on the ground. She then picks me up for the Faithbreaker. She hits it successfully and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I need to get to Natalya. Michelle goes to Clothesline me, but I duck and hit a Superkick. I make it to the corner and tag in Natalya.

Natalya goes after Michelle, but Michelle tags Layla back in. Layla gets Clotheslined by Nattie. Nattie then locks in the Sharpshooter on Layla. Michelle tries to interfere, but I lock her into a Sharpshooter of my own. They both tap out at the same time.

"Here are your winners, Marissa and Natalya!"

We release the Sharpshooters. Michelle and Layla scramble away. Natalya and I hug.


	21. Chapter 21: Challenge Issued

**_Raw: Sept. 27, 2010_**

"I'm officially out of the Divas Championship picture." I say.

"Yep." Ted says.

"And you know what that means…"

"What?" Cody asks.

"My bro for life is going to be the next United States Champion." Ted says.

"Damn straight." I say.

"Really?" Cody asks.

"Yep."

"I'll pay to see that."

"I'm going to kick the asses of two people who've deserved it for a long time."

"That's true. I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Codes."

"I am too." Ted says.

"I know, Ted."

"Where's Randy?"

"I don't know…Codes?"

"Me either." Cody says.

I sit on the couch. "I don't want to interrupt him if he's busy, but wouldn't he tell me?"

"He would." Ted says.

"Where is he then?" Cody asks.

"Oh shit!" I say as the realization hits me.

Ted is confused, but Codes realizes it too.

"You stay here." He tells me and Ted.

I swallow hard. "Okay."

* * *

Half an hour later, Ted and I are still sitting. Codes and Randy have yet to be back. We hear a knock at the door. I look through the peephole. It's Ryse, Eve, and Chelle. I let them in and shut the door behind them.

"John is helping Codes." Chelle says.

"Do you think-"

"The Nexus isn't here yet."

"Then who might've attacked Randy?"

"Sheamus isn't the type of person to do that." Ryse says.

"Miz and Alex Riley would though." Eve comments.

"That seems likely." Ted adds.

"Screw this!" I say. "I'm breaking a Codes order again."

"You're looking for them?"

"Damn right I am. It isn't one of Randy's rivals, so it's probably one of mine. That makes it my fight."

"By yourself?"

"Chris is a few locker-rooms over. I'm going to take him with me."

"Fine…be careful."

"I will."

I knock on Chris's locker-room door.

He opens it and looks at me. "What's wrong, Rissa?"

"Randy…he's disappeared. The Nexus isn't here yet, so it can't be them. I'm thinking Miz and Alex Riley. Codes and John went looking for Randy, but they haven't even texted me with info."

"Are you asking for help?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Let's go."

We head down the hallway. I then get knocked down from behind. Brie starts punching me. I pull her by her hair and knee her in the gut. I then slam her against the wall.

"Okay…" I say. "You are going to tell me where Randy is."

"Probably some hallway somewhere still beaten down." She says.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daniel. I give Chris a knowing look. Chris follows Daniel.

I turn back to Brie. "It was Daniel. Wasn't it?"

She just laughs. I throw her into the wall. I walk away in the opposite direction that Chris and Daniel went.

I decide to head towards Catering. Kelly stops me.

She looks at me panicked. "Rissa, I found Randy."

"What?! Where?!"

She grabs my arm and drags me through a few hallways. I see him lying on the ground in pain. I run over to him. I kneel by him.

"Thanks, Kel." I say. "Call Codes and John and tell them."

"Okay." She says before pulling out her phone to call them.

I grab Randy's WWE Championship belt and put it on my shoulder. Can't let that get misplaced. His hand moves to the top of mine. I think he's conscious. I start tracing his tattoos with my fingers. His other hand ends up on my thigh. His eyes open and find mine immediately.

He sits up alert. "I'm going to get that son of a bitch."

"Who?" I ask.

"Daniel…"

"I fucking knew it."

"Rissa…you look good with my belt."

I smile. "Thanks but I gotta kick Daniel's ass."

"I know. Give him a RKO for me."

"Will do. But until then you're stuck with me."

"I don't mind."

"Good."

Cody and John approach us.

Cody frowns at me. "You never listen."

I shrug. "You do realize I am older than you."

"True…"

John and Randy are both trying not to laugh. Randy wraps an arm around me.

John looks at Cody. "She handled herself okay."

"Actually…" I say. "I had Chris for a while."

Randy looks at me. "Where's he at now?"

"Following Daniel."

"Good."

"I need to strategize on how to kick Daniel's ass."

"Hmm…he hit me with his title." Randy says. "You can hit him with mine."

"No…I have a better idea." I smirk.

"Shit." John says. "That's the smirk."

"It is." Cody says. "It is."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I stand in the ring with a microphone in my hand. "About an hour ago, some stupid idiot attacked my boyfriend…I know who it was. So…how about this stupid idiot faces me face-to-face like a real man would? Unlike you did earlier with Randy."

Daniel jumps over the barricade, thinking I haven't noticed him. Wrong, Daniel, wrong. He goes to attack me but I duck and hit him with a Superkick.

I grab the microphone. "Looks like Daniel has zero balls."

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

Miz and Alex Riley head down to the ring. I roll my eyes.

"Marissa, sweetheart," Alex Riley says. "Why don't you just head backstage and go back to being Randy's arm candy like you were before?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"Shut up."

"I-"

"Shut. Up." I say sternly. "Alex, I think we have enough eye candy around here. The Bellas, Maryse is managing Ted…hell, you're doing a great job being Miz's eye candy."

"What?!"

Daniel, who's recovered from my Superkick, starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Mr. No Balls?"

"I…um…" Daniel stutters.

"Exactly."

Miz glares at me. "Who do you think you are? You walk around here like you own the place. Pulling pranks, stealing food from Catering, and much more."

"Newsflash, Miz, my father is Vincent Kennedy McMahon, chairman of the WWE, I kinda have a reason to."

"Really?" He says as he gets in my face.

"Really."

Daniel tries to attack me from behind, but Miz and I go after him first. We toss Daniel out of the ring. I then hit Miz with a Picture Perfect.

I roll out of the ring and get in Daniel's face. "I know Miz has a rematch, but I want to face you for the United States Championship."

Daniel sighs. "Fine…you can fight me and Miz in a Triple Threat match at Hell in a Cell for the United States Championship."

I smile. "That's what I like to hear. One more thing…"

I hit Daniel with a RKO and head backstage.

* * *

Randy smiles. "That's my girl."

I grab him. "I love you."

I kiss him. He kisses me back.


	22. Chapter 22: Intergender Tag Team Match

**_NXT: Sept. 28, 2010_**

I slipped on my ring gear. I didn't know if I had a match tonight, but I was prepared just in case. Randy walks in and smirks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're hot." He replies.

"Thank you."

"Just saying the truth."

"Well…you're hot too."

"I know."

"Thanks again for coming with me."

"No problem."

"I'm so ready to kick some ass."

"I like seeing that."

"Good cause I have a feeling that it's gonna happen tonight."

"Brie?"

"Yep."

"Good."

* * *

The first competition tonight is the wheelbarrow challenge. I watch from the top of the stage with the other Pros.

Maxine went first and got 14.7 seconds. Naomi went after her and got 15.2. Jamie went next and set the record 14.4. Kaitlyn went after and beat her with 12.0.

DJ went after Kaitlyn and got 13.2.

Well…at least she's in second.

Aksana finished the competition with 13.9.

"Here is your winner, Kaitlyn!"

She's now won two competitions. I smile.

Next, there is a match between her and Aksana.

* * *

Brie walked down to the ring to cut a promo. The others and I share a confused look. She grabs a microphone.

"I am down here with a microphone to call out one of my fellow Pros." She says.

I roll my eyes and grab a microphone, knowing where this is going.

"Marissa," Brie says. "You attacked me two weeks ago for no reason. I-"

"I had a completely reasonable reason to attack you!" I say.

"Really?"

"You know that I did…"

"What is your so-called reasonable reason?"

"You called me Randy Orton's little slut."

"I call them as I see them."

"Does that mean I can call you Daniel Bryan's little bitch?"

She gets angry. Daniel walks down to the ring.

"Marissa," He says. "Is that necessary? You're just making me angry. That isn't a good idea considering we are in the same match Sunday."

I laugh. "Bitch, please I'm better than you."

"Then where's your Championship? I am the best Champion on NXT."

"Well…"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

I turn towards the ramp and smile. Randy made his way down to the ring with his Championship belt. I grabbed a microphone for him as he enter the ring. He takes it from me and kisses my head.

"Daniel," Randy says. "Just stop talking shit already. My Championship is better anyways. But…that's not why I am out here. Marissa is making you angry. Well…you're making me angry, Daniel. You are going to insult my girlfriend, the best thing that's ever happened to me, the love of my life? I don't like that…one…bit. You also had the audacity to attack me last night. I don't like that either." He gets in Daniel's face.

"Randy," Brie says. "Back off."

Randy gives her a nasty glare before turning back to Daniel. I chuckle.

"Daniel," Randy says. "You and me…tonight."

My eyes go wide at Randy's challenge.

"This is a Divas show." Brie says.

"It is." I say. "So why can't it be an Intergender Tag Team match?"

"The Rookie Divas…"

"You, Daniel, and Jamie against Me, Randy, and DJ. Problem solved."

"It's on!" Daniel says.

* * *

AJ wins the Diss the Diva challenge because she didn't diss anyone. My match was next.

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following Six-Person Intergender Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Brie Bella, Jamie, and the United States Champion, Daniel Bryan!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And the opponents, the team of Marissa, DJ Hardy, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jamie steps in the ring for the opposing team. I go in the ring for my team. Jamie hits me with a Clothesline. I hit the ground. She puts me in a Sleeper Hold. I get out of it and hit her with a Running Bulldog. I then lock her in a Facelock. Brie runs in and breaks the hold. I start yelling at her. Jamie rolls me into a Cradle.

1…kickout!

I hit Jamie with a Superkick. I then look at Brie before taunting her with the signature Bella Booty Shake. This makes her angry. I turn back around and duck under Jamie's Clothesline. Brie looks at her and holds her hand out for a tag. Jamie tags Brie in.

Now this is what I wanted.

Brie and I lock up. I overpower her and shove her into a corner and lift her onto the top rope. I get on the second rope and start punching her. However, she manages to knock me off and jumps off the top rope, but I catch her and hit a Fallaway Slam. I pin her.

1…2…

Daniel breaks the pin. He taunts me. I slap him. Brie rolls me into a Cradle.

1…kickout!

I hit Brie with a Clothesline and tag in DJ.

DJ and Brie immediately start hitting each other with Right Hands. DJ throws Brie onto the ground. DJ gets on the top rope.

"This is going to be good!" I exclaim.

"Yes it is." Randy agrees.

DJ hits Brie with a 450 Splash. She pins Brie.

1…2…

Daniel breaks the pin again. Randy gets in the ring and chases him off.

DJ goes for a Clothesline, but Brie dodges and tags in Daniel.

Daniel goes after DJ, but she avoids him and hits him with a Dropkick before tagging in Randy.

Randy and Daniel lock up. Randy gets the upper hand and starts unloading Right Hands down on Daniel's head. He then throws Daniel onto the apron. He hits Daniel with his Second Rope DDT. Randy then pins Daniel.

1…2…kickout!

I groan in frustration. Randy hits Daniel with a Clothesline and then a Dropkick. He then grabs Daniel by his neck and offers a tag to me. I tag in. We hit Daniel with a Double RKO. I pin Daniel.

1…2…kickout!

I slap Daniel. He goes to Clothesline me, but I duck. He locks in an Armbar, but I make it to the ropes. I then hit Daniel with a Superkick. However, I don't pin him. Instead, I go for the Sharpshooter. Brie and Jamie go to help Daniel, but DJ takes them both out. Daniel taps out.

"Here are your winners, the team of the WWE Champion, Randy Orton, DJ Hardy, and Marissa McMahon!"

Randy raises my arm in the air. I kiss him.

This Sunday, the United States Championship is mine.


	23. Chapter 23: Hell in a Cell

**_Hell in a Cell: Oct. 3, 2010_**

I apply my eyeliner and mascara. "Ryse?"

"Yeah, Rissa?" She says.

"I'm going to win tonight. No matter what. I have to win. Nothing is going to stop me."

She smiles. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

"Me too." Eve adds.

"Go kick ass, Rissa." Chelle says.

* * *

I look for Randy to wish him luck since his match is right after mine. However, I end up running into Wade Barrett.

"Well…well…well…" Wade says. "Look what we have here…Marissa McMahon."

"Fuck off, asshole." I say.

"Fine…just wanted to let you know that you are going to need to be Michelle's emotional support after I beat her husband to a pulp tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

He walks away. I flip him off. I head to Catering. Luckily, Randy is in there. I sit with him. He sees me and smiles.

"Hey…" I say.

"Hey, beautiful." He says.

"What's up?"

"Just preparing my mind for this match."

"Okay…"

"I'm worried about John."

"Me too…"

"What if he loses?"

"I don't know…"

"He'll be forced to join the Nexus."

"Yep…"

"He better win."

"I'm sure he will."

"I'm also worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Can't help it."

"Fine…" I notice the time. "I gotta go. Good luck."

"Bye. Good luck."

* * *

Daniel, Miz, and Alex Riley were already in the ring.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

This Triple Threat is a Submissions Count Anywhere match. This is going to be fun.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Daniel and Miz go after each other immediately. Just as I hoped. I went on with my plan by getting a chair from underneath the ring. Alex Riley does exactly what I thought he'd do, get distracted from Miz because of me. I smile and wave at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex asks.

I just smirk before knocking him out with the chair. Miz and Daniel notice me.

I run to the commentary table. Michael Cole gets in Daniel's way since he doesn't like him. Miz, however, manages to make it to me. He Clotheslines me and locks in the Figure-Four. I reverse the pressure onto him. Daniel breaks the hold.

Miz and I look at each other before going after Daniel. However, Daniel manages to take me down. He and Miz fight again.

When I recover, Daniel has Miz in the Labell Lock. I break the hold and hit Daniel with a Superkick. I then lock in the Sharpshooter on both men at the same time. They both scream in pain.

"Tap, bitches!" I yell.

They don't for a while, but I lock it in harder. I hear one of them tap out, but I can't tell who it is. I release the hold.

"Here is your winner and the NEW United States Champion, Marissa!"

I grab the championship and raise it in the air.

I then head backstage.

* * *

I watch Randy's match with our friends. He hits Sheamus with the RKO on the steel steps and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

I cheer excitedly, accidentally smacking Ted in the face. "Sorry…"

Ted laughs. "It's fine."

"Okay."

"Randy did a great job."

"Yes he did."

Randy walks into the locker-room. "I won."

I smile. "Yes you did."

He makes Ted move and takes his spot. "Champion couple once more."

"Damn right."

We look into each other's eyes.

"Just kiss already!" Eve says.

I roll my eyes before Randy kisses me.

I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rissa." Randy replies.

We all sit down to watch John and Wade's match. Michelle was pacing the room like a madman.

"It'll be okay, Chelle." I say.

She just glances at me. I sigh. Randy wasn't much better. He kept tapping his foot and running his fingers through my hair to keep calm.

John locked in the STF on Wade. We cheered.

Then, Michael McGillicutty distracted the referee. As the referee was distracted, Husky Harris attacks John. Wade then hits John with Wasteland and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Wade Barrett!"

John lost. Michelle stood in shock before leaving the locker-room. The rest of us sat in shock.

"He…lost." Eve says quietly.

"I…just…" Ryse says. "How?"

"This is terrible." Ted says.

"It all goes downhill from here." Cody mutters.

The four of them leave the locker-room. This leaves just me and Randy. He goes to punch the wall, but I stop him. He punches a locker instead, hurting his hand.

"Fuck!" He exclaims.

His knuckles start bleeding. I get the first aid kit. He lets me clean his knuckles and bandage them up.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." He says.

"Probably not." I say as I finish with the bandages.

"What happens now?"

"With John under Wade's command, we both need to step up our game and get rid of the Nexus."

"Why us?"

"You're the WWE Champion, Randy. I'm the United States Champion. We're the Raw exclusive champions. Nexus wants to take over Raw. We need to defend our show."

"Good point. I'm with you there. Damn…I really shouldn't have punched that locker."

"Too late now."

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Natalya!"

"But Lay-Cool retains." Randy says.

"Doesn't mean Chelle is going to be okay."


	24. Chapter 24: Argument

**_Raw: Oct. 4, 2010_**

I held onto Randy's hand as we walked into the arena. After last night's events, I wasn't looking forward to seeing the Nexus tonight. Especially since John is being forced to be a part of them now. I roll my eyes just at the thought of it.

Randy guides me to our locker-room. I smile at him. He closes the door right after we enter. We sit down on the couch.

"Is our plan staying the same?" He finally speaks.

"It is." I say.

"Thankfully, Daniel won't be in our way after he loses the rematch tonight."

"I'm still so satisfied at the fact that he was the one that tapped out last night."

"Me too."

I start to put on my ring gear. "I have another objective too."

He looks at me as he starts to put his on. "And what's that?"

"Find out the identity of the anonymous Raw General Manager."

Randy smiles. "That's great. Get on that."

"I will."

"How's Michelle doing?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me."

He frowns. "Surely she'll come around."

"I hope so."

"What's the rest of the group up to?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the NEW United States Champion, Marissa!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I enter the ring with a smile and the United States Championship. I grab a microphone. "Last night at Hell in a Cell, I did exactly what I said I would. I beat Daniel Bryan and the Miz and became your NEW United States Champion!"

The crowd cheers.

"I was told that I couldn't do it…but I did. I-"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"Last night," Wade says with John behind him. "I beat John Cena. I proved-"

I grab the microphone he has and slam it on the ground. "I get it. You beat John Cena. But who the hell do you think you are?! I am the United States Champion with years more experience than you! Don't think you can just interrupt and walk all over me with your blatant disrespect!"

"Like you and I have said, I beat John Cena."

"But that doesn't matter! I am a veteran compared to you! You are just a disrespectful asshole!"

"John…"

John stands on the ramp to block people. I look at Wade.

Randy ought to be on his way down here.

Wade readies himself to go after me. I look down at my championship and smirk.

Wade goes to Clothesline me, but I duck and nail him with the United States Championship. I then roll out of the ring and turn to see Randy running down to the ring to confront John. He sees me and pulls me to him.

John just stands there. Randy escorts me backstage.

"That's fucking ridiculous." Randy says as he slammed the locker-room door.

"Randy, I'm okay." I say. "That's what matters right now."

"But John should've done something about it. He didn't. I should've been down there with you!"

"But I'm not hurt!"

"You could've been!"

"I'm not a child, Randy! I can handle myself!"

I grab the door, open it harshly, and slam it loudly on the way out.

* * *

I walk towards Catering but Chelle stops me in the hall, looking like a mess.

"You are a mess." She says.

"You're a mess too." I say.

"We're both a mess."

We look at each other. "Ugh…boys."

She drags me to Catering. "What happened with Randy?"

"He's being a douchebag again."

"What this time?"

"John should've done something about Wade. I should've been out there with you. Blah. Blah. Blah." I mimic Randy.

Chelle rolls her eyes. "John kinda can't."

"I know!"

"Randy apparently doesn't understand that. And you weren't hurt. John knew you could handle Wade. He would've broken the deal if you couldn't. As long as it's something you can handle, he won't fuck with Wade. "

"Exactly. But won't he get fired if he breaks the deal?"

"Yeah…but I think we can get his job back if needed."

"Probably. How are you doing?"

"I hate this so much! Wade apparently made it so John has to room with him! I was invited to join but I am not sleeping in the same room as Wade Barrett."

"That's bullshit!"

"And Husky Harris is there too."

"Ew…"

"I know!"

"You can room with me."

"I don't want to invade on you and Randy."

"He can stay in his own room. We're rooming together."

"Oh. You sure?"

"He pissed me off anyways."

"True…"

I notice the time. "Shit! I gotta go."

"Bye."

* * *

I grab my championship belt and run to the guerilla.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And his opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Daniel. He pushes me into a corner. He goes to punch me, but I move. I knee him in the stomach. I then hit him with a Missile Dropkick. I line him up and hit him with a Superkick. I pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the United States Champion, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and head backstage.


	25. Chapter 25: First NXT Elimination

**_NXT: Oct. 5, 2010_**

I give Chelle my hairbrush to use.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I reply as I go through my bag to find ring gear.

"I got you something."

I turn to look at her. "What did you get me?"

Eve and Ryse, who I haven't got to spend time with lately, enter the locker-room. "Surprise!"

I hug them at the same time. "Hey!" I turn to Chelle. "Thanks. Now come join the group hug."

She joins the group hug. We hug for a while before separating.

"I thought we just needed to have girl time for the rest of the week." Chelle says.

"Just us four?" I ask.

"Yeah. Lay is spending time with Kaval."

"Oh okay. Thanks, girls."

"You're welcome." They all say.

"By the way," Ryse says. "Just to let you know, Randy intends on showing up to the tapings tonight."

"Is he here yet?" I ask.

Eve shrugs. "We haven't seen him yet."

"Oh. Okay."

Chelle grabs ring gear from my bag and throws it at me. "Wear this."

"Okay."

It's a DoD T-shirt and my half-gray, half-black pants, my favorite pair of wrestling pants. I put them on. Ryse proceeds to do my hair for me.

"He just can't let me take care of myself." I say.

"He will learn to." Ryse says.

"I hope so."

* * *

After we finish up, I grab my leather jacket and go to check on DJ, wherever she is. That's when I see him…Randy.

I gulp. He hasn't seen me yet. He's sitting on some of the storage boxes and playing on his phone. I grab my phone to pretend I am texting someone as I quickly walk by him. I see him go to talk to me out of the corner of my eye, but he doesn't. He sighs and goes back to his phone. I stand out of his sight to see if he does anything else. He bites his lip and gets up to head my direction. I quickly duck behind some boxes so he doesn't realize that I was watching him.

As soon as he is out of sight, I get out from behind the boxes. Dolph Ziggler is standing nearby laughing at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw that whole thing." He says. "It was kind of funny."

I roll my eyes at the Intercontinental Champion. "Wow. You're a comedian, Dolph."

"I actually have some experience there. Ya know? But you need to find DJ. Right?"

"Yeah."

"She and Nikki are in Catering. Which is where Randy is going to assume you went. Which likely means he'll be in there."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're going with me to Catering."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you were laughing at me and came up with this theory."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Come on, Ziggles."

* * *

We walk into Catering. I sigh. Just as Dolph had suspected, Randy was in Catering. He was at the table next to Nikki and DJ's. I walked over to their table. Dolph followed behind me. I sat down.

"So…" I say. "How are you guys?"

"Good." Nikki says.

"Same." DJ says.

"He was over here asking about you." Nikki whispers.

"He was?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I sigh. "Of course he was."

"We have a match tonight." DJ says.

"Against who?"

"Me and Brie." Nikki says.

"Cool."

* * *

Naomi had just defeated Jamie in a Singles match. Now, we're having the first competition, the Bull-Riding competition. DJ went first and got 18.1 seconds. I then spaced out for the next few Rookie Divas until Goldust taps on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Not really." I reply.

"Is it because of your and Randy's argument?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure everything will work out. It seems like, from what Cody tells me, that it always does."

"Remind me to beat up your younger brother for telling everyone about my personal life."

"You're the one that tells him."

"Actually that's Randy."

"Oh."

"Here is your winner, DJ Hardy!" Matt Striker announces.

I leap out of my seat and hug DJ.

There's supposed to be an elimination tonight. DJ winning should help her not be eliminated.

* * *

 ** _Randy's P.O.V._**

I watched NXT from Cody's locker-room. Marissa's match was next. She and DJ were teaming up against Nikki and Brie. They are so going to win. However, if Daniel decides to interfere, you're damn right I'm going to help Marissa. She's still technically my girlfriend anyways.

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following Divas Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their opponents the team of DJ Hardy and the United States Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ and Brie start the match off. DJ immediately gets the advantage over Brie and hits her with a hard Clothesline. Marissa cheers her on. Brie goes for a cheapshot on Marissa, but my girlfriend blocks it. DJ hits Brie with a Samoan Drop. Marissa and DJ look at each other before DJ grabs Brie in a Headlock and tags Marissa in. Marissa also puts Brie in a Headlock before they hit Brie with a Double-Team DDT. Marissa pins Brie.

1…2…kickout!

She groans loudly in frustration. Brie tags in Nikki.

Nikki and Marissa lock up in the middle of the ring. Marissa gets the advantage and tosses Nikki across the ring. She then locks in a Boston Crab, but Nikki reaches the ropes. Marissa then grabs her and hits a Suplex. Marissa rolls Nikki onto her side and kicks her in the back. She then locks Nikki into a Facelock. Brie breaks the submission. DJ Dropkicks Brie out of the ring. Marissa picks up Nikki and hits a German Suplex. She then tags DJ back in.

DJ picks up Nikki and hits the Twist of Fate. She then gets on the top turnbuckle. Brie goes to attack her, but Marissa gets to Brie first and throws her into a Barricade. DJ hits Nikki with the Swanton Bomb as Marissa runs her knee into Brie's head. DJ pins Nikki.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and DJ Hardy!"

Marissa raises DJ's arm in the air.

DJ is so lucky to have Marissa. Marissa is a great person to have as a mentor.

* * *

 ** _Marissa's P.O.V._**

The next competition is the Talent contest. The other Pros and I watch intensely.

Aksana went first. Her talent was…push-ups. What the hell? Push-ups are a part of my daily exercise routine.

Naomi did a rap. I am quite fond of her.

AJ went next. She joked about giving Michael Cole a personality. Too bad, he needs one. She then did flexibility for her talent. She could totally take Melina's spot on the Raw roster.

Jamie said her non-PG talent was turning men on. Can I strangle her or something? You can tell Brie is her Pro.

Kaitlyn drew a caricature of Vickie Guerrero. It was really a stick figure, but it was funny.

Maxine went and apologized to Hornswoggle about the whole wheelbarrow incident last week. She then puts pie in his face. He splattered it in her face. She threw a fit. DJ then hit her with a DDT.

"That's my talent." DJ says.

Kaitlyn ends up winning, but that was hilarious.

Jamie ends up being the one eliminated.


	26. Chapter 26: Girl Time

**_Thursday: Oct. 7, 2010 7:30 A.M._**

I slipped on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Eve, Ryse, Chelle, and I were going shopping today. We've been in the same hotel room since yesterday.

The boys are doing there own thing for the rest of the week. Well…the Legacy boys are. John is with the Nexus.

I start brushing my hair. I wanted to get down to breakfast early since most of the coworkers were still here. That includes Randy. The girls were still sleeping.

I start putting things away that I used. I'll wait to put on makeup until after breakfast. Chelle starts to stir. I look at her.

She rubs her eyes and opens them. "What time is it?"

"7:44." I reply.

"You getting breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Just let me brush my hair. I'll go with you."

"Okay."

Chelle and I exit the hotel room and head to the elevator. We hear yelling as the elevator door starts to close. I stop the door from closing. It's just Cody and Ted. No Randy.

The elevator door closes.

"Thanks." Codes and Ted say.

"No problem." I reply.

"So…" Ted says. "How you doing?"

"Good."

"Good. I know it's supposed to be girls doing their own thing and guys doing their own thing for the rest of the week, but do you two want to join us for breakfast?"

"Is Randy going to show up?" Chelle asks.

"He went out to eat at some local place so most likely not." Codes says.

"Sure." I say. "Why not?"

* * *

The elevator stops and opens. Chelle exits first with Codes, Ted, and I following suit. We go to grab our food.

"So…" Ted says as we're both grabbing banana nut muffins. "You really okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Okay…he misses you."

"I miss him too, Ted, but he needs to learn to let me handle some things by myself."

"I know. How's Chelle doing?" He whispers.

"She's dreading not being able to be with John. Can Wade even do that? Keep a married couple apart?"

"I don't know. What's your plan?"

"I need the contract for Wade and John's match at Hell in a Cell."

"I can see what I can do to help."

"Thanks, Ted."

We sit down at a table with Chelle and Codes. We all sit and chat like friends should.

* * *

The girls and I sit down in the food court with all of our various bags from stores like Macy's, Kohl's, and even Hot Topic. Okay…the Hot Topic bags were mine only, but I had three of them.

"So…" Ryse says. "What do we want to eat?"

"I am going to eat from the Italian food place over there." Eve says. "I don't know about you guys."

"I'm going to eat there too." I say.

"Let's just all get food from there." Ryse says.

We all get various pastas from there. I have Penne Romano.

"So…" I say. "Do we call it a day after this?"

"Yeah…" Chelle says. "I think so."

"Okay."

We eat our pasta and go to leave. I then see Wade, with John. I go to shove Chelle out of the mall, but she already saw him. Eve and Ryse looked at me panicked. I looked at Chelle. She was pale. I grab her by the arm and guide her out of the mall. Ryse and Eve help me lead Chelle to the car.

I get in the driver's seat. Eve gets in the passenger's seat. Ryse sits in the back with Chelle. I start the car.

"I saw him." She says.

"It's okay." I say. "It's okay."

* * *

Chelle and I laid on the bed together. Eve sat on the couch going through the channels on the TV. Ryse was off doing her own thing. She suddenly walks in with a few dresses. She throws one at each of us.

I turn to her. "What the hell?"

"Put those on. We're going out tonight." She says.

"Where?"

"A bar."

* * *

We walked into the bar. I immediately went over to the bartender.

"I need a Rum and Coke please." I say.

"Coming up." He says.

He makes it and gives it to me. I go to grab my money. He stops me.

"It's on the house." He says. "You look like something's troubling you."

I shrug. "Yeah."

He sits down. "What's bothering you?"

"My boyfriend is being an overprotective asshole."

"What'd he do?"

"He doesn't ever let me take care of myself. He makes me feel like I'm a little girl."

"Then, where is he now?"

"He's probably at the hotel with his buddies."

"You guys are staying in a hotel?"

"We travel around the world due to our jobs."

"What do you do for a living?"

I laugh. "We're professional wrestlers."

He takes a double take. "Like for the WWE?"

"Exactly. We work for the WWE."

"Shit. I knew you looked familiar."

"Yep."

"Marissa isn't it?"

"The one and only."

"So this boyfriend who you speak of is Randy Orton then?"

"It sure is."

"Well…I hope everything gets better. I got to head home. I'll send McKenzie out here to talk to you. She is good at understanding these situations."

"Okay. Bye."

The girls walk over to me.

"Oooh." Chelle says. "Flirting with the bartender?"

"No." I say. "He could tell that I am upset so he gave me a free rum and coke and talked with me about it."

"Oh. Okay."

The girls sit with me and order drinks from the bar. My bartender's replacement finally shows up.

She bring my girls their drinks before sitting. "Hi, I'm McKenzie." She turns to me. "You must be the one with boyfriend problems, Marissa."

"Yeah…" I say. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a huge wrestling fan. I know all four of you. Marissa McMahon. Michelle McCool, in real life Cena. Eve Torres. And Maryse Ouellet."

"Okay." Ryse says. "Do we get a name from you?"

"McKenzie Smith."

"Okay. Nice to meet you."

The other three leave after a while, leaving me with McKenzie.

"So…" She says. "Randy's giving you problems."

"Yep. Apparently I can't be an adult and do my own thing."

"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt, but Wade Barrett is here and heading this way."

I turn to see Wade approaching. I look for John or the girls, but I see neither.

"Just get me your best tequila shots and some for the lady too." Wade says.

"I'm not much of a tequila drinker." I say as he takes the seat McKenzie was sitting in.

"Why not?"

"I prefer other alcoholic beverages."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why the hell would I not be?"

"I don't know just asking. How about a dance?"

"Not interested."

He grabs my arm. "Come on. Dance."

He suddenly looks behind me with a smirk. I turn around to see John.

"Wade." John says. "I thought you said there was going to be no drama while we're here. This." He gestures at Wade trying to get me to dance. "Is drama."

"I said for you, Cena." Wade replies. "Now go back to your wife and her friends before I terminate you on the spot."

John looks at me. I mouth to him to go. He does.

"See." Wade says. "I'm not a complete asshole. I want him to spend time with his wife."

"Why do I feel like you have other intentions?"

"Like what?"

"To take me while the others are busy."

"Maybe I do, but I just wanna dance with you right now."

"Well…you aren't getting that."

He grabs my other arm. "Yes I am."

"Sir." McKenzie says. "Don't be-"

"You are a worker. I'm a customer. Shut the fuck up."

McKenzie looks away just for a second. Wade didn't notice, but I did. I look where she was looking. Randy's here along with Cody and Ted.

While arguing with McKenzie, Wade releases one of my arms. I use that arm to find my phone. I text Randy.

Me: Now would be an appropriate time for some help.

Randy looks at his phone.

Randy: I was hoping you would say that.

Randy walks over and stands next to Wade. Wade turns to Randy.

"Randy!" He says. "Marissa and I were just enjoying these tequila shots. How are you?"

"Marissa doesn't drink tequila shots much."

"She doesn't?"

"No. She doesn't. She drinks rum and coke."

I smile to myself.

"What else should I know?" Wade asks.

"That she doesn't dance with people like you."

Randy takes my arm away from Wade and pulls me over to him. I smile at him. Wade swings at us. I duck. He hits Randy.

"Marissa," Randy says. "Go sit with our friends. This time I am going to handle this situation. I think you understand."

I nod. "Yes I do."

I run over to the table where our friends are sitting. Ted and Ryse pull me next to them.

"Randy and Wade." I say. "Are going to fight. Wade punched Randy."

Ted and Cody look at each other before heading over to Randy and Wade.

I bite my lip before sitting where Ted had been.

Chelle gives me a shot. "Wade needs to back the fuck off."

"Yes he does." I agree.

"Randy might give him the dose of reality he needs." Eve says.

"But I have a plan of my own."

"What is it?" John asks.

"Do you have the contract from your match at Hell in a Cell?"

"Otunga has it."

"That's all I needed to know."

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

Ted and Cody head our way dragging Randy with them. He obviously wants to go beat on Wade some more, but they're restraining him. I notice some blood on his face. Once they get to the table, I hold his face in my hands, examining it. He had a pretty nasty cut above his lip.

"Anyone have a first aid kit?" I ask.

McKenzie runs over to me with one. "Is he okay?"

Randy chuckles. "I'm fine."

I get the disinfectant wipes out. "Sit down in this chair."

He does as told.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"You're still taller than me."

He laughs. "My lap is able to be sat on. Ya know?" He pats his lap.

I climb on his lap. "Okay. This gonna sting a little bit."

He grabs my hand. "I guess I'm gonna hold this then." I start cleaning the cut. "Fuck!"

"Baby…" I mutter.

He reaches his other arm around me and smacks my ass.

"Hey!" I shout.

"I heard you." He says.

"Good. McKenzie, pass me a bandaid."

She passes me a bandaid.

"I don't need a bandaid."

"Shut up." I put the bandaid on his cut.

He moves his fingers up to the bandaid. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for getting me away from Wade."

"You're welcome."

The others have headed to the dance floor, and McKenzie went back to the bar, leaving us alone.

"It's nice having everyone together again for something."

"Yeah. You know they planned this."

"They?"

"John, Ted, and Ryse."

"Oh. Why?"

"John wanted to see Chelle and knew Wade would try shit with you, so he wanted me here."

"Oh. Good thinking."

I realized that I hadn't made an attempt to get off his lap. Before I could, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"A little bit. Not so much though."

"Good. Cause I'm sorry."

Before I can respond, he kisses me. I fall into pattern with him. He suddenly picks me up and presses me against the wall.

We stop kissing once we're out of breath.

He looks at me and laughs. "Fuck. I missed that."

"Me too."

"That dress looks great on you, but it looks better somewhere else."

"Where?"

"The floor."

I laugh. "That's so cheesy. Maybe when girl time is done."

"Okay." He grabs my hand. "Dance?"

"Yeah."

He takes out to the dance floor and we dance for a while. Before we head to the hotel, I get McKenzie's phone number.

* * *

Eve and Chelle are passed out. Ryse and I, however, are not.

"I need to go to Walmart." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I wanna make a cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate."

I grab the keys to the car. "Let's go."

We head to car and then Walmart.

Ryse and I entered Walmart. She went to the cake mix area of the store. I decided to go look in the action figure section of the store.

I end up looking at WWE action figures. There's some of Randy, John, and many others. Then, I see it…the Divas of Domination box set of action figures.

I smiled to myself before picking up the box. Ryse eventually found me in the aisle.

"Buy it." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Look at us. It took us ten months to even find it."

"Let's buy it."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _Friday: Oct. 8, 2010 12:15 A.M._**

Ryse pulls the cake out of the oven. I grab the can of chocolate icing to ice it.

"This smells so good." She says.

"It does." I reply.

We ice the cake, and Chelle starts to wake up.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" She asks tiredly.

"We are finishing up a cake." I say as I drizzle it with chocolate syrup.

"Why?"

"Cause it sounded good."

"Oh. I'm going to wake up Eve." She kicks Eve off of the bed.

"Hey!" Eve says. "What the hell, Chelle?!"

"Rissa and Ryse made a chocolate cake."

"And you kicked me off the bed to wake me up. You're lucky I like chocolate cake."

Ryse and I laugh.

"This looks so good."

"Let's eat it." I say.

"Wait!" Ryse says. "So them the thing."

Eve and Chelle look confused. "What thing?"

I pull out the Divas of Domination box set of action figures. "I found it."

"Awesome!" They say.

We eat cake and give each other makeovers afterwards. This is what girl time should be.


	27. Chapter 27: Made Up

**_Raw: Oct. 11, 2010_**

I smile as I put on the shorts with Randy's logo on the side. I missed him so much. He should be here any minute. This would be my first time seeing him since the bar.

I slip on his T-shirt before he shows up. I then hear the locker-room door open. I perk up at the sight of him. He immediately looks at me and grins.

"I missed you." Randy says.

"I missed you too." I say.

He grabs my hand. "I know."

I get laid onto the couch. He gets on top of me and starts kissing me.

"That's right." He says. "You're mine, Rissa. And Wade Barrett can deal with it. I'm not letting you go for anything."

"Wouldn't want you to." I say between kisses.

We stop kissing and lay on the couch out of breath.

"Why haven't Ted and Cody interrupted yet?"

"I sent them out to do something."

"Those are _my_ lackeys."

"Oh well. You'll thank me later."

"What are they doing?"

"Stealing Wade and John's contract from Otunga."

"Why?"

"Because I know one very important things about contracts."

"What's that?"

"There's always a loophole."

"Your little bit of Law school has come in handy."

Someone knocks on the door. Randy opens it. It's Ted and Cody.

"We got it." Ted says.

Randy grabs it from them. "Good."

"Time for Operation…" Cody says. "Do we have an operation codename?"

"Operation Loophole." I say.

"Okay. Time for Operation Loophole."

* * *

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nexus members, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, and John Cena!"

Wade grabs a microphone. "Otunga, Cena, and myself came out here to make some challenges. At Bragging Rights, I want to face your precious WWE Champion, Randy Orton, for the WWE Championship. And Otunga and Cena are challenging Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre for the WWE Tag Team Championship. So what do you say, boys? Are you man enough to-"

Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors

Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me…

Drew and Cody walk down to the end of the ramp with microphones.

"Boys, boys," Cody says. "We were hoping that you might challenge us for these Tag Team Championships."

"Yes," Drew says. "But we were a little worried that you wouldn't be man enough."

"Well, Drew, Barrett did have to make the challenge for them."

"True."

"Hey! Wait one minute." John says. "I didn't want to challenge for the Tag Team Championships. I should be challenging for the WWE Championship! I-"

"But you have to do what I say." Wade says. "Otunga, get out the contract."

David goes looking for it. I smile to myself as I hold the contract.

"David!"

"Wade, I um can't find it."

"What?"

"I don't have it."

Drew and Cody laugh.

"You two!" Wade says. "Give me back the contract."

"We don't have it." Cody says.

"Then who does?"

"We don't know."

"David! Find the-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk out on stage with the contract in hand along with a microphone. "Looking for something?"

"You!" Wade exclaims. "I should've known it was you!"

"Actually," Cody says. "I did help steal it but whatever."

"Shut up! Marissa, give me the-"

"No. I think I'm going to take a fine look over the fine print of this contract. After all, Otunga isn't the only one here with some Law school experience."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual. One more thing, Randy accepts your challenge!"

"Okay. I knew he wasn't stupid."

"But we have a challenge of our own."

"And what is that?"

"You, Otunga, Cena, and some other member of the Nexus against Randy, me, and these awesome Tag Team Champions tonight." I point to Cody and Drew.

"Fine…" Wade says. "We accept!"

* * *

I sit between Randy's legs. "Do we strategize?"

"No." He replies. "We don't need to."

I lay against him. "Okay."

He kisses my forehead. "We get to kick Nexus ass."

"Damn right."

He grabs our championship belts. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Cody and Drew were already in the ring. I grabbed Randy's hand and hold my championship belt with my other hand.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their partners, the United States Champion, Marissa, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"And the opponents the team of Nexus members Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Heath Slater, and John Cena!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Drew starts off the match against Otunga. They lock up. Otunga locks Drew into a Sleeper Hold. Drew gets out of it and receives a Clothesline.

"Let's go Drew!" I start chanting getting the crowd to chant along.

"Drew sucks!" The Nexus chanting.

"Let's go Drew!" Cody joins in.

"Drew sucks!"

"Let's go Drew!" Randy is now joining in.

"Drew sucks!"

David is beating hard on Drew, but Drew comes back at him with a Future Shock. Cody extends his hand for a tag. Drew tags him in.

As Otunga is getting up, Cody grabs him and hits a CrossRhodes and pins him.

1…2…

John broke the pin. Cody grabs him and hits another CrossRhodes. Otunga rolls Cody into a Cradle.

1…kickout!

Otunga tags in Slater. Cody hits him with another CrossRhodes. Wade then tries to interfere, but Randy grabs him and throws him into the outside of the ring

Heath pins Cody using the ropes for leverage.

1…

I push his feet off the ropes. Heath gets up and starts yelling at me. I slap him.

"Rhodes!" I say. "Tag me in!"

I get tagged in and hit Heath with a hard Right Hand. I then hit him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. I then smirk at John. I hit a Five Knuckle Shuffle on Heath. Randy hits Wade with an Attitude Adjustment. Then he hits one on John. Cody locks David in the STF. I pin Heath.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Randy Orton, and Marissa McMahon!"


	28. Chapter 28: Competition Heating Up

**_NXT: Oct. 12, 2010_**

"I'm so tired, Randy." I say.

"Me too." He replies. "But you have to be on NXT."

I roll my eyes. "I know."

He grabs me and pulls me to his chest. "Do you?"

"I do."

He pulls my face to his. "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure."

We start kissing. Then DJ walks in.

"Ew…PDA." She says. "I'm leaving."

We stop and roll our eyes.

"What's so wrong with us kissing?" Randy asks.

"It makes me feel like you're a married couple and I'm just your kid sitting awkwardly off to the side."

I laugh. "Sorry, DJ. Start knocking."

"Okay."

"I'm so tired!" I sigh.

I feel Randy drag me to the couch. He sets me down and lays me on a pillow.

"How bout I take a nap and not show up on NXT?"

"I need my Pro." DJ says.

"Randy could replace me tonight."

"No."

"Yeah…" Randy says. "I don't wanna."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

DJ and I smack him.

"Ow!" He shouts.

I roll my eyes. "Baby…"

He frowns at me. "Shut up."

I laugh at him. He goes to leave, but I jumped on him, causing both of us to fall.

"Ow…" I say.

DJ is staring at us speechless. I look at Randy. "You okay?"

"Fine. How about you?" He asks.

"Good."

"Good. My body should've protected you from the fall."

"It helped."

"Good."

I kiss his cheek. "Sorry bout that."

He gives me a thumbs up. "It's all good."

I laugh and get up. "Good."

He sits on the floor. "You're lucky that you are gorgeous."

I shrug. "I know."

He smiles. "Good."

* * *

I sat next to Kelly. "What's up, biatch?"

"Not much." She replies. "How about you, Hoe?"

"Just being my usual self."

"Not surprising."

"Lol. Nope."

The other Pros enter. The show starts.

("Gold-Lust" plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Goldust and Aksana!"

("Oh Puerto Rico" plays)

"And the opponents the team of Primo and AJ!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

AJ and Aksana lock up.

I start talking to Kelly. "I think they're doing well."

"They are."

"Aksana could use some improvement."

"Yeah. But AJ's doing good."

"Agreed."

AJ hits Aksana with a Shining Wizard and pins her.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Primo and AJ!"

* * *

The first competition had been Guess the Theme Song, and AJ basically won by a clean sweep.

In this competition, you had to show your personality and speak. This, however, wasn't for immunity points.

Naomi spoke about Michael Cole. I would've totally done the same.

AJ offered to put her Xbox gamer tag on Twitter. That'll need some work.

Kaitlyn talked about Vickie. Aksana talked about America. No comment on either.

Maxine talked crap about Kaitlyn and Hornswoggle. Little bitch.

DJ grabbed the microphone. "Since we're already talking shit, Maxine, why don't you actually win some matches? At least Kaitlyn and Hornswoggle can do that. You're just here. You can talk all you want, but we're wrestlers. We fight." She drops the microphone.

Maxine and DJ start brawling. Matt Striker unsuccessfully tried to separate them. Alicia and I run down to the ring to help.

We separate them.

"This just in." Matt Striker says. "Next week, it'll be DJ vs Maxine here on NXT!"


	29. Chapter 29: Facing Slater

**_Raw: Oct. 18, 2010_**

"Last Raw before Bragging Rights." I say.

"Six days before I end Barrett." Randy says.

"Good."

"You have to fight Dolph."

"I can beat Dolph."

"I know."

"Good."

"What's on the agenda today?"

"I gotta kick Slater's ass again."

"Really?" Randy asks excitedly.

"Really. And you get Otunga."

"Dang it. Can I be at ringside for yours?"

"Why not?"

"Cool."

"Randy," Cody says entering. "Kick Otunga's ass for me. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Rissa, make Slater your bitch."

"Was already planning on it." I reply.

* * *

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Heath Slater!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, from Saint Louis, Missouri, the United States Champion Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I lock up with Slater. I need to make this match as short as possible. I shove him into a corner and hit him with a Superplex. I pin him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy cheers me on. I then hit Slater with a Chaotic Ending. I pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"


	30. Chapter 30: DJ vs Maxine

**_NXT: Oct. 19, 2010_**

"You should buy me chocolate for me." I say to Randy.

"Maybe later." He replies.

"Yay!"

"You prepared for tonight?"

"You know it."

"What's on tonight's agenda?"

"At the moment, I'm just managing DJ for her match against Maxine."

"But things are always subject to change."

"Yep."

"I need to get a drink."

"Maybe later."

"When I get you chocolate."

"Yep."

"So…are you ready for Bragging Rights?"

"So ready. I'm going to beat Ziggler to a pulp."

"That's gonna be a challenge."

"For him."

Randy just chuckles at me.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

("Shake Yo Tail" plays)

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Alicia Fox, from Tampa, Florida, Maxine!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ locks up with Maxine. DJ immediately gets the advantage and shoves Maxine into a corner. She unloads on Maxine until the referee pulls her away. DJ then hits Maxine with a hard Clothesline.

Alicia gets up on the apron, but I run over and kick her off. This distracts Maxine enough for DJ to hit the Twist of Fate. She pins Maxine.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, DJ Hardy!"

* * *

The first competition is the Who's That Body competition tonight.

The first one is displayed. I can already tell that is Cody.

Naomi blows her airhorn before choices are given. Matt calls on her.

"Cody Rhodes." She guesses.

"How do you know that?" Matt asks.

The next body is displayed. It's Kelly.

Naomi goes first and guesses Michelle, but she's wrong. Kaitlyn gets it correct.

The next body is displayed. I can't tell who's this is.

Kaitlyn gets it correct. It was John Morrison (a.k.a. JoMo).

The next body is displayed. It's Maryse.

AJ guesses Melina. Kaitlyn guesses Michelle. Naomi gets it right.

The next body is displayed. It's John Cena.

AJ immediately gets it right.

I turn to Kelly. "I never realized how many of my co-workers torsos I could identify until now."

She laughs. "Same."

The next body is displayed. It looks like Gail.

DJ incorrectly guesses Rosa Mendes. Aksana guesses Michelle. AJ gets it correct. It was Gail.

The next body is displayed. I don't know this one.

Naomi guesses William Regal. Kaitlyn guesses Khali. DJ goes with the correct answer of Koslov.

The next and last body is displayed. Obviously it's Melina.

Naomi immediately gets it right and wins.

This competition is a Limbo competition. I'm still sitting in disbelief over the whole Goldust and Aksana wedding.

Kaitlyn is first eliminated in the fifth round. AJ and Aksana are eliminated in the sixth. Maxine and DJ are eliminated in the seventh. Naomi wins again.

* * *

 ** _SmackDown Filming_**

"How did you get talked into this?" I ask Randy.

"Teddy Long is a very convincing man." He says. "Are you accompanying me or not?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

Randy grabs me and kisses my lips. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay."

"But I'm going to get myself a segment with Dolph then."

"Works for me."

* * *

Dolph and Vickie are talking about the match at Bragging Rights as I walk up.

"I guarantee you, Vickie," Dolph says. "That I'll be the winner at Bragging Rights. There's no way Marissa will…" He notices. "Marissa…what are you doing here?"

"Dolph…" I say. "I just wanted to pay you a little visit before Sunday and tell Vickie how sorry I will be when I beat your ass at Bragging Rights."

Vickie scoffs. "You think you can beat Dolph on Sunday? You aren't even scheduled to have anyone in your corner on Sunday."

"I do now. Randy might be busy with Wade, but I will have my NXT Rookie, DJ Hardy, in my corner on Sunday. Bye." I leave.

* * *

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Paul Bearer, weighing in at 323 pounds, the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Kane lock up. Kane tosses Randy across the ring. He then picks Randy up for a Chokeslam, but Randy fights his way out of it. He then Clotheslines Kane. He then goes for the RKO, but Kane dodges. Then I see Paul Bearer go to interfere. I cut him off so he doesn't cost Randy the match.

Kane is going for another Chokeslam but Randy reverses it into the RKO. He pins Kane.

1…2…kickout!

Randy's starting to get frustrated with this. I can tell. Kane hits Randy with a Tombstone Piledriver. He pins Randy.

1…2…kickout!

Randy gets lifted up for another Chokeslam, but Undertaker's song starts and the lights go out. When the lights turn on, Kane is distracted. Randy hits the RKO and pins Kane.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I cheer as Randy raises his arms in the air. He exits the ring and pulls me to him.


	31. Chapter 31: Bragging Rights

**_WWE Bragging Rights: Oct. 24, 2010_**

I was in the middle of putting my ring gear on as Randy entered our locker-room.

"Rissa…" He says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I reply as I grab one of my boots.

"Will you move in with me?"

I drop the boot in shock. "M-move in with y-you?"

"Yeah. Will you?"

I smile. "Yes. I'll move in with you."

* * *

I walk into Chelle's locker-room. "Chelle, what did you do when John asked you to move in with him?"

"I laughed and said yes." She replies. "Why are you…Holy shit! Randy asked you to move in with him?!"

I smile. "Yep."

"What'd you say?"

"Yes."

"Initial reaction?"

"I literally dropped a ring boot I was holding. Then I had to ask him if he said move in with him."

"Aww…"

I hug her. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either. If you need any extra help, I volunteer."

I laugh. "I think Randy and I have it covered, but if we need help I'll call you."

"Okay. You probably don't. You don't have much stuff in that apartment anyways."

"I'm barely even there."

"That's true."

"I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"For Randy. And his match against Wade. Who knows who he could have interrupt?"

"True. Be prepared."

"I will."

* * *

I am perfection

Perfection

I am perfection

So take your best shot…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, from Hollywood, Florida, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by DJ Hardy, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. Dolph shoves me into a corner. He chops me in the chest a few times. I then block him and hit a Headbutt. I hit a Running Bulldog. I then hit him with a Missile Dropkick. Vickie starts throwing a fit. DJ tackles her. Dolph hits me with a Zigzag. He pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I go for a Clothesline, but he ducks and hits me with a Dropkick. He goes up to the top rope to hit a Crossbody, but I catch him with the RKO. I pin him.

1…2…kickout!

Dolph goes for the Famouser on me, but I move and hit him with a Chaotic Ending. I pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Vickie starts yelling at the referee. He ejects her and then Dolph. DJ and I high five. She then raises my arm in the air and hands me my championship belt.

* * *

"I won!" I say as I hug Chelle.

"No…" Eve says. "You whooped Dolph's ass."

"Queen of Chaos strikes again!" Chelle says.

Cody taps out to the STF.

"Here are your winners and the NEW WWE Tag Team Champions, David Otunga and John Cena!"

Eve sighs. "At least John won. I hate Otunga."

Chelle sighs. "Me too."

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me

For all my cash…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse, from Madison, Mississippi, Ted DiBiase!"

"Gold-Lust" plays

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Aksana, Goldust!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Ryse is slaying that look." I say.

"Totally!" Eve agrees.

"She always slays." Chelle says. "I'm going to go see if I can catch John."

"Bye." Eve and I say.

We watch the rest of the match. Maryse and Aksana start fighting. Ted uses the distraction to beat Goldust.

"Here is your winner, Ted DiBiase!"

Eve and I high five.

"Chelle's match is next." I say.

"I thought Layla was in this one." Eve says.

"Is she?"

"New Foundation" plays

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Unified Divas Championship! Introducing first, the Challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And the opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool from Miami Florida she is one half of the co-Unified Divas Champions, Layla!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They lock up and Nattie takes the advantage early. Layla gets beaten bad. Michelle distracts Nattie and Layla hits a Layout. She pins Nattie.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the Unified Divas Champion, Layla!"

"That was quick." I say.

"Very quick." Eve agrees.

* * *

"Bro!" Ted says. "I can't believe Randy asked you to move in with him!"

"Well…he did." I say.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course she did." Ryse says. "Who wouldn't want to live in a house like Randy's?"

"I did." I say. "But it's more about the man. Not the house."

"True."

"Are you going with Randy for his match?" Codes asks me.

"No." I reply. "But if shit gets out of hand, I'll be down there."

"Good." John says as he enters with Chelle. "Cause shit is gonna get out of hand."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know that. Trust me. I have to be at ringside."

"Okay…"

"Bye." John leaves.

"Bye." I turn to Chelle. "What's up with that?"

"John told me that Wade plans on having Nexus interfering."

"Well then…I must get ready to go to help Randy."

"Okay."

I leave and head to my locker-room to see Randy before his match.

* * *

I enter and see Randy. He smiles at me. I grab my T-shirt to put on.

He looks at me. "What's going on?"

"I got some intel that Nexus is supposed to interfere in your match." I say.

"From who?"

"John hinted at it. Chelle confirmed it."

"Oh. I heard that Cena is going to be at ringside. Wanna come with me?"

"Of course!"

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Wade lock up. Randy gets the advantage immediately. I look on in interest. John does as well. Randy attacks Wade constantly without letting up. Randy hits a Backbreaker on Wade and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy gets a little frustrated. Wade goes to Clothesline him, but Randy ducks. Wade hits the referee and knocks him out. Wade smirks. The rest of Nexus head down to the ring. I quickly grab a chair for me and one for Randy. I slip into the ring before the Nexus.

They enter and immediately go after Randy. Wade grabs me. I elbow out of his grasp and go to help Randy. I pick up my chair and start swinging at the Nexus. I hit Wade with a Superkick. John then attacks Nexus members, making them run to escape. I slip out of the ring with the steel chairs.

John and Wade are arguing. The referee recovers. John sees that and hit Wade. The referee calls for a disqualification. Wade wins, but Randy keeps his championship.

I grab the WWE Title, and Randy grabs me. We smile and head backstage.


	32. Chapter 32: Daniel's Kiss My Ass Club

**_Raw: Oct. 25, 2010_**

"I'm so ready for Halloween." I say.

"Me too." Chelle says. "What are you and Randy dressing up as?"

"Wonder Woman and Superman."

"I like that. John and I are being Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Cool. I got Trish to give me her Wonder Woman costume."

"Awesome!"

"So what else is going on?"

"Not much. Otunga has been a little bitch since last night."

"Hasn't he always?"

"More than usual."

"Ugh…"

"What's up with you?"

I shrug. "Not much. Randy and I are going to get me officially moved in next week."

"When?"

"Thursday. November 4."

"What should have been your year and a half anniversary."

"We weren't broken up for long so we're still saying that it is."

"Oh. Awesome."

"Yep."

"Are you doing anything?"

"Just moving me in."

"Cool."

* * *

Randy smirked at me as I entered. "Hello Gorgeous."

"Hello to you too." I say.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yep."

"Good. I got Trish's costume, but I don't think that it will fit you."

"Why not?"

"Too short and too big in the chest area."

"Damn it. Guess I'll have to buy one after all."

"I'm getting to see cleavage right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe a little bit of ass too?"

"Maybe."

"I have hope."

I laugh. "Whatever. Ready to interrupt some whiny bitches tonight?"

"Damn right I am."

* * *

"I was cheated out of the WWE Championship!" Wade says. "And I _demand_ another match against Randy Orton! If it wasn't for-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy and I walk down to the ring. He holds the ropes for me to enter the ring. He enters behind me.

"Wow…" Randy says. "Wade Barrett thinks he deserves another match against me. He's done nothing to get it. Nothing."

"I was screwed over! If it wasn't for Cena, I'd be champion!"

"Yeah." Otunga says. "And I'd have a championship belt like I should."

"Otunga," I say. "Just shut up. No one gives a shit about it."

Otunga turns to Randy. "Dude, why do you stay with her? She's a bitch."

Randy starts getting mad. I put my hand on his shoulder.

Otunga laughs. "Is it because of her looks? Nah. Mickie James would've been better for that. Maybe it's because she's a McMahon. I don't know though. Randy's already wrestling royalty. I know why! Marissa must be really flexible in bed."

My eyes go wide. Randy goes to attack him, but I pull Randy back.

"Let me." I say before turning to Otunga. "I don't know how well Jennifer Hudson is going to like you talking about how flexible other women are."

"Keep your nose out of it, you manipulative bitch. But it's the only possible reason I can see him staying. I mean we all know how much he likes flexible women. Remember the one night stands?"

"You don't know a damn thing about mine and Randy's relationship. So I suggest you shut your mouth or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll kick your ass right here in Green Bay, Wisconsin, right now."

"What could you do? You're just a little manipulative slut. You are pathetic and your championship reign is a fluke. You are a weak little slut. I could-"

I slap him. I had enough of this. Otunga is a bitch. I go after Otunga. I start unloading punches on him. Wade goes to pull me off, but I slap him too. Randy grabs Wade and starts punching him. I grab Otunga and hit a Tornado DDT before tossing him from the ring. Randy tosses Wade.

"Weak?" I ask Wade and Otunga. "I'm weak?"

Randy and I head backstage. It's announced that Randy and Wade will fight at Survivor Series, John and Otunga are defending the Tag Team Championship against Slater and Gabriel tonight, and Randy and John will fight tonight to see who will determine the referee for Randy and Wade's match at Survivor Series. Why is Cena in two matches?

* * *

Randy heads to our locker-room. I head to Catering. I grab an apple and eat it. I then run into Melina.

"Oh look at you…" She says. "United States Champion."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to show you something down the hall. Real quick."

"Okay?"

She leads me down the hall and to a locker-room. She opens the door and shoves me in.

"Hey!" I shout. "What the fuck is this?!"

She shuts the door behind me. "Revenge."

She slams me into the wall. I hold my head in pain. Brie and Daniel walk in.

"Got her." Melina says.

Daniel laughs. "Good."

Brie smiles. "Are we going to make her kiss your ass now?"

That's disgusting. I feel like I'm going to hurl. "I'm not going to do shit."

Brie slams me against the wall. "Yes you are. You're going to literally kiss Daniel's ass."

"You can call it the Daniel Bryan Kiss My Ass Club." Daniel says. "In reference to your dad's."

Melina takes my phone. "I'll take this."

Daniel pulls the back of his trunks down. Brie and Melina grab me. I try to fight them.

I'm screwed.

Just before I'm forced to kiss it, Dolph and Nikki bust in. Dolph goes after Daniel. Nikki goes after Brie. I struggle with Melina. Daniel hits Dolph with a chair. R-Truth runs in with Eve behind him. Truth goes after Daniel. Eve goes to get Melina off of me, but Melina tackles her. I try recollect myself. Melina goes to hit Eve with a pipe. I take it from her and hit a Superkick. I pull Brie off of Nikki and hit a Chaotic Ending. Dolph and Truth grab Daniel.

"We're going to tell everyone what he tried to do." Truth says.

"Let's see how many people beat on him then." Dolph says.

They leave. I grab my phone. Melina grabs Brie and they stumble out of here. I find the trash can and barf.

"Oh my." Eve says.

"That was the most disturbing thing ever." Nikki says.

I finish throwing up. "I'm going to have nightmares about this."

Nikki and Eve hug me.

"Why can't I get a break from them?" I ask.

"You might after this." Eve says.

"I hope you do." Nikki says.

"Thanks guys." I say.

My phone's ringtone goes off. I'm getting a phone call from Ted. I pick it up.

Me: "Hello."

Ted: "What the fuck happened?!"

Me: "…Daniel was going to make me kiss his ass. He even pulled his trunks down."

Ted: "I just needed confirmation of that. I'm going to kick his ass and I'm going to get Randy too. Bye."

He hangs up.

"Daniel's screwed." I say.

"Who was that?" Eve asks.

"Teddy Bear."

"Definitely screwed."

"Even Wade's never done that." Nikki says.

Dad walks in. "Who's getting an ass kicking now?!"

"Daniel, sir."

"What the fuck did he do this time?!"

"Tried to make Rissa kiss his ass like you used to do to people. Brie and Melina helped him. Dolph and Truth beat him up and dragged him out for the others to beat on."

"I'm not proud of that. And I'm not going to let any of my Superstars do that to anyone especially my daughter. Marissa, he won't get away with this. I'll punish him myself, but you can decide who he fights in a Handicap match next week no limits and you can pick a referee."

"Thanks, Dad." I say.

He hugs me. "I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Thank you."

He turns to Eve and Nikki. "And you two will get rewarded for your help as will Dolph and R-Truth. And Melina and Brie will also be punished."

"Thank you." Nikki and Eve say.

"And, Nikki, call me Vince."

"Yes, Vince."

"I must be on my way now. Take care."

"Bye." Nikki, Eve, and I say.

Dad leaves.

I turn to Nikki. "Congratulations. You get to call my dad Vince now. That's a good sign."

"I'm so happy now. But mad." Nikki says.

"Are you mad at Brie?"

"Yes! She told me the plan, and I knew I couldn't let it happen!"

"Thank you." I turn to Eve. "How did you and Truth know?"

"Walked by and overheard." Eve replies. "Glad we did."

I hug them. "Thank you so much."

We sit in the locker-room in silence for a while. Then, Cody walks in.

"Babe!" Eve says before hugging him.

Cody hugs her back. "I was sent to retrieve the three of you. The guys don't want to risk anything else happening right now."

"Okay." We say.

Eve, Nikki, and I follow Cody out of the locker-room.

"So…" I say as we walk to Catering. "Does Randy know?"

"Yes." Cody says. "He's pissed. On the other note, you missed Eve insult Miz on TV after your segment."

"I called him a 15 minute flash in the pan, brainless, laughable, thickheaded, half-witted, uninspired, frog-faced loser." She says.

"Good." I say.

We get closer to Catering. Dolph stops us in the hall.

"Daniel's getting beat on in there still." He says.

"Who's in there?"

"Most of the roster want to get shots in on him, but Randy's getting the most on him for understandable reasons. And Taker's even there."

"Wow."

"And Chelle, Lay, Kel, and Ryse are hunting down Brie and Melina."

"Wow."

"And Gail Kim slapped Daniel."

"Awesome!"

"Gail doesn't fuck around."

"No she doesn't."

Dolph wraps an arm around Nikki. "You ready to see it."

"Let's go."

We walk in. Everyone in there is in a crowd. It's going to be hard to get through there.

I try to find a way through, but it doesn't look possible. Before I can try, Sheamus turns and sees me.

"Fellas, make some room." He says. "Marissa has entered the room."

The crowd makes a path for me. I make my way to the middle of it to see Chris and Ted holding Daniel up for Randy to punch.

Randy looked well beyond pissed off. He hadn't seen me yet. He lets Kane take a few shots at Daniel before punching him some more.

Truth puts an arm around me. "He's beating the shit outta Daniel."

"Yep." I say. "Thanks for saving me from Daniel."

"That's what friends are for."

"Truth," Randy says as he's punching. "Wanna come get in some more punches?"

"Sure thing." Truth removes his arm from around me.

Randy turns to move to give Truth some room to stand and sees me. He gives a slight smile and walks over to me.

"How the hell did you end up in this situation?" He asks.

"Melina said she wanted to show me something, and I was stupid enough to believe her." I say.

"Rissa…I should've been there to save you. I-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm fine. Maybe scarred from seeing Daniel's ass so close to my face, but I'm fine."

"That's disturbing."

"I barfed. Might have a few nightmares about it."

"Don't worry. Daddy's gonna protect his baby girl."

"Stop getting kinky."

"You get turned on by this. You love being my baby girl."

"Maybe…"

"And the only ass you'll be kissing is mine."

I laugh. "Okay."

"And stay back here tonight. I'm going to go alone. You take a break from being at ringside."

"Okay."

The guys decide to leave Daniel lain in Catering once they're done.


	33. Chapter 33: Concussion

**_NXT: Oct. 26, 2010_**

"I don't wanna be here." I say. "Not one bit."

"Hey." Ryse says. "on the bright side, Ted and I are on the show now."

"Yeah. But Brie and Daniel are here, and I keep thinking about what happened."

"I know. I plan on having a little _talk_ with Brie after the show."

"You're going to attack her?"

"Eve and Chelle are going to help."

"I wanna come."

"Okay. We'll do it DoD style."

"That's the only way to do it."

We high five. I smile to myself.

"Maryse," I say. "I want Brie one-on-one in the ring tonight."

"I'll see what I can do." She says before leaving.

Randy walks in. "Hello, Sexy."

I grin before kissing his cheek. "Hello to you too."

"Is that all the kissing I get?"

"Yes."

"After last night…"

I turned around and kissed him hard. He falls into pattern with me.

We stop.

He smiles. "This is more like it."

"Yep. Ryse is going to go see if I can get Brie one-on-one in the ring tonight." I tell him.

"Good. You deserve vengeance."

"We're also going to attack her DoD style after the show."

"Now that sounds like the Marissa McMahon I know and love."

"Damn right."

* * *

I grab a microphone and enter the ring. "So…some things happened backstage last night that are so horrifying to me that I won't go into detail about it. All I will say is that it involved Melina, Daniel Bryan, and Brie Bella. Now, Daniel already got his comeuppance. Plus, he's in a Handicap match on Raw next week. But I think that Brie should get hers tonight. So it is my pleasure to announce that Brie Bella and I will be going one-on-one in the ring tonight. And there isn't a damn thing anyone can do to stop this match from happening."

Brie glares at me from the stage.

I smirk. "And that match is right now."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We lock up. I put Brie in a headlock. She shoves me into a corner. I move and expose the turnbuckle. I shove Brie into it. I then pick her up but she shoves me into the turnbuckle headfirst. I get out of the corner and hit a Superkick. I pin Brie.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I grab my title and exit the ring. I'm start to feel dizzy due to losing blood because of hitting the turnbuckle. As I make it to the stage, my vision starts to blur. Then, everything goes black.

* * *

 ** _Randy's P.o.V._**

"So…" I say to Chelle, Ryse, and Eve. "I bought an engagement ring. Just wanted to let you know."

They nod. Then it registers with them.

"What?!" Chelle says.

"This is great!" Ryse says.

"Yes!" Eve says.

"Yeah." I say. "I bought an engagement ring. I plan on proposing when we're moving her into my house."

"Aw…" Chelle hugs me. "This is wonderful!"

"Um…" Ryse says worryingly. "Sorry to interrupt but…" She points to the TV.

Marissa had just won her match. She was bloody and looked dizzy. When she makes it to the stage, she faints. Luckily, Goldust catches her. I run out of the locker-room without a word.

When I get to the stage, Goldust is there with her as doctors check on her.

"I got it from here." I tell Goldust.

He nods.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask the doctors.

"She fainted due to the loss of blood." One says.

"And she may or may not have a concussion." Another says.

"Maybe this would be better in the back…"

"Yeah. Let's take her back."

I carry her to the back. They continue to check on her. Marissa starts to regain consciousness.

"Ow…" She mutters. "My head."

The doctors keep checking on her. One of them looks at me.

"She has a concussion." He hands me a paper. "Follow all of these instructions and take her back to the hotel immediately. No more NXT tonight."

She goes to get up and I lead her to the car.

"Can you text the girls to postpone the attack?" Rissa asks.

"Sure."


	34. Chapter 34: Halloween

Thanks Wolfgirl2013 for the reviews.

WrestleMania and Raw after WrestleMania were good. So excited that Kurt Angle is the new Raw General Manager. Here's to a great SD Live after WrestleMania.

* * *

 ** _Halloween: Oct. 31, 2010_**

I turn to Randy after I put my Wonder Woman costume on. "So…"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Randy chuckles. "Absolutely stunning."

I fix his cape. "You're quite handsome yourself."

"I know." He smirks.

"Shut up." I go to smack him.

"No physicality. Remember?"

"I know."

"And no drinking alcohol."

"I know, Randal."

He rolls his eyes. "Good."

I smile before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"By the way, we're not going to the party tonight due to your concussion."

"But-"

"But we're hanging out with our main friends, even John. Chelle told Wade that this is her day with him."

"Good."

"And plus we thought it would be a good night to kick off the DoD YouTube channel."

"I agree."

"Let's have some fun tonight."

* * *

Randy and I enter Ryse and Ted's hotel room. The others are already in there.

Chelle and John are the only other ones in costume, as the Bride of Frankenstein and Frankenstein.

"Where's your costumes?" I ask Ryse, Eve, Ted, and Cody.

"They decided that since we weren't going out they aren't wearing costumes." Chelle replies.

"Killjoys…" I mutter.

Randy chuckles and helps me sit. "So what now?"

"Let's film our first YouTube video." Ryse says.

Ted pulls out a camera. "I'll film."

I smile at the boys. "Don't do anything stupid."

Cody laughs. "Ted and Randy not doing anything stupid? Are you crazy?"

"It was worth a try."

"Like they'd listen." John says.

"Shut it, Frankenstein." Randy says.

I start laughing. John gives me a dirty look. I flip him off.

"Ted," I say. "Start filming the video."

He starts filming.

"Hi, guys," I say. "This is your current WWE United States Champion, Marissa."

"One half of the Co-Unified Divas Champions, Michelle McCool." Chelle says.

"Je m'appelle Maryse." (My name is Maryse.) Ryse says.

"Hi." Eve says. "I'm Eve."

"And we're the faction known as the Divas of Domination." All four of us say.

"Welcome to our official YouTube channel." I say. "Where you will get a look into our personal lives, what we do at work, backstage life, and possibly some makeup tutorials from Maryse. That's her thing."

"You will get to see our houses too." Chelle says. "And I happen to have a beach house."

Eve rolls her eyes. "And you get to see how we train with some fitness tips."

"And," Ryse says. "You will definitely get to see the boys."

Ted turns the camera to Cody. "Cody Rhodes!"

"Sup." Cody says.

"He might also give some makeup tutorials." Ted turns the camera to John. "The leader of the Cenation, former World Champion, John Ceeeeena!"

John waves at the camera. I start humming his theme song.

"Marissa has some musical talent." Ted turns the camera to Randy. "The Apex Predator, the Viper, and your current WWE Champion, Rannndy Oooorton!"

"He's hear voices in his head." Chelle sings.

"They counsel him." Eve sings.

"They understand." Ryse sings.

"They talk to him." I sing.

Randy does his pose.

Ted laughs. "And former Tag Team Champion and current Million Dollar Champion, Ted DiBiase!"

Ted turns the camera to himself. "Has been filming this video. Make sure to like, share, and subscribe to the channel. And we'll all see you very soon. Happy Halloween!"

Ted turns the camera off. Chelle opens the laptop and logs into our YouTube account. They get the video onto the computer and go to upload it.

"What's a good title for it?" Chelle asks.

"Intro to Our Channel." I say.

"All the guys get a cool intro except Cody." Cody says.

Chelle laughs and types something in. "It's done."

"Good." I say. "What now?"

"I don't know."

Randy pulls me to him. "Ask her about her concussion."

"Don't." I say.

"How bad is it?" Ted asks.

"I don't know yet. I have a CT scan on Tuesday."

"Are you still getting moved in on Thursday?"

"Yeah." Randy says. "I'll do it all by myself if I have to. She's getting moved in."

"You don't have to do it all by yourself even if my concussion is bad." I say.

"It's going to be you and me only."

"Fine."

He runs his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." I cuddle up against him.

Chelle hands me a snickers. I eat it.

I need to find something to do while I have this concussion.


	35. Chapter 35: Found Something

**_Raw: Nov. 1, 2010_**

I looked over the comments on our YouTube video. The fans were really happy with it. This is definitely working out. I smile.

Chelle walks in. "It sucks that you can't beat up Nexus right now."

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause Wade's talking shit about you."

I roll my eyes. "Of course he is."

I start going through some more of Wade and John's contract. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Chelle says.

"I found something."

"What is it?"

"Wade's only allowed to boss around John on Mondays and pay-per-view Sundays."

"What?!"

"And if John can beat Wade in a match scheduled then he's free."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Yes!"

Randy walks in and looks at us curiously.

"Rissa found something." Chelle says."

"What?"

"Wade's only allowed to boss around John on Mondays and pay-per-view Sundays and if John can beat Wade in a match scheduled then he's free."

"Wow…"

"Let's go tell Wade that his shit is over."

"Come on." I drag Chelle at the door with Randy following.

* * *

We enter Catering.

"Look." Randy says pointing. "Found them."

Wade, John, and David Otunga are sitting at a table. We walk over to the table.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Barrett." Chelle says.

"And what would that be?" Wade asks.

"The fact that you are deceiving my husband so you can have him as a personal servant during the entire week."

"Excuse me?"

"It's in the contract." I say.

"No."

I show it to John. "Yes it is."

"Only on Mondays and Pay-per-view Sundays." John says. "Plus if I beat you in a scheduled match then I am free."

Wade gets red in the face and stands up. "We're leaving."

He leaves with Otunga and John following. Chelle, Randy, and I wave at John.

I smile. "Mission accomplished."

Chelle and I high five.

"I need to get going." Chelle says. "I have a match tonight."

"Bye." Randy and I say.

She leaves.

"Are you okay?" Randy says. "Being here since of your concussion and what happened on Raw last week."

"I'm fine." I reply. "And I'll stay with Ted during your match."

"Me, Drew, and Cody beating on Daniel."

"Yep."

"Who's referee?"

"Miz."

"Why?"

"Cause he and Daniel still have problems so he'll let you get away with stuff."

"Good point plus Alex Riley might get involved then."

"Yep."

"You had this all planned out."

"Of course!"

Randy pulls me into a hug. "I won't disappoint you."

* * *

"You could never."

I watch as Randy pins Daniel after everybody has brutally beat him. Miz counts the pin.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Drew McIntyre, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton!"

I clap for them. Ted does as well. We high five.

"Randy and Cody took care of Daniel." Ted says.

"Yep!"


	36. Chapter 36: A Wedding

**_NXT: Nov. 2, 2010_**

I walked backstage with a smile. My doctor told me that I should be cleared to compete in two weeks. And that I should be just fine. That's just in time for Survivor Series.

DJ walks over. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I should be cleared in two weeks." I reply.

"That's good. There's an elimination tonight."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Me too. I also have a match against Brie."

"But I'm not allowed to be at ringside."

"Kelly and Naomi said they'd go with me."

"Good."

"How's everyone doing?"

"Good. I found a loophole in the contract."

"You did?"

"Yep. So John can spend most of his time with us again. And I need to find a way to get a match between him and Wade scheduled so he can be free."

"Yeah…"

"So how are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

I watch from the stage as DJ hits Brie with a Twist of Fate. DJ pins Brie.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, DJ Hardy!"

I clap. This is good since she refused to participate in the kissing contest. I understand though. Cody got dragged into it, and it felt wrong for her to kiss Eve's boyfriend. I wouldn't have done it either.

Kelly just beat Alicia and returns to sitting with me as the next competition starts. It's a wedding gift scramble challenge due to Goldust and Aksana's wedding being tonight. You have to find the present with the flag. The rookie Divas start. It was very quick. Kaitlyn wins, and Naomi has immunity. The Stand Up for WWE promo with multi-generational Superstars plays next. I smile as I see Randy, Ted, and Cody at different points of the video.

Then, they start setting up the wedding. Backstage, AJ and Primo are looking for a private spot and find Kaitlyn and Dolph making out. Vickie gets mad and heads backstage.

I laugh. "I love this storyline."

Vickie finds Kaitlyn. They fight and Kaitlyn smashes the wedding cake on Vickie.

"Me too." Kelly says.

* * *

Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors! Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors to me!…

Cody then heads to the ring.

Aaaaaaaammmerrrriiicannnnn Dreaaaamm

He's just a common working hard with his hands

he's just a common man working hard for the man…

Dusty Rhodes heads to the ring. I clap.

Hornswoggle follows as the ring bearer.

("Gold-Lust" plays)

Goldust heads to the ring with Ted's Million Dollar Championship. I smile.

"Please rise, everyone." The preacher says.

We rise.

("Here Comes The Bride" plays)

Aksana heads to the ring.

"Dearly beloved," the Preacher says. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Aksana, Goldust, I understand that you each wrote your own vows."

"Aksana," Goldust says. "I know that our relationship has been a bit bizarre and unusual, but I promise you that you will never, oh never, forget the name of Goldust."

"Goldust," Aksana says. "Thank you so much for saving me. And from this day forward, I promise you to love you as much as I love this country. USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!"

"If there's anyone who objects this marriage let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the Preacher says.

No one objects.

"Well if no one objects, I object…because everyone has a price."

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

Ted and Maryse walk out.

"Oh don't act surprised." Ted says. "I mean this isn't a first time that money has destroyed a marriage. And now that this marriage is off, your precious mail-order bride-to-be is going to be deported. Agent Dickopopolis, will you please come out here?"

He does.

"Now, Goldust." Ted says. "There is one thing that you can do to save this pathetic sham of a wedding. And you know what that is. Give me back my Million Dollar Title. Now!"

"You know what?" Dusty says. "I knew something like this was going to happen. So I went ahead. I went all over the universe and I went to Rome and the Pope was busy. So I went down to Mississippi, and I found a minister, a southern minister. He was sitting on a log. He was with a big ol' hound dog. And I said I need you to come here and make this couple feel good. So Mister Minister, come on down, Jack."

Hah Hah Hah

Money money money moneyyy…

Ted DiBiase Sr. heads to the ring.

"Dad," Ted Jr. says. "What? Why are you doing this?"

"Well son." Ted Sr. says. "Because the look on your face is priceless." He laughs. "Now, let's get on with this ceremony. Do we have the rings?"

Hornswoggle hands Goldust and Aksana the rings.

"Alright. Now, Goldust, do you take Aksana to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh I do." Goldust says.

"And, Aksana, do you take Goldust to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes I do." Aksana says.

"Well…with the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Goldust, you can kiss your wife."

Dusty kisses Aksana on the cheek. I laugh. Typical Dusty.

Goldust goes to kiss Aksana, but she slaps him.

I gasp. "She just did that…"

Aksana leaves.

Maxine is announced to be eliminated.

"You know, Striker," she says. "I understand that it's hard to wrap your mind around something different. And as you all know, I'm not the typical Diva or the typical woman for that matter. But you know what? WWE Universe, I will be back and I will make sure that I reach where I belong and that is on top. So thank you for the experience. Good luck to all of you. And I will see you soon."


	37. Chapter 37: Moving In

**_Thursday: Nov. 4, 2010_**

Randy pulls into the driveway with my stuff. I smile as he exits the car.

"You could've let me go with you." I say.

"I was trying to give you a break for a while." He replies.

"I sat and waited on you."

"Well…I'm here now."

"No shit."

He gets a couple boxes. "Open the door."

I open the door. "The doctor said that I could help move the stuff."

"Well…I don't want you to." He places the boxes down.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You're not carrying heavy boxes."

"Randy, I'm twenty-eight. I don't have to-"

Randy cuts me off with a kiss.

"You can be quite a fighter. I'll let you carry some of the lighter ones in."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I take a couple boxes in and smile to myself. I live here now.

"Hey, Randy." I say. "Can you pass me the camera? I wanna film this for the YouTube channel."

"Sure thing, Babe." He hands me the camera before grabbing some boxes to put in the house.

I turn it on and start filming. "Hey guys it's Marissa. And I'm currently working on getting my stuff moved into Randy's house. Because…we're finally moving in together. More like I'm moving in with him."

Randy walks back outside and waves.

I turn the camera towards him. "There's my boyfriend getting his lifting in because he won't let me move heavy boxes because of my concussion."

"Go grab some light ones and take them in."

"Come grab the camera so I can."

He does. I kiss him on the cheek before taking a couple boxes.

* * *

 ** _Randy's P.o.V._**

I turn the camera towards me. "Hey. Since she's inside, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm going to propose today. Marissa doesn't have the slightest clue." I show the ring.

Marissa starts to head back out. I hide the ring and set the camera down, aiming it towards her.

"I think we're done." I say.

"Are we?" She turns around to check.

I get down on one knee and pull out the ring in its box. I open the box.

Marissa turns back towards me. "I don't think that we have…" She gasps.

I grab her hand. "Marissa Lynn McMahon, will you marry me?"

Marissa looks me with tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

I slip the ring on her finger and stand up. She starts crying. But they were happy tears.

"If I'm crying now, just imagine how bad I'll be at the wedding." She says.

I pull her into my arms. "You'll still be just as beautiful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Is the camera still filming?"

"I wanted to get the proposal in. I can cut out you crying."

She laughs. "Shut up."


	38. Chapter 38: Engaged

**_Raw: Nov. 8, 2010_**

"So this happened." I say to Chelle, Eve, and Ryse.

"You finally said something." Chelle says. "I was getting worried."

"Me too." Ryse says.

"I was almost going to ask about it." Eve says.

"Wait…" I say. "You guys knew?"

"Duh!" The three say.

"Well can't you be more excited because I'm really excited?"

"You're getting married!" Ryse says before hugging me.

"How'd he do it?!" Eve asks.

"When is it?!" Chelle asks.

"Eve, watch this video so I can finally upload it to the channel. Chelle, we don't know yet."

They watch the video with grins. After, they hug me.

"I'm going to upload this for you." Chelle says.

"Okay." I say. "Just call it Moving In. Ryse, I need you and another camera."

"Why?" Ryse asks.

"It's Ted's birthday, and Randy wanted me to tell him that he's best man."

"Does that mean that I'm…"

"Yes. You're my maid of honor."

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

I grab a cupcake from Catering and bring it to Ted's locker-room with us. Ryse opens the door.

"Happy birthday!" I say before handing Ted the cupcake.

"Thanks." He says before hugging me.

I know Ryse started filming.

"So…" I say before showing him the ring. "I wanted to tell you that Randy proposed to me."

"He did?! This is beautiful. I am happy for you, Rissa. So happy." He hugs me again.

"You're best man." I say.

"What?! Randy said so?!"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you. Happy birthday."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. And Ryse is maid of honor."

"Aw…is Ryse filming?"

"Yep." She says before stopping. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thank you." Ted says. "Rissa, when you see Randy, tell him thank you for me."

"Okay. Bye."

I leave to see Randy.

* * *

Randy is lacing up his boots as I enter the locker-room.

I smile. "I love you."

He looks at me. "I love you too. You're so beautiful."

"Thanks. I talked to Ted."

"And?"

"He's really happy. He also says thank you."

Randy smiles. "Good. Do you think that you're well enough to come have a segment with me in the ring tonight?"

I smile. "Sure."

Randy kisses me. "Good."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the United States Champion, Marissa, and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

We head down to the ring. Randy holds the ropes as I enter the ring. He enters the ring behind me, and I look down at my engagement ring as he grabs two microphones.

"Wade Barrett might think that he has an advantage over me at Survivor Series due to the fact that he got to pick the referee for the match." Randy says. "And that referee might just so happen to be John Cena, but Wade Barrett can't tell John what to do while he's in a fight with me. One slip up and I'll have him with a RKO and a 1…2…3. Wade-"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

Wade and John head to the ring. Wade grabs a microphone.

"Randy," Wade says. "I do have the advantage. You see…if I win, Cena will be free."

I gasp.

Wade continues. "But if I lose, Cena will be fired. I think we both know what John's gonna choose, so kiss your WWE Championship goodbye, Randal."

"That's very typical of you." Randy says. "Weaseling your way into having an advantage over me. What's with you and the anonymous GM anyways? You two doing some things together that we don't know of?"

Wade rolls his eyes. "The only person here doing things with someone of power in the company is you."

Randy is starting to get angry. I place a hand on his chest.

I look at Wade. "You really have no room to talk. You've tried to do things with me."

"Yeah. But I'm over that. Randy Orton weaseled his way into being your boyfriend."

"I guess now you can say he weaseled his way into being my fiance." I show off my ring.

The crowd cheers.

I continue. "As far as I'm concerned, Wade, you should watch your back because I get cleared next week. And you have done many things that I am not okay with. At Survivor Series, it may be Free or Fired for John Cena, but either way, I'm aiming for you and the Nexus. Raw isn't getting taken over by the Nexus. This is my show, and I'm going to defend it. You might be fighting Randy at Survivor Series, but I'll be there too. Watch your back."

"I have a challenge for you, Marissa." Wade says.

"Okay. Talk."

"You get four Superstars from Raw who are willing to fight the next the Nexus to team up with and five Nexus members will fight you in a traditional 5-on-5 Survivor Series match."

I look back at Randy. He looks at me worried. I smile.

"Wade…I'm sorry but…I accept!"

"Okay."

"But make Otunga one of the Nexus members."

"Deal."

* * *

I sigh as I sit in Catering. "Chelle, how am I going to find four Superstars from Raw willing to fight the Nexus?"

"I don't know." Chelle says.

Ted and Ryse sit with us.

"Hi," Ted says. "Ted DiBiase, Raw Superstar that is willing to fight the Nexus."

"Ted," I say. "Are you saying that you'll team up with me?"

"Accept my offer." He says. "You can say that it counts as your present to me."

"You being best man was my present."

"Oh. I still wanna team up with you."

"Okay. But you still got to bring Maryse with you."

"I was going to force him to let me go." Ryse says.


	39. Chapter 39: Old School Raw

**_Old School Raw: Nov. 15, 2010_**

I walk with DJ. "Sorry about not going to NXT, but I had a checkup."

"It's fine." She replies. "I need you in good health. You didn't really miss much anyways."

"That's what I heard. I'm helping Goldust get the Million Dollar Championship back tonight."

"Good. I hate Aksana."

"Same."

"Have you started planning your wedding yet?"

"Just Ted being best man and Ryse being maid of honor."

"Oh. Will I be invited?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. We have an elimination tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll try to make it."

"Okay."

* * *

I went on to Catering without DJ. I saw Michelle and sat with her.

"Seen any legends yet?" I ask.

"I saw IRS and Tatanka." She replies.

"I've got nothing."

"You'll see someone eventually. Bob, Dusty, and Ted Sr. are all here tonight."

"I know, but I have yet to see them."

"I'm sure you will. Let's consider what you're helping Goldust with tonight."

"Yep. Dusty, Hacksaw Jim Duggan, IRS, and Ted Sr. are supposed to be there."

"Awesome, and we will have a segment with Mae Young tonight too."

"Yep. Randy needs to get here soon."

"Yep. Let's go find legends."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Chelle and I find Bob.

He hugs me. "How are ya, kid?"

"Good." I reply. "I'm supposed to get cleared to compete tomorrow."

"Good. Good. Hi, Michelle. How are you?"

"Good." She replies. "How about you, Bob?"

"I'm great. But where is my son?"

"He got caught in a traffic jam." I say. "He said he'll be late for the show."

"Oh. Why wasn't he with you?"

"I had to get here really early for a production meeting. I told him to sleep in."

"And Randal gets himself caught in a traffic jam. Of course."

I laugh. "Sounds like him."

"Yep. So I'm supposed to start the show off by going to talk to Mean Gene. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Chelle and I walk back to the locker-room to get prepared for the show. However, we run into Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov.

"Marissa," Santino says. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Santino?" I ask.

"So I heard you have a Survivor Series match against the Nexus."

"Yes. That's true."

"Do you have any partners?"

"I got Ted. That's it."

"Well…Vladimir and I want to join you. Is that okay?"

I smile. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Ryse finishes my hair. "You're all good."

"Thanks." I say. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Chelle says.

"Free or Fired. No one, not even you Michelle, knows what he's going to do. And no one has been willing to bring it up. John Cena has done some unexpected things in the past. What's stopping him from doing something on Sunday? Randy might be his best friend, but John's WWE career is on the line. What do we do? I just want to know whether or not my fiance has a chance of retaining the WWE Championship. But Wade Barrett is definitely getting to John, and you know it. Randy knows it. We all know it. John might screw Randy over."

"Marissa, you've known John for how long? Eight years. He's not going to screw Randy over. I know you all are questioning whether or not he will, but he won't. I know my husband. He's going to call the match as he sees it."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No…"

"Then I don't have a good reason to believe it."

Michelle leaves and slams the door.

"I hate to take sides." Ryse says. "But you have a point, and she needs to realize it."

"Thank you. Ugh. Where's Randy?"

"In a traffic jam."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know." She laughs. "Have you found anymore partners?"

"Yeah. Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov."

"Good. One more to go."

"Yep."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mean Gene says. "please welcome my guest at this time 'Cowboy' Bob Orton!"

Bob and I walk on stage. Bob and Gene talk about Randy and Wade's match on Sunday. I space out for a while.

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

Bob, Gene, and I turned to see Wade. He goes to attack Bob, but I get between them.

"Move!" Wade shouts.

"No!" I say. "You aren't touching him."

Wade grabs a microphone. "You don't tell me what to do."

I grab a microphone of my own. "Did you forget who I am? I am Marissa McMahon, soon to be Orton. First of all, I can tell you what to do. Second of all, I won't let you touch my family, and Bob is a part of my family. Third of all, the only reason you're doing this right now is that Randy isn't here yet to help his dad. But I am here. And I may not be officially cleared to wrestle but…fuck it!" I hit Wade with a Superkick.

He falls off the stage. I smile.

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

Miz and Alex Riley appear on stage.

"Marissa, Bob," Miz says. "Last week, I offered Randy Orton my help. He just looked at me with those beady Orton eyes, the same ones that you have, Bob, and gave me a RKO. I did nothing wrong. I didn't deserve it. And I want revenge."

Alex Riley goes for Bob, but I nail him with a Superkick. Miz glares at me. I smirk before hitting a third Superkick on Miz. Bob and I head backstage.

* * *

"You did what?" Randy asks as he enters our locker-room.

"Oh." I say. "You heard."

"Not completely. Just that you beat up somebody."

"I hit Miz, Alex Riley, and Wade Barrett with Superkicks."

"Why?"

"They were going to beat up your dad. I'm practically cleared. I wasn't going to let them."

He nods. "Okay. I understand. Don't hurt yourself."

I roll my eyes. "I won't."

"Good."

"I also got into a fight with Chelle."

"What about?"

"John."

"Oh." Randy frowns. "Let me worry about that."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I kiss him. "Good."

* * *

I grab the Million Dollar Championship from Aksana and hand it to Goldust.

He turns to Ted DiBiase Sr. "I believe this belongs to you."

Ted DiBiase Jr. shows up as Ted Sr. takes it.

Ted Sr. turns to Ted Jr. "Actually this belongs to my son." He holds the Million Dollar Championship out to Ted Jr. "Ted, I want you to have it."

"Actually," Ted Jr. says. "I don't need it anymore." He glances at me. "After Survivor Series, I am going after a championship that I can win in a match."

"I'm willing to take you on." I say before smiling.

Ted Sr. looks proudly at Ted Jr. before giving it to IRS.

"Don't worry, Ted." IRS says. "I'll find a safe place for this."

Ted does his signature laugh. Ted Jr. leaves.

Cody walks up. "Well that ended far from…dashing."

Goldust laughs. "Tell me about it. Hey how about we go over there and you teach me some of your grooming tips?"

Cody stops him. "Don't breath on me." He leaves.

Goldust follows. "Wait!"

Dusty laughs. "I've got some weird kids. Hit the music!"

The rest of us start dancing. Tatanka and Hacksaw Jim Duggan join us. Ron Simmons walks in as we continue dancing.

"Damn!" Ron shouts.

We stop dancing and start laughing.

* * *

I put my hand on Ted. "Who am I? Don't breath on me."

Ted starts laughing. "Bro, definitely Codes."

"Good. You got it. So…are you gonna go for me and my championship?"

"If you don't mind."

I smile. "I need some competition."

"So we're good?"

"Of course."

Randy and Bob walk into the locker-room. Bob sits on the couch. Randy pulls me into a kiss.

"I'm still here." Ted says.

Randy chuckles. "I'm well aware of that. By the way, someone told me that they wanted to be on your Survivor Series team."

"Who?" I ask excitedly.

"Truth."

"Yes! We have five!" I pull Randy into a kiss. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too."

* * *

"What do you mean do I have anything to say?" Mae Young says. "I want you to give me a match with these sluts."

I start laughing from where I am in the guerilla. She says something that I don't understand.

"Are you asking for no Disqualification?" Gene asks.

"No Disqualification. You little bitches, let's go."

"Ring the bell!" I hear Laycool shout.

They start running. Nattie, Gail, Melina, Eve, and I walk out to join the Bellas and Mae. Laycool keeps running. We chase them down and attack them. Gail, Nattie, and Melina on Michelle. Eve and I on Layla. We drag Layla up for Mae to hit. Nattie hits Layla with a Clothesline, and I hit Layla with a Superkick. Mae puts her foot on Layla to pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Mae Young!"

* * *

Mae looks at me before stepping out of my way when we get backstage. She heard what happened with Brie, Melina, and Daniel and wanted to help with my revenge.

I hit Brie with a Superkick. Melina goes to run, but Mae pulls her back by her hair. I hit Melina with a Superkick as well. Mae then makes the others leave before talking to me alone.

"So you and Michelle got into an argument over John and Survivor Series?" Mae asks.

"Yeah…" I nod.

Michelle and Layla walk backstage. Mae grabs Michelle and pulls her to us.

"Look." Mae says. "If you two want to be the next Mae and Moolah, stop arguing. I know that everyone is worried about the possibility of John screwing Randy out of his WWE Championship, but you two can't control what happens. The only one who can is John Cena. You two don't need to fight over it."

I sigh. "You're right."

Chelle sighs. "Very right."

I hug Chelle. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."


	40. Chapter 40: Cleared

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm updating with ten chapters today. It's also now been two years since I started the Divas of Domination Series.

* * *

 ** _NXT: Nov. 16, 2010_**

"I'm cleared." I say happily as I sit with Chelle, Eve, Lay, and Ryse.

"Yay!" They all say.

"Queen of Chaos is ready to kick some ass."

"Good." Chelle says before frowning.

"What?"

Lay sighs. "Rumor has it that Otunga is going to be on NXT tonight."

I smirk. "Guess I already know what I'm doing tonight."

"That's the smirk." Ryse says.

"Rest in peace, Otunga." Eve says. "Rissa has her sights on you."

"Yeah." I say. "I'm onto you, Bitch."

* * *

The first competition was to guess what your pro thought about you. Thankfully for DJ I'm here. First one was our first thought when we saw our rookie. I wrote what I thought when she and I first met: "she's a Hardy?"

AJ and Primo were first. AJ wrote underage. Primo wrote sixteen year old. That counts.

Aksana and Goldust were next. Aksana wrote hot. Goldust wrote sexy. That works.

DJ and I were next. DJ wrote she's a Hardy? I wrote the same.

Kaitlyn and Vickie were next. Kaitlyn wrote so much prettier than her. Vickie wrote a man.

Kelly and Naomi were last. Naomi wrote athletic. So did Kelly.

In ring ability on a scale of 1-5 was next. Kelly and Naomi both had 5. Kaitlyn had 1. Vickie had 3. DJ and I had 4. Goldust and Aksana had 5. Primo and AJ had 4.

Last one was who does the Pro think should be eliminated. Aksana had Kaitlyn. Goldust had AJ. DJ and I had Aksana. Primo and AJ had Aksana. Kaitlyn and Vickie had Naomi. Naomi had Aksana. Kelly had Kaitlyn.

"AJ and DJ both win so it's a draw!"

I clap.

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

David Otunga heads to the ring. I grab a microphone in preparation for it.

"Ladies of NXT Season Three," David says. "I am here on behalf of Wade Barrett to tell you that you all have been offered to be a part of the Nexus. Nexus is the-"

"The rookies can do better not joining the Nexus." I say.

"What makes you think so? Huh, McMahon?"

"I've seen these girls wrestle here on NXT for a while. They are going to be way more successful on their own than with the Nexus."

"Your opinion doesn't matter to us."

"It should." I get in his face. "Now get out of my ring before I kick your ass."

Otunga rolls out. "I'll beat you Sunday."

I smiled as Naomi won the Diss the Diva Challenge, and Aksana was eliminated. Aksana got really pissy about it.

"Suck it up, Buttercup." I mutter.

Goldust laughs and gives me a high five.


	41. Chapter 41: Survivor Series

**_Survivor Series: Nov. 21, 2010_**

I smiled as I put on my ring gear. "I'm back in action."

I slipped on my boots, grabbed my United States Championship belt, and headed to Catering. When I got there, DJ was sitting at a table.

"You coming to ringside tonight?" I ask as I sit with her.

"Nah. You got Eve and Ryse. I'll stay back here and help make sure that Wade doesn't interfere." DJ replies.

"Oh. Okay. He'll probably be preparing for his and Randy's match, but okay."

"Speaking of Randy, what's he up to?"

"Strategizing. He has to change his strategy since the anonymous GM has banned me from ringside."

She nods. "Still don't know who the GM is?"

"Nope. The only place I haven't looked for and checked computers is under the ring at all the shows."

"Talk Hornswoggle into checking."

"I might."

"What if it has been Michael Cole the entire time?"

"Then I'll kick his ass again."

"He needs it."

* * *

I sat in guerilla with my team as Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, and Husky Harris headed to the ring.

La vittoria è mia, è miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eeeeeeeeeee, il male, il sole

Che brucia il mondo con il suo fuoco

Eeeeee l'aria e la luce

Che duran per sempre nel tempooooooo…

"And their opponents, first, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov!"

Whats up

Stand up and say what's up

Whats up WOAH!

People over there what's up

Feel me, stand up and say what's up…

"And their partner, being accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres, from Charlotte, North Carolina, R-Truth!"

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

"And their partner, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse, from Madison, Mississippi, Ted DiBiase!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Husky starts against Vladimir. Vladimir shoves Husky to the ground. I watched on in interest. Husky nails Vladimir in the back of the head and tags in Slater. Slater hits Sweetness on Vladimir before tagging in Gabriel. Gabriel hits a 450 Splash and pins Vladimir.

1…2…3!

"Vladimir Kozlov has been eliminated!"

"No!" I shout.

Santino turns to me. "Let me."

He gets in the ring and immediately goes after Gabriel. Gabriel tags in Husky.

Husky immediately gets hit with the Cobra. Santino pins him.

1…2…3!

"Husky Harris has been eliminated!"

I smile.

Slater gets back in. He goes for Sweetness, but Santino shoves Slater into our corner. R-Truth tags in.

Truth hits Slater with a Forearm. He then hits Slater with a Dropkick. When he gets up, Slater rolls Truth into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Truth hits Slater with Lie Detector and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Truth tags in Ted. Ted grabs Slater and locks in Million Dollar Dream. Slater taps.

"Heath Slater has been eliminated!"

"Yes!" I shout.

Gabriel gets back in. Ted tags in Santino. Gabriel beats Santino down and quickly goes to the top rope. Gabriel hits a 450 Splash and pins Santino.

1…2…3!

"Santino Marella has been eliminated!"

Truth gets back in. The plan is for me not to get in until Otunga does, which he has yet to, so I've been standing on the apron.

Gabriel tags in Michael McGillicutty. Michael tackles Truth. He then hits Truth with the McGillicutter. Michael pins Truth.

1…2…kickout!

Truth beats down Michael for awhile. He then goes for a Scissors Kick, but Michael dodges and hits another McGillicutter. He pins Truth again.

1…2…3!

"R-Truth has been eliminated!"

Ted gets back in. He nails Michael with Right Hands. I cheer Ted on as does Ryse and Eve. Ted then goes for Dream Street, but Michael escapes from Ted and finally tags in Otunga.

Otunga grabs Ted and throws him into the ring post. He then picks up Ted and slams his head on the ground. He waits for Ted to get up. He goes for Verdict when Ted does get up, but Ted moves and throws him into the ringpost. I extend my hand out to Ted. Ted tags me in.

I hit Otunga with a Running Bulldog. I then pick him up for a DDT, but he manages to poke me in the eye. Otunga tags Gabriel back in.

Gabriel hits me with a Tornado DDT and goes to the top rope. He goes for the 450 Splash, but I manage to RKO him. I pin Gabriel.

1…2…3!

"Justin Gabriel has been eliminated!"

McGillicutty enters. He stares me down.

"Scared?" I ask.

Michael runs at me, but I take him down with a Hip Toss. I tag Ted back in.

Ted and Michael brawl for awhile. Michael then hits Ted with the McGillicutter and pins him.

1…kickout!

Ted unloads punches on Michael before hitting the Dream Street on Michael. He pins Michael.

1…2…3!

"Michael McGillicutty has been eliminated!"

I smile. Just Otunga left.

Otunga hits Ted with Verdict and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

I tag in. Otunga hits me with Verdict as well. Then, he puts me on the top turnbuckle and goes for a Superplex, but I stop it and shove him off. I hit Otunga with a Missile Dropkick. I then lock him in the Figure-Four. Otunga makes it to the ropes.

He then hits me with Verdict again. He pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I smile before quickly hitting Otunga with the Chaotic Ending. I pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners and soul survivors, Ted DiBiase and Marissa!"

I hug Ted. Ryse and Eve join us in celebrating.

* * *

I smile at Chelle as John shoves Wade into the RKO. Randy pins Wade. John starts to count.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

We cheer.

I turn to Chelle. "I can rehire John."

"No," Chelle replies. "He has a plan."

"Okay. Like you need since you lost your championship?"

"Shut up."


	42. Chapter 42: Banned From Ringside

**_Raw: Nov. 22, 2010_**

"I'm so happy right now." I say.

Randy chuckles. "I know. So am I."

"Good." I smile. "Everything seems to be looking up."

"I can agree."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Baby, you can ask me anything. What's up?"

"Would you be mad if I entered the Royal Rumble?"

"Is this your way of telling me that you're coming for my title?"

"I can always go for the World Heavyweight Championship if I win."

"You're gonna fight Kane?"

"We still have TLC. He could lose it."

"I still can't believe you wanna be in the Royal Rumble."

"Well I do. Would you be mad?"

He sighs. "No. I'll just be extremely worried about you. Will you at least think about it before entering?"

"Yeah."

"Good. So what's your announcement if it's not entering the Royal Rumble?"

"You'll see."

"Okay. Ready to see how long it takes John to get his job back?"

"Yep."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the United States Champion, Marissa!"

I grab a microphone. "Last night, Nexus was defeated by my Survivor Series team. And I have an announcement that-"

"Nobody cares, Lass." I turn to see Emily O'Hare. "What they do care about is my return here tonight."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure that the WWE Universe is more excited about Beth Phoenix's return last night than your return."

The crowd cheers.

"Why you-"

"Since you're already out here, Emily, let's have a match right here right now."

"You're on."

Justin Roberts enters the ring. "The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, Emily O'Hare!"

Emily poses.

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Emily and I lock up. I get the advantage and put her in a Sleeper Hold. She escapes and hits a Clothesline. She then hits a Brogue Kick on me.

1…2…kickout!

I grab Emily and slam her into the ring post. I then wait for her to turn around and hit the Picture Perfect on her. I pin Emily.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Emily heads backstage. I grab a microphone and my championship belt.

"As I was saying, I have an announcement that involves the United States Championship." I point to the belt. "I will be defending this championship at TLC against someone who recently told me that they wanted to go after my championship and went on and surprised me at Survivor Series by being the major factor in winning. And that person is Ted DiBiase. He did a great job last night and has earned his opportunity at the United States Championship."

I drop the microphone and head backstage.

* * *

I laugh as the security guard leaves Laycool outside. "Should I make them wait outside for a while?"

Ted laughs. "Yes."

Randy smirks. "Don't be too cruel to them."

"I won't." I say.

I walk to the doors that are keeping Laycool outside. The security guard looks at me.

"Mam," He says. "Those two aren't allowed in the building."

I roll my eyes. "They're with me."

"I'm not allowing you to let them in."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm Marissa McMahon, Vince McMahon's daughter. I don't listen to you. Hell, I could fire you. I'm letting them in. Get over it."

He moves out of my way. I smirk before letting Laycool in.

"Took you long enough." Chelle says.

"Sorry." I reply. "Had to argue with this jackass." I point at the security guard.

Chelle and Lay laugh.

I take them to my locker-room. "Look who I found."

Eve laughs. "They're alive."

"Thankfully." Ryse says.

* * *

I groan. "Why do I have to be banned from ringside again?"

Ted frowns. "I don't know, Bro."

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Before Randy enters the ring, Nexus attacks him.

"I need to get there to help him!" I shout.

Chelle holds me back. "He'll get stripped of the WWE Championship if you do go down there!"

I frown and sit down. Nexus throws Randy in the ring. I think they injured Randy's knee.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I cover my eyes as Wade immediately goes to pin Randy for the WWE Championship.

1…2…

I open my eyes as John attacks Wade. Randy then hits Wade with the RKO and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

"Yes!" I shout.

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

Miz and Alex Riley run to the ring. Miz cashes in Money in the Bank.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Miz is cashing in Money in the Bank!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh hell no!" I say. "He ain't doing this!"

I go to leave. Chelle pulls me back.

"The anonymous GM said you're banned from ringside while Randy is defending his championship tonight." She reminds me.

"Shit." I mutter.

Miz hits Randy with the Skull-Crushing Finale and pins him.

1…2…3!

I run out of the locker-room and towards the ring before they even announce Miz as the winner.

* * *

I make it down there just in time as Miz and Alex Riley are going to attack Randy. I smile as Alex Riley runs towards me. I RKO him. I slide in the ring and get in Miz's face. Miz decides to leave. I smile and check on Randy.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Pretty sure my knee is injured, and I lost my title. So no." Randy says.

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were banned from ringside."

"I know. Come on. I'll help you to the back."

"Thanks."

Ted heads down to us to help as well. We get Randy to the back safely.


	43. Chapter 43: Another NXT Elimination

**_NXT: Nov. 23, 2010_**

I stretch my legs out for tonight. I have a match against Brie.

DJ walks in. "You look prepared."

I smile. "I am. This is to make up for her giving me a concussion."

"Yeah." She nods. "Is Daniel gonna be there?"

I cringe at the thought of Daniel after what happened awhile ago. "Probably."

"Is Randy gonna go?"

I frown. "He can't because of his knee."

"Oh. I can go."

"Thanks. I'm going to need you to."

"No problem."

* * *

The first competition is WWE Trivia. I like this.

The first question is who won season one of NXT? Naomi answers right with Wade Barrett. Even I knew that.

The second question is who were the first Diva NXT pros? DJ answers right with Laycool. Good job. She should know. They hang around her.

The third question is who was the name of the immigration officer? AJ gets it right with Dickapopolis. Even I didn't know that.

The fourth question is who was Daniel Bryan's pro? Kaitlyn gets it right with Miz. I beat Miz and Daniel for my title. Why mention Daniel?

The first round is over. Now correct answers are worth 200 points.

The fifth question is what arena was the first WrestleMania held in? DJ gets it right with Madison Square Garden.

The sixth question is who defeated Shawn Michaels and ended his career? AJ gets it right with Undertaker.

The seventh question is what current Diva is a four-time WWE Women's Champion and one-time WWE Divas Champion? Me! DJ gets it right.

The eighth question is what is WWE's annual holiday visit to service men and women? Naomi gets it right with Tribute to the Troops.

The ninth question is what WWE superstar is known as the Game? Kaitlyn gets it right with Triple H. That was the last question.

"Here is your winner, DJ!"

I cheer. Next, Kaitlyn faces Nikki Bella.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by DJ, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE United States Champion, Marissa!"

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella and Daniel Bryan, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Brie and I lock up. She puts me in a Sleeper Hold. I escape. I then lock in an Armbar. She escapes. She then rolls me into a pin.

1…kickout!

I hit her with a Tornado DDT. Then, I pick her up and hit a German Suplex. Daniel gets on the apron to distract me, but DJ pulls him off. I see Nikki chuckle. Brie hits me with a Bella Buster and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I grab Brie and throw her into a corner. I then put her on the top rope and hit a Superplex. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I grab Brie's legs and lock in the Figure-Four. She taps out.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

* * *

The Last Sumo Standing Competition is next. Kaitlyn and Naomi go first.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They shove each other around for awhile. Kaitlyn then falls. Naomi rolls over her and out.

"Naomi has been eliminated!"

DJ and AJ are next.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ and AJ shove back and forth, but AJ quickly gets DJ out.

AJ and Kaitlyn go against each other.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kaitlyn quickly eliminates AJ.

"Here is your winner, Kaitlyn!"

Naomi, Kaitlyn, AJ, and DJ stand to see who is eliminated from NXT. It shows up on the titantron. AJ has been eliminated. I gasp.

"AJ has been eliminated!"

All of the rookies are crying. They all hug. AJ heads up to the stage. She hugs Primo. She then hugs Kelly. She finally hugs me.

"This sucks." She says crying.

"I know." I reply. "But you'll be back. I'll make sure of it."


	44. Chapter 44: Helping Cena

**_Raw: Nov. 29, 2010_**

I cheer as it's announced that the Miz has to defend the WWE Championship against Jerry Lawler tonight.

"Hell yeah!" Ted says.

"Go Jerry!" Chelle says.

"Jerry for WWE Champion!" Lay shouts.

"Go King!" Eve says.

"Damn right!" Ryse shouts.

"Can I interfere?" I ask.

"Good question." Chelle comments. "We need to know."

A stagehand enters. "Marissa, the general manager says he'll strip you of your championship if you interfere in Miz vs. Lawler tonight. Sorry." He leaves.

"Damn it!" I shout.

* * *

John starts fighting Nexus. They're outnumbering him.

"I'll be back." I say.

I run to guerilla and grab a steel chair.

"Play my music!" I shout.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

Nexus goes wide-eyed. I run to the ring. I start hitting them with chairs. John grabs Slater and clears off the announce table. The others run. John hits an Attitude Adjustment on Slater through the table. I give John a high five.

* * *

John and I enter the locker-room. Chelle kisses John.

Ted looks at me. "You were in on this?"

I smile. "The entire time."

"Thanks, Rissa." John says.

My phone goes off with a text.

Randy: I'm gone for one episode of Raw and you and Cena do something stupid?

Me: Yeah basically

Randy: I'll let this one go. The bitches were running.

Me: Lol thanks babe

"Randy says he'll let this one go." I say.

John laughs. "Good. Get ready for your match. I gotta find Superstars to go Nexus hunting with me."

"I'll go!" Chelle says.

They leave. I go get ready to face Melina.

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE United States Champion, Marissa!"

I wave to Ted and Maryse, who are on commentary.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately tackle Melina to the ground. This is for the incident awhile ago. I unload punches on her until the referee pulls me off. I then pick her up and hit the Picture Perfect. I pin Melina.

1…2…kickout!

I groan. I throw Melina into the corner and hit a Superplex on her. I then go to the top rope and hit a Moonsault on her. I pin Melina.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I have a staredown with Ted.

* * *

"Fuck you, Michael Cole!" I shout as he costs Jerry the match.

I run to the ring as Miz is leaving. I hit Michael with a RKO. I then help Jerry up.

"I'll help you get Michael back." I say.

"Thanks." Jerry replies.


	45. Chapter 45: And Your Winner Is

**_NXT: Nov. 30, 2010_**

"So there's an elimination at that start of the show and then you find out who wins at the end of the show?" I ask.

"Yep." DJ replies.

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

DJ, Kaitlyn, and Naomi were in the ring. We look at the titantron to see who's eliminated. It's Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn has been eliminated!"

Kaitlyn hugs DJ and Naomi before leaving. They go right into the first match. It's AJ and the Bellas vs. Maxine, Aksana, and Alicia Fox.

* * *

AJ and the Bellas win. I smile as we watch a clip for NXT season four. Along with Truth, Ted and Maryse will be the Pros for Brodus Clay.

Naomi and DJ are in the ring to trash talk each other.

"Naomi," DJ says. "You're beautiful, athletic, talented, and you wowed everyone on day one here. I might be less experienced in this than you, but I have proven that I deserve this. And I'm wowing everyone now. And I have the one thing that you don't have…personality."

"Damn!" I say.

"DJ," Naomi says. "The thing is the time is now. You aren't ready for this. You have less experience, and Marissa hasn't helped you work out all of your weaknesses yet. I'm ready, and you ain't beating me."

After Dolph comes out and talks about his season four rookie, Jacob Novak. I like all the Pros so far. Maybe I need to show up on season four.

* * *

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

DJ poses for the crowd.

"And her opponent, from Orlando, Florida, Naomi!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They lock up. DJ puts Naomi in a Sleeper Hold. Naomi escapes. She locks DJ in an Armbar. DJ escapes. Then she rolls DJ into a pin.

1…2…

DJ rolls her into a pin.

1…2…

Naomi rolls DJ into one.

1…2…

DJ rolls Naomi back into one.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, DJ Hardy!"

* * *

Daniel and Alberto Del Rio are going to be season four Pros so maybe I won't go to NXT season four. The other rookies were asked who they wanted to win.

Jamie said Naomi. AJ said DJ. Maxine said Naomi. Kaitlyn said DJ. Aksana said…Aksana. I'm so happy that isn't happening.

We sit and watch for the titantron to reveal who wins. I cheer when it's revealed.

"DJ, you have won NXT season three!"

Primo, Goldust, Alicia, Nikki, Kelly, and I head to the ring to congratulate DJ. DJ hugs Naomi. She then hugs the rest of us. The other rookies enter the ring. DJ hugs AJ and Kaitlyn.

She hugs me again. "Thank you so much, Marissa. I'm crying so bad right now."

I hug DJ back. "It's okay. Congratulations."


	46. Chapter 46: RKO to Michael Cole

**_Raw: Dec. 6, 2010_**

"Babe," I say. "I missed you."

Randy pulls me to him. "I missed you too. I had to watch Raw from home. I hated it."

"I hated it too. I was so bored."

"Me too. By the way, I'm hitting a RKO on Michael Cole so don't worry about helping Jerry getting revenge."

"Damn it! I was going to RKO Michael Cole…what about your knee?"

"I'll be fine. I can wrestle."

"Okay…I'm just worried."

"I know. And I am going to be careful."

"Good." I kiss him. "Now go RKO Michael Cole."

"On it."

* * *

I smile as Randy successfully hits Michael Cole with a RKO. "That's my man."

"Are you going to go with him when he fights Alex Riley?" Ted asks.

"Yes. I'll beat up Miz."

"Good. Ryse and I will beat up Daniel and Brie."

"Good. I have to be in a match against Alicia tonight."

"Have fun."

"I will. We're good now."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion, Marissa!"

("Shake Yo Tail" plays)

"And her opponent, from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I hit Alicia with a Clothesline. Then I hit her with a Tornado DDT. I then pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I get shoved to the ground. Alicia hits a Scissors Kick on me. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

She picks me up, but I hit a quick RKO on her. I pin Alicia.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

* * *

Miz slips in and hits a Skull-Crushing Finale on Randy causing a DQ. I groan. I hadn't stopped him in time. Miz goes to attack Randy with the championship, but I get between them.

"Move!" Miz yells.

"No!" I yell back.

Alex goes after Randy, but I hit him with a Superkick. Miz makes his move, but I managed to get between them again.

"If you're sane," Miz says. "You'll move."

"Problem." I say. "I'm not sane."

Miz decides to leave. I check up on Randy.

"I'm fine." Randy says.

"Good." I say as run my fingers down his tattoos.

I smile as Nexus walks out on Barrett. "This is going to be good."

"Damn right it is." Ted says.


	47. Chapter 47: Visiting Chris and Morgan

**_Tuesday: Dec. 7, 2010 2:30 P. M._**

"Chris and Morgan better be here." I say to Ryse as we pull into their driveway. "Or this will be pointless."

"Both of their cars are here." Ryse replies. "They should be."

We exit the car and walk onto the front porch. Before I can knock, Chris opens the door.

"If you were trying to surprise me," Chris says. "You failed. I saw you pull in, but Morgan has no clue. She's upstairs with Bella."

He lets us in. "Morgan, we have company!"

"Coming!" She yells.

Chris hugs me and Ryse before Morgan comes downstairs, holding their baby.

"Dada!" Isabella says as Morgan hands her to Chris.

"She's a daddy's girl." Morgan says. "She can say mama too, but if she sees Chris, it's all dada."

"That's cute." I say.

Morgan nods. "So what brings you to Winnipeg?"

"We missed you guys." Ryse says. "And we wanted to see Isabella."

"We missed you too. Can't wait for our wedding on the eighteenth."

"I bet you're excited." I say. "I might need some wedding advice from you."

"What?" Morgan and Chris say at the same time.

I show them my engagement ring. "Surprise."

"Randy proposed?" Morgan asks.

"Yes."

"How did we not know?" Chris asks.

"Cause you haven't been on our new YouTube channel yet." Ryse says.

"We'll have to check it out. So, Marissa, you and Randy live together now too. Right?"

"Yeah." I say. "Randy proposed when I was getting moved in."

"Cool. Is it on the YouTube channel?"

"It is."

"You know who deserves to be on the YouTube channel? My baby girl."

"We could film something and put it on there if you guys are okay with it." Ryse says.

"It's fine with me. Morgan?"

Morgan shrugs. "Go ahead. My kid's cute."

Ryse films the three of them playing around as a family for a few minutes. Once she's done, I turn to Chris and Morgan.

"Are you going to have more kids?" I ask.

"Yeah." Chris answers.

"But we're waiting until after the wedding to try for more." Morgan explains.

"Okay." I say.

"So…where's the others?"

"Eve, Codes, John, and Chelle are at the SmackDown Filming. Randy and Ted are at a live show."

"Oh. Okay. They need to come over next time."

I nod. "Yep."

"So how many kids are you planning on having?" Ryse asks.

"Including Isabella," Chris says. "Three."

"That's a good number."

"Yeah. So what about you, Sis? What's going on with you?" Chris asks while tickling Isabella.

"Ted and I are still dating. Everything is going smoothly."

"Okay. What about you, Rissa?"

"Randy and I are doing great…obviously. I'm United States Champion. And my rookie won NXT."

"Good. I might have to come back and go for your title."

"No. You're not."


	48. Chapter 48: Slammy Awards

**_Raw: Dec. 13, 2010_**

I kiss Randy's cheek. "TLC is Sunday."

"Yeah." Randy replies. "I have a Tables Match."

"I have a TLC Match."

"What?! You and Ted got one?"

"Damn right we did."

"I wanted one."

"I can talk to-"

"No. Don't."

"Okay. Fine. If you don't win on Sunday, I'm entering the Royal Rumble."

"Okay."

"I gotta win some Slammys tonight."

"Me too. What are you nominated for?"

"Oh Snap Meltdown of the Year, And I Quote…Line of the Year, and Diva of the Year is on the line in a Battle Royal. What about you?"

"Shocker of the Year, Holy Shit Move of the Year, And I Quote…Line of the Year, and Superstar of the Year. How'd you get nominated for Meltdown and Line of the Year?"

"Meltdown is for breaking the anonymous Raw General Manager's computer, and Line is for Looks like Daniel has zero balls. John, Codes, and Eve plus a lot more are also nominated for And I Quote…Line of the Year."

"That's great, but I'm winning."

"You may be willing to RKO your grandmother, but I told Daniel he has no balls."

* * *

Ted gets in my face. "I will beat you this Sunday in our TLC Match and-"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

Otunga enters the ring with a microphone. "I don't how DiBiase got a title shot, but I want in on the TLC Match. Make it a Triple Threat, Marissa, so I can finally kick your ass and take your title."

Ted and I look at each other. Ted nods.

"Deal." I say.

* * *

Edge and Christian are presenting the Slammy for Oh Snap Meltdown of the Year.

"And the winner is…" Christian says. "Marissa for breaking the anonymous Raw General Manager's computer!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk out and stand between Edge and Christian. "I guess I can thank the gutless, spineless coward that is the anonymous Raw General Manager for having a computer for me to break." I hear the noise. "What's that?"

Edge and I turn to Christian.

Christian laughs. "It's my phone. Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager."

"You better be kidding."

"I am."

Edge laughs. "You know all these years, one thing has remained the same." The phone plays the noise. "And I quote, Michael Cole is still a massive tool."

I laugh and high five Edge and Christian.

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Battle Royal starts. DJ is eliminated first by Tamina. Then Rosa is also eliminated by Tamina. The Bellas eliminate Tamina. Eve eliminates Nikki. Alicia eliminates Eve. I eliminate Brie. Natalya eliminates Maryse. I eliminate Kelly. Beth eliminates Layla and Melina. Layla distracts Beth so Michelle can eliminate Beth. Natalya eliminates Alicia and Gail. Layla helps Michelle eliminate Natalya. Natalya and Beth distract Michelle, so I sneak up behind Michelle and eliminate her.

"Here is your winner and Diva of the Year, Marissa!"

Then Laycool vs. Natalya and Beth Phoenix in a Tables Tag Team match at TLC is announced.

* * *

"And the winner is…" Michael Cole says. "Ugh. Why her? Marissa…"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I take the Slammy. "It's for telling Daniel Bryan he has no balls. I think you can live with that."

Michael Cole laughs. "Yeah. I can."

* * *

"I won." I say.

"Shut up." Randy says. "I still have none."

"You'll be fine. I'll split And I Quote…Line of the Year with you."

"Okay."


	49. Chapter 49: TLC

**_TLC: Dec. 19, 2010_**

"So…" I say. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Chelle says. "We had the TLC Match at SummerSlam '09. And Randy and John said they're not awful."

"Good."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I'm going to win."

"Good."

"I need to beat Otunga again."

"You will." Randy says as he and John enters. "We all will win. Except maybe Chelle. Nattie and Beth might kick your ass."

Chelle rolls her eyes. "I can live with it."

* * *

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the United States Championship! Introducing first, the Challenger, weighing in at 250 pounds, from Hollywood, California, David Otunga!"

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

"And his opponent, the Challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse, from Madison, Mississippi, Ted DiBiase!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And the opponent, being accompanied to the ring by DJ Hardy, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the United States Champion, Marissa!"

I hand the referee my championship as I enter the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Otunga goes after me first. We start brawling. Ted goes out of the ring and goes under it. He gets out a steel chair. When Ted gets into the ring, I shove Otunga at him. Ted hits Otunga with the chair.

"Nice." I say to Ted.

"Thanks, Bro." He smiles. "Let's go make this match interesting. You grab some tables. I'll grab some ladders."

"Okay."

I head under the ring. Ted does as well. I feel Otunga pull at my leg. I grab a table and whack him with it. I set the table up on the ground. I do the same on the opposite side of the ring. Ted throws two ladders in the ring. We both get back in.

Ted and I exchange punches with each other. He gains the advantage and plants me on the ground with a DDT. Otunga hits Ted with the chair. He then puts the chair on my leg and goes to stomp on it, but Ted rams a ladder into him. I remove the chair and roll off to the side. Ted sets up the ladder and climbs it. He almost grabs the championship, but Otunga pulls him down and goes for it himself. I climb onto the other side of the ladder and start punching Otunga. I knock him off and reach for the championship, but Ted gets on the ladder. We go back and forth punching for awhile. Then I see a flash of dark, long hair. The next thing I know the ladder is pushed over and Ted and I fall through one of the tables on the outside. Ryse comes to check on us.

"Are you okay?" She asks both of us.

"Yeah." Ted replies.

"I don't know yet." I say.

"DJ did that." Ryse says.

"That's what I thought." I struggle to get up. "I need to get my championship."

I slide into the ring, but DJ attacks me from behind. She forces me to watch as Otunga grabs the championship and wins.

"Here is your winner and NEW WWE United States Champion, David Otunga!"

* * *

I groaned as Chelle put an icepack on me. She then got one for herself as well.

"I feel like shit." I say. "Absolute shit."

"Me too." Chelle replies.

"I do as well." Ted says.

Ryse frowns. "I might be kicking DJ's ass tomorrow."

"I will." I say.

Randy walks in looking disappointed. "Chelle, pass an icepack."

She hands him one, and he sits with me.

"What happened to you?" Ted asks.

"That little bitch and Alex Riley."

"Little bitch?" I ask.

"Your NXT rookie cost me my match too."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll kick her ass tomorrow."

"It's not your fault. And feel free to kick her ass."

"You wanna help?"

"I'll take on Miz."

Ted smiles at me. "Leave Alex Riley to me."

"Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." Randy and Ted say.


	50. Chapter 50: Retaliation

**_Raw: Dec. 20, 2010_**

"Guys," Eve says as she enters the locker-room. "I still don't know what motive DJ would have to cost Ted and Marissa their match, but I got one on why she would cost Randy his."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Apparently, she and Miz got secretly married almost a year ago."

"What?!" Ryse asks. "Who told you that?"

"JoMo."

"Since it came from Morrison," Chelle says. "I'll believe it."

"Me too." I agree. "And I have a theory on why she cost me and Ted our match too."

"What's that?"

"Who helped Nexus with the kidnapping?"

"Miz and Alex Riley." Eve says.

"Exactly."

"You think they're still in cahoots with each other?" Ryse asks.

"That's exactly what I think."

Chelle smirks at me. "I think Rissa is onto something."

* * *

I put on a leather jacket. "Who's interrupting first?"

Ted smiles. "Me and Ryse will."

"I'll go second." Randy says.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Save the best for last, Babe."

"I can go with that."

"Good because you were going to anyways."

"Shut up."

Randy kisses my head. "Make me."

* * *

"And you know why DJ and I are married?" Miz asks. "Because we're both AWES-"

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

Maryse and Ted head to the ring. They both grab microphones.

"I know this is about a year late," Maryse says. "Congratulations Miz and DJ on getting married. I truly mean it. Miz, congratulations on getting yourself a second-rate Diva after I turned you down. And Marissa turned you down. Don't forget about Kelly and-"

"SHUT UP!" Miz says getting in Maryse's face. "I only asked you out because I felt bad for you!"

"You asked her when we were already dating." Ted says.

"Because she could do better than you."

"Yeah." DJ says. "Even if she's the true second-rate Diva here."

"She is." Alex Riley says.

"And so is Marissa. In fact, Marissa is so pathetic that she had to get herself one of the ugliest men on the roster and the worst WWE Champion ever as her fiance. Randy Orton is so-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"I'm so what, DJ?" Randy says as he heads to the ring. "I'd like to know your opinion of me before I beat your husband to a pulp."

"Mike!" DJ says. "Make him leave!"

Does she think Randy's gonna beat her up too?

"Don't worry, Bitch." Randy says with a smirk. "My fiancee is going to be the one kicking your ass."

"She isn't even here. And we know that the two of you are jealous of me and Miz because we're a better couple than you."

Randy laughs. "Actually. Rissa doesn't get jealous of sluts."

"Hey!" Miz shouts. "Marissa is the slut! Not DJ! And you know that!"

"No, she isn't. And I was talking about you being the slut, Miz."

I notice DJ roll out of the ring to get something. Ryse starts watching DJ. I decide to finally head to guerilla.

* * *

"You're mad, Orton." Miz says. "You're mad that you and Marissa aren't the It Couple anymore. All you have now is her status as a McMahon and-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I enter the ring. "Why does everyone have to mention that I am a McMahon? It's not anything new anymore. Miz, don't try to use it to your advantage either. It's nothing bad. And, Randy, move."

DJ goes to hit Randy with a steel chair, but he hears me and dodges it. I tackle DJ to the ground. Miz goes to pull me off, but Randy starts attacking him. Alex Riley can't help because he's fighting Ted. I toss DJ from the ring. Ted tosses Alex from the ring. Randy tosses Miz from the ring. The email noise goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Michael Cole says. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager. And I quote…DJ, Miz, Alex Riley, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, and Marissa McMahon, if the six of you want to fight, you'll have a fight. You see tonight's main event will be DJ Hardy, Alex Riley, and the Miz going against Marissa McMahon, Ted DiBiase, and Randy Orton in a Six Person Intergender Tag Team match."

Randy, Ted, and I smile.

"One more thing," Michael says. "Maryse, you're banned from ringside."

* * *

I started stretching. "I'm entering the Royal Rumble."

"What?!" Eve, Chelle, and Ryse reply.

"Yeah…I lost my championship and even if I win my rematch, someone needs to dethrone Miz. I'll do it if I have to."

"I'm so for this." Eve says.

"Me too." Ryse agrees.

"Don't get hurt." Chelle says.

"I won't." I tell her.

* * *

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

"The following Six Person Intergender Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first the team of Alex Riley, DJ Hardy, and the WWE Champion, The Miz!"

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

"And their opponents, first, from Madison, Mississippi, Ted DiBiase!"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his partners, Marissa and Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Alex steps in for the opposing team. Ted steps in for ours. They lock up. Ted brings Alex down to the ground with a Sleeper Hold. Alex escapes. Alex hits Ted with a Clothesline and starts kicking him in the ribs.

I cringe. "That's painful."

Randy sighs. "Yeah."

Ted manages to escape from Alex and starts punching him. Alex punches back. Ted hits him with a Dropkick. Alex rolls to his corner and tags in Miz.

Miz immediately plants Ted with the Skull-Crushing Finale and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Miz tries to stop Ted from heading to our corner, but Ted kicks him and tags in Randy.

Randy immediately Clotheslines Miz. I cheer before checking up on Ted. Randy then hits Miz with a Scoop Slam. He pins Miz.

1…2…kickout!

Miz goes for a Skull-Crushing Finale, but Randy escapes. Miz runs and makes it to the other side of the apron, but Randy hits his Draping DDT on Miz. Randy pins Miz.

1…2…kickout!

Randy hits Miz with the RKO. Alex goes to interfere. Randy gets him too. DJ goes to interfere. I run in and RKO her. Miz hits Randy with a Skull-Crushing Finale and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Miz quickly runs to his corner and tags in DJ.

DJ goes to slap Randy, but he grabs her arm. He does the same with her other arm when she tries again. Randy smirks at me. I smirk back. Randy brings DJ to our corner. I tag in.

DJ goes for a Twist of Fate, but I escape. I hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex on her. I then lock in an Armbar. DJ escapes from it. I hit her with a Superkick and pin her.

1…2…kickout!

DJ quickly hits me with a Twist of Fate and tags Alex in.

Alex goes pick me up, but I hit him with a RKO and tag in Ted. DJ and Miz start running up the ramp.

Ted hits Alex with Dream Street and tags in Randy. Randy Punts Alex and tags me in. I hit Alex with a Moonsault and pin him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, and Marissa!"

Ted and Randy raise my arms in celebration as I stare at DJ and Miz on the stage. Randy then pulls me into a kiss.


	51. Chapter 51: Christmas

**_Christmas: Dec. 25, 2010_**

I wake to see Randy playing with my hair. He's so adorable sometimes.

I smile at him. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided to play with your hair."

"Unlike last year."

"Unlike last year I let you sleep."

"Plus we're in Saint Louis instead of Connecticut with my dad and stepmom."

"That too. Just chilling in Saint Louis with our main friends in our guest rooms."

"Damn right. Do we wanna do each other's presents now or…"

Randy smiles. "Now." He grabs a box from under the bed. "You're going to love it."

I open the box. There's a charm for my charm bracelet in there that says For My Queen. There's also a letter from Randy in it. I read the letter.

Marissa, I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You keep me calm when I can't control my temper. You are always there when I need you most. You are my biggest supporter. You are the queen to my king. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. With lots of love…your fiance.

I smile with tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Baby. I love you so much."

He hugs me. "I love you too."

I grab a box from under the bed. "Here. It's not as good as the one you got me, but take it."

He opens it. It's a few Metallica CDs, a Harley Davidson gift card, and a collage of pictures of us.

Randy smiles. "Babe, this is great. Thanks. I love it. I think we can call it even. We both did equal. I love the collage. How long did it take you to make?"

"Ages." I reply.

"I love it."

"I love you."

Randy kisses me. We start making out in the bed. Chelle peeks in the room.

"Sorry to bother you, but the other couples are getting a little impatient." Chelle says. "John and I don't mind waiting. Do you want me to tell the others to wait a few?"

"Yeah." I reply. "Chelle?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"You gotta read the letter Randy wrote me later. It's the sweetest thing ever."

Chelle smiles. "I'll have to. I'm going to head back downstairs. You two enjoy your privacy for awhile."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Chelle shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Randy and I walk downstairs.

"Finally." Ted says.

Chelle smacks him. "Shut up."

"And to think we were getting along now."

"Sometimes I just really want to beat you up."

Codes laughs. "Me too, Chelle. Me too."

I chuckle as Randy and I sit on the couch. "I just thought we all did."

Ted rolls his eyes. "And you're supposed to be my bro for life."

"Are we opening presents now?" Eve asks.

"Yeah." Randy says. "Someone start passing out gifts."

John gets up and starts passing out gifts. Randy opens ours from John. It's a pair of matching wine glasses.

I smile. "Thanks, John. I really like these."

Randy nods. "I do too."

Ryse and Ted got a new PlayStation Three from John. Codes and Eve got Legend of Zelda games. I'll have to ask Chelle what he got her later.

Eve goes next. She got everyone separate presents. I open mine. It's a couple packs of fuzzy socks. I love these. Chelle and Ryse got some too.

"Thanks, Eve." I say.

"You're welcome, Rissa." She replies.

John got a new pair of headphones. Ted got a PlayStation Three controller. Randy got some Axe spray.

"I don't smell bad." Randy says. "Do I?"

"No." Eve says. "Rissa said you like this one and she likes the smell of it, so I went and bought it. Couldn't really think of what to get you."

"Okay."

Randy goes next. Eve got a heating pad. Chelle got a snow globe. Ryse got a Nickelback CD since we got her into them now. Ted, Cody, and John all got cases of beer. They all thank him.

Ryse goes next. She hands Randy and me a present to open together. I start laughing.

"What?" Chelle asks.

"Ryse got me and Randy condoms." I reply. "Thanks, Ryse."

Ryse laughs. "No problem."

Eve and Cody got an Applebee's gift card. Chelle and John got an Olive Garden gift card.

I go after Ryse. I got Ted SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 for his PlayStation Three. I got Cody a toy lightsaber. I got John a phone case with himself on it. Chelle, Ryse, and Eve got certificates for a spa day at a spa here in Saint Louis to use when we're here at some point.

"Thanks." The girls say.

"You're welcome." I reply.

"I love the phone case." John says.

"Of course you do."

Chelle goes next. Once again, Randy and I had a present together. It's a bunch of various wines.

I smile. "Goes with the wine glasses. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Chelle replies.

"Thanks, Chelle." Randy says.

"No prob."

Codes goes next. Randy and I got separate gifts. I got a Star Wars T-shirt. Randy got a plastic WWE Championship. John got a Fruity Pebbles T-shirt. Chelle and Ryse got Bath and Body Works gift cards. Ted got another PlayStation Three controller.

"Thanks, Codes." I say.

"You're welcome." He replies.

Ted goes last. Randy and I had separate gifts again. I got a custom-made T-shirt that says Ted's Bro For Life. Randy got an Under Armor gift card. Chelle and Eve got coupons for ice cream at McDonald's. John got a Nike gift card. Cody got a Star Wars T-shirt.

"I love this shirt. Thanks." I say.

"Me too." Ted says. "You're welcome."


	52. Chapter 52: Twitter Argument and Rematch

**_Raw: Dec. 27, 2010_**

"I'm tired." I say.

"Me too." Randy says.

"I have a championship rematch against Otunga." I say as I log into Twitter.

"Good. You can get your championship back."

"Yep."

"I have to fight Alex Riley tonight."

"Have fun with that."

I roll my eyes as I see Cody's tweet.

CodyRhodes: When all of your friends have to deal with the Nexus on Raw and you're on SmackDown…

"Cody's an ass." I say.

"What now?" Randy asks.

I show him the tweet.

"Tweet him back." Randy says.

MarissaWWE: When you and all of your friends are on the a-show except CodyRhodes…

"Done." I smile.

"Okay." Randy says as he gets on his phone. "How do you see other people's tweets on here?"

"You have Twitter? Since when?"

"Like July."

"Do you not know how to use it?"

"Not really."

I grab his phone. "Here. I'm going to make you follow some people so you'll see their tweets." I make him follow Ted, John, Cody, Ryse, Chelle, Eve, and me. "Done. Now you can see some people's tweets on here."

Randy takes his phone back. "Found Cody's tweet. I'm going to reply too."

"Okay. I'm going to follow you on Twitter."

"Okay."

I find Randy's Twitter and follow him. I see his tweet to Cody.

RandyOrton: CodyRhodes you aren't good enough to fight Nexus.

Cody replies to mine and Randy's tweets.

CodyRhodes: Well played MarissaWWE

CodyRhodes: RandyOrton Rissa had a better one. When did you get Twitter?

RandyOrton: CodyRhodes Had it since July. Rissa just taught me how to use it.

CodyRhodes: RandyOrton get with it Orton!

I laugh. "Good one, Codes."

Randy rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

McCoolMichelleL: CodyRhodes I'm on SmackDown too.

CodyRhodes: McCoolMichelleL But you are on Raw a lot.

TedDiBiase: CodyRhodes McCoolMichelleL Ignore him Chelle. Cody is a dumbass.

"This is getting good." I say.

"Are you talking about Chelle's and Ted's tweets?"

"Yeah."

CodyRhodes: TedDiBiase McCoolMichelleL No one agrees with you Ted.

McCoolMichelleL: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase I do.

MarissaWWE: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase I think everyone does Codes.

RandyOrton: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase you both are dumbasses.

JohnCena: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase We all know you are Cody.

maryse0uellet: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase Cody shut up. I agree with Ted.

EveMarieTorres: CodyRhodes TedDiBiase I don't.

I log off of Twitter. "We're all so mean."

"Yep." Randy agrees.

"I need to get ready for my match."

"You do."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE United States Championship! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"And her opponent, weighing in at 250 pounds, from Hollywood, California, he is the United States Champion, David Otunga!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately Clothesline David. I then go for another, but he grabs my arm. David hits me with a Powerbomb. He pins me.

1…2…kickout!

David and I exchange Right Hands. I then hit him with a Tornado DDT. I pin David.

1…2…kickout!

I hit David with a Superkick.

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

I turn to see DJ on the stage. She starts walking down the ramp. David rolls me into a pin and holds the ropes for leverage.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE United States Champion, David Otunga!"

DJ smiles at me. I roll out of the ring and go after her. She runs backstage.

* * *

I start looking around backstage. "Where is she?!"

I shove my way through Catering. I see Wade Barrett.

I grab his arm. "You tend to know where people are. Where's DJ?"

Wade shrugs. "I don't know."

"Is this because she's helping Otunga?"

"Listen, I don't like DJ. I don't want her helping David. If I knew where she is, I would tell you so you could beat her up."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I slam the door to my locker-room shut. "Bitch must've left the arena."

"Didn't find her?" Randy asks.

I sigh. "No I didn't."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but I found out that Barrett has nothing to do with DJ helping Otunga."

"Hm…this could get interesting."

"Yeah. I'm going to get DJ back next week."

"Good."


	53. Chapter 53: New Years

Heads up, this is very short but I have lots of time to write so I'm going to try to update every day and have this story done by July 2. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _New Year's Eve: Dec. 31, 2010 11:50 p.m._**

I drank some more wine. "My New Year's Resolution is to kick DJ's ass."

"You will achieve that quickly." Randy says as he takes the bottle of wine from me.

"Hey-"

"I'll give it back after the ball drops."

"Yeah." Ted says. "After your balls drop."

"Shut up."

"Let's not talk about people's balls." Chelle says.

"I agree." Codes says.

I smack Randy. "You are so mean."

He laughs. "Then why are you marrying me?"

I stay silent.

"Wow." John says. "No smartass answer."

"Randy," I say. "I'm marrying you so I can some eye candy."

Randy laughs again. "Okay. I'm marrying you so I can have eye candy too."

I kiss his cheek.

The countdown starts.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouts.

Randy pulls me into a New Year's kiss. I wrap my arms around him.

"If you wanna sneak off to our room," Randy says as we're kissing. "We can."

"Yeah." I reply. "But I'm bringing my wine."

"Deal."


	54. Chapter 54: Punt

**_Raw: Jan. 3, 2011_**

"You have to win tonight." I say to Randy.

"I know." He says. "I will beat Barrett and Sheamus."

"In a steel cage?"

"Yeah. Why…it's a Cage match?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't know that."

"You'll do fine."

"I know."

"I'm going to go see if I got a match tonight. See you later."

"See ya."

* * *

I look at the match card. "Nothing? That's unusual." I smile as I see DJ has a match against Ryse. "But I know what I'm going to do tonight."

Ryse walks up. "I got anything?"

"You fight DJ. If you don't mind, I'm going to interfere."

"Come with me to the ring."

"Okay. I can do that."

"But don't beat her up until I pin or submit her."

"Deal."

* * *

I slip on a Divas of Domination T-shirt and a leather jacket. "Nice to be in this again."

"Yeah." Ryse says as she puts her Divas of Domination T-shirt on. "I love this shirt."

"Same."

"You ready to beat up DJ?"

"I've been waiting a few weeks for this."

* * *

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ryse and DJ lock up. DJ gains the advantage and throws Ryse into a corner. DJ starts punching Ryse. Ryse blocks one and headbutts DJ. DJ quickly grabs Ryse and hits a Twist of Fate. She pins Ryse.

1…2…kickout!

DJ glares at the referee. I get on the apron. DJ goes to knock me off, but I move. Ryse hits DJ with the French Kiss and pins her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Maryse!"

I smile.

Ryse smirks at me. "She's all yours."

I grab DJ and hit a Chaotic Ending on her. I then line up in the corner for a Punt Kick. Miz and Alex Riley run to the ramp.

"Marissa!" Miz shouts. "Don't do this! You're making a huge mistake! Please don't do it!"

I smirk before Punt Kicking DJ.

I grab a microphone. "I just did."

Miz and Alex run to the ring, but Ryse and I escape through the crowd.

* * *

"I am so happy." I say as we watch Randy's match from backstage.

"Me too." Ryse says. "The Punt was beautiful."

"Thanks."

We continue watching the match in silence. Barrett starts climbing. Punk comes down and offers his hand to Barrett.

"No!" I shout.

Barrett grabs Punk's hand. Punk removes Barrett's Nexus armband and shoves him down.

"What?" We all say.

Sheamus has the door opened, but Randy catches him with a RKO and escapes through the door.

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

"Yes!" I shout. "That's my man!"


	55. Chapter 55: Make My Own Decisions

**_Raw: Jan. 10, 2011_**

I finished doing push-ups and sit-ups. "Should we head to our locker-rooms?"

"Yeah. Probably." Chelle replies. "See you later."

"See ya."

* * *

I give Randy a kiss as I enter our locker-room. "Hey."

"Hey." He says as he is lacing up his boots.

"How are you?"

"Wonderful. What about you?"

"Fantastic."

He pulls me onto his lap. "Cause you beat up DJ."

"Oh you know it."

"Got a match?"

"No. You?"

"With Jerry against Miz and Alex Riley."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah. If DJ shows up tonight, she'll be there. You can kick her ass. We're good."

"Thanks, Babe."

"No problem."

* * *

I put on a dress to show Ryse. "This good for just managing tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm doing the same so we're gonna have free time." She tells me.

"Good."

Chelle walks in. "Dang, Rissa. You clean up nice."

"I haven't even done my hair yet."

"Still look great."

"I agree." Eve says as she enters. "Randy's lucky to have you."

I blush. "Stop it."

Ryse starts on my hair. "Are you really gonna dye your hair for the wedding?"

"Back to blonde. Might keep it that way."

"That's up to you."

"But I'm not dying it til after WrestleMania."

"Is Trish really coming back?" Chelle asks.

"For Tough Enough."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Randy pulls me into a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Ready to kick ass?"

"Always."

"Good."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his partner, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, the Viper, Randy Orton!"

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by DJ Hardy, the team of Alex Riley and the WWE Champion, the Miz!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Miz and Randy start the match off. I stand by the apron. Randy immediately hits Miz with a Clothesline. He then stomps on Miz. Randy lines up for a Punt Kick, but DJ gets on the apron and slams his head into the ring post. I run over and pull DJ off the apron. I then hit her with a Powerbomb. Alex Riley tags in. Miz runs over to me and gets in my face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Miz shouts. "Don't touch my wife! I am the WWE Champion! You don't belong in the same-" I slap Miz.

Jerry Lawler runs over and knocks Miz down with a hard Right Hand.

Randy RKOs Alex and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Jerry tags in. He starts unloading punches on Alex and then hits a Clothesline. Jerry pins Alex.

1…2…kickout!

Alex reaches out for a tag, but Miz jumps off the apron and leaves with DJ. Randy and I look at DJ confused. Randy tags back in and RKOs Alex. He pins Alex.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Jerry Lawler!"

Alex is still laying on the ground. Randy looks at me and sends a wink. I know what to do. I climb on the top rope and hit a Moonsault on Alex. I roll out of the ring. Randy rolls out behind me. He kisses me.

* * *

"Um…" Randy says. "Rissa, can we talk?"

I shut our locker-room door. "What's up? Randy, is something wrong?"

"Um…I've been thinking about your plan to enter the Royal Rumble, and I don't think it's a good idea. Usually I'm okay with you fighting men, but there's going to be thirty-nine men against you in the Royal Rumble. This isn't a good idea."

"But it's something that I want to do, Randy. Babe, usually I consider your opinion before I make a decision, but I'm doing this no matter what. I'm leaving." I exit the locker-room.

I see Chelle and John. I stop them before they leave the building.

"I'm taking a drive for a while." I say. "I need to clear my mind. Can you get someone to take my stuff to the hotel?"

"Sure." Chelle nods.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"I'll talk later." I say. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

I head out to the parking lot and start my rental car. I need to clear my mind, and I can't around any co-workers. I pull out of the parking lot and start driving. I just keep driving straight. No turns.

"He can't keep me out of the Royal Rumble." I say. "I make my own decisions. I'm entering the Royal Rumble."

I notice a car slide on the ice in the road and head towards me. I didn't have enough time to move. The car slams into mine. I cover my head as my car gets hit and flips. I hear the other car speed away. I manage to get out of the car safely. I just hurt my leg a little. I had to drag it when I exited the car. I pull out my phone and call Chelle.

Chelle: "Hey. Where are you at? You've been gone a while."

Me: "I just got into a car accident."

Chelle: "What?! Are you okay?!"

Me: "I'm fine. Just hurt my leg a little bit. I need you to come pick me up."

Chelle: "Can you walk?"

I get on my feet and walk some.

Me: "Yeah but it hurts."

Chelle: "Okay. I'll be down there in a few. Where are you?"

Me: "Just keep driving straight. You'll find me."

Chelle: "Okay but I'm taking you to the hospital."

Me: "And Chelle?"

Chelle: "Yeah?"

Me: "Don't say anything to Randy."

I hear her sigh.

Chelle: "Okay. See you in a few. Bye."

Me: "Bye."

I hang up.

Chelle pulls up and stops by me and the wrecked car. I frown as I realize that she has people with her. She must've told a few friends. She exits the car with Ted and Ryse. They run over to me.

"What happened?" Ted asks.

"I was driving and a car slid on the ice and crashed into mine." I say. "The driver sped away. I didn't have a chance to get to them."

"Oh my." Ryse says.

"Are you okay?" Chelle asks.

"I hurt my leg a little. That's all." I say.

Ted picks me up. "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."


	56. Chapter 56: Hospital Part 1

**_Jan. 10, 2011 11:00 P.M. (Michelle P.O.V.)_**

They rush Marissa into a hospital room. Ted, Ryse, and I go to follow, but a nurse stops us.

"Family only." She says.

Ted and I look at each other.

"We're family." Ted says before pointing at me. "She and I are the patient's siblings."

"You don't look related."

"He's adopted." I quickly say.

"Don't tell everyone!" Ted says.

"Oh." The nurse looks at Ryse. "What about her?"

"My wife. The patient's sister-in-law."

"Okay. Follow me."

* * *

The doctor is examining Rissa's leg and putting pressure on it.

"Ow!" Rissa shouts. "That hurts."

The doctor looks at her. "We're getting an x-ray. A nurse will take you down in a minute." He leaves.

"If anyone asks," Ted says. "Chelle is your sister, and I'm your adoptive brother."

"Okay…" Rissa says confused. "What about Ryse?"

"Sister-in-law." Ryse says.

"Why?"

"They said family could only see you." I say.

"Okay."

"And Rissa?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to call John to tell him what's going on. You know he can't-"

"Can't keep anything from Randy. It would be wrong." She sighs. "Tell him. I'm prepared to see Randy."

"What happened with him anyways?"

"He doesn't want me to be in the Royal Rumble."

"Why?"

"He doesn't think it's a good idea with so many men."

"Okay?"

The nurse comes in. "Let's go."

* * *

When Rissa leaves, I pull out my phone and call John in the hallway.

John: "Hey, Babe. Where did you go? I've been looking for you."

I sigh.

Me: "Marissa got into a car wreck, John. She called me to come get her."

He's silent for a moment. I can tell he's worried.

John: "Is she okay?"

Me: "She hurt her leg a little that's all."

John: "Does Randy know?"

Me: "No."

John: "She can't avoid telling him. He deserves to know. He's her fiance."

Me: "She knows that she can't avoid telling him. I told her that before I called you. She just didn't want to see him at the time of the wreck. She's fine with having to see him now."

John: "What's the problem between them anyway?"

Me: "Randy doesn't want Rissa to be in the Royal Rumble."

John sighs.

John: "I'll be there soon. Randy will most likely be with me. Eve and Codes might be as well. I'd call Ted and Ryse, but I don't know where they are. Do you?"

Me: "They're with me."

John: "Okay…see you soon. Text me the name of the hospital. Bye,

Baby. Love you."

Me: Love you too. Bye."

I hang up and enter the room again. "John's coming. He's going to talk to Randy. He thinks Randy is going to come with. Eve and Codes possibly too."

Rissa and the doctor enter. The doctor turns to us.

"Just a small sprain." He says. "Just keep her off of her leg for a few days and keep it elevated. If she doesn't mind company, you can stay overnight with her."

"She's staying overnight?" Ted asks.

"It's for the best. By the way, I know who you guys are and that you're not related, but you care for her. I'm a wrestling fan. Don't worry I won't kick you out. You need anything else?"

"Her fiance, my husband, and a couple of friends are coming to see her." I say. "Can you make sure they're allowed?"

The doctor smiles. "Sure."

He leaves. I look at Ted and Ryse.

"Randy's coming?" Rissa asks.

"John thinks that he will." I say.

"Good…I need to tell him that I'm not entering the Royal Rumble."

"You are entering the Royal Rumble." Ted says.

"No I'm not."

"Rissa…don't let Randy tell you what to do. If you want to be in the Royal Rumble, tell him. Don't ask. Tell him that you are entering the Royal Rumble and he has no say."

"But he's my fiancée."

"So what? You do what you want. Randy shouldn't be stopping you from doing something."

"I don't agree with Ted much." I say. "But he's right this time. Don't let Randy stop you."

"Yeah." Ryse says. "Fuck what Randy says. Next Monday, we're going to see your dad and get you in the Royal Rumble match."

"Okay." Rissa says as I elevate her leg. "You're right."

Ted frowns as he's on his phone.

"What's wrong?" Ryse asks.

"The wrestling dirt sheets already posting about Rissa being in a car wreck." Ted says.

"Fuck it." Rissa says. "I'll clear the things up in a few days on our YouTube channel."

I get a text.

John: We're here. Randy, Codes, and Eve are all with me.

Me: Okay. You should be all good to come see her. Ted, Ryse, and I are with her now.

John: Okay. Just to let you know Randy's killing himself freaking out over this. He feels awful. Give him some time to talk to Rissa.

Me: Will do.

I decide to text Ryse and Ted so I don't have to mention it in front of Rissa.

Me: Randy feels awful. We need to give him some time to talk to Rissa soon.

Ryse: Okay.

Ted: Ok.

"They're here at the hospital." I tell Rissa. "They should be here to see you soon."

"Okay." Rissa says.

"You ready to see Randy?"

"Yeah…I need to tell him that I'm entering the Royal Rumble no matter what."

"Good."

Someone knocks on the door. I open it. It's Eve and Codes.

"Okay." Eve says. "Right room. Just had to be sure."

I smile. "You bought her get well soon stuff?"

"Yeah. John didn't so…"

"Where are John and Randy at?"

"In the parking lot." Codes whispers. "Randy's trying to figure out what to do when he comes in here."

"Oh. Okay." I let Eve and Codes in. "Rissa, we have company."

She smiles. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Eve and Codes say.

"We got you a get well soon card and candy." Eve says.

"Thanks." Rissa says. "I love this kind of stuff."

"No problem."

"How's your leg?" Codes asks.

"It's just a small sprain." Rissa says. "No big deal. Just gotta keep it elevated for a few days."

"Good."

I hear a knock on the door. I open it again. It's John…alone.

"Where's Randy?" I ask.

"He's in the hall. He's freaking out. He knows that he really fucked up. If it gets any worse, he's going to want to smoke."

"Does he-"

"Right here." John shows me the cigarettes. "I'll go see Rissa. You go see Orton."

"Okay." I say before leaving the room before John enters. "See you soon."

"See ya." John says before closing the door.

I see Randy standing at the end of the hall. He's holding a card and flowers.

"Go talk to her." I say.

"I don't know what to say." He replies. "Chelle, I fucked up bad. Real bad. I don't know how to explain it to Rissa. I don't know how I'm supposed to apologize. I need my cigarettes."

"Don't even think about getting cigarettes, Orton. Give her the card and flowers and don't complain about her being in the Royal Rumble. She doesn't have to listen to you. Plus, Ted and John will be in it too. She'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. I'm so nervous."

I start heading back to the hospital room. "I'm kicking everyone else out. When we're exiting the room, I expect you to be heading down here to talk to her."

"Alone?"

"Alone with your fiance."

I enter the room. "Ted, Ryse, Cody, John, Eve, we're going."

Rissa looks at me confused. "What?"

I turn to her. "You need to talk to Randy. Just you and him. He's coming in here. You're talking to him."

She sighs. "Okay."

I exit the room and smile at Randy as he waits to enter.

"Go." I say. "It'll be worth it."


	57. Chapter 57: Hospital Part 2

**_Jan. 11, 2011 12:03 A.M. (Randy P.O.V.)_**

"Go." Chelle says. "It'll be worth it."

I nod. Chelle and the others head to the elevator.

I gulp. "Here goes nothing."

I enter the hospital room. Rissa's laying in the hospital bed and staring at the ceiling. I smile and watch my fiance for a minute. I feel terrible about telling her not to enter the Royal Rumble.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" She quietly asks.

"You are beautiful." I reply. "Sorry that I couldn't help but stare at you."

I see her turn a little red. "You're not sorry about that."

I approach the bed, lean down, and kiss Rissa's forehead. "But I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"About not wanting you to be in the Royal Rumble. About being a bitch about it. About being the reason you needed to clear your mind which in turn caused you to be in the car wreck. About-"

"Randy," She laughs. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Just understand that I am entering the Royal Rumble. And don't blame yourself for me getting into the car wreck. There was street cameras around. I'm going to find out who ran into me and ran away. They can pay for my expenses. The rental car and hospital bills."

"Okay. If I lose to Miz earlier in the night, I might join you in the Royal Rumble."

"That would be awesome."

"I also brought you a card and flowers."

"Put them next to the stuff from Eve and Codes."

"Okay."

"And come lay with me. I want your body as a pillow."

I chuckle. "You sure?"

"This is a big hospital bed. You'll be fine laying with me."

I lay with her. "You know I've had sex in a lot of places. But not in a hospital bed."

She laughs as she lays her head on my chest. "If my leg wasn't hurt, I'd help you change that."

"I could still try to do it."

"No. Especially not while the others are here."

"I can get them to leave."

"Doubt it."

"Fine…" I say before my lips find her neck. "I'll kiss you then."

"Randy…" She quietly groans. "If my leg was okay, I would have Superkicked you."

I start to kiss on her neck. She gasps and puts a hand on the back of my neck. We hear a knock on the door and look at each other.

"It's open!" I yell.

Rissa lays her head back on me as the door opens. It's Chelle.

"Already made up." She says. "It's magic."

Rissa laughs. "I think you mean love."

"Yeah…but I'm happy that you guys worked out the problem."

"Me too." I say as I run my fingers through Rissa's hair.

"Okay…what the hell did I interrupt?"

"Kissing." Rissa says.

"For fucks sake, can't you two not do anything sexual for one night."

"It's not sexual, Chelle."

"You wanna leave so I can continue?" I ask.

Chelle sighs. "Don't get caught having sex or anything like that. I'll tell the others that you're staying with her."

I smile. "Thanks and tell Cena I want my cigarettes."

"Will do." Chelle leaves.

"I'm still not sleeping with you." Rissa says.

"You're hurt." I say. "I can wait. But I'm claiming you anyways."

"By leaving hickeys?"

"Yes."

"I thought the engagement ring makes it obvious that I am with you."

I chuckle. "But leaving hickeys are fun."

John walks in. "Cigarettes?" He tosses them at me.

I catch them. "Thanks."

"No problem. See you guys in the morning."

"Bye." Rissa and I both say.

John leaves.

I look at Rissa. "Looks like we're alone now."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know what you're doing."

"Good." My lips brush against her neck. "I think I found a good spot for one."

She smiles. "Then do it."

I start sucking. She moaned softly as I did it. I finished and admired the mark on her neck. She hadn't complained at all.

"I knew you liked it." I whisper in her ear. "Now, I'm going to go a little lower." I removed her shirt and admired her chest.

I moved so I could have a better look. I found where I wanted on her chest and started leaving another hickey. She ran her hands up and down my back. She was getting aroused. I could tell. I wasn't going to do this to her. Not while she's hurt. I finish the hickey and moved back to where I was before.

"I'll finish when you're healed." I whisper.

She smiles. "Okay." She presses her lips onto mine and kisses me. I kiss back.

"We should probably sleep." I say between kisses.

"Yeah probably." She looks around. "After we are done kissing, pass me my shirt."

"Okay."

She goes to stop, but I pull her in for more kissing. She places a hand on my face.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say as we stop kissing.

I hand her the shirt. She puts it on. I pull her close, and we go to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58: In

**_Raw: Jan. 17, 2011 (Back to Marissa P.O.V.)_**

I grab Ted and take him with me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Ted asks.

"To find Ryse and Chelle and then to see my dad." I reply.

"Why?"

"You three were dead set on having me in the Royal Rumble. So you're helping me convince my dad."

"Vince has never said no to you."

"You're still helping me."

"Fine…"

* * *

I knock on John's locker-room door. He opens it.

"I'm looking for Chelle and Ryse." I say. "Know where they are?"

"Chelle's in here." John says. "Why?"

"They and Ted are helping me convince my dad to let me in the Royal Rumble."

"Oh. I'll get Chelle. And if you need extra help, call me."

I smile. "Thanks."

Chelle exits the locker-room. "We ready?"

"Need Ryse."

"I think she's in Catering."

"Let's go."

* * *

We enter Catering. Ryse is in there. I sit with her.

"Sorry." She says. "They have cupcakes."

I laugh. "Grab me one and let's go."

"Wait!" I hear Randy behind us. I turn around.

"What's up?" I ask.

He pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back.

"For good luck." He says as we stop.

"Thanks." I grab the others so we can go.

* * *

I knock on my dad's office door.

"It's open!" He shouts.

I slowly open the door. He smiles and rushes me, Chelle, Ryse, and Ted in.

"Shut the door."

Ted shuts the door.

"Sit down."

We all sit.

"First of all, Marissa, I am happy that you're okay after the car wreck, and the company can give you a lawyer for your lawsuit against the man who hit you."

"Okay." I say.

"What was his name?"

"Tommy Dawson."

"That's what I thought. Now, I want to know…why are you really in here?"

"Well…"

"She wants to enter the Royal Rumble match." Ted says for me.

"The Royal Rumble?" Dad asks.

"Yes." I sigh. "The Royal Rumble."

"I don't know…"

"She was United States Champion for a while." Ryse says. "She can fight with the guys."

"Yeah." Chelle says. "You let Beth Phoenix in last year. Beth hasn't held a male championship, and she also was in a Fatal Four Way the same night."

Dad smiles. "You're right. Marissa, enjoy the Royal Rumble."

I smile. "Thank you, Dad! Thank you!"

"Now, go show them who's boss."

"Will do."

* * *

I kiss Randy as I enter the locker-room. "I'm in."

"Of course you are." Randy replies. "Your dad always approves."

"Damn right. Now, don't complain if you want a treat tonight."

"Sex?"

"Maybe enough to make up for lost time…"

"I'm not complaining."

"Good. By the way, DiBiase, Cena, and I are going to get matching attires. You can join in if you want."

"Cena won't have time to make new merchandise."

"We are using his colors."

"Purple and yellow?"

"Purple and gold."

"I'll think about it."

"You should have purple trunks somewhere."

"Doesn't mean that I'll get them out."

"It's not required."

I get a text.

Ryse: We have a Tag Team match tonight.

Me: Against who?

"I have a Tag Team match tonight." I tell Randy.

"Cool." He replies. "Against who?"

Ryse: DJ and Melina.

Me: Yes!

"DJ and Melina." I say.

"Good for you."

* * *

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"The following Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

("Paparazzi" plays)

"And her partner, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"And their opponents, first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and DJ start the match off. DJ immediately hits Maryse with a Clothesline. I watch on. DJ then hits Maryse with a Twist of Fate and pins her.

1…2…kickout.

Melina tags in and hits a Last Call on Maryse and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Melina goes to pull out what I think is brass knuckles. I tag myself in. Melina goes to hit me, but I duck and quickly hit a Chaotic Ending. DJ goes to interfere, but I hit her with a Spinebuster. I pin Melina.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa and Maryse!"


	59. Chapter 59: Teaming With Ted

**_Raw: Jan. 24, 2011_**

I put my hair into a ponytail and tape my hands up. Randy just watched me and was smiling. I made eye contact with him, and he sends me a wink. I blush and continue taping my hands. Once, I finish I go to tear it, but it won't. Randy comes over and tears it for me.

"Thanks." I say. "I'm a wrestler. Why wasn't it tearing?"

"It doesn't like you." Randy says.

I roll my eyes. "Bullshit."

He chuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna start planning the wedding soon?"

"Yeah. What first?"

"Guest list."

"Good idea."

He kisses me. "What's your match?"

"Me and Ted get to fight Otunga and McGillicutty."

"If Punk interferes, I'll take care of it."

"Nice to know that you'll have my back."

"You have to go with me to SmackDown tomorrow."

"Deal. Chelle and I can celebrate her birthday. Why are we going?"

"I got to team with Edge against Miz and Ziggler."

"Yeah. I'll definitely go. That means Vickie and DJ."

"You're gonna RKO Vickie. Aren't you?"

"I can't get punished."

"I know. Have fun."

"Oh I will."

He smiles. "Good."

* * *

We walk alone

In the unknown

We live to win another victory…

"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Michael McGillicutty and the United States Champion, David Otunga!"

I come from money

I come from class

These ladies love me, for all my cash…

"And their opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse, from Madison, Mississippi, Ted DiBiase!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And his partner, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ted and Michael start the match off. They lock up. Ted gains the advantage and locks in a Sleeper Hold. Michael escapes, but Ted hits Dream Street and pins Michael.

1…2…

Punk attacks Ted. Otunga comes after me, but I move. He hits the steel steps. Randy runs down to the ring and goes to chase off the New Nexus.

Punk and McGillicutty exit the ring and pick up Otunga.

"You aren't winning the Royal Rumble, DiBiase!" Punk says. "I'm going to win the whole damn thing and take everyone out!"

Ted grabs a microphone, but I snatch it from him.

"Good for you, Punk." I say. "Good for you. But guess what. I'm in the Royal Rumble too. And I'll be doing everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. See ya there."

We stare down the New Nexus. They start backing away.


	60. Chapter 60: Rated-RKO Reunion

**_SmackDown Filming: Jan. 25, 2011_**

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero shouts. "Excuse me! I said excuse me! After severe injuries…after a brutal attack, I regret to inform you that Teddy Long will not be here tonight. Therefore, I am the acting general manager of SmackDown. But first I want to take this opportunity to wish Teddy Long my very best and a speedy recovery. Teddy, we miss you. Now with that being said as far as the Royal Rumble it is going to be-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy enters the ring with a microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouts. "Randy, I don't understand what you're doing out here. You don't have a match until later tonight."

"Vickie, listen to me. Just relax. Okay? Vickie, I'm only out here to show my appreciation for being invited here to SmackDown." Randy says. "Now, I don't know you all that well, Vickie. Never really got the privilege to know ya so you're gonna have to excuse me. Vickie, you're gonna have to excuse me for what I'm gonna do to your boyfriend later tonight. Just like the Miz is going to have to excuse me this Sunday when I take the WWE Championship away from him! Now, Vickie," Randy puts an arm around her, making me slightly jealous. "By the way nice hair. Now as for you, there is no excuse!"

I am perfection

Perfection

I am perfection

So take your best shot…

"Excuse me." I say to Chelle and Layla. "You're going to have to excuse me while I interrupt Ziggler."

"Go ahead." Chelle says.

"And give Randy crap for having his arm around Vickie." Layla says. "That was uncool."

* * *

Dolph heads to the ring. "Who do you think you are? Nobody talks to the acting general manager that way. Alright? Do you have any idea who she is? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Dolph, I'm pretty sure the same guy my fiancée beat back at Bragging Rights."

"That's right." I mutter as I make it to guerilla.

"Actually, Randy," Dolph says. "I'm the guy that's going to be World Champion this Sunday. So you will show me respect. Just like you'll show Vickie Guerrero respect. Never again will you disrespect-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Respect?" I ask as I appear on the stage. "Randy, did he say respect?"

Randy laughs. "Yeah. Well…I'm sorry, Dolph, cause around here you got to earn your respect." Randy RKOs Dolph.

* * *

I smile at Laycool as we pass them in guerilla. "So, Randy…"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"What was up with you having your arm around Vickie?"

He laughs. "Baby, I was just freaking her out. Don't worry. All of my love is for you."

"Good."

He puts his arm around me. "My Queen."

I smile as we head to our locker-room.

* * *

"You got attacked on your birthday." I say to Chelle.

"Yeah." She replies. "But I kicked ass and won."

"Kicking ass at thirty-one."

"Yeah…" She says sadly.

I turn to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I know when you're upset. No one else is in here. What's up?"

"I'm thinking about retiring from the ring soon."

I look at her and sigh. "That's up to you. Just make sure you're certain before you make your decision."

"Are you going to tell the others? I haven't even told John."

"No. Not until you're ready. I don't want you to retire, but that's up to you. It's your life."

She hugs me. "Thanks, sis."

I hug her back. "No problem."

* * *

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by DJ Hardy and Alex Riley, weighing in at 231 pounds, from Cleveland Ohio, he is the WWE Champion, The Miz!"

I am perfection

Perfection

I am perfection

So take your best shot…

"And his partner, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing at 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!"

Randy and Edge smirk at each other as Dolph and Vickie head to the ring.

"You two have a plan to beat the five to three advantage?" I ask.

"You wanna attack Vickie, DJ, and Alex?" Edge asks.

"Adam, when do I not?"

"Good point. That's what we're counting on."

"Good."

You think you know me.

Hey, nothing you can say, nothing gonna change what you've don't to me.

Now it's time to shine. I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light…

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, the team of Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge, Rated-RKO!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Dolph start the match off. Randy immediately hits Dolph with a Clothesline. He then starts stomping on Dolph. Randy then goes for a Punt Kick. Vickie gets on the apron to distract him. I pull her off and RKO her. Dolph tags in Miz.

Randy and Miz lock up as Dolph checks on Vickie.

"One down, two to go." I mutter.

Randy RKOs Miz and tags in Edge. DJ goes to distract the referee. I pull her down and hit a Tornado DDT. Alex goes to attack me, but I shove DJ into him. Edge Spears Miz and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Randy Orton and Edge!"

They celebrate, and I enter the ring to celebrate as well. When we exit, Edge and Randy sit me up on their shoulders.


	61. Chapter 61: Royal Rumble

**_Royal Rumble: Jan. 30, 2011_**

Ted, John, and I walk into the room with the Royal Rumble lottery tumbler in it. My dad waves us over. We approach it.

Dad smiles. "You three get to go first. Decide who goes first."

Ted and John look at me.

"Okay." I say. "I'll do it."

I spin the tumbler and pick a ball. Ted gets ready to go.

"Here we go." He says before spinning the tumbler and picking a ball.

John does his quickly and we head to my locker-room as Edge vs. Ziggler starts. The others look at us. Ted opens his ball first.

He sighs. "Six."

I pat him on a back. "You'll be fine."

"Open yours."

I open my ball and read the piece of paper. "Twenty-three."

John smiles and opens his. "Twenty-two."

"Beat ya by one."

"Shut up."

Randy kisses me. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I say. "Need me to go with you?"

"No." He says before brushing a piece of my hair back. "Get ready for the Royal Rumble. And speaking of my match, I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Bye." We all say as Randy exits.

I turn to Chelle and Eve. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Chelle says. "Thanks, Eve. Thanks for giving me, Layla and Natalya a heads up that the anonymous general manager made the match a Fatal Four Way and put you in it."

Eve smiles. "No problem."

"Is Cody watching this at home?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry about his deviated septum."

"It's not your fault. But I'll tell him that you said that. He's rooting for you tonight."

"Aw…tell him I say thanks."

"Will do."

* * *

I smile as Edge retains. "Are we going to sit to watch Randy's match?" I ask the others.

"Eve and I got to go to guerilla." Chelle says.

"Oh yeah. Bye."

"Bye." Eve and Chelle say before leaving.

I sit with John, Ted, and Ryse to watch Randy's match.

Randy RKOs Miz and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

"No!" I shout.

"It'll be okay." Ted says as he pats my head.

I turn to see DJ passing my locker-room with a kendo stick and heading to guerilla. The other three see it too.

"This is why it's only Alex out with Miz…" Ryse says.

"I'll be back." I say.

I run out the door after DJ.

I see DJ pass Catering. I finally catch up with her.

"Going somewhere with that kendo stick?" I ask.

DJ turns around and smirks at me. "You know exactly where I'm going with this…helping my husband. And then maybe interfere in the Fatal Four Way. If you're smart, you'll stay out of it." She starts walking away.

I attack her and grab the kendo stick. "I ain't going to let you do that. No one messes with my fiancé and friends." I hit her with the kendo stick.

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Champion, the Miz!"

I groan.

DJ smirks. "Guess I don't have to."

I whack her with the kendo stick again before taking it with me to Catering. Miz and Alex Riley just made it backstage. I give them a dirty look.

"You're a little bit late to chase off Nexus." Chelle says.

"Nexus showed up?" I ask.

"Yeah…they cost Randy the match. That's why I thought you had the kendo stick."

"DJ was heading to interfere. She had this. I took it when I stopped her."

"Oh."

Randy makes it backstage. I rush over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He looks at me. "I will be."

The Divas Championship Fatal Four Way competitors look at him.

"Don't worry." Randy says. "I'll be fine. My fiancée is very good at nursing back to health."

"Okay." They all say.

* * *

Randy and I return to the locker-room as it's time for the Divas Championship Fatal Four Way match. We sit on the couch as I check Randy for bruises.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, Laycool!"

("New Foundation" plays)

"And their opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!"

The anonymous general manager email noise goes off. Michael Cole gets up to read it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Michael says. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote…Teddy Long may have allowed for the possibility of Laycool co holding the Divas Championship, but Mr. Long is currently incapacitated and I am in charge. That means I am changing the Divas Championship match. I get enough complaints about how annoying Michael Cole is."

I laugh at that.

Michael continues. "I'm sure that was just a joke. But nonetheless I'm not going to double my inbox with complaints about Laycool. This will no longer be a Handicap match, but instead a Fatal Four Way Divas Championship match. Natalya vs. Layla vs. Michelle McCool vs. the following Diva."

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The match starts. Laycool works together to fight Eve and Natalya.

"I need to get going to guerilla since I'm early in the Royal Rumble." Ted says.

"Okay." I say. "Bye."

"Bye." He says as he drags Maryse with him.

Randy smirks at me. "I'm going to go get a Royal Rumble number."

"Bye. Love you." I kiss him.

"Love you too. Bye." He leaves.

"This is a good match." John says.

"Yep." I say as Eve pins Layla and Michelle pins Natalya both for a three count. "Oh no."

"Here is your winner and NEW Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

Eve looked happy, but Chelle was definitely angry.

I heard Eve and Chelle heading back to the locker-room.

"Please don't be fighting." I mutter.

They enter. Chelle and Eve smile. Chelle kisses John before she and Eve join us on the couch.

"Are you guys doing okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." Chelle says. "Eve's cool and is giving me a one-on-one match for the title."

"Cool." I say. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Eve says.

Randy enters. "I got my number. And Dolph is entering too."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Not telling."

"At least tell me if it's bigger or smaller than mine."

Randy smirks. "Bigger."

John and I frown. "Damn."

John turns to me. "Wanna work together?"

I smile. "Sure."

* * *

John and I were in guerilla now. Ted just got eliminated by McGillicutty and Harris, and Chris Masters just entered.

"Damn." I say.

"He'll be fine." John says.

"Surely." Ryse says.

Ted arrives in guerilla. "Well…that sucks."

Ryse kisses him. "It's okay."

I hug him. "I'll avenge you."

"I'll join in on that, sucka!" Booker T shouts.

"Thanks." Ted says to Booker.

"Hey, Booker." I say. "What number are you?"

"Twenty-one." Booker replies. "What about you?"

"Twenty-three. Cena's twenty-two."

"Good."

I look at John. "Is that Kevin Nash?"

"Yep." John replies.

"We're going to head back." Ted says.

"Text me Randy's number if you get it from him."

"Will do." Ted and Ryse leave.

* * *

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now

You can't see me, my time is now!..

John runs down to the ring and starts fighting Nexus. He eliminates Mason Ryan. Then, he eliminates Otunga and McGillicutty. Punk and Harris start to double team John.

"Just hang in there." I say.

10!

I stretch my legs.

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

I'm right by the curtain.

4!

3!

I'm so nervous.

2!

1!

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

Harris and Punk are trying to eliminate Cena. I run in and go after Harris. He swings at me, but I avoid it and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Punk goes after me, but I Superkick him. I toss Harris into the ropes and Clothesline him over. Punk is out cold. Cena and I leave him laying there and high five. John then hits Punk with an Attitude Adjustment and eliminates him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Bed of Nails" plays)

Tyson Kidd runs to the ring. He Clotheslines Cena. He goes after me, but I duck and hit him a Headscissors. Cena hits him with an Attitude Adjustment. I hit Kidd with a Picture Perfect and eliminate him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I've had enough

I'll make 'em see

They'll never take another drop of blood from me…

Heath Slater runs down to the ring. John beats on him for a while. When he reverses Cena, I RKO him. John and I then hit him with a Double Five Knuckle Shuffle. I then hit Slater with a Moonsault. Cena eliminates him. Cena lifts me in the air, and we celebrate.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

You know (you know)

SOS

I hear them shoutin…

John and Kofi reluctantly fight each other. It's fun to watch.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Check one two

Awww yeah!

Uhhh!

Check the {ish} out…

Jack Swagger heads to the ring. He immediately knocks down Cena and Kofi. He then looks at me. He beats on John and Kofi some more.

"I'm going to WrestleMania!" Jack shouts.

I try to eliminate him, but he escapes and Clotheslines me. I get up, and we stare at each other. Kofi jumps over me to take out Swagger.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Its a shame that lost their head

A careless man who could wind up dead

You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize

Too many lies, too many lies…

Sheamus heads to the ring and goes after the other three men. He then looks at me. We lock up. Sheamus puts me on the top turnbuckle, but John saves me. Swagger goes after Cena. Sheamus goes after me again, but I hit him and hit a Tornado DDT.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Booyaka. Booyaka... 6-1-9.

Booyaka. Booyaka... That's my pueblo…

Rey enters the ring and slides under Sheamus to get to Swagger. I start fighting Sheamus again. Sheamus knocks me down while Rey get Swagger on the ropes. Rey and Sheamus fight. Rey eliminates Swagger with the 619.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I've had enough

I'll make 'em see

They'll never take another drop of blood from me…

Wade Barrett runs to the ring. He goes after the guys. He picks me up and tries to eliminate me, but Rey attacks him and saves me. Wade attacks the other guys, and he and Kofi end up fighting.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I am perfection

Perfection

I am perfection

So take your best shot…

Dolph goes after Cena, Kofi, and Sheamus. Cena, Kofi, and Rey fail to eliminate Barrett. Barrett and Dolph try to eliminate John, but I save him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Diesel Blues" plays)

We all just stare as Diesel heads to the ring. Barrett is the first to go after him. He fights all of the guys. I sit on the ground. I'm not going to involve myself in that.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Out of time

So say goodbye

What is yours

Now is mine…

Drew runs to the ring and goes after Diesel. Rey hits Diesel with the 619. Drew and Sheamus work together.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

AWESOME

I came to play!

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray…

Alex Riley heads to the ring with Miz and DJ in tow. I stand up to fight Alex. I start punching him as Barrett eliminates Diesel. Alex levels me with a Clothesline and goes after Rey. Alex, Sheamus, and McIntyre try to eliminate Cena.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Well it's the Big Show!

It's a big bad show tonight. (oh baby, come on. oh yeah)

Yeah, it's the Big Show…

Big Show heads to the ring. Barrett goes to eliminate Riley as we watch Big Show. Show takes down everyone and stares at me. He helps me up. Ziggler tries to eliminate me, but Big Show and I eliminate him.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I've had enough

I'll make 'em see

They'll never take another drop of blood from me…

Ezekiel Jackson heads to the ring. While this is happening, Show eliminates McIntyre. Ezekiel takes down Big Show. He knocks down the rest of us before eliminating Show. He clotheslines everyone except Barrett.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

La vittoria è mia, è miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eeeeeeeeeee, il male, il sole

Che brucia il mondo con il suo fuoco

Eeeeee l'aria e la luce

Che duran per sempre nel tempooooooo…

Santino runs down to the ring. Sheamus grounds him with a Brogue Kick. Sheamus fails to eliminate Ezekiel. Ezekiel and Barrett fail to eliminate Cena.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Realeza" plays)

Del Rio slowly walks. I eliminate Alex Riley and stare at Del Rio.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

My fiance finally appears. I smile. He attacks Del Rio and tosses him into the ring. He RKOs Del Rio, Sheamus, and Kofi before eliminating Kofi and Sheamus.

Randy smiles at me. "You're doing great."

"Thanks." I reply.

"Partners?" He asks. "Work together?"

"Sure."

Randy turns to look at John.

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

("Man on Fire" plays)

John, Randy, and I turn to see Kane. Barrett goes after Cena. Kane goes after Randy. Kane then knocks down Barrett. He then looks at me. He goes after Randy again and then goes for me, but Ezekiel Jackson goes after him. I give Ezekiel a small smile. Kane eliminates Ezekiel.

Kane goes after Barrett and Cena. I rush over to check on Randy. Randy stands up and puts me behind him as Rey fights Kane. Rey surprisingly eliminates Kane. Barrett eliminates Rey.

Randy and I fight Del Rio together while Cena fights Barrett. Randy fails to eliminate Del Rio as Cena fails to eliminate Barrett. Randy and John finally end up fighting. I avoid involvement in it. Barrett saves Randy from receiving the Attitude Adjustment. Cena hits Del Rio with the Attitude Adjustment as Randy and I fight Wade. Alex Riley distracts Cena, and Miz eliminates him.

I watch as Miz exits the ring and leaves with Alex, but DJ is still around. Why? I need to keep an eye on her.

Randy and I stand back to back and stare at Barrett and Del Rio. Randy fights Barrett. I fight Del Rio. Randy takes down Barrett and gets Del Rio with his signature Backbreaker. Randy and I eliminate Barrett. Del Rio quickly eliminate Randy.

I stare at Del Rio in shock then at Randy. Randy smiles and gives me a thumbs-up.

I hit a Clothesline on Del Rio. Then, I pick him up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I go to eliminate Del Rio, but DJ pulls on the top rope. I end up being eliminated.

"Here is your winner, Alberto Del Rio!"

I look at DJ. She grabs a kendo stick to attack me. I tackle her to the ground as Santino slips back into the ring to fight Del Rio. I hit DJ with a Picture Perfect on the steel steps as Del Rio eliminates Santino.

"Here is your winner, Alberto Del Rio!"

Randy gets up and pulls me to him.

"You'll get her back." Randy whispers. "I promise."


	62. Chapter 62: Confronting DJ

**_Raw: Jan. 31, 2011_**

RandyOrton: My girl did better than me in the Royal Rumble. And she almost won! So proud!

I smile and like the tweet. Just as I do, Randy enters the locker-room.

"I see that you saw my tweet." He says.

I smile. "That I did."

He pulls me into a kiss. "I really shouldn't have been worried."

"Nope." I say as we end up on the couch. "You shouldn't have been."

Ted walks in but turns away. "PDA alert."

I go to stop and say something to Ted, but Randy pulls me back into the kiss. I groan. Randy smirks before stopping.

"Anyways," Ted says. "I was going to introduce you two to mine and Ryse's old NXT rookie, Brodus Clay."

Brodus enters the locker-room.

"Didn't you trade them for Del Rio?" Randy asks.

"Yeah." Brodus replies. "To spy on him for Ted and Maryse."

I smirk. "That's clever."

Randy smiles. "We taught Ted and Ryse well."

"Bullshit." Ted says. "We came up with it. C'mon we're leaving, Brodus."

"Bye." Brodus says.

"I'll be back." I say. "I gotta go cut a promo."

"Okay." Randy says. "By the way, when were you going to tell me that you and Ryse met Nickelback at Tribute to the Troops without me?"

"Well…"

"And got a picture?"

"Bye!" I run out the room.

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I head down to the ring with a microphone. "Now before I get started…I want to give Alberto Del Rio my congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble match. Ya know…maybe things would've been a little different if DJ hadn't interfered. Maybe I would've gone on to make history and become the first woman to win the Royal Rumble match. DJ…you cost me the United States Championship and now the Royal Rumble. Obviously, this isn't gonna stop unless I make it stop. So…Diana Jean, get your ass down to this ring and face me like a real woman! And I mean right now!"

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

DJ heads to the ring with a microphone. "A real woman? Rissa, I've always been a real woman. I'm the best damn woman in the company. And you know it."

"Okay…sure. But if you were the best damn woman in the company, wouldn't you fight me instead attacking me and costing me matches just like your pathetic excuse of a husband?"

"My husband isn't pathetic." DJ growled. "Your fiancé is."

I get in DJ's face. "At least my fiancé and I are willing to go face-to-face with people."

DJ punches me. I can now go through with my plan. I tackle DJ to the ground. We roll out of the ring. I start punching her. I then pick her up and toss her into the barricade. I then line my foot up and Punt DJ. I grin and head backstage.

Miz and Alex rush past me as I head through guerilla. Randy meets me.

"That was…" He thinks for a moment. "Awesome."

I laugh. "Thanks. By the way, I'm going to SmackDown tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Edge and Kelly are supposed to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Laycool and Ziggler in a Handicap match."

"What the fuck?"

"Vickie did it. But I'm going to team with Edge and Kelly."

"You can't just-"

"Dad said it's fine."

"Oh. Okay."

I smirk. "I beat DJ."

Randy grins. "Nice Punt."


	63. Chapter 63: Fired

**_SmackDown Filming: Feb. 1, 2011_**

I stretch my legs out. "I'm going to go kick ass."

Kelly smiles. "Good…can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure…what's up?"

"I slept with Drew."

"McIntyre?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, Kel. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I'll help you figure something out."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Chelle and Lay walk in.

"You're lucky that we're helping you keep this secret from Vickie." Chelle says.

"Why?"

"Because she's suspicious of you being here."

"Oh. Oh well."

"I'd rather it be a fair match anyways."

"Me too." Layla says.

* * *

The email noise goes off. Michael Cole is shocked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Michael says. "I have received an email from…Vince McMahon? And I quote…tell Vickie this isn't a Handicap match. This is a Six Person Intergender Tag Team match. My daughter, Marissa, will be teaming up with Edge and Kelly Kelly."

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Edge and Ziggler lock up. Edge gets the advantage and immediately takes Ziggler to the ground. I cheer. Ziggler rolls Edge into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Edge Spears Ziggler and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Ziggler tags in Layla as Edge tags in Kelly. Layla starts viciously attacking Kelly and throws her into the opposing team's corner. Chelle and Lay tag in and out, beating on Kelly. Chelle pins Kelly.

1…2…kickout!

Chelle tags in Layla. Kelly manages to escape from Layla and tag me in.

I tackle Layla to the ground and start punching her. Michelle pulls me off. I elbow out of her grasp, and Kelly tackles Michelle. Dolph goes to get involved, but Edge tackles him. I hit Layla with a Picture Perfect and pin her.

1…2…kickout!

Michelle tags in. I hit her with a Spinebuster and head to the top turnbuckle. Layla goes to interfere but Kelly Spears her. I hit Michelle with a Moonsault and pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly, Marissa, and STILL the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!"

Edge hugs me and Kelly. Vickie heads to the ring.

"Congratulations, Kelly Kelly." Vickie says. "You are going out in style. Since I can't fire Edge or Marissa…you just competed in your last match because you're fired!"

She starts crying as she leaves the ring. Vickie yells at her. I turn to Vickie and give her a hard Right Hand, knocking her out.

I pull Kelly into my arms as we get backstage. She continues crying.

"Don't worry." I whisper. "I'm going to get your job back."

"Thanks."


	64. Chapter 64: Can't You Listen?

**_Raw: Feb. 7, 2011_**

Ted pulls me back as Randy is getting attacked by the New Nexus, minus Husky Harris that Randy took out last week. Punk shows the clip of Legacy taking out Punk from almost three years ago.

Ted gasps. "This isn't good."

"No it's not." I whisper. "Ted, I need to help him."

"No. Randy said for me to make sure you stay back here no matter what. I plan to stick to doing that."

"So when they get backstage it's fair game?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Attacking New Nexus."

"I'm not. I'm confronting Punk. We used to be friends. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"All he's going to see you as is Randy's fiancée."

"Still worth a shot."

"After your match."

"Fine…"

"And I'm going with you."

"Fine…"

"And why are you in a Handicap match?"

"The anonymous Raw general manager is pissed that I injured DJ and I went to SmackDown."

"Oh…have fun."

"Thanks."

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following 3 on 1 Handicap match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"And her partners, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And their opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I start the match off against Nikki. She locks up with me. I gain the advantage and lock her in a Sleeper Hold. She escapes it.

"Sorry you have to go through this." Nikki says.

"It's fine." I reply before hitting Nikki with a Clothesline. She rolls to her corner and tags in Melina.

Melina hits me with a Dropkick. She then picks me up. She hits me with the Last Call and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

"Stay down!" Melina shouts.

"No!" I shout back.

She goes to punch me, but I block it and hit a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. I pin Melina.

1…2…

Brie breaks the pin. I Superkick her. Melina rolls me into a Cradle.

1…2…kickout!

I grab Melina by her hair and slam her on the ground. I put her on my shoulders. Brie goes to interfere, but I kick her in the gut and put her on my shoulders as well. I hit a Double Picture Perfect. I pin Melina.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Nikki smiles at me as I exit the ring, but Brie and Melina attack me from behind. A couple people start fighting Brie and Melina. I can't tell who they are until I hear DoD chants.

I smile. "Thanks, girls."

I grab Brie from Eve and hit a Chaotic Ending on Brie. Eve Moonsaults onto Brie. Maryse hits Melina with a French Kiss. We head backstage together.

* * *

"That was pretty awesome." I say as we enter my locker-room.

"Yep." Ryse says. "We got your back."

"Thanks. But I got to go confront Punk now. Ted's going with me. If Randy gets back, distract him. Kay?"

"Okay." Eve and Ryse say.

I leave and drag Ted behind me.

* * *

"Do you know where the New Nexus locker-room is?" Ted asks.

"I'll find it." I say.

"Randy's not going to like this."

I sigh. "I know."

The Corre stops us as we walk past. I tense up as soon as I see Wade Barrett. Ted holds tightly onto me.

"Don't worry." Wade says. "We come in peace."

Ted looks at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"If I know how she is well enough," Wade says glancing at me. "Then she's about to go confront Punk and the New Nexus. With just the two of you, that isn't going to end well."

"And why does that concern you?" I ask.

"As they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And New Nexus are the Corre's biggest enemies. So we want to back you up just in case things get out of hand."

Ted sighs. "Fine…let's go. If any of you know where their locker-room is, lead the way."

I give Ted an angry look as the Corre leads us through a few hallways to the locker-room of New Nexus. I knock on the door. Punk opens it and smirks at me.

"We need to talk." I say.

* * *

 ** _Randy P.O.V._**

I walked back into my locker-room to see Eve and Ryse on the couch. No sign of Marissa or Ted. That concerns me.

"Where's Marissa and Ted?" I ask.

"Hey, Randy." Eve says. "Cody wanted me to show you this-"

"Where are they?"

"I'm hungry." Ryse says. "Let's all go to Catering and eat."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know where my fiancée is and what she's doing."

Ryse and Eve look at each other.

"I know that you know." I say. "Please just tell me that she isn't-"

"She is." They both say.

"Is Ted with her?"

They nod.

"Damn it!" I shout before leaving the locker-room with Eve and Ryse trying to catch up with me.

* * *

 ** _Marissa P.O.V._**

"I just don't get it." I say to Punk. "You've taken people out before. Why is Randy taking you out almost three years ago any different?"

Punk rolls his eyes. "I know how you are, Marissa. The only reason you care is that you don't want Orton hurt before your little wedding."

Otunga, Ryan, and McGillicutty make their way to the door.

"Need us to take care of her, boss?" Otunga asks.

Slater, Gabriel, Jackson, and Barrett make their way over to them as Punk considers it.

"Don't lay a finger on the lady." Wade says.

Punk glares bitterly at Barrett. Gabriel has me back up to where Ted can guard me.

Ted and I look at each other.

"She has every reason to question your actions, Punk." Slater says. "She could fire you if she wanted to. Ya know because she's still technically our boss."

"Actually the anonymous Raw general manager is." Punk says.

"I think she has more power than a computer." Gabriel says.

Punk shoves his way through as the other three attack the Corre with chairs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Go or your fate will be the same as the Corre." Punk says bitterly.

Ted and I start to slowly walk away.

"And, Marissa?" Punk says.

I turn around.

"Tell your fiancé that I'll see him again very soon."

I scoff and walk away with Ted. Just to run into Randy with Eve and Ryse trailing behind him. Ted immediately goes to the girls. As soon as I made eye contact with Randy, I regretted going to confront CM Punk. Randy definitely knew what I had just went to do, and he was definitely angry. I decided that I wanted food before we argued and tried to pass him, but Randy pulled me back by my waist.

"I want to see you in our locker-room in ten minutes." He whispers bitterly. "We need to talk."

I gulp before replying. "Okay."

He lets me go and heads to the locker-room without even a goodbye. I quickly run to Catering and grab a few cookies to stuff in my mouth before rushing to mine and Randy's locker-room.

* * *

I slowly enter the locker-room. Randy looks up from his phone and sees me. He motions for me to sit on the couch next to him. I sit. Randy immediately wraps an arm around me. I can tell he's angry and upset with me.

"Listen…" I say. "I know that you're mad, babe. And-"

"Mad?" Randy asks loudly. "Mad is an understatement! Rissa, what the hell were you thinking?!"

I bit my lip. "I didn't want him to get away with attacking you like that."

"So you and Ted went alone?! That's just plain stupid!"

I cringe at the words before sighing. "It wasn't just me and Ted."

"Who went with you?!"

"The Corre."

"Seriously?! Rissa, are you insane?!"

If he didn't have an arm around me, I would've left way sooner. I honestly wanted to just walk away and give him some space, but I couldn't.

"You know that I hate seeing you hurt. And they protected me. Wade was being nice."

"You know what I think about the New Nexus and the Corre! Why can't you just listen for once?! If I wanted you to be near the New Nexus, you would've been at ringside!"

I felt the tears stinging at my eyes as I look down at my engagement ring. I take it off. "If you don't think I try to listen, if you don't think I care about what you say, take this back." I drop the ring before leaving the locker-room.


	65. Chapter 65: Valentine's Day

**_Raw: Feb. 14, 2011_**

Me: "Chris, I officially hate Valentine's Day."

Chris: "You still not talking to him?"

Me: "Nope. He's texted and called a few times, but I haven't called or texted back."

Chris: "Did he get the present?"

Me: "Should've. I had them bring it to the arena and email him about it. I thought about not giving him the tour bus, but it was already paid for. Might as well."

Chris: "What if you don't work things out?"

Me: "I don't know, Chris. I don't."

Chris: "Well…I'll call you back later. I'm taking Morgan out."

Me: "Bye. Have fun."

Chris: "Thanks. Bye."

I hang up. This was the worst Valentine's Day ever.

I decided to see if I had time to change in the locker-room alone, so I could wear something decent to be a Lumberjill. But as I approached the locker-room, I could tell Randy was in there. I heard his voice. He was either on the phone or someone was in there with him. He sounded happy. I let a few tears fall. I need to stop standing by the door just in case Randy decides to go somewhere. Ted happened to be walking past and saw me.

"Go use mine and Ryse's locker-room." He says. "The girls are in there right now."

I smile. "Thanks, Bro."

"No problem. Randy's mad at me too. You went to stay with Colby and haven't been answering your phone, so I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Go change."

"Thanks."

* * *

I knocked on the door and hoped that I would get an answer. Ryse opened it.

"Ted told me-" I get cut off.

"He texted me." Ryse says. "I know. Come in. You're still welcome to be with us."

"Thanks." I say before shutting the door.

"Where's your engagement ring?" Chelle asks noticing that I wasn't wearing it.

The only other person to notice so far was Colby.

"I gave it back." I say.

The three look at me in shock.

"You ended the engagement?" Eve asks quietly.

I nod. "If he doesn't think I can listen to him, then why were we getting married?"

"I swore he was crying Monday night after you left." Chelle says. "This explains why."

"I walked by the locker-room. He sounded happy."

"You know he hates people knowing when he's upset. He's probably trying to hide it. He went home Tuesday morning. I think he was hoping that you were there, but you went to Iowa."

"Yeah…I didn't get a chance to cancel the Valentine's Day gift, so he got it."

"What'd you get him?"

"A tour bus."

"Dang. Making all of us look bad."

"Well…my Valentine's Day is miserable, so I officially hate it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Ryse says. "We're here for you."

I smile. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

* * *

I got on my phone and googled Randy Orton and Marissa McMahon just to see what would pop up. I notice an article on one of the wrestling dirt sheets. I click on the link.

I read the title. "Randy Orton and Marissa McMahon: WWE's It Couple Over?"

I roll my eyes and continue reading.

Randy Orton and Marissa McMahon are one of the most well-known couples in the wrestling world. The two are constantly seen together and post about each other on social media. They are also supposed to be getting married soon.

However, both were suddenly taken off of all of the live shows after Raw this past week. Many thought that this meant that the two were getting married over the weekend.

That was not the case. Orton was home in Saint Louis. However, McMahon was in Davenport, Iowa with her younger brother, Colby Lopez aka FCW 15 Champion, Seth Rollins. Orton was seen out at bars during the week, possibly drinking to get over issues with McMahon. McMahon was seen at various places with her younger brother, but the thing to note is that she was seen without her engagement ring. That suggests that the engagement between the two wrestlers is through.

Both were also seen heading to Raw tonight. However, they headed to Raw separately. McMahon is known to get to the arena early if there's a company meeting, but she was notably later in arriving than usual. Both wrestlers didn't stop to take pictures and give autographs like they usually do.

Rumors are that Marissa and Randy got into an argument last week backstage during Raw and Marissa ended the engagement. However, none of that has been confirmed yet. We will keep you posted as we learn more details.

I sigh. Damn dirt sheets. I hear a knock on the door. I don't want to open it. Just in case Randy was out there.

"Marissa?" I hear. "It's the Rock. Your buddy."

I open the door. "Hey. Sorry I wasn't sure if I should open the door cause-"

"Randy? Jericho told me. Plus the dirt sheets are picking up on it too."

"I know. I just read an article."

"Ugh…let's go to Catering and talk more."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _Randy P. O. V._**

I frowned as I read the title of this dirt sheet article I came across. "Randy Orton and Marissa McMahon: WWE's It Couple Over? What the hell? Neither of us have been public about it."

I still decided to read it.

Randy Orton and Marissa McMahon are one of the most well-known couples in the wrestling world. The two are constantly seen together and post about each other on social media. They are also supposed to be getting married soon.

However, both were suddenly taken off of all of the live shows after Raw this past week. Many thought that this meant that the two were getting married over the weekend.

That was not the case. Orton was home in Saint Louis. However, McMahon was in Davenport, Iowa with her younger brother, Colby Lopez aka FCW 15 Champion, Seth Rollins. Orton was seen out at bars during the week, possibly drinking to get over issues with McMahon. McMahon was seen at various places with her younger brother, but the thing to note is that she was seen without her engagement ring. That suggests that the engagement between the two wrestlers is through.

Both were also seen heading to Raw tonight. However, they headed to Raw separately. McMahon is known to get to the arena early if there's a company meeting, but she was notably later in arriving than usual. Both wrestlers didn't stop to take pictures and give autographs like they usually do.

Rumors are that Marissa and Randy got into an argument last week backstage during Raw and Marissa ended the engagement. However, none of that has been confirmed yet. We will keep you posted as we learn more details.

I looked over at the engagement ring. Fuck, I really missed her. I expected her to be at our house, but she went to Davenport. Davenport is only four hours away, but I decided to give her space instead of driving up there. I have waited around for her to be coming in here, but she hasn't. Probably went to change in another locker-room. If not the Divas locker-room, then probably Ted's.

I frowned at the thought. I was pissed at Ted too. I hear a knock on the door. Maybe it's her.

"It's open." I say.

Chelle walks in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

My phone goes off with an email notification.

"You can read that first."

"Okay." I read it. "Why the fuck am I getting an email about a tour bus being here for me?"

Chelle smiles. "It was supposed to be your Valentine's Day gift."

"Really?"

"Yeah…even I didn't know until about a half hour ago."

"Oh…damn she makes everyone look bad."

"Yeah…"

"I really want to see her. I cried, Chelle. I fucking cried. I never cry."

"I heard you Monday night. Kind of questioned why. But then Rissa told me and the girls earlier that she ended the engagement."

"I fucked up. I love her."

"You can fix it. I have faith in you."

"You're right. I can fix it. We're still going to get married."

"Maybe you should be a little nicer about the whole thing about her not listening."

"I was looking out for her safety. I don't know what I would do if the New Nexus hurt her."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't know. I really need to get to talk to her."

"You can try, but if she doesn't want to, give her some time."

"I will."

* * *

 ** _Marissa P.O.V._**

"So…" I say. "What are you doing back?"

"I'm hosting WrestleMania." Rock says.

"Oh. That's awesome."

"Thanks. So what exactly happened between you and Orton?"

"I went to confront Punk last week. Even though Randy said to stay in the back while he dealt with them. He got attacked. I was pissed. Ted went with me, and the Corre joined us. Randy was pissed that Ted and I did that. And it only got worse when I told him that the Corre joined us. He yelled at me for doing it and not listening. I got fed up with it. I took off the engagement ring and told him to take it back since he doesn't think I listen."

Rock frowned before handing me a cookie. "You're going to have to talk to him eventually. The only way to work things out is through communication."

"I figured."

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Lumberjill match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

"And her opponent, from Denver, Colorado, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and Chelle lock up. Eve gains the advantage and shoves Chelle out to the side of the ring where Ryse and I are standing. We toss Chelle back in. Eve hits her with a Tornado DDT and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Chelle and Eve exchange punches. Chelle tosses Eve to the Lumberjills. When they toss her back in, Chelle hits Eve with a Big Boot and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Eve rolls Chelle into a Cradle.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

* * *

As soon as I separate from the girls backstage, I run into Daniel. I tried to avoid him, but he stops me.

"Well look who it is." He says. "The former soon-to-be Mrs. Orton. Where's Randy now?"

"Fuck off." I say bitterly.

"I'd be willing to dump Brie and take you back if you want."

"Well…I don't. Now if you excuse me…"

He grabs my arm. "You're staying right here."

Just at that moment, Randy walks in the room. His eyes land on Daniel. The look on Randy's face wasn't a nice one. He approaches Daniel.

"Bryan…" Randy says. "I'm only going to say this once…keep your hands off of my woman."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "You're not engaged anymore. So she's fair game."

"We never officially ended our relationship. So we're still dating. She's not fair game for anyone." Randy pulls me towards him.

Daniel goes to grab me again, but I smack his hand away. He walks away. Randy lets go of me and leaves. I look towards the direction he left in and sigh.

"Go talk to him." Chelle says as she walks by.

"I can't." I reply.

* * *

I packed all of my stuff into my bag and headed out the door to find a ride. I had caught a ride with Alicia Fox to the arena, but she had a Valentine's Day date with someone tonight. All of my close friends did too. I needed to find someone who doesn't have a Valentine's Day date to ride to the hotel with.

I sat around for a few minutes before a tour bus pulled up and stopped right in front of me. I immediately recognized the tour bus. It's the one I just got Randy. The door opens, and the driver looks at me.

"Mr. Orton says we're not going anywhere until you get on this bus." The driver says.

I think for a moment before deciding that this was probably my best chance of getting back to the hotel. "Fine." I step onto the bus.

The door closes and I continue walking back. Randy looks at me, and neither of us know what to say.

"Thanks for the ride." I say.

"No problem." He replies. "We need to talk."

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No yelling. Rissa, I promise."

"Okay. We can talk."

He takes my hand and leads me through the door to the back of the bus. Which is where we should have been. Randy sits down on one of the beds. I sit next to him.

"I'm so sorry." I say. "I love you."

"You don't need to be sorry. I should be." Randy says. "I yelled when it wasn't necessary, and I told you that you never listen, which isn't true. When you took off the engagement ring and gave it back to me, my heart shattered. I cried a lot. I tried to drink away the pain, but it wasn't helping. I called and texted you, but you understandably ignored it. I thought about driving the four hours to Davenport to get you, but you needed space. I went home Tuesday morning because I hoped that you were there. I wanted to see you. I fucked up bad. And we both know it."

I felt tears at my eyes. "You blame yourself way too much, Randy. I'm just as much to blame. No I shouldn't have gone to confront Punk, but I saw you hurt. When you get hurt, I can never think clearly. I was being stupid, and you had every reason to be angry. Still do."

Randy sighs. "I don't want to be angry with you. For fucks sake, it's Valentine's Day. We should be doing something. Well…you bought this thing, but still…"

"You're right."

Randy grabs a bouquet that somehow I didn't see and some chocolates. I take them from him. As I look at them, I feel a chain being placed around my neck. It's a necklace.

"Read it." Randy says.

"Mrs. RKO…but we're not-"

Randy gets down on one knee and pulls out the engagement ring. "Will you still marry me?"

"Yes." I smile. "I'll still marry you."

"Good." He slips the engagement ring on my finger. "You got a dress you can wear in one of those bags?"

"I should. Why?"

"We're going on a Valentine's Day date."

He helps me go through my bags until we find a little black dress and heels.

"This should do." He says. "Change while I talk to the driver about taking us somewhere."

"Okay. Don't you need to change too?"

"I will when I get back."

"Okay."

He leaves. Thankfully my hair and makeup were still done so I didn't have to worry about that. I put the dress on. Randy came back as I started putting on the heels. He goes through his bags and finds a dress shirt, dress pants, and a tie. He starts changing.

I look at him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

He changes into the dress shirt and pants. I help him with the tie. As soon as he's done, he pulls me into a kiss. My phone goes off with a text.

Chris: Did you talk to him?

Me: I'm engaged again.

Chris: Oh. Okay. Congratulations again.

I laugh and kiss Randy again. The bus stops. We get off to see that we're at Napa Rose.

"Aren't the others here?" I ask.

"Exactly." Randy says as he takes a picture of us on his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing the dirt sheets that they were wrong."

"You saw that too?"

"Yep. And I think this will be my new screensaver."

"Aw…you're so cute."

"I know."

"Have you talked to Ted?"

"No…I'll apologize."

"Let's go." I say dragging him inside.

The other three couples smile as Randy and I sit with them.

"Ted," Randy says. "I'm sorry."

Ted shrugs. "It's cool."

"So…" Chelle says. "The wedding is back on?"

Randy smiles. "Damn right it is. Happy Valentine's Day."


	66. Chapter 66: Elimination Chamber

**_Elimination Chamber: Feb. 20, 2011_**

"Ladies and gentlemen," I say as Ryse films. "Please welcome my special guest on the very first episode of WWE Behind the Scenes Interviews! She is seven-time WWE Women's Champion, a trainer for Tough Enough, and my mentor…Trish Stratus!"

Trish walks in and sits down. "Hi."

"Hey, girl. So how is it to be back in the mix of things here?"

"It's very exciting to be back in WWE. I get to catch up with old friends, make new ones, and feel the nostalgia."

I nod. "And you're a trainer on Tough Enough. How is that?"

"It's exciting. I haven't helped train for a while. Really the last person who I helped train was you. I'm happy to do this again."

"Good. So…last question. What are your thoughts on the current Divas division?"

"You're all pretty awesome. The only thing I really have to say is Kelly Kelly needs to come back and Laycool needs to tone down their egos." She laughs.

"I think that's a wrap. Everyone, be sure to comment who you want to be interviewed next."

Ryse stops filming. "Thanks for doing this for us, Trish."

"Oh no problem. Anything for my girls."

"I can't believe you're going to WrestleMania." I say.

"It's crazy. So you made up with Randy and I don't have to kick his ass?"

"Nope. We're good."

"Good. Do you have a date set for the wedding yet?"

"No. We're supposed to soon."

"Good."

"We also have to write out a guest list. I've already started on that though."

"Good. Where are you getting married at?"

"We're thinking Florida."

"Cool."

Randy walks in with Ted. "Hello, beautiful. And hello to Trish and Maryse as well."

"Ya know, Randy," Trish says. "I was getting real close to kicking your ass."

"Sorry. Don't worry. The Queen and I have worked things out."

"Queen? Are you kissing ass?"

"Queen of Chaos, Rissa's nickname."

"Oh yeah."

Randy kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say.

"Still don't have a match tonight?"

"Nope, but I did get Kelly rehired."

"Good. How?"

"Teddy Long."

"Good."

I put a hand on his chest. "Good luck."

"Babe, you're all the good luck I need."

"Aw…"

* * *

I watch as Laycool beat on Kelly. Trish runs down to the ring and helps. She fights Laycool. When Laycool head up the ramp, DJ slips into the ring and attacks Kelly and Trish with a Steel Pipe.

"What the hell is she doing?" I say. "I'm going out there."

"Good luck!" Eve and Ryse shout at me as I run out the door.

DJ is going to hit Kelly with a Twist of Fate on a steel chair as I make it to guerilla.

"Play my music now!" I shout.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

DJ stops as soon as she hears the music. She grabs a chair. I run down to the ring and hit her with a Spear. I start punching her. DJ escapes from me and hits a Tornado DDT. She goes to the top rope, but Kelly pulls on the rope to make her fall onto the top turnbuckle. Trish hits DJ with Stratusfaction. I pick up DJ and hit the Chaotic Ending. I grab Kelly and Trish and hug them as my music plays.


	67. Chapter 67: Attack

**_Raw: Feb. 21, 2011_**

I sat backstage in Randy's T-shirt. I wasn't booked for anything on Raw tonight, but I showed up anyways. Randy wasn't either, but he wanted to attack Punk.

I decided to look through the comments section on last night's video. The Rock was a popular choice, but that'd have to wait until WrestleMania. Layla was also popular. I could do that.

I was thinking about going to Catering when Randy entered. He kisses me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. How are you?" He asks.

"A little bored."

"You didn't have to come."

"I know."

"On the bright side, I get to attack Punk."

"True. I need a good match."

"Isn't DJ here?"

"Yeah…I can make sure she stays out of the way of your attack."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

I watched as Randy attacked Punk. I got one glimpse of DJ, and I knew.

I followed DJ and knocked her down the ramp. Punk goes to help her, but Randy RKOs him. I grab DJ and RKO her.

Randy and I looked at each other and smirked. New Nexus looked at us but backed off. Randy held the ropes for me to enter the ring. I entered. Randy raised my arm in the air before kissing me. I kissed him back. The anonymous Raw general manager noise goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please." Michael Cole says. "I have received an email from the anonymous general manager. And I quote…Orton and McMahon, make sure to bring your ring gear next week because you will be facing the team of CM Punk and DJ Hardy in a Mixed Tag Team match."

I nod. Randy smirks at me.

* * *

I give Randy a kiss. "I got my good match."

Randy grins. "And you get to team with me."

"That too."

We watch as both Triple H and the Undertaker return.

"So that's what the 2/21/11 vignettes were about." I say.

"I guess so." Randy says.

"This is awesome."

"Yes it is."

Both men look at the WrestleMania sign, signaling that they are going to face each other at WrestleMania.

"Get the popcorn."

"I will have to now."

Ryse and Ted enter.

"Looks like Triple H vs. Undertaker at WrestleMania." Ted says.

"I'm excited." Ryse says.

"Me too." Randy says.

"Remember when Triple H kicked your ass at WrestleMania a couple years ago?" I ask.

"We don't talk about that."

"For the WWE Championship as well…"

"I won the WWE Championship at Backlash the month after."

"Oh yeah. Backlash 2009 was a good pay-per-view."

"That's where you got the Women's Championship back."

"Yep."

"And speaking of WrestleMania 25, Santino eliminated you from a Battle Royal."

"It was Santina. Get it right, Randy."

"Whatever."

"I could've been Miss WrestleMania."

"But you eliminated Melina."

"Which got me a Number One Contender's match against Beth."

"Which you won."

"Which got me the Women's Championship match against Melina at Backlash."

"Where you took back your championship."

"And then I got put in that storyline with you."

"Which lead to this." Randy kisses me.


	68. Chapter 68: Two Matches

**_Raw: Feb. 28, 2011_**

"I have two matches tonight." I tell Randy.

"Why?" He asks.

"The other one is a Battle Royal to become the Number One Contender for the WWE Divas Championship."

"Oh. Is DJ in it too?"

"I hope so. I can eliminate her then."

"Good idea."

"So…what are you up to?"

"Hanging with my babe."

I smile. "I knew that."

"Well…that's all."

"Okay. We need to decide on a wedding date."

He smiles. "Actually. I'm quite happy you brought that up. I have an idea of when I want to get married."

"When?"

"May Fourth"

I smile as I noted that would've been our two year anniversary. "I like that idea."

"So we're going to do it?"

"Yeah. We are. And this weekend, I want to finish the guest list."

"So much to do."

"I'm trying to get as much planned as I can before the road to WrestleMania gets really busy."

"Oh yeah. I heard that you were getting a position of power in the company."

"I don't know yet, but we've been talking about it."

"What position?"

"That hasn't been determined."

"Oh. Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I smiled as I eliminated DJ from the Battle Royal. I smirked before flipping her off. I then exchanged blows with Tamina. Tamina ended up eliminating me.

Oh well. I eliminated DJ.

Brie and Nikki switched places to win the Battle Royal for Brie.

"Here is your winner, Brie Bella!"

Eve and I glance at each other. If Nikki and Brie keep this up, I might need to even the odds for this.

* * *

I rewrapped the tape around my wrists for my second match. Eve was lifting weights and talking to me.

"I think that we might be able to pull off some Twin Magic of our own." She says.

"Really?" I ask.

"When I have to defend against Brie, I'll straighten my hair. That way it'll be hard to tell us apart. Then if they switch, we switch."

"I like the way you think, Torres."

"Thanks, McMahon."

* * *

Randy smirked as I walked in. "Ready?"

"Ready." I say.

"I'm excited to be teaming up with my fiancée."

"Me too."

"I love you so much. If we didn't have a wedding ceremony, I would just take you and get hitched in Vegas now."

"Aw…babe, that's sweet."

He kisses me. "Good."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And their opponents, Marissa and Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy goes to start the match, but Nexus attacks him causing a quick disqualification. I run in to fight them off, but DJ goes after me. I launch out of the ring and help Randy rid the ring off New Nexus. The email notification noise goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Michael Cole says. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw General Manager…and I quote…it looks like Randy Orton and CM Punk have many issues to work out. So I am making it official that CM Punk will go one-on-one with Randy Orton…at WrestleMania! And if Orton can beat the other New Nexus members in matches, they are banned from ringside. And the first one is against Michael McGillicutty right now."

Randy and I grin at each other.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy RKOs Michael and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"


	69. Chapter 69: Twin Magic?

**_Raw: March 7, 2011_**

"Fifty-five invitations." I say.

"Fifty-five?" Chelle asks.

"Yeah."

"When do we get them?"

"Randy and I will be handing them out to the co-workers we invited next week while we're in Saint Louis. I'm mailing the rest out over the weekend."

"Okay. Is it mainly co-workers and former co-workers?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

I tape my wrists. "I gotta help Eve tonight."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"Is it weird that we've known each other for almost seven years already?"

"Yeah. Have you made a decision about retiring from wrestling yet?"

"I am after Extreme Rules. I told John, but you're the only other one that knows. Don't tell."

"I won't."

"Okay."

* * *

I pulled Randy to me as soon as I saw him. "Hey, handsome."

He smirks at me. "Hello, beautiful."

"How are you?"

"Wonderful. What about you?"

"Fantastic."

He kisses me on the forehead. "Good."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Probably taking on a member of New Nexus."

"Probably."

He starts playing with my hair. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Eve."

"That's tonight?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So…I'm extremely excited about our wedding."

"Me too."

"Sadly, it's still almost two months away."

"But WrestleMania is soon."

"True."

"I gotta go. See you later."

"Bye, Babe."

* * *

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Denver, Colorado, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and Brie lock up. I cheer on Eve as Nikki cheers on Brie. Eve and Brie brawl in the ring. Eve plants Brie with a DDT and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Brie pokes Eve in the eye. The referee checked on Eve. Brie and Nikki switched places. Nikki hit Eve with a Dropkick and knocked her out of the ring and into me. As we're on the ground, I switch places with Eve. Nikki picks me up and rolls me into the ring. I quickly roll her into a pin while Eve takes out Brie.

1…2…3!

I quickly roll out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

Eve grabs the title, and we share a laugh.

* * *

I smile as Randy Punts David Otunga after beating him. "That's my man."

Eve smiles at me. "Good for him."

"Two down two to go."

"So…what are you going to do for WrestleMania?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out very soon."

"Good. You need to do something."

Randy pulls me to him as he arrives backstage. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." I say as I lean against him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	70. Chapter 70: WrestleMania Challenge

**_Raw: March 14, 2011_**

I finished sorting out the wedding invitations. "I'm done, Randy."

"Good." He replies. "I want to take half to hand out as you take the other."

"Yeah." I hand him half of the wedding invitations. "They have names on the envelopes so make sure you give them to the right people."

"Will do."

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem. See ya later."

"Bye."

He leaves. I smile and leave with my half of the invitations.

* * *

I knock on Ted and Maryse's locker-room door. Ted opens it.

"Happy Pi Day!" He says before giving me a pie with the pi symbol on it.

I look at him in confusion. "What the fuck?"

"It's March 14…Pi Day."

"Okay? I just wanted to give you the wedding invitation from me and my fiance."

"Oh. Okay. Ryse is filming us."

I lean around him and wave at her. She waves back.

"I gotta go." I say. "More invitations to hand out."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I smile as I see Nikki Bella a little farther ahead of me. "Nicole!"

She turns around. "Marissa!"

I walk up to her and hand her the invitations for her and Dolph to my wedding. "Here you go."

"Wedding invitations?"

"That's what those are."

"Thank you. I'm really happy for you and excited for the wedding."

I smile. "Me too."

We walk to Catering.

"So…pick out a dress yet?" Nikki asks.

"No." I reply.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really."

"Well…get thinking. My mom has some wedding magazines if you wanna look at them."

"Why does Kathy have wedding magazines?"

"I don't know. She's not even dating anyone."

"Weird." I see Chelle at a table by herself. "Come on, Nikki. I gotta give Chelle her invitation."

I sit down. "Hey, Chelle."

"Hey."

Nikki sits on Chelle's other side. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." I say as I hand her an invitation. "By the way, I want you as a bridesmaid."

Chelle smiles. "Thanks. I'll be more than happy to be a bridesmaid. Honestly, I was waiting for you to ask."

* * *

I track down Trish in a hallway with Snooki. "Hey, Trish!"

Trish turns around. "Hey!"

"I got your wedding invitation."

She grabs it from me. "Thanks."

"And Snooki," I pull out another invitation. "Don't think I forgot about you, girl."

Snooki grabs the invitation from me. "Thanks, girl."

"No problem."

"So are we ready to kick some ass tonight?"

"I am. And I don't even know what I'm doing."

Snooki laughs. "Well you gotta do something. You're the hometown girl."

"I know."

"Even if it's just a segment with me, you gotta do something."

"I'll find something."

* * *

"We could always use another cast member on Jersey Shore." Snooki says.

"Really?" I ask. "I heard that you can take a punch better than half of the guys on the roster."

"Well…"

"Well look who it is." Vickie says as she and Dolph walk up to us. "Snooki."

"What's your problem?" I ask.

"My problem is that Snooki thinks she's all that because she's on the cover of Rolling Stone. Just wanted to let you know I got an offer to be on the cover of Playboy."

Snooki and I look at each other.

"Well it must be a centerfold." Snooki says. "Because all of that can't fit on one page."

"Damn!" I say.

Dolph and Vickie walk away, and the segment ends.

"I hate that I had to fat-shame Vickie." Snooki says. "She's not fat."

I nod. "She isn't. The segment writers are assholes."

"I agree."

* * *

I smile as Sheamus pins Daniel Bryan for the vacant United States Championship. (Otunga had to vacate it.) "The belt is in good hands."

Randy wraps an arm around me. "It is."

"You ready to fight Mason Ryan?"

"I'm more than ready."

"Good. Do you want me to come?"

"You can if you want. I know you don't have anything else to do."

"I'll come."

"Good."

Someone knocks on the locker-room door. Randy and I look at each other.

"Who's at the door?" I ask.

"I don't know." Randy says. "I'll get it."

"Okay."

Randy opens the door. "Hello…hey!"

"Who's at the door?" I ask.

"Your brother."

"I have three brothers."

"Tyler."

"What? Really?"

Tyler peeks around Randy. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey! Randy, let him in!"

"Yeah, Randy. Let me in."

Randy sighs. "I guess."

"Um…dude, I'm her brother. You're marrying my sister. You have to let me in."

Randy lets him in. "Here you go."

I hug Tyler. "How are you?"

"Good." Tyler says. "I got a girlfriend now."

"Really? Do I know her?"

"No."

"What's her name?"

"Camille Diaz."

"Why didn't you bring Camille?"

"I was going to, but her sister is in labor right now."

"Oh. That's understandable."

"But as soon as you can, you gotta meet her."

"Bring her as your plus one to our wedding." Randy says.

"Yeah." I say. "Do that."

"Are you sure that you guys are okay with this?" Tyler asks.

"It's fine, Ty."

"Okay. Thanks. Are either of you wrestling tonight?"

"Randy is."

"Cool. I should probably get back to my seat. See ya later."

"Bye." Randy and I say.

Tyler leaves.

I turn to Randy. "I can't believe he's got a girlfriend."

"Me either. I hope she's nice." Randy replies.

"Me too."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Mason Ryan lock up. Ryan push Randy to the corner, but Randy fires back with punches and uppercuts. Randy hits a big Clothesline, but Ryan still stands. Ryan hits Randy with a Backbreaker. Randy hits another Clothesline. Ryan hits Randy with a side effect slam. Ryan picks up Randy and looks at the WrestleMania sign. Randy turns around and RKOs him. He goes for the pin.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

Randy exits the ring and stares at Punk. I watch quietly from the side. Randy then looks back at Ryan in the ring. Punk chases Randy as Randy slides backs in the ring. I trip Punk. Randy Punts Ryan. Punk gets in the ring on his knees, and Randy slides into his RKO position to stare down at him.

* * *

Randy and I are sitting in the locker-room as Trish vs. Vickie starts.

"Since this starts the WrestleMania storyline," Randy says. "Do you know who's supposed to win?"

"Vickie with help from Lay-Cool." I reply."

"Then what?"

"I don't know much. Snooki and Trish just fight Lay-Cool, and Vickie challenges them to a match at WrestleMania."

"Okay."

"Here is your winner, Vickie Guerrero!"

Lay-Cool takes pictures with Vickie as Trish is under them. Chelle then messes with Vickie, and Snooki pulls Chelle down as she tries to enter the ring. Snooki then goes after Layla. Trish goes after Michelle. That's when I see her in the corner of the screen…DJ with a pipe.

"Randy," I say. "Do you see her too?"

"Who?" He asks.

"DJ."

"No…I don't see…okay I see her. Go kick her ass."

I smile as I get up. "I'll be back."

* * *

As I make it to guerilla, DJ is beating on Trish. Lay-Cool, Vickie, and Snooki are confused.

"Don't even play my music." I say before running out there.

DJ sees me and drops the pipe. She starts running. I grab her and toss her back in the ring. Lay-Cool has started fighting Trish and Snooki again. DJ tries to escape, but I slam her on the mat by her hair. I get a few more hits in her before she escapes as Lay-Cool does. I celebrate with Trish and Snooki.

"You think that this is a nightclub on a boardwalk, little girl?" Vickie asks Snooki. "You are in way over your head. This is my show now. I cannot wait to show you…I cannot wait to show all of you what you deserve. I cannot wait to see the embarrassment on your faces on the biggest stage ever. So I am an issuing you a challenge…Lay-Cool vs. Trish Stratus and Snooki in a match…at WrestleMania!"

Trish, Snooki, and I get in a huddle to talk.

"I wanna kick DJ's ass now. Instead of Lay-Cool." Snooki says.

"Yeah." Trish says. "So do I."

"Well…" Snooki turns to me. "You're Vince's daughter. And I know you want a WrestleMania match. Have you ever gone off the script before?"

"I have." I say before glancing at DJ. "Let's get me and DJ in this match."

Snooki grabs a microphone and turns to Vickie. "I will see you there, Baby. But I'll do you one better…Snooki and the Devious Duo, Trish Stratus and Marissa, vs. Lay-Cool and DJ Hardy at WrestleMania!"

Michelle smirks at me, knowing that I was behind that.

DJ grabs a microphone. "You're on!"


	71. Chapter 71: The Adversaries Attack

**_Raw: March 21, 2011_**

"Ted," I say. "Why'd you go after Triple H?"

"To do something." Ted says. "I knew I'd get my ass kicked, but I never get to do anything anymore."

I frown. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Good."

Trish walks in. "I gotta wrestle against DJ tonight. Wanna back me up?"

"Sure." Ted says.

"I was talking to Rissa."

"I'll be there." I say.

"Good. See ya later."

"Bye."

Trish leaves.

I turn to Ted. "Why would she ask you?"

"I don't know. I think I'll go with Ryse when she fights Eve tonight and then leave."

"I don't blame you."

"I figured that you would understand."

Randy walks in. "Understand what?"

"Ted wants to leave after Maryse and Eve fight because he doesn't have anything to do." I say.

"Is that why you let Triple H kick your ass?"

"Yeah…" Ted says.

"If this becomes a weekly thing, I'll do it next week."

Ted rolls his eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Bye." Randy and I say.

Ted leaves.

I pull Randy to me. "Got a match tonight?"

"Yes."

"Against who?"

"Rey Mysterio."

"Why?"

"WrestleMania rewind."

"Cool."

"You can come if you want."

"Cool."

He kisses me. "I love you."

I kiss him back. "I love you too."

"Good. Did you pick all of your bridesmaids yet?"

"I've got Ryse and Chelle. I plan on asking Eve as soon as I see her. But I need at least one more."

"Get on that. We also need to get a caterer, pick colors and flowers, pick out my tux and your dress, and get the bridesmaids dresses and groomsmen tuxes."

"So much to do. Ugh."

"Do we need a wedding planner?"

"No. I'll have Chelle help me. Maybe Stephanie and Trish too. They've done this before."

"Okay…"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I just don't want you to be stressing yourself out too much."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

"So…" Trish says as we head to guerilla for her match. "You need help with planning your wedding."

"Yes." I say. "It's only a little over a month away, and I still have so much to do. I don't have a dress yet."

She smiles. "I'll help with that."

"Thanks."

I fall to the ground. DJ had clubbed me from behind with a pipe. Trish chases her off. I hold my head in pain. Trish gets out her phone and texts Randy. Randy soon arrives at guerrilla.

"Babe," He says as he kneels by me. "Are you okay?"

"No." I weakly say.

Dr. Amann arrives and places an icepack on the back of my head. Randy holds it on there.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Amann says to Trish. "But you'll have to go alone."

"It's okay." Trish says. "Get better, Rissa."

"I will." I say.

Randy helps me up. "I'm going to take you out to the tour bus. Then, I'll have to wrestle, but we can leave right after."

I nod. "Okay."

* * *

I watch on the TV in the tour bus as Randy wrestles Rey Mysterio. Punk appears on the titantron. I notice that he's in front of a tour bus…my tour bus…that I'm currently on. I am in no condition to chase off Punk. My head is sore, and I'm still holding an icepack to it.

"You're right, Randy." Punk says. "I don't know what sick and twisted is. But I do know that is a nice tour bus. And I can't wait to reconcile with your fiancée."

I stood up and grabbed onto the door to the bedroom. Punk went around to the other side of the bus so he could get on.

"Okay." I whisper. "Marissa, you just have to hold Punk off until Randy gets here. You'll be fine."

I can feel my heart pounding through my chest. I hear Randy's voice and someone trying to open the door of the tour bus. I head closer to the door that Randy and Punk were by. I hear something hit someone and Randy groaning. I peeked out the window. Punk had attacked Randy's leg with a wrench. I run to the door and open it as quickly as I can.

"Oh my god!" I shout. "Randy!"

It was worse than what I originally thought.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask. "Randy?"

"Shut up!" Punk shouts.

I glare at him as I get off the bus. "Make me."

Punk gets in my face. I slap him. He looks at Randy and goes to stomp on him, but I stop him. Punk laughs and blows me a kiss before walking away. I gag. Randy groans.

I kneel down by him. "Baby…you're gonna be okay." I rub his leg. "Randal, we'll get through this."

"Don't call me Randal." Randy says quietly.

"You're gonna get called that at our wedding anyway."

He chuckles. "I guess you're right."

I smile at the fact he's talking now. "I am. Do you think that you can make it to the bus? We got icepacks on there, and we can leave."

He nods as he stands up. "Yeah. How's your head?"

"Better."

"Good."

We get on the bus, and I place some icepacks on Randy's leg.

"Where to?" The driver asks me.

"Take us home to Saint Louis." I say


	72. Chapter 72: Risks

**_Raw: March 28, 2011_**

I help Randy tape his right knee after CM Punk's assault last week. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"He went after you." Randy replies. "And he blew a kiss at you. I can't let him do shit like that again tonight."

"I know that, but I don't want you to hurt yourself to the point of actual injury right before WrestleMania. It's risky doing that."

Randy looks at me. "I know. But you did it last year. And I was so worried. But I didn't stop you. You wanted to finally get your revenge on Mickie James. And you did. You won last year. Punk is my Mickie."

"I also didn't wrestle again until mid-July."

"Honestly, Rissa, that's a risk that I am willing to take. Plus my knee is just taped. You were already in a brace."

I sigh. "Please try not to get further hurt."

"I'll do my best. You worry about DJ."

I nod. "I will. Lay-Cool and Snooki and Trish pretaped a bar fight. So I'm going to call DJ out."

"Good."

* * *

I frown as Randy's knee goes out when he goes for the Punt. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Eve puts her arm around me. "He'll be alright."

Punk attacks Randy some and laughs in his face.

"Maybe not." Ryse says.

I notice my body trembling in fear of Randy being injured. "Somebody make sure he gets the help he needs. As soon as this is over, I'm getting this thing with DJ done so I can come back to be with him."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Former Divas and Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I enter the ring with a microphone. "Thanks for the lovely introduction, Justin Roberts." I say. "Now, let's get down to business here. WrestleMania 27 is in six days. I am teaming up with seven-time Women's Champion, Trish Stratus and Jersey Shore's Snooki to face Lay-Cool and DJ Hardy. Lay-Cool will be giving a tough fight. Believe me I know. But DJ? Yeah I taught her, but she runs away from every fight…just like her husband, the Miz. So, DJ, I'm giving you an opportunity to fight me right now. No, I'm not talking about a wrestling match. I'm talking about a physical fight. It's just you and me."

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

DJ stands on the stage. "A fight right before WrestleMania? Are you sure you wanna risk this? You could end up injured…just like your precious Randy Orton."

"To quote something that my fiancé said to me earlier…that's a risk that I am willing to take. So, DJ, get your ass in this ring now."

DJ laughs. "You might be willing to take a risk. But I'm not. See ya Sunday!"

I laugh. "It's too bad. Because you don't get a choice."

I roll out of the ring and chase DJ through to the back. I finally catch her in Catering.

I throw her into the wall. "You've attacked me and my friends a lot. And it ends now."

She goes to punch me as I lift her up, but I shove DJ into a table. I Spear her through it before locking in a Sleeper Hold. She passes out.

"See ya Sunday." I say before walking away to find Randy.

* * *

I find Randy resting in our locker-room with ice on his leg and a towel on the back of his neck.

I sigh. "You're okay."

He smiles at me. "I am now. Come sit."

I sit. "Is it further injured?"

"No. But I might not be using the Punt Kick at WrestleMania."

"If you can't, I'll do it after your match on your behalf."

"Deal."

Scott Stanford sticks his head in. "Randy, can we do an interview right now?"

Randy looks at me. I shrug.

"Sure." Randy says.

Scott enters with a cameraman. I go to leave, but Randy wraps his arm firmly around me. They start filming.

"Randy," Scott says. "If I could for just a minute…will you now make it to WrestleMania?"

Randy looks at me before answering Scott. "You might not know this about me, but I have serious anger management issues. I have ruined the careers of men I barely knew. Simply because I could. Now keep that in mind when I tell you that I have never ever in my life despised a human being in my life more than CM Punk. So your question shouldn't be will I make it to WrestleMania? Your question should be…will CM Punk make it out?"

I nod as the interview ends. "That was so badass."

Randy smiles. "I try."

"I wanna be badass with my interviews like that."

"I'll show you how."


	73. Chapter 73: Randy's Birthday

**_Friday: April 1, 2011 (Randy's Birthday)_**

I smile as I wake up next to Randy.

"Happy birthday." I whisper.

"Thank you." He whispers back.

"You're thirty-one now."

"I know."

"Why are we still whispering?"

Randy laughs. "I don't know."

I kiss him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Rissa. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay."

* * *

I smile as we get back from I-Hop. "I hope you're having a good birthday."

"Good?" Randy asks. "I'm having a great birthday."

"Good. I'm happy that we actually get to celebrate it this time."

"Me too."

Randy smiles as I pass him a gift. He opens it.

"A scrapbook of us?" Randy asks. "I love it."

"I figured since we're about to be married in a month I might as well make it."

He opens it. "You even got childhood pictures. You're like twelve in this one."

"When you know someone for over sixteen years, you can get a lot of pictures to put in, so I got one from all different ages."

Randy nods. "Are these the prom pictures?"

"Yes."

There was four prom pictures. From when he got to go his junior and senior year and asked me and when I got to go my junior and senior year and asked him.

"Here's pictures from both of our graduations."

"Yeah. I really liked those ones."

"Wow."

"What?"

"When I debuted for WWE."

I smirk as I see him with long hair. "That doesn't feel like it was that long ago, but you've been in WWE for almost a decade."

"It's crazy."

"Here's when I was in the Diva Search contest."

"Wow."

"I feel like this isn't so long ago."

"But it is, and we'll be getting married in about a month."

I nod. "It's crazy how time flies. I remember when I was still just watching you at home on my TV. Now I've been here almost seven years."

"Yeah. It's crazy. But I'm happy that all of this has led us to getting married."

"Me too."

Randy kisses me. "This might be my best birthday yet."

"Good. I'm happy to be a part of it."

"There's no one else that I'd want to be a part of this."

"You sure about that?"

Randy looks at me confused. "Why would I?"

I turn the page and point to a picture of me, Sam, Randy, and a newborn Alanna. "You sure?"

"Alanna? You know I would love that, but she's with Samantha."

"Sam is bringing her over here later."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Four."

"Thank you." He kisses me. "As for now…" Randy pulls me on top of him. "There's something…more like someone…I want to do."

I laugh. "You're lucky that it's your birthday."


	74. Chapter 74: Hall of Fame

**_WWE Hall of Fame: Apr. 2, 2011_**

I walk backstage with Michelle. "How do I look?"

She smiles. "Simply flawless. What about me?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"Thanks."

I smile as Sunny approaches us. "Look who it is, Chelle."

She smiles. "Sunny!"

Sunny pulls us into a hug. "Girls! It's so nice to see you!"

"It's so nice to see you too." Michelle and I say.

Sunny releases the hug. "I'm so excited about tonight. I'm also nervous. But excited."

"I would be too." I say.

"You'll be up there one day."

"Maybe way in the future. I was watching you as a teenager."

"I'm also only ten years older than you."

"True."

Eve and Maryse approach us. Sunny hugs them too.

"How are you?" Eve asks.

"Good." Sunny says. "How about you girls?"

"Good." Eve and Maryse say.

"Good. Now since all four of you are here, I need a picture with you. You guys are my favorite faction."

Santino happens to be walking by.

"Santino!" I shout.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Will you come take a picture of us?"

"Sure."

Santino takes the picture.

"Thank you!" We all say.

"No problem."

* * *

I smile as Sunny begins her Hall of Fame speech after Lay-Cool introduces her. She talks about Chris Candido and Rocky Mountain Wrestling. She also talks about how she ended up in the WWE, then WWF. I realize that our paths to wrestling were quite similar, but our careers were quite different. She thanks all of the Divas. She also thanks a few others before finishing. She hugs Michelle. And then hugs me. She hugs Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, Maryse, and all the other Divas before heading backstage. We follow her backstage.

Sunny is crying. I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No." Sunny says. "Thank you for making me so happy to return for this."

* * *

I sit next to Randy and John as we get ready to hear Shawn Michaels's speech.

Randy plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Where's Michelle?" John asks.

"She should be on her way."

Just then, Michelle sits down. Triple H makes his way onto the stage. Randy holds my hands. He puts them in his lap with his hands covering mine.

"What do you say about Shawn Michaels?" Triple H asks. "I mean do I come out here and do I talk about his overwhelming physical presence? I mean six two and 225. Alright yeah. It's like five ten and a buck twenty-five."

We all laugh.

"I mean he did pretty good with it. Right? Yeah they had to close the garage door back there because it's windy and he might blow off the stage. He did alright. Or do I talk about the giving performer. Because that's what Shawn Michaels is. And he and I had this unbelievable chemistry together. Whether we were facing each other in the ring or standing side by side in the ring, we just knew each other so well. We knew what we were gonna do before we did it. Especially when it came to the comedy stuff. You know? DX…Shawn was a giving guy and I was a pretty giving guy too. And that's what it was based on…DX. Especially the comedy stuff. Like, for example, I gave Shawn the comedy gift of my nose. Which he used numerous times over the years. It was great. But Shawn was the gift that just kept on giving. It started with assless chaps."

We all laugh again.

"In more recent years, Shawn's gift has been his refusal to acknowledge his place in the Hulk Hogan hair club. I keep telling him save it when you shave the patches on the back and just stick it on the top. And this will all just go away. He doesn't listen. The truth is that I could come out here and talk about all of that. Or I could just tell you about my best friend. Or what I could is come out here and talk directly to Shawn. And say I love you man. You are the Showstopper, the Icon, the Main Event, Mister WrestleMania. But I've got another nickname for ya. And this one fits more than anything and is more deserving than any other one you have and that is Mister Hall of Fame. Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend, the one and the only, Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels."

Oh, oh Shawn

I think I'm cute.

I know I'm sexy.

I've got the looks,

That drive the girls wild

I've got the moves, that really move 'em.

I send chills up.

Up and down their spines…

"Thank you. The damnedest thing on my way to my Hall of Fame speech, a damn roast broke out. Thanks. I knew there was no way you was gonna say anything nice about me. For the 15 years we've known each other he never has, and he never will. He's like the Fonz trying to say he's sorry. I know how tough it was for you to say. That was a huge deal for him to even recognize that I worked in this line of work for 36 years. You're not aware of this, but we shared a big moment there. There's some psychiatrists going,They're starting to heal. I'm nervous, so don't give me cat calls." Shawn says.

He gets cat called.

"I've been going over what I'm gonna say."

The fans watching start chanting one more match.

"You're killing me with the one more match thing. Seriously, I know it's good TV, he'll have a nervous breakdown. We sold out the building! He had a heart attack!"

The fans chant we love you Shawn.

"I'm serious. For the love of God, help me out here. I don't even know where to start. You know there are things that go between...I can't say, I'm not supposed to say. That's one of the reasons I was OK to retire. Coincidentally, this is the first year where we're not doing it live. They'll chop it up in post to make sure it's ok to air. When I was 19 years old, I didn't want to be a sports entertainer. I didn't know at the time. I told my mom and dad, I want to do what those guys do it on TV. Making it was going to be going out in San Antonio and wresting in front of 25 people. Fast forward, and I'm a 45-year-old man, and I get to stand here and say thank you. Along the way, I wasn't really aware of it. I was raised by a loving family, sitting right down here, who loved me every step of the way and supported me. But for whatever reason when I started doing this line of work at 19 I spent the next 26 years searching for validation. I don't even know why. But what my peers thought of me and what you thought of me was the most important thing in my life. And I worked myself into the ground. It was so important to me that you thought I did a good job. I know that sounds patronizing, but I want to thank you so much for giving me that. I'm very thankful to all the other inductees and especially Triple H for making this fun and amusing. Because as much as I've tried to not make it a deep and heavy cry fest, I can't do it. There are no words to express how much I lived and breathed to do this every night for so many years. And it begs the question, how am I gonna be okay away from this? Last Monday, the Undertaker had mentioned Shawn Michaels will walk into the Hall of Fame with a ton of regrets. If this had happened in 1998, that might've been true. At that time, I was good at my job, but there's no way I could've stood here with no regrets. And although my family would've been proud of me, I know there would've been a little disappointment for them and a certain guy backstage whose name I'm not allowed to mention."

The fans woo!

"I came back in 2002 after being told I'd never wrestle again, for one more match. That was nine years ago. I'm thankful I can stand before you with absolutely no regrets. Since they came into my life, I've had not a regret. Not a second goes by that I'm not thankful. The most precious gift of all is my little family. I love you all so much, and I want to thank you for being so selfless and letting daddy finish what he started. It was very important to me to come back and go away on my own terms. I love my two children more than anything in the world. Thank you so much for letting daddy go wrestle. There are countless WWE superstars that I've had to create with. I'd love to mention everybody, but I don't want to make this too long. I don't wanna be that guy.

The fans woo again.

"You guys are implying that. I'm not saying that. Every year there's somebody, and we're like, dude there's WrestleMania tomorrow. I'm gonna assume you know who you are. Because I did my best to make sure before I left to tell you how awesome it was for me, and how much I appreciate you guys." Shawn makes crazy hand gestures. "Putting up with me when I wanna do something you don't do all that much. I appreciate your time and patience. I appreciate you being a part of my life. A lot of times all we've got is each other. We're like guys in a fox hole together. But when we're with each other, we're all we got. We can stab each other in the back, but can't nobody else do it. I wanna thank you for allowing me to be a part of that fraternity. We're always gonna look at everybody else and say you're not gonna understand it. And that's okay. It's something we're gonna take to our graves. And lastly there's all of you. The WWE universe, the fans. I love every one of you, even when you bother me at 5 in the morning, even when I cuss you, you still come back and forgive me. You have been a part of my life and family for so many years, it begs the question, why would a 19-year-old kid from a wonderful upbringing seek validation from strangers? One thing people used to always say that separated me is that I could make a connection with you. I don't know if I did a good job, but for the last 26 years whether you were connected to me I have no idea, but I was connected to you. I have never won Most Popular, I wasn't the prom king, I wasn't the homecoming king, so I guess in my adult life the most important thing to me was that you believed in me and thought I was good. On this night, 2011 Hall of Fame, I feel it, I thank you, I love my ring. And I love each and every one of you. I know this has been sappy. I can't help it. And if you're not down with that, I got two words for you."

We all say, "Suck it!"

I hug Randy with tears in my eyes. "This feels so unreal."

He hugs me back. "I know."

Shawn jumps off the stage after hugging Triple H and a few others and approaches us after stopping to see his wife and kids for a few minutes.

"Are you crying?" Shawn asks.

"Little bit." I say.

He takes me from Randy. "It's okay. Sorry about making you cry."

I laugh. "It's okay."

"Good." He releases me from the hug. "If anyone gives you any problems, Superkick their heads off. Okay?"

I laugh. "Okay."

Shawn talks with us for a while and then goes to talk to others. I miss having Shawn around so much, but WrestleMania is tomorrow. I gotta focus on that.


	75. Chapter 75: WrestleMania 27

**_WrestleMania 27: Apr. 3, 2011_**

I carry Alanna through the backstage area. "Randy, are you ready?"

He smiles at me. "More than ready. Especially with my daughter and fiancée backing me up."

"Good."

"Daddy." Alanna says. "I'm cold."

Randy laughs and puts her jacket on. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

I grab Randy's hand as we continue walking. "You're still hurt. Don't make it worse."

Randy sighs. "I won't."

"Good."

Randy kisses my forehead. "I'll be fine. Worry about your match."

I nod. "Okay."

We continue walking in peace. Ted sees us and approaches.

"Well…" Ted says as he reaches us. "Hello, Mr. Orton and soon-to-be Mrs. Orton."

"Hi, Ted." Randy and I say.

"Teddy!" Alanna says as she reaches towards Ted.

Ted grabs Alanna from me. "Hey, little one."

Alanna laughs. Ted smiles.

"I'll babysit for a while." Ted says. "You two need to go get your ring gear on. Chelle wants us to meet up in the Cena locker-room before WrestleMania."

"Okay." Randy says. "Why does Chelle want us to meet in the locker-room?"

I remember what Chelle said last night. I think I know why she wants to meet up in the locker-room.

Ted shrugs. "I don't know. See ya later."

"Bye." Randy and I both say.

Ted heads to Catering with Alanna. Randy and I head to our locker-room.

* * *

I put on my wrestling attire for tonight and turn to Randy. "So?"

"Turn around." He says.

I do. "What do you think?"

"I like it. Especially since it says Devious Duo."

I smile. "Me too."

Randy starts playing with my hair. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Good luck to you as well."

"Thank you, beautiful."

"Are you nervous about your leg?"

"No. Were you?"

"A little."

Randy nods. "Okay. I'm not going to make you tell, but you know why Chelle wants to see us. Don't you?"

"I think so."

"Is she pregnant?"

I laugh. "No."

* * *

Randy and I decide to stop by Catering before heading to see Chelle. We go to get food from a fridge. Chelle is getting food from it. She greets Randy with a hug.

"You did a great job last night." Randy says.

Chelle smiles. "Thanks."

I hug her after Randy. She hugs me tightly.

"Are you telling the others tonight?" I whisper.

Chelle nods. "Yep."

"I'm going to miss you."

I hear her sniffle a little. "I'm going to miss you too."

I release Chelle, and she grabs a pudding for each of us plus one to give Alanna. We start walking to her locker-room.

"Are the others in there?" Randy asks.

"Should be." Chelle replies.

"Good."

We enter the locker-room. Trish is in there along with Ted, Ryse, Cody, Eve, John, and Alanna. Chelle hands Alanna her pudding.

"Thank you." Alanna says.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Chelle says.

"I can take Alanna while you guys talk." Trish says.

Randy nods. "Sure that works. Thanks."

"No problem. Alanna, wanna go see Snooki?"

"Yeah!" Alanna says. "Bye, Rissa. Bye, Daddy."

"Bye." Randy and I say.

Alanna and Trish leave.

Chelle stands up. "This is really hard for me to say right now. Please remember that you guys are my best friends, and I love you. But this is the last WrestleMania that we'll all be at as members of the roster."

Ted looks at her confused. "What? Why?"

Chelle sighs. "I'm retiring from wrestling after Extreme Rules."

Everyone looks at each other. No one knows how to react.

Ryse frowns. "I'm going to miss you. Make sure to visit as much as possible."

"Yeah." Cody says. "You have to visit."

Chelle starts crying a little. "I will. I'm going to miss you guys. This is really hard for me, but I have nothing left to do here."

I hug Chelle. She continues to cry. The others join in to make a group hug.

"Why do we always end up in a group hug at WrestleMania?" Cody asks.

"Who knows?" John replies.

"Is this hug almost over?" Ted says. "No offense but I am suffocating."

"If you were suffocating, you wouldn't be talking. You're a dumbass." Randy says.

"You always call me that."

"No arguing." Eve says. "Focus on the fact that Chelle is retiring."

"Sorry…" Ted and Randy say.

I roll my eyes. "We need to throw a retirement party for you, Chelle."

"You don't have-"

"We are." Ryse says.

"Rissa has to finish up her wedding planning."

"I'll plan the retirement party."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

I start stretching. "Randy, are you okay?"

He smiles. "I'm fine."

I nod. "If you say so…"

"I'm worried that Punk is going to try to use you to distract me from our match by having DJ attack you or something."

"I can handle DJ and kick her ass. Don't worry about it."

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about it."

"I know."

Randy pulls me to him. "You're so egotistical."

"I'm well aware of that."

He smirks. "But I fucking love you."

"I love you too."

Randy kisses me hard and long. I soon start kissing back. He presses me up against the wall.

"Don't get hurt." I say while we continue to kiss.

Randy stops the kiss. "I won't."

* * *

I frown as Randy's leg goes out. "Oh no."

"This isn't good." Ted says.

I sigh. Randy misses an attempt for the RKO. Punk goes for a Springboard Clothesline, but Randy catches him with a RKO in midair.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

I smile before heading to guerilla.

* * *

Randy is still celebrating when I enter guerilla.

"Can I go out there?" I ask a stagehand.

"Go ahead." He replies. "Do you want me to play your music?"

I smile. "No."

"Okay."

I walk through the curtain and head towards the ring. Randy stops and smiles at me. He holds the ropes for me to enter before he kisses me.

"Congrats." I whisper.

"Thanks." He says.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. Remember what you said on Monday? About after this match?"

I think for a moment. "You want me to Punt CM Punk?"

"Yep."

I line up in the corner of the ring and Punt CM Punk in the skull. "Don't mess with the Ortons!"

"Ortons?" Randy asks as we head up the ramp.

"We're getting married next month. Might as well get used to it."

"True. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Six Diva Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, Team Lay-Cool!"

Trish, Snooki, and I watch Lay-Cool and Vickie from one side of guerilla while DJ is glaring at us from the other side of guerilla.

"I'm nervous." Snooki says.

"Don't be." I say. "You'll be fine."

"Okay…"

"We all get nervous." Trish says. "But it's not bad. Rissa was so nervous for her first match but she did good. You will too."

"If you say so…"

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"And their partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

I glare at DJ as she goes to head down the ramp. "You ready, Trish?"

"Ready." Trish says.

Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, Oh!

Oh it's time to rock and roll.

This time I'm in control.

Right now I own the streets.

I got the keys to the city.

That's cause I get down…

"And their opponents, first, Trish Stratus and Marissa Orton, the Devious Duo!"

Trish and I make our way down to the ring. We start high-fiving the fans.

"Did Justin Roberts announce you as Marissa Orton?" Trish asks.

I laugh. "I think so."

We enter the ring, and I glare at the opposing team.

Get crazy, get wild

Let's party, get loud

If you wanna have fun and do something

If you wanna have fun and do something…

"And their partner, from Jersey Shore, Nicole 'Snooki' Polizzi!"

Snooki enters the ring. We stare at the opposing team.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trish enters the ring to start for our team. Michelle starts for the opposition. They lock up. Trish gains the advantage and hits Michelle with a Running Bulldog. She then tosses Michelle into a corner and chops her chest multiple times. Michelle manages to hit Trish with a Big Boot. Michelle then goes for the Faithbreaker, but Trish reverses it into a Facebuster and pins Michelle.

1…2…kickout!

Michelle quickly tags in Layla. Layla hits Trish with the Layout. She then taunts me and Snooki. I lunge at Layla, and she backs away. Trish rolls her into a schoolgirl.

1…2…kickout!

Trish grabs Layla and shoves her into our corner. Trish holds Layla up and tags me in. I chop Layla's chest before taking her from Trish. I lock Layla in a Sleeper Hold, but she escapes. I hit Layla with a Clothesline. I then pick her up and go to hit a Chaotic Ending, but she escapes and hits a Facebuster. I hear a tag get made.

I get hit with a Swanton Bomb by DJ. She quickly pins me.

1…2…kickout!

DJ quickly tries to make it back to Lay-Cool, but I pull her back. DJ pokes me in the eye and tags in Michelle.

Michelle hits me with a Big Boot. She then hits me with a Faithbreaker and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Michelle with a Superkick and tag in Snooki as DJ tries to sneak off.

I look at DJ before tackling her with a Thesz Press.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Snooki, Trish Stratus, and Marissa Orton!"

"It's not Orton yet!" I tell Justin Roberts before joining Trish and Snooki in the ring.

Lay-Cool and Vickie head backstage. DJ sits on the ramp and gives me a dirty look.

If you smell

What The Rock

Is Cooking…

The Rock walks out on stage. "Congratulations, Snooki, Trish, and Marissa. Congratulations. But there's one thing here that the Rock doesn't like. The Rock doesn't like that DJ Hardy barely did anything. Hell, Snooki isn't a professional wrestler and she did more than DJ. So since he is the host, the Rock is making a match right now. It will be DJ Hardy versus…" The Rock thinks. "DJ Hardy versus Marissa McMahon."

I grin.

DJ flips out. "You can't do this!"

"I just did. So, DJ, shut your mouth and know your role! And the match will be a Falls Count Anywhere match! Do you smellllllllllll what the Rock is cookin?"

The Rock heads backstage. Trish and Snooki smile at me before leaving.

"The following Falls Count Anywhere match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

DJ gets in the ring and glares at me.

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa Orton!"

"Why do you keep announcing my name as Marissa Orton?" I ask Justin Roberts.

He laughs and shrugs.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

DJ and I lock up. I get the advantage and hit her with a Running Bulldog. She then tries to grab my hair, but I avoid her and slap her across the face.

"This is gonna be fun." I mutter.

I go to pick her up, but she rakes my eyes. I try to recover. She doesn't attack me. I think she's running away. When I regain my vision, she's just making it backstage. I roll my eyes and exit the ring. I realize that it's no disqualification, so I grab a kendo stick before heading backstage.

* * *

I start looking around backstage. Where could she be? I look for any signs of her. The fans must be bored. They wanna see us kick ass, not her running away.

I get clubbed from behind with what feels like a bat. DJ gets in my face.

"I'm going to win." She says. "1…2…3."

She pins me. The referee counts.

1…2…kickout!

DJ groans and stomps on me before running away again. I get up.

"Stupid bitch." I mutter. "She left my kendo stick here."

I grab it and head in the direction she went.

* * *

I find myself in the hair and makeup area. I have a feeling DJ is nearby. One of the makeup artists glances behind me. I quickly swing my kendo stick and hit DJ across the face.

I grab her and continuously punch her in the face. She blocks a punch and shoves me into the corner of a table. She runs at me, but I move. We start brawling. She smashes my face into a mirror and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I feel some blood on my face. DJ goes to shove me on the table, but I grab her hair and toss her on the table. I pick her up and hit a Chaotic Ending. We both go through the table. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

DJ manages to get up and stumbles away from me. I groan as I get up. I realize that she's heading towards the locker-rooms. I follow in the direction she went.

* * *

I finally see DJ. She's by my locker-room, where Ted and Alanna are. She's talking to Alanna. Ted is trying to get DJ to back off.

"Marissa is pathetic." DJ says. "She'll be a terrible stepmother to you. And-"

"Ahem." I hear.

DJ turns around to see Randy.

"Oh, Randy…Hey…"

"Don't ever speak of my fiancée in that manner again. She trained you. You should be grateful. But no, you treat her like shit."

I start approaching them. Randy sends me a quick glance just long enough for me to know that he saw me coming.

"I don't have to be grateful for a damn thing." DJ says.

"That's where you're wrong."

I attack DJ from behind. I then pick her up and hit a RKO on her. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I bounce DJ's head off the door and hit a Clothesline on her. I then lock in a Figure-Four. DJ grabs a steel chair from nearby to hit me. She then escapes. Randy helps me up.

"Damn it." I groan.

"You'll get her." Randy says.

"Yeah!" Alanna says. "You'll win."

"Thanks." I say.

Alanna hugs me. I hug her. Randy then kisses me. Ted gives me a fist bump.

Randy stops me before I leave. "Tell DJ to stay away from our daughter."

I smirk. "I most definitely will."

I head off to find DJ again.

* * *

I smile as I see DJ in Catering. I quietly walk in. Many Superstars and Divas are in Catering and see me, but no one says anything to DJ. I wave at Cody, Eve, and Maryse.

I then grab a bowl of punch and dump it over DJ's head. She turns around and punches me in the face. I then grab her hair and slam her face into a cake.

"Stay away from my daughter!" I say.

DJ then grabs me and throws me across the room. I land flat on my face. She then clears off a table. She puts me on it, but I try to fight her off. DJ gets the advantage and hits me with the Twist of Fate through the table. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

She groans and runs away again. Cody, Eve, and Maryse help me up.

"I don't know what to do." I say. "I've done everything I could."

"You'll think of something." Eve says.

"Yeah." Maryse says. "You can do it."

Cody starts chanting. "Marissa! Marissa! Marissa!"

Everyone in Catering starts chanting along. I smile and go to find DJ.

* * *

I see DJ by the interview area. Michelle and John, who are nearby, glance at me and smile. John tells Michelle to stand there and approaches DJ.

"DJ…" John asks. "Did you finish your match yet?"

"No…" DJ says.

"Then why aren't you going after Marissa? You're a wrestler. Go wrestle."

"No. I'm not finishing the match. Marissa can-"

I attack DJ from behind. "Thanks, John."

"Anytime, Rissa." John replies.

I smile and grab a microphone. I nail DJ on the back of the head. I then hit DJ with the Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

DJ grabs me by my hair and slams me into the ground. She locks in a Sleeper Hold, but I escape. She starts heading to the crowd entrance. I follow her.

* * *

DJ starts walking through the crowd. I smile as I watch. She's getting a massive amount of boos. I run down and attack her from behind. She tries to escape, but I prevent that from happening. I get DJ between two railings and lock in the Sharpshooter. With the railings, DJ won't be escaping. She taps out. The crowd erupts into cheers. I release the hold.

"Here is your winner, Marissa Orton!"

I hop over the barricade and raise my arms in victory.

I did it.

I won.

I finally took DJ down.


	76. Chapter 76: Raw After WrestleMania

**_Raw: Apr. 4, 2011_**

I walked into the arena as happy as I've ever been. I beat DJ last night. And I technically won two WrestleMania matches. And I have exactly one month until my wedding. I see Trish and run over to her.

"Since today's your last day," I say. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Trish says. "What's up?"

"Will you be a bridesmaid?"

Trish hugs me. "Yes!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You were one of mine anyways. Did you see what's on the match card tonight?"

"No…did you?"

"The Devious Duo versus Lay-Cool."

"Awesome!"

"And Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio vs. CM Punk and Cody Rhodes."

"Sounds good. Randy will like that."

"I figured."

"So what else is on the match card?"

"A Six-pack Challenge to determine the Number One Contender for the Divas Championship."

"Who's in it?"

"Me, DJ, Brie, Beth, Natalya, and Melina." Maryse says as she joins us.

"Sounds fun." I say.

"And I'm gonna win."

"Good."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Michelle McCool and Layla, Team Lay-Cool!"

Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, Oh!

Oh it's time to rock and roll.

This time I'm in control.

Right now I own the streets.

I got the keys to the city.

That's cause I get down…

"And their opponents Marissa Orton and Trish Stratus, the Devious Duo!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Trish and Michelle start the match off. They lock up. Trish gets the advantage and hits a Running Bulldog. She then hits Michelle with a Thesz Press when Michelle gets up. Trish pins Michelle.

1…kickout!

Michelle hits Trish with a Big Boot and pins her.

1…kickout!

Trish grabs Michelle and Irish Whips her into a corner. Trish licks her hand and chops Michelle multiple times. I cringe as I hear each chop. Trish sends Michelle to our corner and tags me in.

Trish holds Michelle for me to punch before switching me spots. I hit Michelle with a Clothesline before going up to the top rope and hitting a Missile Dropkick. Michelle gets hit, but she manages to get to her corner and tags Layla in.

Layla immediately nails me with a Clothesline. She then hits the Layout on me and pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Layla with a German Suplex. I then go up to the top rope again and hit a Moonsault. I pin Layla.

1…2…kickout!

I hit Layla with a Superkick and tag in Trish.

Trish gets in the ring and prepares for the Chick Kick. Michelle goes to interfere, and I hit her with the Chick Kick. Trish hits Layla with it and pins her.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Marissa Orton and Trish Stratus, the Devious Duo!"

"It's not Orton yet." I mutter.

Trish laughs as she raises my arm in the air. "It will be in a month."

* * *

I smile as Randy pins Cody to win the match for his team. "Eve, you gotta give me my two hundred dollars now."

She sighs. "I know."

"Me too, Eve." Ted says. "You owe me one hundred dollars from last night."

"I missed this." I say. "There was a bet?"

"She bet that Chelle's team would beat yours last night. I said your team would win."

I laugh and give Ted a fist bump. "This is why your my Bro for life."

Randy and Cody walk in. Randy sits on the couch with me and greets me with a kiss.

Eve sighs. "Damn it, Cody. Why'd you have to lose?"

"What happened?" Cody asks.

"Eve made another bet." Ted says.

"What bet?" Randy asks.

"She bet that Cody would beat you. Rissa bet against her. For two hundred dollars."

Randy smirks. "Rissa knows to always bet on me winning."

Cody rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

A stage hand enters. "Eve, you're wanted on commentary for the Six-Pack Challenge."

"Okay." Eve says. "Good luck with these three, Rissa."

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

("Paparazzi" plays)

"The following match is a Six-pack Challenge to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

("Glamazon" plays)

"And her opponent, from Buffalo, New York, she is the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

("New Foundation" plays)

"From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"From Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"From Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?

Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?

Oh je me sens tout nu…

"And from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Divas immediately start brawling. Natalya is fighting Melina. Beth is fighting DJ. Maryse is fighting Brie.

"Come on, Ryse!" I say.

Natalya gets Melina to tap out to the Sharpshooter.

"Melina has been eliminated!"

"Yes!" Ted, Cody, Randy, and I shout.

Natalya helps Maryse with Brie. After Natalya hits Brie, Maryse hits a French TKO and a French Kiss. She pins Brie.

1…2…3!

"Brie Bella has been eliminated!"

Beth hits DJ with a Glam Slam and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Natalya starts to fight DJ. Maryse and Beth fight. Natalya locks in the Sharpshooter, but DJ makes it to the ropes. DJ quickly hits Natalya with the Twist of Fate and pins her.

1…2…3!

"Natalya has been eliminated!"

Beth hits Maryse with a Glam Slam and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Maryse rolls out of the ring. DJ hits Beth with a Twist of Fate and then a Swanton Bomb. She pins Beth.

1…2…3!

"Beth Phoenix has been eliminated!"

DJ tosses Maryse back in the ring. She immediately pins Maryse.

1…2…kickout!

DJ goes for the Twist of Fate, but Maryse gets away from her. When DJ gets close to Maryse, Maryse hits a French TKO and pins DJ.

1…2…kickout!

DJ quickly rolls Maryse into a pin and holds her wrestling trunks.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the Number One Contender for the WWE Divas Championship, DJ Hardy!"

"No!" I shout. "This is bullshit! She cheated! I hate that bitch!"

Randy pulls me into his arms. "Calm down, Rissa. It'll be fine. Eve will win."

"Okay." I whisper.


	77. Chapter 77: New Champion

**_Raw: Apr. 11, 2011_**

I enter Eve's locker-room. "Hi."

"Hey…holy shit! You're blonde!" Ted says.

I smirk. "Yep."

"I missed it."

"Me too."

Cody smiles. "It's nice."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So the championship match is tonight?" I ask Eve.

"Yeah." She replies. "And everyone else is banned from ringside."

"Damn. I can't interfere."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

Randy walks in. "Edge is retiring."

"What?!" Cody, Eve, Ted, and I say.

"Yeah." Randy sighs. "He just told me."

I frown before hugging Randy. "This sucks."

"Yeah it does. On a side note, I'm declaring that I am going after the WWE Championship again."

"Yay!" I kiss him. "I'm not wrestling."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yes. It does. That shirt is a little big on you."

"Shut up."

* * *

"So that brings me to now." John says. "I'm issuing a challenge to current WWE Champion, the Miz. I-"

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy and I walk to the ring with our hands intertwined. He holds the ropes for me to enter the ring.

"John," Randy says."With all due respect, your business with the Miz ended at WrestleMania. And blame it on the Rock all you want, you lost. And I think that the next challenger for the WWE Championship should be someone who won their match at WrestleMania. Someone like…me."

Now Listen!

This ain't no make believe!

Come on!

Open your eyes and see!…

"John Cena and Randy Orton," John Morrison says. "It's nice to see you. And Randy's right. It should be someone different. And you two have had your opportunity. I haven't. I will-"

"Excuse me!" Vickie shouts as she walks to the ring with Dolph. "You're right, Morrison. It should be someone new. But you? Didn't I beat you in a match a couple weeks ago? So I should be Number One Contender. If not me, then it should be Dolph Ziggler."

I take Randy's microphone. "Going by your logic, Vickie, I'd be in more contention to be the Number One Contender than you or your little boy toy over there."

"Oooh!" Randy and the Johns say.

R-Truth enters the ring. "What's up?! You know what's up? All of you guys have had championship opportunities. Well…except Vickie. So where's mine? I'm going to be the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship!"

The email noise goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Michael Cole says. "I have received an email from the anonymous Raw general manager. And I quote, gentlemen, you will all have your opportunity to be the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship. Tonight you will all compete in a gauntlet match and the last man standing will be there Number One Contender for the WWE Championship."

* * *

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina, DJ Hardy!"

She looks good to me

She's got everything I want

She's got everything I need…

"And her opponent, from Denver, Colorado, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Eve Torres!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Eve and DJ lock up as Randy, Ted, Cody, John, Chelle, Ryse, and me sit to watch the match. Eve hits a quick DDT and pins DJ. I smile.

1…2…kickout!

Eve hits DJ with a Thesz Press. They fight and roll around the ring. They finally separate, and DJ rolls Eve into a pin and uses the ring ropes for leverage.

1…2…3!

"WHAT?!" I say. "No!"

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, DJ Hardy!"

DJ grabs the belt and goes backstage. They announce that she's going to get interviewed.

"I'm finding that bitch." I say before leaving.

* * *

I walk to the interview area where DJ is getting interviewed by Scott Stanford. "Ahem."

DJ scoffs. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna let you know that I'm not gonna let you sit at the top of the Divas division because you cheated. You cheated to win the Six-pack Challenge last week, and you just cheated to win the Divas Championship. Don't expect to be champion for long because if Eve doesn't win your rematch. I'll take the championship from you. I beat you at WrestleMania. I'll beat you again."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Dolph start the gauntlet match off. They fight for a while but the New Nexus, minus Punk, head to the ring. They distract Randy. Dolph pins him.

1…2…3!

"Randy Orton has been eliminated!"

New Nexus attack Randy. I go in to help him, but Mason Ryan corners me.

"Hey, Mason…" I say as I casually try to get away from him. "What's up?"

Mason shoves me into the corner. Randy escapes from the others and goes after him, but Mason clocks Randy with a hard Right Hand. However, this gives me my opportunity.

I kick Mason Ryan in the balls. I then duck as Husky Harris goes for a Clothesline on me. Randy RKOs him. The rest of the New Nexus back away. Randy and I head backstage.

* * *

The WWE roster starts clapping as Edge makes his way backstage. He grabs Beth and has her walk with him. Adam hugs many of the Superstars and Divas. He and Beth stop at me and Randy.

Adam hugs me. "Be good, kid. Win the Divas Championship and keep Randy in line."

I laugh. "I will as long as you come to the wedding."

"Beth told me that I have no choice, and we're going no matter what."

I smile at Beth. "Good."

Adam hugs Randy. "Take care of Rissa, Randy. She has these crazy ideas sometimes and could use a little protection. And if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I hurt you."

"Okay." Randy says.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Randy and I say.

* * *

The other chapters will be added throughout the day. There will be 83 chapters. The last chapter will be the wedding.


	78. Chapter 78: Tricking the Champ

**_Raw: Apr. 18, 2011_**

I'm lacing up my boots when Ted and Ryse enter.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey." Ryse says.

"Sup." Ted says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's next week."

"What's next week?"

"The draft." Ryse says.

"Shit. I hate draft week."

"Me too." Ted says. "What if me and Ryse get separated or you and Randy do? Cody, Eve, John, and Chelle say it's harder to have a relationship when you are on the opposite brand of your significant other."

I frown. "I didn't even think about that. Randy and I have been on the same brand since 2006. I don't want to be separated. Even if we were at at each other's throats a lot, I was always used to having him around."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Randy walks in. "What's up?"

"Well…" Ted says. "You have a little bit of facial hair, and the draft is next week."

"Shit!"

"That's what we said. Now what's up with the stubble on your face?"

Randy laughs. "I forgot to pick up razors from the store so I didn't shave this past week."

"Honestly," I say. "It's looking pretty good on you."

"Oh." Randy raises an eyebrow. "You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't encourage him." Ted says. "He won't shave again and have a beard at the draft next week."

"That's not a bad idea…" Randy says. "I'll do that now."

I laugh. "Go ahead."

Randy sits next to me. "This is because of you, Ted."

"Facial hair is not for you, Orton." Ted says.

"We'll see next week." Randy says before kissing me.

* * *

"Are you drinking tea?" Nikki Bella asks me as she joins me in Catering.

"Yeah." I say. "We are in London after all."

"I guess you're right. So…all the other Divas I've been talking to are furious that DJ is Divas Champion. What about Layla and the Divas of Domination?"

"We are all quite furious."

"Well…" Nikki smirks. "I have a match against her tonight. Brie will be with me, but maybe one of you happens to be out there as well."

"Jerry and Booker would love to have me on Commentary."

"Yeah. Just saying, DJ might be dealing with a little Twin Magic tonight."

"I would love to see that."

* * *

You make the rain fall

Cause you're so beautiful that it's painful

Yeah you told me that you were an angel

But I already know what you came for

You make the rain fall…

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, the Divas Champion, DJ Hardy!"

"What the hell did she do to the Divas Championship?" I mutter.

DJ grabs a microphone. "Yeah. I turned the Divas Championship blue instead of pink. Got a problem? It looks better anyways. Of course, I would be the one to have this idea. None of the others are smart. I am the best. No one will beat me. I will be-"

You can look, but you can't touch

You keep dreaming on the stars above…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Brie, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I make my way to Commentary as Nikki and DJ lock up. "Hi, Jerry. Hi, Booker."

"Hi, Marissa." Jerry and Booker say.

"What are you doing here?" Michael Cole snidely asks as I put on a headset.

"I'm watching the match and irritating you." I say.

"Why don't you go back to the locker-room and whine some more about how DJ won the Divas Championship last week?"

"Why don't you shut up before I break your little box and kick your ass again?"

Jerry laughs. "If you had a choice between the two Divas in this match, who do you think should be Divas Champion?"

"I feel like either Bella should've won it before DJ so Nikki."

"Okay."

Nikki hits a Bella Buster and pins DJ.

1…2…kickout!

"So close!" I say.

"I can't wait to see you back in the Divas Championship picture." Booker T says.

"Me either."

"You don't deserve to be." Michael Cole says.

"Shut up, Michael."

"Fine…"

"What do you think about the new Divas Championship?" Jerry asks.

"It looks better pink."

"And what about DJ saying no one will beat her?"

"I'm going to say this again. I beat her at WrestleMania. I'll beat her again."

DJ goes to pin Nikki using the ring ropes for leverage. I get off of Commentary and point it out to the referee. DJ has to stop the pin. She starts yelling at me. Nikki and Brie switch places. Brie rolls DJ in a pin.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki and Brie roll out of the ring. I smile at DJ. Eve appears on the stage. She motions to DJ that she's getting the championship back. I join Eve on the stage and raise her arm in the air.

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

("This Fire Burns" plays)

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 218 pounds, CM Punk!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Punk lock up. They struggle with each other, but Randy gets the advantage. He locks Punk in a Sleeper Hold. Punk escapes and hits Randy with a Clothesline. He then kicks Randy's rib. When he goes for it again, Randy grabs his leg and pulls him down. Randy then stomps on Punk. He pins Punk.

1…kickout!

Randy grabs Punk and Irish Whips him into the corner. He puts Punk on the top turnbuckle and hits a Superplex. He then starts unloading Right Hands on Punk. Punk pokes Randy in the eye and hits a GTS. He pins Randy.

1…2…lockout!

Randy gets up and hits Punk with an Uppercut. Randy then RKOs Punk and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Randy Orton!"

New Nexus goes to attack Randy. They get him down quickly, but I realize what he's doing. He's playing possum. Punk goes to attack Randy, but Randy RKOs him again. Randy escapes and pulls me to him. New Nexus glares at us.


	79. Chapter 79: Draft Part 1

**_Raw: Apr. 25, 2011 (WWE Draft)_**

"Okay." Ted says to Randy. "I'll give you credit. The facial hair is looking pretty good on you."

Randy smiles. "Thanks. Rissa said that too."

"I did." I say.

"Are you nervous?" Ryse asks.

"About the Draft?" I ask as I put on a Raw T-shirt. "Hell yeah."

"Me too." Ted and Randy say.

"What about the other four? You think they are?"

"Not really." Randy says. "Eve and Cody are already on separate shows. Chelle and John are too. And Chelle is only here until Sunday. Then, she's retiring."

"Don't remind me."

A stagehand walks in. "If you aren't in the first match, you are supposed to sit in a room with the rest of the roster on your brand's side."

"Okay." The four of us say.

"I'm in the first match." Ted says. "It's a Battle Royal. Cody is too."

"Beat Cody." I say.

"I will."

* * *

I watch as Mason Ryan gets eliminated. "Well that failed. We need whoever is next to get us a Raw pick."

"Yeah…" Randy says.

John Cena gets drafted.

"Shit!" I say.

The Raw roster is disappointed. SmackDown is ecstatic. John appears on the stage and puts on a SmackDown shirt.

A stagehand enters the room. "Next match is SmackDown's Michelle McCool versus Raw's Marissa."

"What was that you were saying about needing the next Raw person needing to get a pick?" Randy says.

"Yeah. Yeah. Shut up."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"The following SmackDown vs Raw Divas match is worth one draft pick! Introducing first, representing Raw, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa Orton!"

I roll my eyes at Justin Roberts calling me Marissa Orton again.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"And her opponent, representing SmackDown, being accompanied to the ring by Layla, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I immediately lock up with Michelle. She gets the advantage and shoves me into the corner. She chops my chest. She goes for a Right Hand, but I avoid it and escape from the corner.

Michael Cole stands up. "Who wants to watch this? It's a boring match between Marissa McBland and Michelle McBoring. Everyone would rather watch me beat J. R. later tonight. I-"

I nail him with a Superkick. "I warned you."

He gets up, and Michelle hits him with a Big Boot.

We get back in the ring to continue. I immediately hit Michelle with a Thesz Press. When I get off, Layla is distracting me. I go along with it. When Michelle goes after me, I move so she hits Layla.

"Use that for your storyline." I say before pulling Michelle down by her hair.

I hit a Tornado DDT and pin her.

1…2…kickout!

Michelle rolls me into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

I quickly nail Michelle with a Superkick. I then pick her up and hit the Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, representing Raw, Marissa!"

I watch as the Draft screen pops up to select someone. I smile as Rey Mysterio is chosen. I head backstage as Michelle and Layla brawl to continue their storyline.

* * *

"Boom." I say as I sit down with Randy. "Rey Mysterio is now on Raw."

Randy smiles. "Good job."

We watch Kofi Kingston vs. Sheamus. I frown as Kofi wins.

"Oh great." I say sarcastically. "We lose another one."

"I wonder who's going to SmackDown." Randy says.

The screen pops up. I can't believe who's drafted.

"No." I say. "Randy, this can't be happening."

Randy sighs. "It is. I gotta go get my SmackDown T-shirt." He exits the room.

I put my head in my hands. "This can't be happening. Why did it have to be Randy?"

He shows up on TV getting his T-shirt. I quietly walk out of the room as they try to film the WWE roster's reactions.

Randy sees me as he makes his way back to the room. "Hey…it'll be okay."

"Will it?" I ask Randy. "Will it, Randy? We're just about to get married, and everything was great. Then, this happens. We're not going to see each other half as much anymore. What am I supposed to do? I don't wanna be separated from you."

Randy pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. "Everything will be fine. You still could get drafted. I could get drafted back to Raw."

"True."

"Exactly. Now go in and sit down with Eve, Ted, and Ryse."

"Okay."

We enter the room as Jim Ross and Michael Cole start their match. A stagehand enters behind us.

"Next match is Randy Orton versus Dolph Ziggler for two draft picks." The stagehand looks at me. "Marissa, you are still allowed at ringside for this."

"Okay." I say.

Randy kisses me. "Guess we should head to guerrilla."

"Yeah."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, representing SmackDown, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the Viper, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Dolph lock up. Vickie and I watch from ringside. Randy gets the advantage and locks in a Sleeper Hold. Dolph escapes. Vickie goes to distract Randy, but I pull her off the apron. Randy and Dolph start exchanging Right Hands. Dolph pokes Randy in the eye and rolls Randy into a pin.

1…2…kickout!

Dolph tosses Randy to the outside of the ring. Dolph rolls out of the ring as well. Vickie runs over to attack Randy, but I jump on her back and lock in a Sleeper Hold.

"That was a bad idea, Vickie!" I say.

Dolph hits a Superkick on Randy and enters the ring. He starts yelling at me. Vickie falls to her knees. I let her go. Randy gets back in the ring. Dolph goes for another Superkick, but Randy dodges and hits the RKO. He pins Dolph.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, representing SmackDown, Randy Orton!"

I get in the ring and smile. Randy won. He should've been doing this for Raw, but it's okay. Yeah, I'm mad Raw didn't get the picks, but Randy's my fiancé. He's my first priority whether or not we're on the same show.

Randy kisses me as the Draft screen pops up. Mark Henry and Sin Cara are drafted to SmackDown.

I see something out of the corner of my eye. "Randy, watch out."

Randy quickly turns around and RKOs Punk. We exit the ring.

* * *

I look at Randy on the SmackDown side of the room from where I sat on the Raw side. "This sucks."

Ted puts an arm around me. "I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's fine."

Rey Mysterio versus Wade Barrett starts.

"Come on, Rey!" Eve says.

"I brought him to our side." I say.

"Good job." Ted says.

Rey pins Wade.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, representing Raw, Rey Mysterio!"

The Raw roster cheers while the SmackDown roster sighs in disappointment.

I make eye contact with Randy. He sends me a wink. I smile.

"Stop flirting with the enemy." Ted whispers.

I smack him. "The enemy is my fiancé."

"Okay."

Big Show and Alberto Del Rio get drafted to Raw.

* * *

The last match is a Six Man Tag Team match for one draft pick. It's SmackDown's Mark Henry, Christian, and John Cena versus Raw's CM Punk, Alberto Del Rio, and the Miz.

"The draft continues tomorrow at noon so we could still get drafted." Ted says.

"There's still hope that I could be with Randy."

"Yep."

Mark Henry attacks Christian and John, much to the dismay of SmackDown. Miz hits a Skull-crushing Finale on Cena and pins him.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, Team Raw!"

The Draft screen pops up. John ends up back on Raw.

"That could be Randy tomorrow." Ryse says.

"It could." I agree.


	80. Chapter 80: Draft Part 2

**_SmackDown Filming: Apr. 26, 2011_**

It's noon. Ted, Ryse, Chelle, John, Cody, Eve, Randy, and I had Chelle's laptop out in my locker-room with WWE's website pulled up. They were about to start drafting again.

"I bet you barely any women are drafted." Eve says.

"Probably." I say.

Ted refreshes the page. "Daniel Bryan is on SmackDown."

"Ugh." Randy and Cody say.

I frown. "Tell me when someone cool gets drafted."

"I'm going to Catering." Randy says. "Someone tell me if someone important gets drafted."

"Bring back some cake."

"Will do. Bye, Rissa. Love you."

"Bye, Randy. Love you too."

Randy leaves.

"Jack Swagger is on Raw." John says.

"Ugh." Eve says. "I think he still likes me."

"Ew." Ryse says.

"I hope you get drafted or Randy does." Chelle whispers to me.

"Thanks, Chelle." I whisper back. "Me too."

"Khali is on SmackDown." Cody says.

"Nice…" John says. "He's good."

* * *

All of us except Cody were still in the locker-room. He went to Catering like Randy had. Kelly and JTG had been drafted to Raw. Jimmy Uso, Alicia Fox, William Regal, and Yoshi Tatsu had been drafted to SmackDown.

"Drew McIntyre to Raw." Eve says.

"Good choice." I say.

"How you doing?" Ryse asks.

"With each pick, I feel my chances of being with Randy slipping away."

"I'm sorry." Ted says. "You and Randy have the strongest bond out of all of our relationships. This will be the hardest on you."

"Yep. And Natalya gets drafted to SmackDown. That could've been me."

"Keep your head up." John says. "There's still a chance."

"I know."

"Curt Hawkins to Raw." Ryse says.

"That could've been Randy."

"Yeah…"

* * *

 ** _Randy P. O. V._**

I sighed as I sat in Catering with Cody. "I wish that she'd get drafted, Cody. We've been on the same brand for most of our careers. I don't wanna be separated. I don't want to show it in front of her, but it's freaking me out. What's the latest draft pick?"

"Chris Masters to Raw." Drew McIntyre says as he joins us. "The Draft kept me and Kelly together. I hope it does the same with you and Marissa, Randy."

"Thanks, Drew."

"No problem." He gets a text. "Kelly wants to see me. See you later."

"Bye, Drew." Cody and I say.

Drew leaves Catering.

Cody laughs. "I still can't believe he's dating Kelly."

"Me either." I say.

* * *

 ** _Marissa P. O. V._**

"Jey Uso to Raw." John says.

"The Usos stay together." Chelle says.

"Yep."

"How many more picks are there?" I ask.

"Eight."

I sigh. "There's still a small chance."

"Yep."

"There's another draft." Chelle says. "Kofi Kingston to Raw."

"Seven."

"Ugh." I say. "This sucks. Are Randy and Cody gonna come back?"

"Probably not with cake in Catering."

"True."

"Here's the next draft pick." Ted says. "Oh…"

"What?"

"I'm on SmackDown."

"Damn it!" Ryse and I say.

"I'm gonna go tell Randy and Cody and get a T-shirt."

"Bye." Ryse says.

"Bye." Ted leaves.

"You or me better be drafted."

"I agree." I say.

* * *

 ** _Randy P. O. V._**

"So apparently Jack Swagger is on Raw." Cody says bitterly.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"He has a thing for Eve."

"Okay. That's not good."

"It's not."

"But Drew can keep an eye on him for you."

"True. And Ted and John."

"Actually…" Ted says as he sits with us. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because your boy is on SmackDown!"

"Cool!" I say.

"Nice!" Cody says.

"What about Rissa? Has she…" I say.

"No. Sorry, Randal." Ted replies.

"Damn it. And don't call me Randal, Theodore."

"Shut up. I'll see you two in the locker-room later. And Tyson Kidd just got drafted to SmackDown."

"Cool. Bye, Theodore."

* * *

 ** _Marissa P. O. V._**

"How many picks left?" I ask.

"Five." John replies.

"I give up. I'm not going to be with Randy. I'm going to be stuck separated from him. It's gonna suck. I won't be able to be his manager…"

John puts the laptop in my face. "Look at the latest draft pick."

My jaw drops. "I'm on SmackDown? I'm on SmackDown! Yes! Thank you Draft!"

Ted enters. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm on SmackDown!"

"What?! Yes!"

"I gotta tell Randy! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I quickly run to Catering. I find Randy and sit on his lap. He smiles at me. I passionately kiss him.

"I'm going to go." Cody says before leaving.

Randy kisses back and holds me on his lap. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

I smile before whispering in his ear. "I got drafted."

"Yes!" Randy says before standing up with me still on him. "This is great! Let's get you a shirt."

"You were supposed to get me cake."

"Oh." Randy says before grabbing a piece of cake. "Let's go."

"Are gonna let me go?"

"No. I'm carrying you."

"I hate when you do this."

"I know."

* * *

Randy gets me a SmackDown T-shirt and finally puts me down. "There you go, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Princess?"

"You know I hate that."

"That's why I do it, Sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. "Can I have the cake now?"

"Here." Randy hands me the piece of cake.

I eat it before going to head back to our locker-room.

"Wait." Randy says. "You got cake on your face."

"Where?" I ask as I try to wipe it off.

"Right here." Randy kisses me.

"Babe, really?"

"Really. I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you either."

He stops kissing me. "Good. Let's head back to the locker-room."

"Okay."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Marissa and Randy Orton!"

Randy and I enter the ring. Randy grabs a microphone. The fans keep chanting for Randy. He smirks. I chuckle. Randy puts an arm around me.

"Now for those of you who don't know us," Randy says. "Please. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. We're Marissa and Randy Orton. Now for the first time in almost five years because of the WWE Draft, we're back on the SmackDown roster. And while we both look forward to the many, many challenges that lie ahead. But this Sunday at Extreme Rules, I have a little bit of unfinished business to attend to. Involving CM Punk. Now come this Sunday-"

Out of time

So say goodbye

What is yours

Now is mine…

Drew McIntyre makes his way to the ring. "I'm sorry. Did I buy a ticket to see all of you? Come on, everybody! Marissa and Randy Orton are on SmackDown! But with the good news comes the bad news for everybody. Drew McIntyre is moving onwards and upwards to Monday Night Raw. It's a real shame, Randy. A real shame. Looks like the WWE Universe is going to have to wait a little bit longer for Drew McIntyre versus Randy Orton."

Randy glares at Drew.

"Okay." Drew says. "I can tell by the look in your eyes. And these people can tell exactly what you want to do. But, Randy, I'm just here to say hello…and goodbye."

Drew goes for the Future Shock on Randy, but Randy escapes and hits the RKO.

"Now," Randy says. "As I was saying…"

("Turntables of Destruction" plays)

Alex Riley makes his way to the ring.

"I got this one." I say.

As soon as Alex Riley enters the ring, I hit him with a Superkick.

Randy goes to speak again.

("Realeza" plays)

Del Rio stands on the ramp with Brodus Clay and Ricardo Rodriguez. "My name! My name is Alberto Del Rio! But you, especially you Randal and Marissa, already know that."

"He called me Randal." Randy mutters.

I put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Alberto continues. "Randal, I can see that you are making a great first impression. Just like I did here my first night on SmackDown. But, Randy, let me tell you something else. I feel bad for you people. I feel bad for you because you're losing me from SmackDown. And after this Sunday at Extreme Rules, you're gonna lose the World Heavyweight Championship too. Because I'm gonna bring it with me to Raw. And for you, Randal, you know how to make a great first impression." Alberto and the other two enter the ring. "But Alberto Del Rio knows how to make a lasting one."

Randy immediately gets in front of me. "You got a plan?"

"Hope that someone will help us." I reply. "If not, which one of us fights Brodus?"

"I'll fight Brodus. You take out the ring announcer. We both get Del Rio."

"Works for me."

"Remember when you pranked him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're doing it again soon."

"Okay."

They go to attack us. Christian slides into the ring. The men brawl. Ricardo and I stay out of it. Once Brodus is weakened, Teddy Long comes out.

"Holla holla holla, playas, if you wanna fight you got a fight. Tonight's main event will be a Tag Team match, Alberto Del Rio and Brodus Clay with Ricardo Rodriguez versus Christian and Randy Orton with Marissa. Holla holla holla."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"And his partner, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Christian and Brodus start the match off. They lock up. Brodus tosses Christian across the ring. He then jumps on Christian.

"Come on, Christian!" I shout.

Brodus waves at me. I roll my eyes. He goes to jump on Christian again, but Christian moves and tags in Randy.

Randy immediately hits Brodus with a Clothesline. He then starts stomping on Brodus. Brodus gets up and throws Randy across the ring. Ricardo Rodriguez slaps Randy across the face. The referee sees it and calls for a disqualification.

"Here are your winners by disqualification, Christian and Randy Orton!"

I frown. This isn't how they should've won. Brodus attacks Randy and Christian. I panic. What do I do?

Ricardo gets in the ring as well and looks at me and then behind me. I swing my fist and nail Del Rio, who tried to sneak attack me. I toss Del Rio into the barricade. This distracts Ricardo and Brodus. Randy RKOs Brodus. Ricardo runs away. I smile before helping Randy get Christian up.


	81. Chapter 81: Extreme Rules

**_Extreme Rules: May 1, 2011_**

"So that retirement party was fun." I say to Randy as we enter the arena.

"I bet it was." He replies. "I heard there was alcohol."

"There was."

"Nice. It sucks that I couldn't go because I had a public appearance that I had to do."

"Hey we all understand. It's our lives."

"Good. Are you sad about Chelle?"

"Very. Also kinda nervous because those promos for the new Diva, Kharma, are freaky."

"I know. Did you get any info on when she's debuting?"

"Hasn't been determined yet."

"Wasn't your position of power supposed to be determined today?"

"Yeah. You are marrying the new President of the Divas Division."

"What?! That's awesome!"

"I think so too."

* * *

I walk into Chelle and John's locker-room. "I have a position of power now."

"What is it?" Chelle asks.

"President of the Divas Division." Randy says as he walks in behind me.

"Awesome!"

"Are you going to fight for us to get more TV time?" Eve asks.

"You're gonna represent us?" Ryse asks.

"Yes to both questions." I say.

"Yes!"

"This is nice." Ted says.

"I agree." Codes agrees.

"You're gonna do great." John says.

"Thanks, guys." I say.

"Get any news on Kharma?" Chelle asks.

"Nope."

"That sucks." Ryse says. "Those promos for Kharma are freaky."

"Yes they are." Eve says.

"I agree." I say. "I'll tell you if I get any news on her

"Okay."

* * *

They told us to shoot a Divas of Domination farewell promo with Chelle like the rest of the Divas Division did with Layla. Except ours wasn't scripted. We starts filming. Maryse, Eve, and I are talking about Eve's match against DJ later on tonight.

"You'll do great." Maryse says.

"Really?" Eve says.

"Yeah." I say. "You'll win and turn the championship back to the right colors."

Eve smiles. "I will."

We all turn to see Michelle approaching us. We watch her.

"Um…" Michelle says. "I know that the rest of the Divas Division won't talk because of all the horrible things I did to entire division, you three included. But I just wanted to apologize for everything horrible that I did. You don't have to forgive me. I just hope that one day maybe you can. This is my last chance to apologize. So I am."

Eve, Maryse, and I all look at each other on the verge of tears.

"I forgive you." I say.

"So do I." Maryse says.

"I do as well." Eve says. "You might have done some horrible things to us, but you're still Michelle McCool, a member of the faction that was known as the Divas of Domination."

"Yeah." Maryse says. "We are still going to support you. We can't stay mad at you."

"When the four of us formed the Divas of Domination," I say. "We promised to always have each other's backs. I don't plan on breaking that promise. Neither does Maryse and Eve." I show Michelle the Divas of Domination wristband that I'm wearing. "DoD for life."

"DoD for life." Maryse says as she shows her wristband.

"DoD for life." Eve says as she shows hers as well.

"DoD for life." Michelle says. "I wish I had mine with me to wear tonight."

"Well…" I say pulling one out of my pocket. "I have an extra."

She takes it. "Thank you."

I hug her. "Thank you. Go win."

Eve and Maryse join in. The cameras stop filming. We all finally start crying.

"I'm going to miss you." I say.

"Me too." Ryse says.

"I will miss you so much." Eve says.

Chelle cries. "I will miss you so much too. All three of you. But don't worry. I'll call and visit as much as possible."

I sniffle. "Good."

We keep hugging and crying. I hear some people walking by. John suddenly joins the hug with tears in his eyes as well. Cody also joins. Randy and Ted follow suit.

"I thought this was a WrestleMania thing." Ted says. "But Chelle's retirement is bigger than WrestleMania."

Chelle laughs. "Thanks, Ted."

* * *

I frown as DJ defeats Eve by cheating again. "I'm going after that bitch. Even if I have to show up on Raw to do it."

Ryse laughs. "I'll smuggle you in if I have to."

"Thanks."

Randy walks in. "Chelle's match is next. Wanna watch near guerrilla?"

"Yeah. You coming, Ryse?"

"I will. Just let me get Ted."

"Okay."

* * *

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Layla!"

I start crying again. I knew Chelle had to lose for the storyline, but it hurts to actually see it happening. Ryse and Eve are crying too. John was trying to be discreet, but he was as well. I turn back to the screen. Chelle and Layla are both crying. Layla heads backstage. I pull her into a hug.

"I hate seeing her leave." Layla says as she cries into my shoulder.

"Me too, Lay. Me too." I say. "Listen, I know out of the Divas of Domination that Chelle was your closest friend, but you're still our friend as well. Still hang with us."

"Thanks. I will."

Randy wraps an arm around me. I smile.

("Bad Karma" plays)

We all look back up at the screen in fear of the woman on the stage.

Ryse goes wide-eyed. "Is…is that-"

"Kharma." Eve says.

"That's her." I say quietly.

"What does she want with Michelle?" Layla asks.

The realization hits me. "To make a statement to the rest of the Divas Division."

Kharma starts heading towards the ring. I remove Randy's arm from around me and head to guerrilla before anyone can stop me.

By the time I make it to guerrilla, Kharma has Chelle in her clutches. Kharma then hits Chelle with an Implant Buster as I run out to help. Kharma laughs.

"No!" I shout.

Kharma looks at me as I stand on the ramp. She laughs again as she keeps her eyes locked on me. I slowly enter the ring to protect an unconscious Chelle from another attack from Kharma. Kharma approaches me. I don't back down.

"This is my division now!" Kharma says.

"Actually," I say. "It's mine. Good luck trying to take it over. Cause you won't."

Kharma reaches out and flicks a piece of my hair before laughing and leaving the ring.


	82. Chapter 82: World Heavyweight Champion

**_SmackDown Filming: May 3, 2011_**

I smile as Ted enters the locker-room. "Hi, Ted."

"Hi." He says before frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"That bitch attacked Ryse last night."

"Shit! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were busy with finishing up everything for your wedding tomorrow."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Good. But I'm kicking Kharma's ass next time I see her."

"You need to. Thanks for it. My girlfriend needs avenged."

"I will avenge her."

"What's going on?" Randy asks as he enters.

"Kharma attacked Ryse last night."

"What?! Why are we just hearing this?"

"Because the others didn't wanna interfere in our finishing up the wedding plans."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"She will be." Ted says.

"Good."

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy and I enter the ring that already contains Mark Henry, The Great Khali, Ranjin Singh, and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Christian.

Randy holds my hand as he grabs a microphone. "Now I'm no freak, neither is Rissa. But I am Randy Orton. And I'm new here on SmackDown. So if this is how you do things over here. Then I'm gonna tell you, Christian, that I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me by. So, if you would, throw my name in the hat to face you for the World Heavyweight Championship."

You know it's the Mack militant, coming to get it on.

Hey, get outta my way.

I'm coming, the thunder and lightning is striking.

I'm fighting you on the storm…

"Hold on just a minute, playas." Teddy Long says as he heads to the ring. "Now it seems that there is a decision to be made to determine who is the first in line to face Christian for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now, playas, I'm not going to make that decision. I'm going to leave it up to the WWE Universe here in Orlando." Teddy smiles as chants for Randy start. "So, Orlando, make some noise if you want to see Christian versus Mark Henry!"

The crowd boos.

"You have this in the bag." I whisper to Randy.

"Yes I do." Randy agrees before kissing my head.

"Do you wanna see Christian versus the Great Khali?" Teddy asks.

The crowd slightly cheers.

"Do you wanna see Christian versus Randy Orton?"

The crowd cheers very loudly for Randy. I clap for my fiancé as well. Randy stares at Christian.

"Then it's official. Christian versus Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship. And, playas, I'm going to make that match for tonight." Teddy leaves the ring.

Randy and Christian shake hands. Christian offers me a handshake as well. I shake his hand. Randy holds the ropes for me to exit the ring. He exits behind me.

* * *

"I know I said that you had getting the opportunity in the bag, but I'm really excited for your World Heavyweight Championship match tonight against Christian." I say to Randy.

"Thanks." Randy says. "I'm now determined to walk into our wedding tomorrow as the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Good. It would be a nice moment to have to be the last moment I see you before our wedding."

"Yeah. You have your bachelorette party tonight. And I have my bachelor party. After the main event, I don't see you again until you're walking down the aisle."

I smile. "I'm excited and nervous all at the same time."

"Same."

"You told Ted no strippers at the bachelor party. Right?"

"I did. Did you tell Ryse no male strippers?"

"I did."

"Good." Randy kisses me passionately. "Do we have to be so far away from each other tonight? I like sharing a bed with you."

I kiss him back. "Yes we do. I'm sorry, babe. I would love to share a bed tonight."

"I guess it's okay. I get you for the rest of our lives starting tomorrow."

"True."

"But we aren't going to be sleeping much tomorrow."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Wedding night sex. You aren't going to be walking right until the next Tuesday after I'm done with you."

I laugh. "That sounds so fun."

"The not walking right or the sex?"

"The sex, Randy."

"Just making sure."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

Randy pulls me into him for more kissing. I smile and kiss him back.

* * *

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Saint Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

If you close your eyes, your life, a naked truth revealed,

dreams you never lived and scars never healed (scars never healed)…

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 227 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Christian!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Randy and Christian lock up. Randy seems to get the advantage, but then Christian seems to get it. They then start exchanging Right Hands. Randy then starts throwing Christian into every corner, hitting the bruises from Christian's match at Extreme Rules. Christian runs at Randy, but Randy hits him with a Dropkick. Randy pins Christian.

1…kickout!

Christian slaps Randy. Randy runs at Christian. Christian tosses Randy over the top rope. Randy almost lands on me. Her goes to get back in the ring, but Christian kicks Randy in the face. Christian jumps over the top rope, but Randy avoids it and ends up kicking Christian in the back of the head. Both men get back in the ring. Christian locks Randy in a Sleeper Hold, but Randy escapes. Christian then kicks Randy in the face and pins him.

1…2…kickout!

Randy starts punching Christian. He gets Christian on the apron and goes for his signature DDT, but Christian escapes from Randy. Christian Clotheslines Randy and hits him with a Crossbody. He pins Randy.

1…2…kickout!

Randy gets Christian on the apron and successfully hits the DDT. He pins Christian.

1…2…kickout!

That was so close to three. Randy is yelling.

Christian kicks Randy in the face and goes to the top rope. He jumps, but Randy catches him with the RKO. Randy pins Christian.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!

I cheer loudly and kiss Randy as we head up the ramp.


	83. Chapter 83: Wedding

**_Wedding Day: May 4, 2011_**

"I'm so nervous right now." I say as I finish getting my wedding dress on.

"You'll be fine." Chelle says as she gets her bridesmaid dress on. "I was."

"Yeah." Ryse says. "You're Marissa McMahon. You can do anything."

"Yeah." Eve says. "Our Rissa is a badass."

"Thanks." I say.

"A badass with a great sense of style." Trish says.

"Thank you. I wonder if Randy is as nervous as I am."

"Probably. We all know that I'm Randy Orton I'm not scared of anything thing he tries to pretend he is is bullshit."

"Well…"

"It is." Chelle says.

"Okay." I start getting my hair done. "I'm so nervous."

"You'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Ryse says.

She opens the door and turns to look at me. "It's your father."

"Let him in." I say.

Dad walks in. "Wow. I um…you look beautiful. Your mother would be proud."

I frown thinking about my not so great relationship with my mother before she passed but I then smile. "Thank you."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Dad."

Dad smiles. "I'll be back to walk you down the aisle. I gotta talk to Randy."

"Okay." I smile. "Don't freak him out too much."

Dad laughs as he goes to leave. "I won't. Bye."

"Bye."

Dad shuts the door. The girls turn to me.

"You look amazing." Trish says.

"My hair isn't completely done yet and my makeup isn't done."

"You don't have to have your hair and makeup done to look amazing." Eve says.

"Thanks."

"Only the truth."

"I love you guys."

"I love you too." The girls say.

I smile as my hair gets finished and my makeup artist starts. "This is going to be so nerve-racking."

"You'll be fine." Ryse says. "I'll get it again." She opens the door. "Oh. Hey, Ted."

"Let him in."

Ted walks in. "Hey. Oh my…bro, you look great. Stunning. Wow."

"Thank you."

"Randy is nervous as hell about this."

"Me too."

"I don't blame you guys. I'm sure at mine and Ryse's wedding, we'll be nervous too."

"Probably." Ryse says.

"Randy is gonna be so happy for see you though. If he even starts to have cold feet at all, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Okay." I say. "Thank you. Tell Randy I love him."

"Will do. Bye, Rissa. Bye, the rest of you. Bye, Ryse. Love you."

"Bye, Ted." We all say.

"Love you too." Ryse says.

Ted leaves.

"That's the first time that I've heard Ted mention getting married." I say.

"Yeah." Eve says. "Me too."

"What's up with that?" Chelle wonders.

"Well…" Ryse starts. "It's Rissa's day. I'll tell you guys later."

"Ryse," I say. "I want to know what's up. Tell us. It stays in this room."

"I don't want to steal your thunder."

"Tell me."

"He kinda sorta proposed."

"What?!" Eve, Chelle, Trish, and I say.

"Yeah. I told you I didn't want to steal your thunder, Rissa."

"You're not. This is great. I'm a little mad that the bitch didn't tell me but this is great. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm not telling anyone else until next week."

"Congratulations!" Chelle, Eve, and Ryse say.

* * *

 ** _Randy P. O. V._**

"You best go out there and marry my daughter." Vince says. "No questions asked."

"Trust me, sir." I say. "I will."

"It's Vince, Randal. Call me Vince."

I laugh. "Just like Rissa would call me. Randal."

"Well…I just want you to pay attention."

"Okay."

"Marry Marissa. If you even consider having cold feet, I'll knock your ass out and drag you to the altar myself."

"I won't have cold feet."

"Okay. We're done here. I'm going to go back to her. Take care."

"Thank you."

Vince leaves. Ted enters.

"I totally just blew my big secret to the girls. Well…mine and Ryse's." He says.

"What secret?" Cody asks.

"Nothing."

"Something." John says.

"Nothing I swear."

"A big secret isn't nothing." My brother, Nathan, says.

"Obviously it's something." My dad mutters.

I laugh. "Theodore, spill the beans."

"Randal, not today."

"Tell."

"No."

Cody goes over to wear Ted's stuff is.

"Tell me." I say.

"No." Ted says. "Rissa's probably planning to kick my ass for not telling her."

"Hmm…" Cody says. "What's this?"

Ted turns around. "Cody, no! Put it back. Be loyal to your partner."

"Legacy is over now, Ted. Plus Randy is way more intimidating."

I smirk. "Yep."

Ted goes to take whatever it is from Cody, but Cody passes it to my brother.

Ted goes to take it. "It's nothing."

"Then why won't you tell us what this is?" Nathan says as he passes it to John.

"Hmm…" John says. "What could this be?"

"Cena," Ted says. "I will kick your ass. I-"

I take the small box from John and open it. "Theodore, you're proposing?"

"Already did."

"Oh. Congratulations, man."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"It's your wedding day."

"You didn't make it big deal during the actual wedding. We're cool."

"Okay. By the way, Rissa says that she loves you."

"Aww. I can't wait to see her." I grab my phone.

Me: I love you too. Can't wait to see you later.

Rissa: I can't wait to see you either.

I smile to myself.

"Did you text her?" Cody asks.

"Yeah. I just can't see her."

"Good point."

* * *

 ** _Marissa P. O. V._**

I am waiting with my dad behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen to walk down the aisle.

Ted turns to look at me. "Sorry about not telling about the engagement."

I shrug. "It's cool. I guess. As long as Ryse is happy."

"Thank you."

"Trust me." Ryse says. "I'm happy."

"Good." I say.

Trish and Randy's brother, Nathan walk down the aisle first. I smile.

"Good luck." Eve says to me.

"I'll be fine." I say.

"Good."

"Your dad threatened to drag Randy up to the altar if he got cold feet." Cody says.

"Really, Dad?"

Dad shrugs. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"I guess so."

Eve and Cody walk down the aisle.

"You look amazing." Chelle says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Randy will think you look amazing no matter what anyways." John says.

"I hope so."

"He will." Ted says.

John and Chelle walk down the aisle.

Ryse pulls me into a hug. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too." I reply.

Ted hugs me. "This is the last time I will hug Marissa McMahon. I'll start hugging Marissa Orton."

I smile. "Yes you will."

Ted and Ryse walk down the aisle. I grip firmly onto my dad's arm.

"Are you nervous?" Dad asks.

"Terrified." I say.

"Trust me, kid. You have no reason to be. I talked to Randal. He wants to marry you. He wants you."

"Thanks, Dad. I needed that."

("Here Comes the Bride" plays)

As soon as I hear the song, my heart starts racing.

"Come on." Dad says.

We start walking. I bite my lip nervously. My eyes meet Randy's. I smile to myself. He looks nervous.

Dad stops walking to let me go to the altar and to Randy. I grab his hand and smile.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The preacher says. "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Now the couple had written their own vows."

"Rissa," Randy says. "I've known you since we were kids. We've been through a lot. Not all of it positive. I mean I hit you with the RKO. But through thick and thin, we've made it. When I finally realized that you were the one I wanted, I never thought I had a chance with the most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on. Mainly because of Chris Jericho. But fate brought us together. And I have never in my life been as happy as I am getting married to you. I love you so much. And I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Randal," I say with tears in my eyes. "When we first met, you threatened to beat up a boy who was messing with me. Now, you've done it many times. You're right. We've been through a lot of things, but that makes us stronger. Even if you did RKO me. I guess the feelings had been there, but after the RKO I pushed them away. Fate brought us together. And I couldn't be happier about it. You're supposed to marry someone who makes you happy. And you…you make me happy. I love you. So much. And that makes it worth everything."

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" The preacher asks. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one speaks up.

"Randal Keith Orton, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Randy says.

"Marissa Lynn McMahon, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy pulls me in for a kiss. Everyone cheers. We stop kissing.

"So…" Randy whispers. "What's it like to be Mrs. Randy Orton?"

"Amazing."

* * *

 ** _The Reception_**

Randy and I cut the wedding cake. We get our pieces. Ryse and Ted serve cake to all of the other guests.

"I love you." Randy says.

"I love you too." I say. "And I'm loving being Mrs. Randy Orton."

"Good."

Zack Ryder and his wife approach us.

"I just wanted to be the one of the first to congratulate you personally." Zack says. "I'm not sure if you remember but this is my wife, Allison."

"Congratulations." Allison says.

"Thanks." Randy and I say.

"Well…" Zack says. "We're gonna go to our table. Bye."

"Bye."

My brother, Tyler, walks towards us with a familiar looking Hispanic woman. I then recognize her.

"Randy," I say. "Is that…Cami?"

Randy sighs. "Shit. I think so."

Cami was one of Randy's flings over the years. Early 2005 if I remember correctly. She disliked me and was quite jealous of my friendship with Randy.

"Rissa! Randy!" Tyler says as he gets to us. "This is my girlfriend, Camille. Camille, this is one of my best friends, Randy Orton and my sister and his now wife, Marissa."

"We know each other." Camille says. "Well they know me as Cami."

"How?"

"She was one of my old flings." Randy says.

"Oh."

Camille smiles at us. "You guys are so cute together. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Randy and I say.

"Camille," Tyler says. "Let's let them go back to talk to others."

"Okay. But we gotta talk later, you guys." She says.

"Okay." Randy says.

They leave.

"I'm going to go get some wine." Randy says.

"Okay."

He leaves. I stand alone.

"Was that woman Cami? Randy's rebound from me?"

I turn around to see our old friend, Stacy Keibler. "Sadly yes."

"She's a bitch." Stacy says. "Was that your brother she was with?"

"Apparently she's his girlfriend."

"Ew. Well congratulations. We need to hang out sometime."

"Okay. Bye, Stacy."

"Bye."

Matt and Jeff Hardy approach me.

"We want to apologize for our sister's actions towards you." Matt says.

"Yeah. They are uncalled for." Jeff agrees.

"It's fine." I say.

"Okay. Congratulations." Both say.

"Thanks."

They leave.

* * *

After dancing with Randy, I get pictures with everybody from Torrie Wilson to Ashley Fliehr. A lot of the wedding guests are drunk now.

"It's nice to see a lot of former and current co-workers drunk." I say.

"I agree." Randy says. "And let's think about all of the wedding night sex."

I laugh. "I know. Are we going to tell the others that we want them to stay with us for a while?"

"Tomorrow. Is it just our group of friends?"

"And siblings if you want."

"Just your brother if you want. I am done living with mine."

"Okay. Do we invite Cami?"

"I know you don't like her, but do it for Tyler."

"Do you like her?"

"It's an old fling. I don't know what to think."

"Wasn't she gonna talk to us about something?"

"Yeah." Cami says. "I was."

"What's up?" Randy asks.

"Well…I don't want keep this a secret from you since you're back in my life and married to my boyfriend's sister. But I have a son and…you're the father."

* * *

Keep your eyes peeled for the Fanfic after this one. It'll be called With Reckless Abandon.


End file.
